Message Sent
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Bella Swan resolve tentar despertar o interesse do enigmático aluno solitário, Edward Cullen, através de mensagens de texto onde contará um sonho que teve com ele. Um sonho quente e envolvente onde eles eram um só.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Bella é aluna do último ano na única escola de Forks e é bastante reservada, tímida, mas ainda assim se dá muito bem com seu pequeno grupo de amigos. Ela só tem duas ambições na vida: sair da pequena cidade onde cresceu, e conseguir o mínimo de atenção do ainda mais reservado aluno, Edward Cullen.

Edward chegou à cidade há dois anos e não tinha feito qualquer tipo de amizade. Era um ótimo aluno, e no terceiro trimestre do ano escolar já estava aprovado. O que chamava a atenção, não só de Bella, mas de todos os alunos e professores da escola, era o fato dele se manter sempre afastado de todos, muitas vezes sendo rude ao ignorar as pessoas que tentavam se aproximar dele.

Com o tempo as pessoas desistiram de tentar fazer amizade com o rapaz incrivelmente lindo, mas igualmente antipático. Bella era diferente.

Ela não o via como uma pessoa chata. Muitas vezes, quando ele pensava que não tinha ninguém observando, Bella via um traço de tristeza e solidão passando pelo rosto bonito e firme e uma dor sempre oprimia seu peito quando pensava nele.

Dentro de poucos meses as aulas estariam acabando, todos se formariam e Bella sabia que poderia nunca mais ver Edward, então tomou uma decisão. Iria se aproximar dele, mesmo que para isso tivesse que engolir seu orgulho.

Num dia em que estava com seu pai na delegacia, tivera um surto de loucura e entrara no sistema, conseguindo o número do celular dele. Isso tinha sido acerca de um ano, mas só agora tivera coragem de usar.

Bella pensara em mandar uma mensagem dizendo que sabia como ele se sentia e que se ele quisesse conversar, estaria presente. Mas assim que pensou nisso, imediatamente viu que não daria certo. Primeiro porque ele descobriria quem tinha mandando imediatamente ao ver o número, e segundo, duvidava muito que ele fosse se abrir para uma estranha.

Então, numa noite um tanto mais quente que o normal para Forks, Bella teve um sonho que a mostrou exatamente o que deveria fazer. Não tinha sido um sonho comum como ela costumava ter com Edward. Não era doce, nem calmo. Eles não estavam conversando tranqüilamente numa clareira ampla e circular, com Edward falando sobre a sua vida enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Bella e dizia o quanto ela era especial.

Esse sonho Bella tinha quase toda semana.

Mas esse novo foi diferente. Bem diferente. Foi... quente. A clareira estava lá. Edward estava lá. Bella também. A diferença estava em dois detalhes. Eles não estavam conversando e... Bem, os dois estavam nus. E fazendo coisas que Bella nunca tinha feito antes.

Quando ela acordara, aquelas imagens ainda estavam vívidas na sua mente e ela tomara a decisão. Ela mandaria aquele sonho para Edward através de mensagens. Iria ver até onde a seriedade e a reserva dele chegaria. Mas tinha que fazer isso sem ele saber que era Bella quem estava escrevendo. Jamais teria coragem de escrever essas coisas e depois olhar na cara dele.

Ela pensara um pouco, lembrara das economias que tinha e fora até Port Angeles para comprar um celular descartável daqueles que tinha número, mas não precisava ser cadastrado no nome de ninguém. O problema era que as aulas acabavam em três meses e esse era o tempo que ela teria para despertar a sua atenção.


	2. 1º Dia

**CAPÍTULO I**

**~ 1º Dia ~**

Eu nunca tinha ficado tão nervosa para ir à escola como estava hoje. Passara mais de uma hora escolhendo a roupa e mal conseguira comer no café da manhã. E tudo isso porque hoje era o dia que eu mandaria a primeira mensagem para Edward. Já tinha tudo pronto, o sonho que tivera já estava escrito num papel guardado cuidadosamente dentro do meu livro de Romeu & Julieta e a primeira parte da mensagem já estava digitada no celular comprado só para isso.

Aquele seria o único dia que mandaria duas mensagens. A primeira seria para testar se estava com o número certo – não queria correr o risco de mandar a mensagem para o telefone da pessoa errada. E a segunda seria o começo do sonho.

Cheguei à escola tremendo mais que tudo, quase batendo no carro de Tyler quando fui estacionar e mal respondia aos cumprimentos dos meus colegas de classe. Quando vi o Volvo estacionado a alguns metros de onde estava, quase vomitei de tanto nervosismo.

As primeiras aulas foram um inferno. Não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que os professores falavam e tinha sido repreendida por não ouvir quando o professor de Inglês fez uma pergunta.

Tinha decidido mandar a mensagem na hora do almoço, assim poderia me certificar que estava com o número certo e ainda ver a sua reação quando recebesse o torpedo.

Quando o sinal da última aula antes do almoço tocou, eu fiquei tentada a correr para o banheiro e só sair de lá quando a escola estivesse vazia, mas respirei fundo e me dirigi para a cafeteria, comprando apenas um refrigerante porque não estava em condições de comer nada.

Assim que comecei a andar para a mesa com Jessica, Ângela, Mike, Lauren, Tyler e Erik, eu o vi sentado na sua mesa de sempre, num canto da cafeteria, como sempre sozinho e com uma bandeja intocada a sua frente; seu olhar perdido contemplando o bosque que havia ao redor da escola.

Mais uma vez respirei fundo, bebi um gole pequeno da Soda e peguei o celular novo da mochila, abrindo a pasta de rascunhos.

"_Posso te contar algo?"_

Antes que perdesse a coragem, apertei no botão para enviar e cravei meus olhos nele, mantendo o celular apertado entre as mãos.

Por alguns segundos intermináveis nada aconteceu. Cheguei realmente a pensar que o número estava errado quando então ele se mexeu, seu cenho franzido, saindo da sua usual paralisia física e mexeu no casaco, tirando um celular de lá.

Bingo! O número estava certo.

Ele leu a mensagem rapidamente, mas não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Apenas voltou a guardar o celular no bolso e voltou a contemplar a paisagem, mais uma vez perdido em pensamentos.

Abri a pasta de rascunhos novamente e selecionei a segunda e última mensagem do dia. Sorri internamente quando apareceu o aviso "Mensagem Enviada". Era hora de começar a brincadeira.

"_Ele era lindo. Seu corpo musculoso e pálido parecia reluzir sob os fracos raios do sol. A garota nunca tinha visto nada mais belo. E mesmo sabendo ser uma mulher sem atrativos, o homem a sua frente parecia encantado com a visão. O que mais a deixava surpresa era o fato de não se sentir envergonhada por estar nua no meio de uma clareira, em frente ao homem também __nu."_

Prendi a respiração enquanto esperava os intermináveis segundos mais uma vez e senti um calor muito forte no meu rosto. Sabia que estava corada até a raiz dos cabelos. Não sei o que me deu em fazer tamanha loucura, mas agora não tinha mais volta.

Mais uma vez observei ele tirar o celular do bolso e seu cenho franziu novamente enquanto ele lia a mensagem e seu olhar continuou cravado no pequeno aparelho como se ele estivesse relendo o texto várias vezes.

Então, para meu completo choque, ele ergueu o rosto e percorreu a cafeteria com o olhar, como se tivesse certeza que a mensagem tinha sido enviada por alguém ali dentro.

Rapidamente abaixei os olhos para a minha lata de refrigerante e guardei o celular dentro da mochila. Discretamente, voltei a erguer os olhos, com medo de que ele continuasse a procurar a autora da mensagem, mas Edward já tinha voltado a olhar para fora da cafeteria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Confesso que fiquei um pouco decepcionada com sua atitude. Tudo bem que não esperava que ele ficasse de pé no meio da cafeteria e exigisse em alto e bom tom saber quem tinha enviado aquilo, mas ele ter se desinteressado tão rápido realmente me chateou.

A única aula que tínhamos juntos era a de Educação Física, a última aula do dia. Pensei seriamente em cabular indo para a enfermaria e alegando estar com dor de cabeça ou então simplesmente entrar no meu carro e dirigir para casa, mas ele poderia estranhar a minha ausência.

Isso na minha imaginação fértil, é claro. Edward sequer sabia que eu existia, quanto mais seria capaz de perceber que a aluna mais desastrada da aula não estava presente.

De cabeça baixa fui até o vestiário e troquei a minha roupa pelo uniforme, demorando mais que o normal para conseguir achar o lado certo da blusa.

Quando cheguei à quadra, Edward já estava lá jogando basquete com o time dos meninos enquanto as meninas ficavam do outro lado da quadra jogando vôlei. Graças a minha distração que estava ainda mais acentuada hoje, levei duas boladas na cabeça e esbarrei com Jessica ao tentar defender uma bola. Levei gritos das meninas do meu time e do time adversário e agradeci silenciosamente aos deuses dos sinais escolares quando a aula acabou.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao meu carro no estacionamento, depois de trocar de roupa, o Volvo prateado de Edward não estava mais. Dirigi devagar para casa, perdida em pensamentos e me obrigando a não desistir agora. Já tinha começado e iria até o fim.


	3. 2º Dia

**CAPÍTULO II**

**~ 2º Dia ~**

O mesmo processo se deu essa manhã para a escolha da roupa. Mesmo já tendo passado por isso ontem, continuava nervosa. Mais uma vez tinha digitado a mensagem na noite anterior e estava tudo pronto.

Consegui comer um pouco melhor, mas quase pus tudo para fora no instante que cheguei ao estacionamento da escola.

Estava saindo do meu carro quando Edward chegou e estacionou a apenas dois carros do meu. Fiquei paralisada observando-o sair do carro e andar para dentro da escola, nunca olhando para ninguém, mas parecendo ciente de que vários alunos o observavam sem pudor – inclusive eu – e só consegui me mover quando ele desapareceu dentro do prédio dois.

Nada de novo aconteceu durante a manhã e logo eu estava entrando na cafeteria mais uma vez. Acabei comprando uma fatia de pizza mesmo sabendo que não iria comer e sentei na mesma cadeira de ontem, ficando de frente para a mesa de Edward.

Quando meus colegas estavam entretidos falando de uma possível ida à praia no final de semana, tirei o celular da mochila e procurei a mensagem já pronta, clicando logo na opção de enviar.

"_Os dois se contemplavam sem pressa, sem receios, sem timidez alguma, memorizando cada detalhe do corpo um do outro e apenas o passar dos olhos pelos corpos nus era o suficiente para deixar__ os dois quentes por dentro."_

Ergui os olhos e fiquei esperando a reação dele, sem muitas esperanças de que hoje seria diferente de ontem.

E foi exatamente igual. Ele leu a mensagem, mas dessa vez não ficou vários segundos encarando o texto, logo esquadrinhando a cafeteria a procura de alguém. Fingi prestar atenção no que Lauren falava quando ele olhou na direção da nossa mesa, e quando voltei a encará-lo ele já estava olhando para o bosque mais uma vez.

Suspirei pesadamente chamando a atenção de Ângela que estava sentada ao meu lado e me olhou preocupada. Coloquei um sorriso falso nos lábios, desviando os olhos dela e mais uma vez fingi escutar o que Lauren continuava falando.

Mas dessa vez não consegui ir para a Educação Física. Não tinha cabulado nenhuma aula em toda a minha vida, mas hoje simplesmente não estava a fim de levar boladas.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto, me jogando na cama sem nem tirar os sapatos e fiquei contemplando o teto.

Eu era uma idiota. Só podia ser isso. O que tinha passado pela minha cabeça quando achei que essa minha idéia iria fazer Edward agir diferente do seu usual? _Eu_, Isabella Swan, virgem e que nunca tinha sequer beijado na boca, seduzir um homem como Edward Cullen? O perfeito e enigmático Edward Cullen? Só podia estar mesmo perdendo o juízo.

Eu tinha certeza de que aqueles textos estavam bem elaborados, transmitindo exatamente o que tinha sonhado. Tinha relido as mesmas linhas milhares de vezes e em todas elas um arrepio percorria meu corpo e me deixava quente. Mas homens como Edward estavam acostumados a muito mais que isso. Ele certamente tinha tudo que queria. As mulheres deveriam se arrastar aos seus pés e ele só precisaria escolher uma. Qualquer uma. Não seriam umas mensagens de texto mais quentes que despertariam seu interesse.

Suspirei resignada com o meu fracasso e continuei jogada ali na cama até que anoiteceu e eu precisei descer para preparar o jantar de Charlie.


	4. 3º Dia

**CAPÍTULO III**

**~ 3º Dia ~**

Mais uma vez levei meio século para escolher uma roupa para ir à escola, mas dessa vez não por nervosismo. Estava desanimada e a minha vontade era passar o resto do dia trancada no meu quarto.

O dia inteiro foi um tédio, as aulas pareciam se arrastar como se os professores quisessem me provar que o pátio do inferno era ali mesmo.

Quando o vi na cafeteria ainda fiquei tentada a enviar a terceira mensagem que tinha digitado antes de dormir mesmo já tendo tomado a decisão de parar com essa sandice, mas desisti antes mesmo de tirar celular da mochila. Essa bobagem não me levaria a lugar algum a não ser a mais frustração. Se estivesse mesmo fazendo a coisa certa, algum sinal me seria dado. Edward olharia para mim ou para algum lugar que não aquele estúpido bosque durante o almoço ou qualquer outra mudança de comportamento deveria ocorrer. Mas não havia nada. Tudo estava como sempre. E eu tinha que me conformar com isso.

A única coisa nova que aconteceu durante as aulas foi o fato de eu ter conseguido a proeza de rebater uma bola no vôlei e a bola bater no ferro que segurava a rede e voltar direto para mim, acertando em cheio na minha testa.

Acabei caindo de bunda no meio da quadra, mais pelo susto do que pela dor, mas continuei ali quando tentei levantar e fiquei zonza.

- Swan, consegue ficar em pé? – o professor perguntou se aproximando, anotando algo na caderneta. Provavelmente anotando o quanto a filha do Chefe Swan era desastrada.

Odiava quando ele ficava me chamando de Swan o tempo todo. Sabia que era o meu sobrenome, mas me fazia sentir num quartel.

Mais uma vez tentei ficar em pé, mas acabei caindo novamente e eu já não sabia se era a minha bunda ou a minha cabeça que estava doendo mais.

- Acho que não. – murmurei de cabeça baixa, tentando fazer tudo ao meu redor parar de girar.

- Melhor você ir para a enfermaria. – ele falou depois de se abaixar ao meu lado e analisar rapidamente o galo que sabia estar se formando e então ficou em pé novamente. – Vou pedir para alguém acompanhar você até...

- Não precisa! – falei com urgência, fazendo um esforço e consegui ficar em pé, mesmo que mal enxergasse as coisas a minha volta.

A última coisa que queria era Edward me ver sendo rebocada para fora da quadra. Acertar a bola em mim mesma já tinha sido mico demais para um único dia. É claro que a possibilidade dele estar olhando nessa direção era mínima, mas não me atrevi a comprovar o fato. Consegui convencer o professor que estava melhorando, mas ainda assim ele me mandou trocar de roupa e ir para a enfermaria.

Nem precisava de uma segunda ordem.

Quando saí da quadra estava chuviscando e eu aproveitei os finos pingos da chuva para refrescar meu rosto. Fiquei ali um pouco e então fui para a enfermaria, enxugando o rosto molhado na manga do casaco.

A enfermeira me examinou rapidamente, mas a água gelada da chuva tinha ajudado a trazer meus reflexos de volta e ela me liberou depois de me dar um saquinho com gelo e aconselhar que eu tomasse uma aspirina caso ficasse com dor de cabeça.

A aula já estava perto do final e eu fui direto para o estacionamento, levando um pequeno susto ao ver que o carro de Edward estava estacionado ao lado do meu. O contraste entre o Volvo novíssimo dele a minha caminhonete com a tinta vermelha desbotada era gritante.

Praticamente corri para o meu carro quando o sinal tocou, com medo de que ele resolvesse sair da quadra e visse aquela diferença de carros e começasse a rir da minha cara quando eu ligasse o motor e aquele barulho tremendamente alto ecoasse no estacionamento.

Já tinha ligado o carro e passado a marcha ré para sair dali quando ergui a vista para olhar pelo retrovisor e vi Edward saindo da quadra, já trocado, andando calmamente na minha direção.

Fiquei estatelada ali com o pé na embreagem e a mão na marcha, completamente congelada na posição, observando enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais, brincando com as chaves do carro em uma das mãos enquanto a outra permanecia no bolso.

Apesar da sua aparente tranqüilidade, quando ele chegou mais perto, mesmo sem olhar na minha direção, eu pude perceber algo de diferente na sua expressão. O usual tédio ainda estava ali, mas havia algo mais. Ele parecia irritado com algo e eu me atreveria a dizer que impaciente também.

Rapidamente, parecendo ter pressa de sair dali, Edward entrou no seu carro e deu ré, logo saindo da escola, só então me permitindo respirar direito e pensar com clareza.

Eu nunca tinha visto Edward depois da aula. Nesses dois anos desde que ele se mudara, era sempre um dos primeiros a sair e um dos últimos a chegar. Não que ficasse reparando nesse tipo de coisa. Não era do tipo que ficava seguindo ninguém. Mas Jessica era e me contara sua descoberta há algum tempo. E depois que ela falara isso, eu percebi que ela tinha razão. Era como se ele tentasse passar o mínimo de tempo possível dentro da escola.

E se o fato de eu tê-lo visto saindo da aula não era sinal suficiente para me fazer passar a mensagem para ele, o fato do seu carro ter ficado estacionado ao lado do meu durante todo o dia, era.

Soltei a embreagem de qualquer jeito fazendo o carro estancar e dar um solavanco, e peguei o celular que estava jogado dentro da minha mochila e procurei rapidamente pela terceira mensagem:

"_Ele foi o primeiro a agir, dando um passo na direção da mulher e então a encarou esperando que ela desse o passo seguinte. Depois de mais alguns centímetros, estavam praticamente colados um ao outro, separados apenas por um espaço quase nulo, que era preenchido a cada movimento dos seios dela que subiam e desciam acompanhando a respiração acelerada, fazendo con__tato com o peito firme dele."_

Bella Swan está de volta ao jogo!


	5. 4º Dia

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**~ 4º Dia ~**

Hoje foi o dia que eu me arrumei mais rápido desde o começo da semana. Acho até que fui mais rápida do que os dias atuais. E olha que nem estava com pressa de chegar à escola. Minha rapidez em me arrumar se dava apenas porque ainda tinha que digitar a mensagem que enviaria para Edward hoje.

Quando tinha chegado da aula ontem, Charlie estava com visitas. Billy tinha vindo assistir ao final do campeonato de basquete e trouxera Jake também. Acabei ficando tempo demais com eles, mesmo depois do jantar e quando finalmente subira para o meu quarto, tinha ficado fazendo um trabalho de inglês até tarde e acabara dormindo com o livro em cima de mim.

Quando já estava pronta, peguei meu livro de Romeu & Julieta e tirei o papel de dentro dele, desdobrando a folha com cuidado. Então peguei o celular de dentro da mochila e destravei a tela. Foi então que levei o maior susto da minha vida.

Ok. Talvez não o maior, mas meu coração chegou à minha boca e voltou, batendo tão rápido que parecia querer atravessar meu peito.

O texto "_Você Recebeu 1 Mensagem_" piscava na tela.

Claro que depois que o susto passou e a realidade me atingiu como uma flecha cega e enferrujada, eu voltei a raciocinar. Era óbvio que aquilo não deveria ser nada mais que propaganda ou alguma coisa do tipo "_Você ganhou um Eco Sport. Ligue para..._".

Mas ainda assim não consegui apertar a tecla para ler a mensagem. Estava tão travada quanto tinha ficado ontem no carro ao ver Edward se aproximando. Ou talvez até mais.

Não sei precisar quanto tempo passei ali encarando a tela. O teclado travou algumas dezenas de vezes e eu logo destravava, mas não apertava mais tecla nenhuma. Até que, depois de ver a hora na parte superior da tela e ver que chegaria atrasada na escola se não saísse logo, respirei fundo e contei até três, apertando logo a tecla para ler a mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_April 7 – 15:02_

"_Quem é você?"_

Se eu já estava nervosa antes, não era nada comparado ao que eu sentia agora. Sim! A mensagem era de Edward. E eu nem sei o que me deixava mais trêmula. Se ter recebido a mensagem ou me dar conta de que ele tinha enviado apenas alguns segundos depois de eu ter mandado a minha.

Foi uma sorte eu ter deixado meu celular no modo silencioso e nem vibrando ele estava. Se tivesse visto essa mensagem no dia anterior, poderia dar o resto do dia como perdido.

Depois que o surto aliviou um pouco – só um pouco mesmo – eu comecei a pensar no que faria. Tinha planejado desde o início que se isso acontecesse, eu não responderia. Mas na prática não era assim tão fácil.

Cheguei a digitar a resposta algumas vezes, mas nunca enviava. Digitei meu nome, digitei que não era hora dele saber isso, que em breve ele saberia. Cheguei até a digitar um pequeno texto dizendo que nomes não eram importantes e que me preocupava com ele... Enfim. Foram várias tentativas de resposta, mas nenhuma parecia ser boa o bastante.

No fim resolvi não responder nada. Ia deixar que ele ficasse curioso por um tempo. Fazê-lo provar o gostinho que eu sentia querendo saber mais sobre ele e não conseguindo nada.

Digitei a mensagem do dia e joguei o celular de qualquer jeito na mochila, saindo correndo do quarto e desci as escadas na mesma velocidade. Quase caí quando estava correndo para a caminhonete, mas consegui chegar à escola sã e salva. Atrasada, mas viva.

O professor de inglês reclamou do meu atraso, mas quando lhe entreguei o trabalho prontinho ele não falou mais nada.

Estava impaciente. _Muito impaciente_. Olhava a todo instante para o relógio na parede, mas as horas pareciam não passar.

Praticamente corri para a cafeteria quando o sinal tocou e dessa vez enchi a bandeja. Não tinha dado tempo de tomar café antes de sair e estava faminta. Depois que terminei de comer, peguei o celular com a mesma descrição de sempre e selecionei a mensagem para enviar para Edward. Depois que apareceu o aviso "Mensagem Enviada" mais uma vez cravei os olhos nele para ver sua reação.

"_Os olhos dele desceram para esse ponto, observando os seios túmidos dela tocando-o levemente e sua língua passou entre os lábios como se ansiasse por sentir um sabor primoroso. Ela sabia o que ele queria e, por mais que nunca tivesse feito nada daquilo antes, queria mais que tudo que ele o fizesse."_

Esperei enquanto o torpedo chegava ao celular dele, torcendo o celular entre as mãos escondidas embaixo da mesa. Mas os segundos passaram e Edward continuava olhando para o bosque através da chuva que tinha desabado durante a manhã.

Minutos se passaram e nada mudou. Quando o sinal do final do almoço tocou e suspirei pesadamente e me levantei junto com os meus colegas para retornas às aulas. Não adiantava ficar chateada com isso. Sabia que tinha enviado para o número certo. Vai ver ele apenas não tinha trazido o celular hoje.

Mas e se ele tivesse se irritado comigo por eu não ter respondido a mensagem e trocara de número? Tudo bem que era um motivo tolo para se trocar de número, mas não deu para controlar o nervosismo quando esse pensamento me ocorreu.

O restante das aulas passou sem novidade, inclusive na de Educação Física. Edward no seu lado da quadra e eu no meu. Mas isso não me fez desanimar. Aquela mensagem dele já tinha sido muito mais do que eu poderia esperar. E amanhã tinha mais.


	6. 5º Dia

**CAPÍTULO V**

**~ 5º Dia ~**

Não chegou nenhuma mensagem nova de Edward no dia anterior. O medo de que ele tivesse mesmo mudado de número voltou a me assombrar, mas ainda assim, na hora do almoço lá estava eu com o celular na mão, selecionando a mensagem que iria enviar.

"_Delicadamente o homem de olhos dourados ergueu uma das mãos tocando a lateral do corpo feminino com a ponta dos dedos, deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde passava, tocando a curva do seu quadril e subiu mais, passando pela cintura até chegar a curva de um seio. Ela prendeu a respiração esperando o toque que viria a seguir e quando a mão de dedos longos cobriu seu seio já tão sensível, ela pensou que desfaleceria."_

Fiquei observando-o por alguns segundos e eu realmente achei que o dia de ontem se repetiria. Mas quando o medo começou a me dominar de novo, ele se mexeu, soltando o ar como se estivesse cansado ou entediado e tirou o celular do bolso do casaco.

Quase gritei de alegria, mas consegui me controlar. Dessa vez ele não ergueu a vista para a cafeteria e eu pude observá-lo enquanto ele devolvia o celular ao bolso e passava uma mão no cabelo num gesto nervoso e voltava a olhar para o bosque.

Mas hoje seria um pouco diferente. Hoje teria a segunda rodada.

Abri a pasta de rascunhos novamente e enviei a segunda mensagem, sorrindo internamente com a minha pequena vitória. Edward estava se abalando com os torpedos. Pouco, mas estava.

Mais uma vez o aviso "Mensagem Enviada" apareceu e eu voltei a observá-lo.

"_Ao sentir que o corpo feminino amolecia a sua frente, ele a envolveu pela cintura com a outra mão, continuando a tocar seus seios, alternando de um para outro. O contato dos corpos permitia que ela sentisse o quão ele estava excitado e, inconscientemente, angulou seu corpo, fazendo seu ventre roçar no membro rijo fazendo-o soltar um som estrangulado e foi a vez dele de estremecer contra ela."_

Dessa vez, quando Edward leu a mensagem, ele pareceu ficar muito irritado. Seu cenho franziu numa expressão de raiva e ele levantou rapidamente, levando a bandeja sempre intocada para a lixeira e saiu da cafeteria, fazendo um aluno do primeiro ano se encolher quando Edward lhe lançou um olhar fuzilante apenas porque o garoto estava parado em frente à porta, impedindo que ele saísse.

Confesso que fiquei surpresa com essa reação dele, mas qualquer reação era melhor que nenhuma. E saber que isso tinha acontecido por causa da minha mensagem, me deixou ainda mais pra cima.

Para finalizar o dia, eu abri a terceira mensagem e apertei na tecla para enviar.

"_Ele a queria e ela sabia disso. Ela o queria e faria que ele tomasse conhecimento do quanto."_

Pronto. Essa era a última mensagem do dia. Definitivamente tinha escolhido o dia certo para enviar as três de uma vez. Talvez amanhã enviasse duas.

- Por que você está com esse sorriso bobo na cara, Bella? – Jessica perguntou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Nada. – respondi tentando parar de rir – Lembrei de uma piada.

Sim, eu estava feliz. E nem mesmo a ausência de Edward da aula de Educação Física serviu para diminuir isso. Tudo bem que eu queria ver como ele estava, mas podia esperar. Apenas era uma pena que eu não iria ver sua reação nos próximos dois dias. Mas, dependendo de como fosse o final de semana, a segunda feira prometia muitas emoções. Ao menos para duas pessoas.


	7. 6º Dia

**N/A: Nem preciso dizer que amei as reviews, né? Nossa! Essa foi a fic que eu recebi mais reviews assim no comecinho da fic ainda. Vocês fizeram uma autora muitíssimo feliz *-***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**~ 6º Dia ~**

Acordei no sábado com o humor perfeito. Até Charlie estranhou meu sorriso que parecia estar pregado no meu rosto. Acho que até cheguei a cantarolar baixinho enquanto lavava as roupas que acumularam durante a semana.

Depois do almoço fiz uma pequena faxina no meu quarto e tomei um banho longo e relaxante, só então me trancando no meu quarto para enviar a mensagem do dia.

Seria um pouco frustrante não ver a reação dele, mas não tinha importância. Segunda feira compensaria isso.

Antes de digitar o que ia enviar, reli tudo que já tinha enviado até agora e passei o marca texto nessas partes para não me perder.

Reler tudo aquilo me deixou um tanto alterada. Ainda mais ao relembrar cada reação de Edward ao lê-las.

Peguei o celular que estava escondido debaixo do meu travesseiro, conectado ao carregador e digitei a primeira mensagem do dia, agora sem precisar salvar na pasta de rascunho, e enviei para Edward.

"_Tentando não tremer de excitação e nervosismo, ergueu as mãos e as colocou sobre o peito firme dele, sentindo os músculos se contraindo sob as suas palmas, e a mesma reação se deu enquanto ela descia mais as mãos, roçando as suas unhas de leve sobre o abdômen definido."_

Ia esperar cerca de meia hora antes de enviar a segunda parte e já tinha até me organizado na minha escrivaninha para começar a fazer a lição de casa quando a tela do celular que agora estava ao meu lado acendeu.

Prendi o grito que ameaçou escapar e dessa vez não perdi tempo com nervosismo ou suposições, e abri logo a mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_April 10 – 16:29_

"_Você perguntou se poderia me contar algo. A minha resposta é 'não'!"_

Apesar de não ser exatamente a resposta que eu queria, já era alguma coisa. E se ele estava pensando que eu iria parar só porque ele tinha dito que não queria saber mais do sonho, estava muito enganado. Mas não poderia culpá-lo. Edward não me conhecia e não sabia o quanto eu era obstinada.

Resolvi esperar um pouco para enviar a outra mensagem, deixando-o pensar que tinha me feito parar, e tentei em vão me concentrar nos cálculos de álgebra.

Acabei desistindo de resolver algum dos problemas depois que a primeira hora passou e peguei o papel e o celular mais uma vez para digitar o texto, clicando logo no botão para enviar.

"_Os toques sobre os seus seios se tornaram mais urgentes a medida que os dedos delicados desciam mais, chegando no começo da região pélvica, e um novo som escapou dos lábios dele que agora respirava tão pesadamente quanto ela."_

Dessa vez a mensagem chegou apenas um minuto depois que eu tinha enviado e eu sorri abertamente ao imaginá-lo pendurado ao lado do celular.

_From: E.C._

_April 10 – 17:34_

"_Já pedi que parasse com as mensagens!"_

Ah, não, querido Edward. Eu não ia parar tão cedo. Mas por hoje ele poderia respirar aliviado. Deixaria que ele pensasse que tinha me intimidado de verdade agora e guardei o celular de volta na bolsa, só então conseguindo fazer o dever de casa como uma aluna aplicada. Mas amanhã, assim que acordasse, a trégua acabaria.


	8. 7º Dia

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**~ 7º Dia ~**

Assim que acordei, antes mesmo de levantar da cama, peguei o celular que tinha deixado debaixo do travesseiro, tendo ativado o modo para deixá-lo apenas vibrando, apenas para o caso de Edward resolver passar alguma outra mensagem. O papel com o texto estava no chão ao lado da minha cama e eu, ainda meio sonolenta, digitei a mensagem, relendo-a algumas vezes para não enviar com nenhum erro de ortografia por culpa do sono ainda presente.

"_Respirando com ainda mais dificuldade, agora mais pelo nervosismo do que tudo, ela se atreveu a descer mais, agora roçando a ponta dos dedos pelo membro ereto, fazendo-o agora gemer alto e sem reservas. Sua reação apenas serviu para estimulá-la mais e então fechou a mão em torno do sexo, movendo-a para cima e para baixo devagar."_

Essa mensagem, por ser um pouco mais explicita que as outras, seria a única do dia. Talvez amanhã enviasse duas, mas dependeria da reação de Edward ao ler.

Escondi o celular e o texto debaixo do travesseiro depois de arrumar minha cama e troquei o pijama por uma roupa confortável.

Mas meus planos de passar o dia em casa colocando as minhas leituras em dia foram por água abaixo quando cheguei na cozinha e encontrei Billy e Jake tomando café com Charlie.

- Bom dia, Bella. Dormiu bem? – Jake perguntou com seu sorriso sempre radiante.

- Como uma pedra. – respondi sorrindo também e sentei ao lado dele, pegando um pouco dos ovos mexidos que havia num prato no meio da mesa.

Era tão bom não ter que cozinhar para variar.

Os Black tinham vindo aqui para nos convidar para passar o dia na reserva, aproveitando que estava fazendo sol – o que era uma raridade – e eu acabei aceitando. Seria ótimo ficar um pouco na praia conversando com meu amigo de infância.

Quando voltei para casa, nem um pouco bronzeada, mas com a alma renovada apenas por ficar olhando aquele mar lindo, a noite já começava a cair. Charlie resolveu pedir pizza, me livrando mais uma vez da cozinha e nós comemos quase em silêncio enquanto ele assistia a partida de beisebol e às vezes fazia algum comentário sobre o jogo.

Tomei um banho rápido depois de jogar a caixa da pizza no lixo e me tranquei mais uma vez no quarto. Planejava ler um pouco antes de dormir, mas só por desencargo de consciência resolvi verificar o celular. E para a minha surpresa, havia outra mensagem dele.

_From: E.C._

_April 11 – 20:45_

"_Não tem mais hoje?"_

Sério mesmo que ele estava perguntando isso? Tinha feito apenas alguns minutos que ele enviara essa mensagem e eu cheguei a me perguntar se ele tinha passado o dia inteiro esperando por mais.

Rapidamente digitei uma resposta, mesmo já tendo acertado que não responderia suas mensagens por enquanto e enviei logo.

"_Pensei que não queria mais saber."_

Esperei impaciente por uma resposta, meus olhos cravados na tela do celular, e quando ele vibrou na minha mão eu mal deixei aparecer o aviso de que havia uma nova mensagem e já estava lendo.

_From: E.C._

_April 11 – 21:13_

"_Pensei que você não se importasse com a minha opinião já que enviou outra essa manhã. "_

Realmente não me importava. Ou melhor, eu me importava, mas não sobre esse assunto. Ele poderia reclamar o quanto quisesse, mas eu não iria parar.

De repente o choque de uma constatação óbvia me atingiu e eu comecei a tremer de nervosismo e felicidade. Eu estava conversando com Edward Cullen. E agora que tinha começado, tinha que me controlar para saber parar.

"_Você quer que eu mande a continuação?"_

Mensagem enviada e mais uma vez eu apertava o celular na minha mão, esperando a resposta.

_From: E.C._

_April 11 – 21:16_

"_Se eu disser 'não' você vai parar?"_

"_Não."_ Foi a minha única e rápida resposta.

_From: E.C._

_April 11 – 21:17_

"_Foi o que pensei."_

Eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava de alegria. Nunca, nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos, eu imaginaria que ele reagiria tão rapidamente ao que eu estava fazendo.

"_Ainda assim quero saber. Posso continuar?"_

A espera para essa mensagem foi a mais curta de todas.

_From: E.C._

_April 11 – 21:18_

"_..."_

Apenas isso. Três pontinhos e nada mais.

"_Quem cala consente... Já dizia o ditado."_ digitei ainda mais rápido, me atrapalhando em quase todas as palavras.

Eu sabia que estava com a cara mais idiota do mundo, rindo tanto que meu rosto doía, mas não era algo que eu pudesse controlar no momento.

_From: E.C._

_April 11 – 21:20_

"_Conheço o ditado."_

Eu entendi certo, não entendi? Ele queria a continuação. Edward queria ler mais daquele sonho maluco que tinha tido com ele. E eu não perdi tempo, pegando logo o papel que já estava ficando amarrotado de tanto dobrar e desdobrar, digitando logo a mensagem.

"_Ela ergueu o rosto para observar a reação dele e o encontrou de olhos semi-cerrados, encarando-a de volta, mordendo o lábio inferior para completar a perfeita visão do homem dominado pelo desejo."_

Imediatamente depois dessa mensagem, digitei outra para testar se a sua atitude poderia ir além do nível atual.

"_Boa noite para você. Se me der boa noite de volta, penso se mando mais um pequeno trecho ou não."_

Prendi a respiração pensando que talvez tivesse ido longe demais, forçando-o a agir de um jeito que sabia não ser o seu comum, mas a nova mensagem tirou qualquer temor da minha mente.

_From: E.C._

_April 11 – 21:25_

"_Boa noite para você também."_

Pulei de felicidade em cima do colchão, sorrindo ainda mais e me acalmei para enviar a última mensagem do dia.

"_Para completa perdição dele, ela intensificou os movimentos, indo cada vez mais rápido. Mas então, num movimento tão rápido que a assustou, ele tirou sua mão dali e a puxou para um beijo urgente, ao mesmo tempo em que infiltrava uma das mãos entre os corpos e tocava-a no centro da sua feminilidade."_

Me joguei na cama esquecendo complemente da minha intenção de ler algum livro e fiquei ali deitada sorrindo abertamente até que o sono começou a chegar. Se na sexta feira eu estava ansiosa para a segunda, o que eu estava sentindo agora beirava ao desespero. Sabia que essa seria uma longa noite.


	9. 8º Dia

**N/A: Vocês continuam fazendo uma autora muito feliz =D Minha caixa de entrada estava cheia de reviews hoje. Fique me sentindo *-* Confesso que fico tentada a responder as perguntas curiosas de vocês sobre o que vai acontecer, mas um pouco de suspense é bom, né? *pisca***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**~ 8º Dia ~**

Apesar daquele final de semana ter sido muito mais proveitoso do que eu podia esperar, eu continuava nervosa com essa história de mensagens. Ainda mais porque, depois de revirar muito na cama na noite passada antes de finalmente conseguir dormir, eu tinha tomado a decisão de iniciar a segunda parte do plano.

A partir de hoje, além dos textos com o sonho, eu também iria enviar torpedos para tentar conversar com ele.

Sabia que era arriscado, mas tinha dado certo ontem a noite e eu não tinha nada a perder.

Cheguei cedo à escola e o carro dele ainda não estava lá. Claro que não estava. Edward nunca chegava tão cedo.

Ainda dentro do carro, peguei o celular e digitei uma mensagem curta e simples.

"_Bom dia. Dormiu bem?"_

Deixei o aparelho no mesmo modo mudo de sempre, nem mesmo vibrando para que ninguém viesse a descobrir que eu estava com outro aparelho comigo e entrei na escola.

Durante toda a manhã eu ficava verificando se havia alguma mensagem, mas não chegou nada. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada e frustrada também, mas o dia estava apenas começando. Não iria desistir assim tão fácil. Edward era duro na queda, mas nada que um pouco de chantagem não resolvesse. E agora que sabia que ele estava curioso para saber mais do sonho, tinha a carta perfeita na manga.

Quando o sinal do almoço tocou, eu corri para o banheiro e me escondi em uma das cabines e comecei a digitar a mensagem sem muita pressa.

"_Você não me deu bom dia."_

Enviei e fiquei ali dentro esperando pela resposta, mas tinha quase certeza que ele não responderia. Esperei pouco menos de cinco minutos e enviei outra.

"_Não quer saber mais do sonho?"_

Mais uma vez esperei e mais uma vez a espera foi em vão. Ainda tinha que comer alguma coisa antes do horário do almoço acabar e só tinha quinze minutos agora. Mandei logo outra mensagem e se ele não respondesse a essa, ao final da aula tentaria novamente.

"_Vamos lá. Sei que você quer saber. Só precisa me dar bom dia."_

Dessa vez nem um minuto se passou e a tela acendeu anunciando uma nova mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_April 12 – 12:15_

"_Já passa das 12h."_

Se fazendo de esperto, Edward? Sorri sozinha ali dentro da cabine do banheiro, sentada no vaso fechado enquanto digitava uma resposta.

"_Aceito um 'boa tarde' então."_

Fiquei brincando com o chaveiro em forma de maçã que havia na minha mochila, enquanto os meus olhos não desviavam da tela do celular e sorri ainda mais com a segunda resposta dele.

_From: E.C._

_April 12 – 12:17_

"_Você disse que mandaria a continuação mesmo se eu não quisesse."_

"_Cansei de falar sozinha. Daqui para frente só receberá a continuação se fizer a sua parte."_ Foi a minha resposta rápida, meu estômago já roncando e o meu tempo de almoço acabando.

Edward demorou um pouco mais que o normal para responder e eu até cheguei a pensar que ele não iria enviar nenhuma mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_April 12 – 12:20_

"_Boa tarde."_

Perfeito! Levantei da privada de um pulo, jogando a mochila no ombro enquanto selecionava a mensagem da pasta de rascunhos e enviava, saindo logo do banheiro e praticamente corri para a cafeteria na tentativa de comer ao menos uma fatia de pizza.

"_Encontrá-la tão úmida e pronta para ele quase o fez perder o pouco autocontrole que lhe restava, mas conseguiu se conter e continuou tocando-a, enquanto a outra mão a segurava pela cintura, mantendo-a firmemente colada a ele."_

No instante que entrei na cafeteria, dirigi um olhar para a mesa usual de Edward e o vi levantando e levando sua bandeja cheia para o lixeiro como sempre acontecia.

Olhei para o chão para não acabar me entregando e fui para a fila do lanche que, por sorte, estava minúscula. Mesmo de costas, consegui ver de relance quando Edward deixou o local e só então eu me permitir relaxar.

Eu queria muito mandar outra mensagem logo, mas o professor de biologia passou um trabalho monstruoso para que entregássemos no dia seguinte e eu achei melhor fazer logo isso.

Mas quando cheguei em casa, Charlie tinha deixado um recado preso na geladeira que acabou atrapalhando meus planos.

"_Filha, não pude ir ao supermercado hoje. Surgiu um caso em La Push e precisei sair para investigar. Não sei que horas volto. Não precisa fazer jantar para mim. Tem dinheiro debaixo da fruteira no balcão. Se puder, compre o que estamos precisando. Deixei dinheiro para uma pizza também. Devo chegar muito tarde. __Não me espere acordada. _

_Beijos... __Papai"_

Resumindo o resto do meu dia: passei meia hora entre a despensa e a geladeira fazendo a lista do que precisava comprar e mais uma hora e meia fazendo as compras. Quando finalmente terminei de guardar tudo no seu devido lugar, a noite começava a cair.

Pedi uma pizza e fui tomar um banho enquanto esperava ela chegar. Levei a caixa para cima e só então comecei a fazer o trabalho.

Já era bem tarde quando terminei tudo. Ainda pensei em ir dormir logo, mas não resisti em mandar uma última mensagem para Edward. Já deitada na cama e bem acomodada, peguei o celular e enviei um simples "boa noite". Menos de dois minutos depois a resposta chegou.

_From: E.C._

_April 12 – 23:32_

"_Boa noite."_

Sorri feliz e apaguei a luz do abajur, me parabenizando por ter conseguido fazer Edward responder sem insistir.

Estava quase dormindo quando uma luz ao meu lado chamou a minha atenção. Era o celular.

_From: E.C._

_April 12 – 23:48_

"_Não vai mandar mais?"_

Mesmo sonolenta, não tive como não rir com a mensagem dele, imaginando-o esperando a continuação do sonho desde que tinha enviado o "boa noite" para mim, provavelmente pensando que isso faria com que lhe enviasse mais.

"_Hoje não. Estou cansada. Vou dormir agora."_

Tinha quase certeza que ele iria enviar uma resposta, então me forcei a continuar acordada. Mas nem tive que esperar muito.

_From: E.C._

_April 12 – 23:50_

"_Pensei que responder suas mensagens era o acordo para receber a continuação."_

Ok. Ele realmente estivera esperando pelo sonho.

"_Um trecho por dia. Dois trechos por dia aos finais de semana; três se estiver de bom humor. Dessa vez o seu 'boa noite' foi apenas você sendo educado comigo."_

_From: E.C._

_April 12 – 23:53_

"_Está tentando me domar?"_

Por que ele pensava isso? Tudo bem que eu meio que estava mesmo, mas que mal tinha ele apenas ser educado comigo?

"_É tão ruim assim ser educado com alguém para variar?"_

Eu sabia que estava sendo um pouco rude com ele ao chamá-lo de mal educado, quando na verdade deveria estar tratando-o divinamente bem para que ele não se irritasse e parasse de falar comigo. Mas também não ia ficar inventando mentiras quando ele estava decifrando tudo corretamente.

_From: E.C._

_April 12 – 23:54_

"_É ruim tentar ser controlado por alguém que 'acha' que me conhece. Não quer mais enviar a continuação desse conto? Ótimo! Não envie. Não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo com uma garota que fica tentando me controlar dessa forma."_

Não sei se meu choque foi maior pelo tamanho da sua mensagem ou pela mensagem que havia nela. Se eu pensava estar sendo rude antes, não era nada comparado a atitude de Edward agora. Sabia que tinha cometido uma grande burrada, mas tinha ficado tão chateada com ele que nem mandei uma resposta desaforada como estava planejando

Apenas desliguei o celular – coisa que nunca tinha feito desde que tinha começado a enviar essas mensagens – e fiquei me revirando na cama até conseguir reencontrar o sono perdido.


	10. 9º Dia

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**~ 9º Dia ~**

Acordei no dia seguinte ainda com um pouco de mau humor por Edward ter sido tão grosso comigo e por eu ter sido tão estúpida por provocar essa reação nele. Ainda assim, depois que me arrumei para a aula, resolvi ligar o celular. Só para o caso dele resolver mandar um bom dia ou porque eu, no fundo, queria pedir desculpas. Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar duas mensagens dele no meu celular. E o mais impressionante foi a hora.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 02:19_

"_Sinto muito pelas minhas palavras brutas. Fui rude e peço desculpas por isso. Não sou sempre assim, ok? Acho que a falta de contato com as pessoas me deixou sem tato. Se minha mãe me visse falando assim com alguém certamente me daria um sermão inesquecível."_

Mais uma vez Edward me surpreendendo. Não apenas pediu desculpas de uma forma que acabou completamente com o meu mau humor, como também falou um pouco da sua vida. Tudo bem que ele falar que levaria uma bronca da mãe se ela descobrisse como ele estava se comportando não era lá essas coisas, mas quem sabia apenas um pouco sobre Edward, viria que isso era sim grande coisa.

Edward morava sozinho e sempre fora assim. Todos sabiam onde era a sua casa, numa região afastada próxima aos limites da cidade, mas ninguém nunca tinha ido lá. Era de conhecimento geral da cidade que Edward era emancipado. E ninguém nunca tinha ouvido falar na família dele desde que ele chegara a cidade.

Ainda estava pensando no significado dessa mensagem quando abri a segunda.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 02:20_

"_E não falo isso para que você envie a continuação, ok? Isso sou apenas eu, Edward, o bronco, sinceramente arrependido pelo comportamento deplorável."_

Sorri como uma tola pelo "Edward, o bronco" e desci para tomar café da manhã, ainda pensando nas mensagens, inclusive no horário em que elas foram enviadas e fiquei pensando em alguma resposta apropriada.

Já dentro da caminhonete, ainda parada na saída de carros, tirei o celular que agora estava no bolso do meu casaco e digitei:

"_Mensagem para Edward, o bronco. Desculpas aceitas. Mando votos de bom dia sem exigir resposta."_

Enviei a mensagem e ativei o modo "vibrar" fazendo uma nota mental de desativar isso quando a aula começasse. Liguei o carro e antes mesmo que conseguisse manobrar completamente para sair, o celular vibrou no meu bolso. Puxei o freio de mão e sorri ao abrir a mensagem nova.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 07:31_

"_Enviando votos de bom dia sem se sentir obrigado. Você sabe o meu nome e eu não sei o seu."_

Começou a curiosidade. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer e já tinha a resposta pronta.

"_Meu nome não importa. Não vou me descrever, nem falar nada sobre mim, caso esteja pensando em perguntar algo. Peço que não tente descobrir quem sou. Mas você acertou ontem ao dizer que eu era uma garota."_

Sei que a última frase era desnecessária, mas não consegui resistir a brincar com ele. Veremos agora se Edward tinha senso de humor.

Comecei a dirigir para a escola e o celular vibrou duas vezes no meu bolso, mas não me atrevi a olhar as mensagens embora tenha ficado curiosa. Simplesmente não confiava em mim dirigindo e olhando para o celular ao mesmo tempo. Mas assim que parei o carro no estacionamento, nem bem tinha desligado o carro e já estava com o celular na mão.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 07:36_

"_Seria muito estranho se fosse um homem. Posso apenas saber uma coisa? Estudamos juntos?"_

Já ia responder quando lembrei que havia outra mensagem e fiquei rindo sozinha dentro do carro com a pressa de Edward.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 07:39_

"_Não vai responder? Acho que estou sendo educado o bastante essa manhã. Não mereço ao menos essa resposta?"_

Digitei logo a resposta antes que ele mandasse outra ou chegasse ao estacionamento que começava a encher.

"_Desculpe, estava dirigindo. Claro que merece. E sim, nós estudamos na mesma escola. Mais do que isso não direi."_

Vi o carro de Jessica chegando e corri logo para dentro da escola antes que ela viesse puxar papo e fui direto para a sala da primeira aula que estava quase vazia. No caminho o celular vibrou no meu bolso e assim que eu sentei, abri a nova mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 07:48_

"_Como posso não saber quem você é? Como posso nunca ter te visto ou ouvido sua voz?"_

"_Você não olha para muitas pessoas a sua volta, Edward."_ respondi, mas assim que o texto "Mensagem Enviada" apareceu na tela, me arrependi. Lá estava eu mais uma vez julgando e acusando Edward de ser anti-social.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 07:49_

"_Já olhei para você alguma vez?"_

"_Não que eu tenha visto. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Como foi sua noite? Estava com insônia? Mandou aquelas mensagens tão tarde."_

Alguns alunos entraram e eu vi o professor parado na porta conversando com outro professor. Era bom Edward responder logo ou ficaria no vácuo.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 07:52_

"_Tenho insônia."_

Tanto tempo para responder isso? Tirei o celular do modo "vibrar" para não acabar esquecendo e só então digitei uma mensagem rápida, olhando a todo instante para o professor que continuava conversando na porta, mesmo depois do sinal ter tocado.

"_Devia procurar um médico. Vou precisar parar com as mensagens agora. Aula vai começar. Mas como você foi um rapaz não-bronco essa manhã, vou enviar um pouco mais do 'conto' que não é conto e sim um sonho."_

Enviei a mensagem e logo a seguir selecionei o texto na pasta de rascunhos que tinha digitado essa manhã depois de ler as duas mensagens de Edward.

"_Os braços delicados envolveram o pescoço dele, suas unhas pequenas tentando arranhá-lo e isso só serviu para que ele ficasse ainda mais excitado. Devagar, segurando-a com cuidado, o homem começou a se abaixar, levando-a consigo, até depositar o corpo pequeno na grama, cobrindo-a com o próprio corpo."_

A mensagem ainda estava sendo enviada quando uma nova chegou e eu aproveitei enquanto o professor arrumava as coisas na mesa, ainda absorto no seu próprio mundo literário.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 07:54_

"_Que aula você está tendo agora? Você disse sonho? Comigo?"_

Abafei o riso olhando rapidamente para o professor que agora escrevia algo no quadro e respondi rápido:

"_Boa tentativa. E sim. Sonho. Com você. Boa aula. Nos falamos depois."_

Edward achava mesmo que me pegaria assim tão fácil? Colocando uma pergunta aparentemente inocente ele poderia descobrir a sala em que eu estava e assim reduzir a 10% a quantidade de pessoas que ele teria que investigar.

Já estava guardando o celular no bolso novamente quando a tela acendeu e mesmo o professor já tendo iniciado a aula, eu me atrevi a ler rapidamente a mensagem com o celular embaixo da mesa.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 07:56_

"_Não vou desistir assim tão fácil. Sim, definitivamente depois conversamos. Boa aula."_

Passei o restante da manhã pensando naquele "definitivamente" que ele tinha escrito. Como se não me desse opções para isso. E é claro que esse fato me deixou extremamente feliz.

Fui uma das primeiras a sair da sala no horário do almoço, mas me detive um pouco no meio do corredor, esperando mais pessoas entrar na cafeteria. Se Edward entrasse lá e pusesse os olhos em mim, não sabia se iria saber disfarçar.

Me juntei a um grupo maior de alunos que entrava e peguei a minha bandeja, colocando um sanduíche, uma tortinha e um refrigerante. Estava pagando por tudo quando ele entrou, como sempre atraindo muitos olhares e foi direto para a mesa, dessa vez sem comprar nada.

E um pequeno detalhe: seu celular estava na sua mão.

Tirei discretamente o meu celular do bolso e havia uma mensagem. Não resisti e acabei lendo ainda na frente do caixa.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 12:01_

"_Nós temos alguma aula juntos?"_

Isso era algo que eu jamais responderia. Mesmo sabendo que com essa resposta ele não conseguiria descobrir facilmente quem eu era, não iria correr o risco.

Sentei na mesa entre Mike e Ângela – o primeiro prestando atenção apenas no que Jessica tagarelava e a segunda absorta na leitura de um manual – e dei uma pequena mordida no sanduíche enquanto digitava uma resposta embaixo da mesa.

"_Pergunta inválida. Como foi sua aula?"_

Lancei um olhar para Edward e vi quando ele recebeu a mensagem e rapidamente digitou uma resposta.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 12:07_

"_Boa. E a sua? Sabia que não ia responder. Sabia que passei todas as aulas olhando para cada aluna me perguntando se era você? Isso é tão frustrante."_

"_A minha aula foi tranqüila também. E não se sinta frustrado. Não é o fim do mundo. Posso saber por que você sempre senta sozinho?"_

Eu tinha quase certeza que essa pergunta o faria correr os olhos pelo salão e não deu outra. Quando seu olhar chegou perto de mim, eu continuei comendo tranqüilamente, olhando para a minha bandeja e quando voltei a observá-lo, ele digitava uma mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 12:10_

"_Acho que isso sou eu sendo arredio apenas. Gosto de ficar sozinho. Mas garanto que não me oporia se você viesse sentar comigo. Você está me vendo?"_

"_Gostar de solidão é uma virtude. Ajuda a pessoa a se conhecer melhor. Mas é um defeito também. Ainda mais quando a solidão se transforma em isolamento. Está sem apetite hoje, Edward?"_

Novamente como eu havia previsto, lá estava ele olhando ao redor a minha procura. E mais uma vez não deu em nada.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 12:14_

"_Você está mesmo aqui. Continuo querendo saber quem você é. E quanto ao isolamento... Bem, digamos apenas que eu esteja habituado a isso. Mas se quiser, pode vir sentar comigo e me ensinar a ser mais sociável."_

Quase me engasguei ao ler essa mensagem. Edward estava, indiretamente, me pedindo para ajudá-lo a se soltar. Isso, sem dúvida alguma era um avanço.

"_Agradeço o convite, mas estou bem aqui. O que acha de umas aulas à distância? Com algumas aulas, você sofrerá as mesmas mudanças de comportamento de Mr. Darcy. E sem a Elizabeth Bennet para confundir seus sentidos, garanto que ficará ainda melhor."_

Ergui o olhar para ele que parecia ter estado varrendo a cafeteria com o olhar mais uma vez e comecei a comer a tortinha enquanto ele lia a mensagem. E para minha completa surpresa e deslumbramento total, ele sorriu. E não foi um sorriso curto e quase invisível. Edward sorria abertamente agora, enquanto digitava uma resposta e eu quase não consegui tirar os olhos dele para ver a mensagem que chegava.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 12:20_

"_Você lê. Então já posso excluir as líderes de torcida. Duvido muito que um dia chegue aos pés de Mr. Darcy. Não se pode competir com um personagem fictício saído da imaginação de uma mulher. Homens perfeitos não existem. Mas mudando de assunto... Tenho uma reclamação a fazer."_

Me controlei para não gargalhar alto com a parte das líderes de torcida e me engasguei tentando sufocar o riso. Depois de beber um pouco de refrigerante, digitei uma resposta.

"_Ninguém é perfeito. Homens ou mulheres. Mas com um pouco de treino, podemos chegar bem perto. Qual é a reclamação?"_

Fiquei observando enquanto ele lia e começava a digitar uma resposta, agora sério novamente.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 12:23_

"_A sua recompensa pelo meu comportamento 'não-bronco' deixou um pouco a desejar. Não o texto em si. Mas me deixou querendo mais. Ainda mais depois de saber que isso tudo é resultado de um sonho."_

Mudança violenta de assunto. Mas sabia que ele uma hora iria comentar sobre isso. E eu queria mandar mais, mas o problema era que o texto não estava comigo. Tinha ficado em casa.

"_De fato, você merece mais um trecho do sonho hoje. Mas terá que esperar até eu chegar em casa. Até lá, ficaremos apenas conversando. A propósito, gostei de saber que você ficou querendo saber mais do sonho."_

- Bella está calada hoje. – Mike comentou me fazendo pular assustada. Estivera tão concentrada na minha conversa com Edward que esqueci que estava com pessoas ao meu redor.

- Estou... pensando em um trabalho que tenho que fazer. – improvisei, olhando de relance para Edward que estava digitando algo – Acho que vou ter que ir a Port Angeles comprar um livro.

Nem sei bem porque falei aquilo. Não tinha nenhum trabalho para fazer e nem pretendia ir a Port Angeles tão cedo, mas a simples menção de uma possível ida à cidade foi o suficiente para que todos começassem a fazer planos de irmos ao cinema no final de semana, e quando eles começaram a decidir qual filme veríamos, eu fui deixada em paz e pude voltar ao celular.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 12:25_

"_Não é apenas uma questão de querer saber mais. No momento, eu PRECISO saber mais. Você sempre sonha essas coisas comigo?"_

O destaque que ele deu a palavra "preciso" causou uma sensação diferente em mim. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo me fazendo sentir... poderosa. Meu coração disparou e a minha respiração ficou pesada.

"_Sempre sonho com você. Mas esse sonho foi apenas uma vez."_

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 12:26_

"_Quantas vezes você sonhou comigo? O que mais você sonha?" _

"_Não sei precisar quantas vezes. Os outros sonhos eram sempre iguais. Nós, nessa mesma clareira desse sonho, apenas conversando."_

O sinal estava prestes a tocar. Era a primeira vez que Edward ficava tanto tempo dentro da cafeteria. E eu estava adorando saber que era por minha causa.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 12:28_

"_Você já esteve nessa clareira? O que conversávamos?"_

As pessoas a nossa volta começavam a levantar para voltar às salas e eu tive que levantar também já que todos na minha mesa levantaram e praticamente corri para a minha sala onde teria aula de biologia, com pressa para responder logo a mensagem.

Sentei jogando a mochila de qualquer jeito na carteira sempre vazia ao meu lado e comecei a digitar o texto.

"_Não. Só estive lá nos meus sonhos. Conversávamos coisas do dia a dia. Você falava, eu ouvia. Uma vez você me contou que gostava de música."_

O Sr. Banner entrou na sala e começou a fazer algumas anotações no quadro sobre a aula do dia e eu continuei falando com Edward enquanto isso.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 12:30_

"_Estou começando a pensar que você é algum tipo de médium. Sim, eu gosto de música. Bastante. E há uma clareira não muito longe da minha casa onde costumo ir com certa freqüência."_

"_Ok. Isso foi esquisito. Será que é a mesma do sonho? Que tipo de música você gosta?"_

Agora o professor distribuía folhas de respostas pela sala e só então eu li o que estava no quadro. "Teste Surpresa". Que perfeito.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 12:33_

"_Não sei se é a mesma. Mas falamos sobre isso depois. Tenho um trabalho para apresentar agora. Boa aula, Miss Bennet."_

Digitei uma resposta rápida escondendo o celular embaixo do tampo da carteira, tentando não sorrir demais.

"_Boa aula, Edward-não-bronco-futuro-Mr-Darcy."_

Por mais que durante a aula de Educação Física eu tivesse ficado tentada a olhar para Edward o tempo todo e talvez mandar algum torpedo, consegui me conter e terminei a aula lançando apenas dois rápidos olhares na direção dele, vendo-o jogar bem como sempre, embora tenha ouvido um ou outro comentário entre as meninas na saída da aula que juravam de pés juntos terem ouvido Edward conversando sobre o tempo com um dos rapazes enquanto jogavam basquete.

Hum... Ele estava interagindo com alguém que não apenas eu. Bom progresso. Queria arrumar um meio de parabenizá-lo por isso, mas sem entregar que estivera na quadra com ele.

Mais uma vez, por ironia do destino ou não, o carro de Edward estava estacionado ao lado do meu e ele já estava dentro do veículo de cabeça baixa. Tinha ativado o modo "vibrar" de novo depois que troquei de roupa e o senti vibrando no bolso do meu casaco.

Me abaixei no meio do caminho fingindo amarrar o cadarço do meu tênis e tirei o celular para ler a mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 15:03_

"_Onde estávamos mesmo?"_

Óbvio que eu não responderia essa pergunta agora com Edward tão perto. Ele poderia me ver mexendo no celular e desconfiaria. Então apenas voltei a andar em direção ao meu carro tentando não dar muita bandeira, mas nem tive que me preocupar com isso quando vi o Volvo saindo da vaga e logo desaparecendo do estacionamento.

Suspirei aliviada e me encostei à lateral do meu carro, digitando agora sem preocupação.

"_Clareira e tipo musical."_

Continuei recostada ao meu carro observando as pessoas irem embora, me despedindo de alguns conhecidos. Não estava com nenhuma pressa de ir para casa hoje.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 15:08_

"_Sim, claro. Não sei se a clareira do seu sonho é a mesma que eu sempre vou. Mas é na minha que eu imagino tudo. Quanto ao gosto musical, eu me considero uma pessoa bastante eclética. Gosto de todo tipo de música que não seja comercial demais. Gosto de música que tenha algum significado. E qualquer uma ao som de um piano."_

Estava prestes a digitar uma resposta quando o celular foi tirado da minha mão e eu vi Jessica segurando o aparelho no ar com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Celular novo, Bella? Nem para passar o número para sua amiga?

- Eu continuo com o mesmo número, Jess. – falei tentando pegar meu celular de volta, mas ela recuou. – Me dá isso.

- Você estava toda sorridente agora. Está de namorado, é? – ela continuava rindo e sua sobrancelha se arqueou quando ela olhou para a tela. – Para quem você ia mandar mensagem? Hum... vamos ver.

Me desesperei quando vi ela apertar um botão e sem pensar duas vezes, eu pulei para cima dela, fazendo-a recuar assustada e segurei sua mão no ar impedindo que ela olhasse para o celular.

- Me dá isso agora! – esbravejei, mas uma vez tentando capturar o aparelho e apertei seu braço com força.

- Olha só. Bellinha está mesmo namorando. – ela comentou, se recuperando do susto tentando fazer graça – Quem é ele? É daqui da escola?

- Jess, se você não me der isso agora, eu vou contar para o Mike que você andou se agarrando com Tyler há duas semanas.

Eu sei que estava pegando pesado fazendo chantagem, mas o medo de que Jessica pudesse contar isso para alguém foi mais forte. Se ela visse que eu estava trocando mensagens com Edward, não demoraria muito para que a fofoca chegasse aos ouvidos dele.

E foi bom saber que Jessica entendeu o recado porque imediatamente parou de se esquivar de mim e eu consegui pegar o celular.

- Credo. Que desespero. – ela falou com a voz nervosa – Que invenção é essa de eu ter ficado com Tyler? Seus pais nunca ensinaram que mentir é feio, Bella?

- Me ensinaram sim, Jess. Mas os seus pelo visto não. – retruquei de imediato, encarando-a seriamente – Vi quando você e Tyler estavam de amasso atrás do ginásio depois que todo mundo tinha ido embora. Tinha ficado até mais tarde esse dia tirando umas dúvidas com o professor.

- Eu... Eu não...

- Mas não se preocupe. – interrompi colocando um sorriso falso nos lábios. – Será o nosso segredinho. Afinal, é para isso que servem as _amigas_, certo?

Ela ainda balbuciou um 'sim' meio sem fôlego, mas eu simplesmente lhe dei as costas e entrei no meu carro, saindo logo daquele estacionamento. Eu estava tremendo pelo que tinha acabado de fazer, mas estava orgulhosa por ter me mantido firme. Mas a primeira coisa que faria quando chegasse em casa, seria olhar o manual desse celular para colocar uma senha nele. Só por precaução.

Estacionei o carro na frente de casa e peguei o celular para digitar a resposta que Edward ainda estava esperando.

"_Piano? Você sabe tocar?"_

Entrei em casa praticamente correndo, quase caindo no meio da escada com a minha pressa e cheguei ao meu quarto, jogando a mochila em um canto qualquer, procurando logo pelo livro de Romeu & Julieta que estava em cima da escrivaninha.

Tirei o papel de dentro dele e estava começando a digitar a mensagem quando outra chegou.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 15:32_

"_Demorou a responder. Está tudo bem? Toco piano sim. É o som mais perfeito que pode existir no mundo."_

"_Tive um contratempo na escola. Depois vim para casa. Está tudo bem agora. Queria poder ouvir você tocar. Vou te mandar um pouco mais do sonho agora. Seu bônus pelo bom comportamento."_

Voltei a minha mensagem enquanto esperava pela dele e já estava quase enviando quando mais um torpedo chegou.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 15:34_

"_Espero que esteja tudo bem mesmo. Você ficou quanto tempo a mais na escola?"_

Resolvi enviar logo uma resposta antes de enviar a continuação do sonho.

"_Está tudo bem, sim. Não fiquei mais que quinze minutos. Pronto para mais?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 15:35_

"_Pronto!"_

Contei até vinte só para fazer Edward esperar um pouco mais e enviei mais um trecho do sonho.

"_Ela não perdeu tempo com timidez ou temores e imediatamente abriu as pernas para acomodá-lo, nenhum dos dois parecendo se importar com o fato de que estavam no meio de uma clareira na floresta, totalmente expostos para quem quisesse ver."_

Um rubor cobriu meu rosto quando me dei conta de que era a primeira vez que eu enviava uma mensagem com o sonho no meio de uma conversa. Não tinha começo de aula ou um "boa noite" próximo para encerrar a conversa. E eu rezei para que ele não fizesse nenhuma menção direta ao sonho ou então o chão abrisse aos meus pés. Qualquer coisa seria bem vinda.

Continuei sentada na cama com as pernas cruzadas e posição de Buda enquanto esperava a mensagem de Edward. Era normal ele responder muito rápido, mas dessa vez a demora foi tanta que eu cheguei a pensar que ele não responderia.

Enquanto esperava, eu peguei o manual do celular e folhei até encontrar a parte onde instruía a colocar senha. Ativei a mesma senha para ligar o aparelho e desbloquear o teclado: "clareira".

Quando a mensagem finalmente chegou, eu já estava saindo do quarto para tomar banho, mas voltei logo para ler.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 15:52_

"_Me fala algo sobre você. Qualquer coisa. Por favor."_

Não sei se achei mais estranho a demora para ele enviar apenas isso ou o seu jeito de escrever que pareceu que ele estava implorando. E implorando de um jeito que ficou bem difícil não ceder.

"_Você sabe que não vou dizer."_

Sentei novamente na cama e comecei a morder uma unha por pura ansiedade, mas dessa vez a resposta não demorou.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 15:54_

"_Eu sei que não. Desculpa, mas vou precisar sair agora. Nos falamos depois, ok? Mando uma mensagem assim que voltar."_

Mesmo sem motivo algum, uma dor atingiu meu peito como se eu tivesse magoado Edward. Tentei ignorar aquilo, mas não foi muito fácil.

"Ok. Até mais."

Durante o resto da tarde não tive notícias de Edward. Fiquei fazendo a lição de casa tentando me distrair daquela sensação que continuava oprimindo meu peito. Quando a noite caiu, eu comecei a ficar preocupada com ele. Não que Edward me devesse alguma satisfação, mas a forma como ele tinha saído foi tão brusca que eu cheguei a pensar que ele poderia estar com algum problema.

Fiz o jantar e comi em silêncio com um Charlie igualmente silencioso parecendo perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Todo o tempo em que lavava os pratos ficava imaginando sentir o celular vibrando no bolso do meu moletom, mas sempre era só ilusão.

Ainda pensei em ficar um pouco na sala, mas quando vi Charlie tão empolgado com o jogo que passava, achei melhor ir direto para o meu quarto. Não estava com a mínima vontade de assistir a um jogo de futebol agora. Só queria falar com Edward.

Estava deitada na cama com apenas a luz do abajur acesa quando o celular vibrou do meu lado, a luz da tela iluminando um pouco mais o quarto.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 23:46_

"_Está acordada?"_

"_Sim."_ foi a minha resposta imediata, e de tão ansiosa que eu estava por aquilo, logo estava sentada na cama, olhando com atenção para o aparelho em minhas mãos.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 23:47_

"_Desculpa ter saído daquele jeito."_

"_Está tudo bem?"_

Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão ansiosa por alguma coisa. Era como se sentisse que algo estava muito errado. Só não conseguia saber o que era.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 23:48_

"_Na verdade, não."_

Droga! Eu sabia.

"_O que aconteceu? Posso ajudar em algo?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 23:50_

"_Pode, mas sei que não vai. Eu saí para caminhar na floresta. Tentei me distrair correndo, mas nada adiantava. Continuava com a imagem na minha cabeça, visualizando a cena onde eu estava com você na clareira, mas era uma imagem incompleta. Preciso saber quem você é. Preciso ver o seu rosto enquanto leio as suas mensagens."_

Fiquei longos segundos olhando para a tela do celular, ainda em choque com a mensagem. Meu coração batia tão acelerado que parecia querer sair pela minha boca.

Eu queria dizer quem eu era. Muito. Mas não podia. O que eu era perto de Edward? Um simples nada. A filha desastrada do Chefe de Polícia que estava longe de ser melhor em algo. Eu não era a melhor aluna. A melhor amiga de ninguém. E estava longe de ser bonita. E Edward? Bonito, rico, independente, excelente aluno. O que um garoto como ele poderia querer ao meu lado? Nada!

Não poderia correr o risco de dizer quem era e ver a decepção no seu rosto. Isso definitivamente não era algo a se cogitar.

"_Se quiser, posso parar de te mandar mensagens."_

Apesar de me doer muito enviar essa mensagem, eu precisava saber se era isso que ele queria. Embora não soubesse o que faria se ele pedisse que eu parasse, precisava saber o que mais ele estava pensando.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 23:56_

"_Eu quero. Eu quero que você pare. Mas, mais que tudo eu sei que não consigo. Com a mesma intensidade que eu preciso saber quem você é, eu também preciso saber mais. Mais do sonho. Mais de você. Mesmo que coisas tolas como o seu gosto por Orgulho & Preconceito. Acho que você está me deixando dependente dessas mensagens. O que você fez comigo?"_

Comecei a sorrir como uma tola, apertando o celular contra o meu peito sem conseguir me conter, mas respirei fundo para parar de surtar e responder o torpedo.

"_Tudo que fiz foi te ajudar a se soltar. E fico feliz em ter sido bem sucedida."_

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 23:58_

"_Definitivamente você foi. Mas o que é estranho é que, por mais que eu saiba que não deveria estava fazendo isso, eu gosto de receber as suas mensagens. Sei que fui rude no começo, mas era apenas a minha barreira que estava firme demais. Obrigado por ter insistido comigo."_

Era a primeira vez que Edward falava tanto sobre si, mesmo fazendo isso através de palavras aparentemente sem significado. Eu já sabia que ele tinha uma barreira em volta de si. E já tinha percebido pelas mensagens anteriores que ele estava gostando de falar comigo. Mas teve algo que eu não sabia.

"_Por que você não deveria falar comigo?"_

Mas, ao invés de responder a minha pergunta, ele fez outra.

_From: E.C._

_April 13 – 23:59_

"_Você nem me conhece. Não sabe quem eu sou. Por que quis falar comigo?"_

Essa era fácil.

"_Eu te via todo dia no refeitório e às vezes eu percebia algo diferente nos seus olhos. Interpretei como tristeza, mas não sei se fui precisa."_

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 0:00_

"_Você me acha uma pessoa triste?"_

"_Uma pessoa solitária pode ser considerada uma pessoa triste?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 0:01_

"_Acho que sim. Está tarde agora, Lizzie. Melhor ir dormir agora."_

Lizzie? Ele me chamar pelo apelido de Elizabeth Bennet significava algo? Talvez, saindo um pouco da realidade, eu pudesse deduzir isso como um sinal de afeto.

"_Tem razão. Boa noite, Darcy. Conversaremos mais amanhã."_

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 0:02_

"_Mande uma mensagem quando acordar. Quero ser o primeiro a te dar bom dia. No momento mando apenas boa noite. Tenha bons sonhos. Quem sabe sonhe comigo outra vez."_


	11. 10º Dia

**Ai ai... é tão engraçado ver vocês curiosas com o que vai acontecer. "Ele é vampiro?", "quando a Bella se revelar?", "qual vai ser a reação dele?" e a minha favorita: "o sonho vai se realizar?" Me acabo de rir aqui. Mas vocês sabem que eu não vou responder nada, não é? Suspense é bom, amores. Deixa tudo mais excitante =D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

**~ 10º Dia ~**

Acho que acordei com o mesmo sorriso bobo com o qual fui dormir depois da mensagem de Edward. Toda a tensão tinha desaparecido depois daquele último recado e alguns minutos depois eu já estava dormindo. E a primeira coisa que fiz quando acordei foi mandar um torpedo para ele avisando que estava acordada, mesmo com um certo receio de acabar acordando-o por ser muito cedo.

Mas assim que voltei do banheiro depois de escovar os dentes, lá estava a mensagem de resposta dele.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:17_

"_Bom dia, Lizzie. Dormiu bem?"_

"_Bom dia, Darcy. Dormi bem sim. E você? Te acordei?"_

Deixei o celular em cima da cama e tirei uma calça jeans e um casaco marrom do guarda roupa. Já ia começar a me vestir quando olhei rapidamente para a cama e a tela do celular estava acesa.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:19_

"_Não me acordou, não se preocupe. Estava curioso a respeito de algo. Não é nada pessoal antes que pense isso. Mas o que você teria feito se eu não tivesse respondido nenhuma das suas mensagens?"_

O que eu teria feito? Isso era muito simples. Eu teria desistido. Na verdade, eu cheguei a desistir.

"_Sendo completamente honesta com você, eu desisti depois do segundo dia. Quando você leu a segunda mensagem do dia e não esboçou nenhum reação, eu decidi que o que eu estava fazendo era estúpido e resolvi parar."_

Sentei na ponta da cama e fiquei olhando a chuva fraca que caía lá fora enquanto esperava a resposta que não demorou.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:22_

"_O que te fez continuar?"_

"_Eu te vi naquele dia. No terceiro dia. E você estava diferente. Parecia impaciente com algo. Não sei bem. Talvez estivesse vendo coisas onde não existia."_

Achei melhor não contar para ele que o fato dele ter estacionado ao lado do meu tinha sido algo que me influenciara. Meu carro não era exatamente o tipo discreto e ele poderia lembrar. Tampouco quis mencionar quando tinha visto ele com essa expressão. Não havia muitas pessoas no estacionamento naquele dia.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:25_

"_Eu estava confuso. Esperei a sua mensagem na hora do almoço e ela não chegou. Com o passar do dia fui ficando irritado com a espera. Quando mandei a mensagem perguntando quem você era, ainda não fazia idéia de que a sua intenção era me torturar de curiosidade."_

Então ele estava mesmo irritado porque eu não tinha enviado a mensagem. Bom saber isso. Muito bom.

"_Não era bem essa a minha intenção."_

Não a intenção geral. Mas eu não respondi aquela mensagem exatamente para deixá-lo curioso. Mas Edward não precisava saber disso.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:27_

"_Não era? Bem, foi o que conseguiu."_

Aproveitando que estávamos fazendo esse pequeno flashback, iria aproveitar para tirar umas dúvidas que estava me corroendo há alguns dias.

"_Mas se você estava tão curioso, por que não leu a mensagem do quarto dia?"_

Pulei da cama e me arrumei em tempo recorde, ansiosa para continuar aquela conversa. Por mim, passaria o dia no meu quarto apenas trocando mensagens com Edward. Mas tinha aula e ele também. Depois que terminei de me vestir, calcei o tênis e joguei a mochila num ombro antes de pegar o celular e sair do quarto.

Já havia uma mensagem nele, mas vi Charlie descendo as escadas e escondi o aparelho no bolso da calça.

- Bom dia, filha. – ele cumprimentou me olhando por sobre o ombro quando comecei a descer as escadas também.

- Bom dia, pai. Já está de saída? – perguntei quando o vi indo em direção a porta.

- Sim. Já comi algo rápido quando acordei. – ele falou enquanto vestia o casaco pesado e pegava sua arma – Coloquei uma garrafa nova de leite na geladeira. Cuidado para não se atrasar para a aula.

- Está cedo ainda. Obrigada pelo leite. – falei parada na porta que dava para a cozinha, me roendo de curiosidade para ler a mensagem de Edward. – Tenha um bom dia, pai.

- Você também. Até a noite.

- Até.

Nem bem Charlie tinha fechado a porta e eu já arrancava o celular do bolso e apertava a tecla para desbloquear o teclado, digitando a senha rapidamente.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:29_

"_Porque eu estava determinado a dar um basta."_

Então era isso? E eu pensando que ele estava chateado comigo por eu não ter respondido a mensagem.

"_Pensei que estava irritado comigo."_

Deixei o celular em cima da mesa e a mochila em uma das cadeiras e tirei o leite na geladeira, colocando-o ao lado do celular. Peguei a caixa de cereais no armário e uma tigela que estava no escorredor e sentei em uma das cadeiras no instante em que o celular vibrava sobre o tampo de madeira.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:39_

"_Eu estava."_

"_Desculpe."_

Coloquei um pouco de cereal na tigela e derramei bastante leite, e só então lembrei que não tinha pegado a colher. Já estava levantando quando uma nova mensagem chegou e eu voltei a sentar.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:40_

"_Agora não estou mais."_

"_Bom saber."_ digitei rindo e enviei antes de levantar e pegar a colher em uma das gavetas, voltando logo a sentar e comecei a comer, sempre com o celular em uma das mãos.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:42_

"_Mas eu li o texto. Só para você saber. Sou curioso demais. Tentei resistir, mas assim que entrei no carro para ir para casa, acabei cedendo."_

Fiquei tentando imaginar Edward num dilema do tipo "Leio? Não leio?" e acabei me engasgando com o cereal quando visualizei uma cena dele dentro do carro admitindo que era fraco.

"_No quinto dia você me deixou preocupada quando não leu a mensagem outra vez."_

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:45_

"_Estava tentando ser firme por mais tempo que o dia anterior, mas quando você mandou a segunda mensagem, a curiosidade falou mais alto."_

A sensação de ter Edward respondendo as minhas perguntas, satisfazendo a minha curiosidade, não era nada do que eu já tinha experimentando antes. Me deixou mais feliz do que eu esperava me sentir.

"_Você ficou irritado com o texto. Por quê?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:42_

"_Irritado?"_

"_Sim. Parecia estar com raiva e levantou assim que leu. Pensei que fosse matar o coitado do garoto que ficou na sua frente."_

Terminei de comer e lavei os pratos rapidamente, colocando tudo no escorredor e guardei o leite e a caixa de cereais antes de pegar o celular de novo. Peguei a mochila e a levei para a sala, e me sentei em um dos sofás. Estava cedo ainda. Tinha bastante tempo antes de ir para a escola.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:44_

"_Não fiquei assim por conta da mensagem. Não diretamente. Me irritei comigo por deixar que aquelas palavras me abalassem."_

"_Eu não queria te deixar chateado."_

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:45_

"_Não deixou. Me deixou excitado. E isso me irritou."_

Fiquei estática encarando o celular, num estado que se assemelhava ao choque. Edward tinha ficado excitado? Foi isso mesmo que eu li? Claro que o texto não tinha nada de inocente e eu sempre ficava excitada quando lia o trecho enquanto estava digitando, mas ele admitir que se sentia da mesma forma era bem diferente.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo e em seguida tudo ficou quente. Meu rosto ficou quente e acho que comecei a suar. Mas o calor maior estava concentrado um pouco mais abaixo.

Ainda estava meio aérea quando o aparelho vibrou na minha mão e eu quase pulei com o susto.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:50_

"_Ainda está aí?"_

Digitei um "sim" rápido, minhas mãos tremendo um pouco e meu coração pareceu acelerar ainda mais.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:51_

"_Te choquei ao dizer que fiquei excitado?"_

Se ele me chocou? Não. Imagina.

"_Fiquei surpresa. Só isso."_

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:53_

"_Desculpe por falar isso assim tão bruscamente."_

"_Tudo bem. Você sumiu depois que saiu do refeitório."_

O melhor a se fazer nesse momento era mudar de assunto. Por mais que fosse eu a estar mandando aquelas mensagens provocativas, eu simplesmente não me sentia à vontade para conversar sobre isso.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:55_

"_Sim. Fui para casa. Precisava pensar."_

"_E você decidiu que não queria mais receber as minhas mensagens."_

Lembrava bem do torpedo de Edward dizendo para parar. Dos dois.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:57_

"_Sim. Mas você não desistiu dessa vez."_

"_Não dessa vez. Nem pensei a respeito."_

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 6:58_

"_Obrigado por isso."_

Ah, não por isso, Edward.

"_Disponha."_

Ainda faltava meia hora para o horário normal que eu costumava sair de casa e eu fiquei me perguntando até onde Edward deixaria eu fazer perguntas sem cobrar nada em troca.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 7:00_

"_O que está fazendo?"_

"_Nada. Apenas sentada na sala da minha casa esperando a hora de ir para a escola."_

E ainda tentando me recuperar da mensagem que ele falou ter ficado excitado. Mas isso eu não iria falar nem sob tortura.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 7:01_

"_Acordou muito cedo?"_

"_Sim. Antes do despertador tocar." _

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 7:02_

"_Ansiosa com algo?"_

Ser ou não ser honesta nessa parte? Eis a questão. Ele estava sendo sincero comigo em tudo que eu perguntava, então nada mais certo do que fazer o mesmo sempre que possível.

"_Não ria de mim. Estava ansiosa para falar com você novamente."_

Ele que pensasse que eu era pegajosa ou algo do tipo. Estava apenas sendo honesta.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 7:04_

"_Longe de mim rir disso. Também estava ansioso. Já estava me perguntando por que você não acordava logo. Por muito pouco não mandei uma mensagem mais cedo. Pensei que tinha esquecido."_

Sem me controlar, eu comecei a sorrir abertamente e me derreti toda no sofá. Antes que eu acabasse falando algo muito idiota, eu resolvi mudar de assunto.

"_Me fala um pouco sobre você."_

Eu tinha quase certeza que ele não falaria nada sem perguntar algo sobre mim. Edward ainda estava curioso demais. E não deu outra.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 7:07_

"_Faremos assim: uma pergunta minha e uma pergunta sua. O que acha?"_

"_Nada feito. Eu pergunto e você responde. Melhor?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 7:08_

"_Nada feito."_

Droga. Eu queria saber mais a respeito de Edward, mas sem precisar me revelar. Se eu perguntasse sobre a família dele, ele iria querer saber sobre a minha também. E quem em Forks não conhecia o Chefe Swan?

"_Nada de perguntas pessoais demais então. Um pequeno jogo de perguntas e respostas sobre nossos gostos e desgostos. Topa?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 7:10_

"_Topo. Você já sabe que tipo de música eu gosto, então eu começo devolvendo essa pergunta."_

Sentei no sofá novamente, me empolgando com o nosso joguinho, respondendo logo a mensagem dele.

Ficamos fazendo perguntas um ao outro pelos vinte minutos seguintes, ele querendo saber quais os meus filmes, livros, seriados preferidos. Eu devolvendo as mesmas perguntas e sempre me surpreendendo com o seu gosto por coisas antigas. Perguntei se ele tinha um feriado preferido e ele disse que gostava do dia da independência dos Estados Unidos, não por ser patriótico, mas gostava de ver os desfiles. Descobri também que ele adorava sair para andar pela floresta que havia ao redor da casa dele e que atualmente a coisa que lhe dava mais prazer era tocar piano e falar comigo.

Claro que eu fiquei me sentindo a tal depois dessa, mas tivemos que interromper a troca de mensagens quando eu precisei sair de casa para ir para a escola ou chegaria atrasada. Prometi enviar uma mensagem assim que chegasse lá, mas tive que mudar meus planos por um simples motivo.

Edward já estava lá.

Assim que virei a curva para entrar no estacionamento, a primeira coisa que vi foi o Volvo de Edward parado próximo ao local onde eu costumava estacionar. E ele estava parado ao lado do carro, encostado displicentemente nele, brincando com o celular nas mãos.

Seus olhos eram direcionados para todos os carros que chegavam e eu me forcei a colocar uma expressão neutra no rosto e passei por ele olhando apenas para a frente, tomando muito cuidado para não acabar batendo de tanto que as minhas mãos tremiam.

Vi a van de Tyler estacionada mais a frente e estacionei ao lado dele, indo logo na sua direção quando ele desceu do carro. Lauren logo estava ali também agarrando quem ela dizia ser seu namorado e eu fiquei com os dois fingindo prestar atenção na conversa enquanto entrávamos no prédio da minha primeira aula.

Praticamente corri até a minha sala e sentei na carteira, afundando o rosto nos braços dobrados sobre o tampo. Meu corpo inteiro tremia agora de nervosismo e eu estava com vontade de gritar. Nunca tinha ficado tão nervosa em toda a minha vida. Era como se eu estivesse cometendo um crime e por pouco não fora pega.

O celular já tinha vibrado duas vezes desde que estava ali dentro e eu sabia exatamente quem era.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 7:45_

"_Ainda não chegou? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

É. Aconteceu sim. Eu quase morri de ataque cardíaco.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 7:51_

"_Você já chegou, não foi?"_

O sinal já tinha tocado há alguns minutos e o estacionamento deveria estar vazio a essa altura. Será que Edward ainda estava lá?

"_Sim. Você precisava mesmo ter feito isso?"_

O professor já tinha entrado, mas estava de costas escrevendo um poema no quadro e eu não me preocupei em guardar o celular no momento, mas desativei a função de vibrar.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 7:53_

"_Eu precisava tentar. Quando você passou por mim?"_

"_Boa tentativa. Estou na sala agora. Preciso parar com as mensagens."_

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 7:54_

"_A minha próxima pergunta é: por que você não quer que eu saiba quem você é? Responda com honestidade ou não responda. Na hora do almoço continuaremos. Boa aula, Lizzie."_

Digitei um "boa aula" de volta e guardei o celular na mochila, só voltando a pegar ele quando estava na cafeteria. Sentei o mais distante de Jessica que eu consegui devido ao acontecimento do dia anterior e ela tampouco fez questão de falar comigo. Coisa que me foi muito conveniente.

Agora era só saber o que eu iria responder a Edward que estava sentado na sua mesa de sempre, celular ao lado da bandeja intocada e o olhar perdido no bosque.

Ainda estava pensando no que iria responder quando vi Edward pegando o celular e digitando algo rápido. Segundos depois a mensagem chegava para mim.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 12:08_

"_Não vai responder?"_

Eu tinha como responder a verdade para ele? Impossível. E eu não queria mentir tampouco.

"_Você disse 'a verdade ou não responda', não foi?"_

O observei enquanto ele lia a mensagem e mesmo de longe eu pude perceber seu maxilar trincando enquanto ele digitava algo.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 12:10_

"_Você está exigindo que eu mude meu comportamento. Às vezes exigindo muito mais do que eu posso dar. Mas eu estou permitindo que você faça isso porque eu gosto de conversar com você. Mas o que você está me dando em troca, Lizzie? Apenas isso. Está permitindo que eu te chame por um nome fictício. O que é real nessa história? Alguma coisa do que você me falou essa manhã é real?"_

Eu sabia que Edward estava coberto de razão. Ele tinha o argumento perfeito. Mas saber que ele estava certo não ajudou a minimizar a dor no meu peito. Se antes ele estivera batendo acelerado, parecia que agora ele estava falhando nas batidas.

"_Sinto muito."_

Sim, eu sentia. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito. Me apresentar a Edward estava fora de cogitação. Falar qualquer coisa que pudesse levá-lo a descobrir quem eu era também era algo inviável.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 12:14_

"_Sente mesmo? Será que você sente alguma coisa ou é puro fingimento? Será que tudo isso não passou de uma brincadeira divertida da garota mimada? Hey, vamos fazer o caladão de trouxa."_

Eu já nem conseguia olhar na direção dele. Não fazia idéia se ele estava olhando para o bosque ou para a cafeteria. Ou se estava apenas olhando para baixo como eu estava fazendo.

"_Não fale assim. Você não me conhece. Não sabe do que está falando."_

Por mais que estivesse tentando controlar, eu estava com uma vontade tremenda de chorar, mas jamais faria isso ali dentro.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 12:17_

"_Claro que não te conheço. Você não me permite isso. Por favor, me diga quem você é."_

"_Pare de insistir, por favor."_

Estava à beira das lágrimas naquele momento e, apesar de não estar olhando na direção dele, eu vi de relance quando Edward levantou e jogou toda sua comida no lixo, saindo da cafeteria como um raio.

Segundos depois uma mensagem chegava ao meu celular.

_From: E.C._

_April 14 – 12:19_

"_Não vou mais insistir. Quando você resolver crescer, me procura."_


	12. 11º Dia

**N/A: Não me matem pelo capítulo pequeno, ok? Cada capítulo é um dia da Bella. E esse dia não há fatos importantes. **

**Não se aflijam, amores, vocês terão as respostas no decorrer da fic. **

**Posso rir porque fui chantageada para postar mais? Mas eu ri. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**~ 11º Dia ~**

Sabe quando acordamos com a impressão de que não dormimos nada e ainda um carro passou por cima de nós e saiu nos arrastando por quarteirões? Foi exatamente assim que eu me senti quando abri os olhos na manhã de quinta feira. E somando isso à confusão que se passava pela minha cabeça, resultava na exata imagem que meu reflexo no espelho exibia.

Olheiras profundas, cabelos emaranhados parecendo ter sido atingido por um tornado, olhos vermelhos e inchados pela quantidade de horas que eu tinha passado chorando na noite anterior.

Com muito esforço eu tinha conseguido não chorar na escola depois que Edward saiu da cafeteria, e consegui me segurar pelo restante do dia me ocupando com qualquer coisa. Mas quando chegou a hora de dormir e eu fiquei sozinha no meu quarto, minhas forças acabaram e eu desabei na cama chorando como há muito eu não chorava.

Não tinha mais visto Edward naquele dia. Quando estava a caminho da aula de Educação Física, pensando se iria ou não para a aula, tinha olhado rapidamente para o estacionamento e o carro dele não estava mais lá.

Várias vezes eu tinha digitado alguma mensagem para ele pedindo desculpas, mas eu não era a única errada na história. Edward tinha sido extremamente grosso comigo e suas palavras me magoaram demais. Então por que eu tinha que ser a primeira a dar o braço a torcer?

Prendi os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e passei um pouco de base debaixo dos olhos para disfarçar as olheiras.

Charlie deve ter percebido que eu não estava de bom humor porque me deixou comer em silêncio e saiu para trabalhar sem comentar nada.

Mas se eu pensei que aquele dia poderia ser melhor que o anterior, estava muito enganada.

Passei a manhã inteira esperando o momento do almoço quando poderia ver se Edward estava tão arrasado quanto eu, mas ele não apareceu. Cheguei a pensar que ele tinha faltado à aula, mas quando entrei na quadra, o vi jogando basquete com o time dos meninos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Completamente inabalável como sempre fora.

O resto do dia passou como um borrão para mim. Sabia que tinha lavado o banheiro e feito a lição de casa, mas não lembrava muito bem disso. Mas lembrava bem de ter digitado uma mensagem para Edward pedindo desculpas, mas desistira de enviar novamente.

Cheguei também a digitar mais um trecho do sonho, mas duvidava muito que ele fosse gostar de receber dessa vez. Acabei salvando na pasta de rascunhos e parara de pensar em lhe enviar algum torpedo.

E lembrava também de ter passado a noite inteira relendo as mensagens que havíamos trocado, resultando em mais uma noite mal dormida e com muitas lágrimas.


	13. 12º Dia

**N/A: Fui ameaçada de morte, caso não atualizasse logo. Sério, às vezes vocês me dão medo...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**~ 12º Dia ~**

A sexta feira não foi muito diferente do dia anterior. A única diferença foi que eu acabei me atrasando por passar muito tempo tentando minimizar a minha aparência de zumbi e estava entrando no estacionamento quando o sinal tocou.

E meu coração quase parou naquele instante quando eu vi Edward saindo do carro e entrando no prédio 2 sem muita pressa, sua expressão séria e levemente emburrada.

Depois disso eu só o vi novamente na aula de Educação Física.

Acabou. Tudo que eu consegui nesses últimos dias tinha ido por água abaixo por conta do meu orgulho idiota e do gênio difícil de Edward. Acho que eu acabei tento expectativas demais com relação a tudo isso e a queda tinha sido bem dolorosa. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha acabado tudo. As mensagens ainda estavam ali. O texto ainda estava dobrado dentro do livro. Tudo ainda era tão recente e eu não sabia o que fazer a respeito.

- Bella, ligação para você. – Charlie anunciou depois de bater levemente na porta do meu quarto e eu levantei sem muita vontade de falar com ninguém no momento.

- Quem é? – perguntei quando abri a porta e vi Charlie começando a descer as escadas.

- Uma amiga sua. Não perguntei o nome. Vai atender na sala ou na cozinha?

- Na cozinha. – respondi descendo as escadas e indo naquela direção.

Falar com alguém ao telefone na sala enquanto Charlie assistia algum campeonato era completamente impossível.

Tirei o telefone do gancho e avisei a Charlie que poderia desligar a extensão na sala. Só falei quando ouvi um "clic" de Charlie desligando.

- Alô?

Sabia que a minha voz estava parecendo sair forçada, mas era exatamente como me sentia. Disposição zero para conversar com alguém.

_- Bella?_

- Sim. Quem fala? – perguntei ao não reconhecer a voz feminina e doce do outro lado da linha.

_- Você não me conhece. Desculpe por ligar tão tarde, mas realmen__te precisava falar com você._

- Desculpe, mas quem está falando?

_- Aqui é Alice._ – ela falou com a voz soando ligeiramente divertida como se estivesse rindo. – _Como já disse, você não me conhece, mas conhece o meu irmão._

- E quem é o seu irmão?

_- Edward. Edward Cullen__. Acho que você lembra dele._

Se ela tivesse dito que era irmã do Chapeleiro Maluco de Alice no País das Maravilhas, eu não teria ficado tão chocada.

_- Respira, Bella._ – ela falou ainda com aquele tom divertido.

- O que você... O que... Eu não... Eu... – sabia que estava começando e hiperventilar por conta do nervosismo e me forcei a respirar fundo e tentei novamente, rezando para soar um pouco mais coerente. – Co-como você conseguiu meu número?

_- Não i__mporta como eu consegui, ok?_

Não importava? Como não importava? Ela era louca ou eu que estava enlouquecendo e fazendo daquilo uma grande coisa.

- Como você conseguiu meu número? – repeti soando mais firme agora.

_- Já disse que não importa. Mas antes que você tenha um treco aí, te asseguro que Edward nã__o sabe que estou te ligando._

- Por que você está me ligando? – perguntei enquanto puxava uma das cadeiras da mesa para sentar, não confiando que as minhas pernas me sustentassem por muito mais tempo.

_- Já disse. Precisava falar com você. E esse será nosso segredinho, ok? Se ele souber que eu te liguei, vai querer vir até aqui e arrancar a minha__ cabeça._

Nada daquilo estava fazendo sentido. Por que a irmã de Edward estava me ligando? Ele tinha descoberto quem eu era e falara com a irmã? Mas se ele descobrira, porque não tinha vindo falar comigo? Eu nem sequer sabia que Edward tinha uma irmã.

- Alice, certo?

_- Sim._

- Desculpa, Alice, mas não faço idéia do motivo de você estar me ligando. Eu só tenho uma aula por dia com Edward. E é Educação Física. Nunca nem nos falamos.

_- Alguém já te disse que você mente muito mal?_ – ela perguntou dando uma pequena gargalhada do outro lado. – _Não precisa fingir, Bella. Ou devo te chamar de Lizzie?_

Droga. Ela sabia. Mas como ela sabia? Como ela tinha descoberto quem eu era? Eu tinha tomado todas as medidas para que ninguém descobrisse.

- Eu não... – balbuciei, mas não sabia o que falar.

_- Eu já disse pra você relaxar. E repito: Edward não sabe de nada. Ele não sabe quem você é, onde você mora, as aulas que vocês fazem juntos, nem que eu sei o seu número e muito menos que eu estou te ligando. E esse vai ser nosso segredo. Eu sei que meu irmão me ama, mas não duvido que ele tente__ me matar se descobrir isso._

Apesar do seu tom descontraído, eu percebi que ela falara a sério a respeito de guardar o segredo. E mesmo sem conhecer Alice, eu acabei acreditando na sua palavra.

- Como você descobriu quem eu era? Ele te falou algo sobre mim?

_- De certa forma._ – ela murmurou vagamente – _Mas vamos ao que importa, ok? Eu sei que vocês dois brigaram e sei o motivo. Você tem razão em estar chateada com ele pela forma como ele te tratou. Nossa mãe está furiosa. Disse que vai dar uns cascudos quando o encontrar por ele ter se comportado de forma nada educada._

Mesmo sem perceber eu acabei rindo do que Alice falava. Sem querer imaginei Edward levando cascudos da mãe e isso me fez rir ainda mais.

- Ainda não consigo entender como você descobriu tudo isso se Edward não sabe quem eu sou.

_- Isso é um mero detalhe, Bella. Não vamos nos deter em coisas sem importância. O que importa é que nós duas sabemos que Edward errou feio com você. Mas nós também sabemos que ele tev__e razão para ficar chateado._

- Eu sei. – murmurei baixinho e fiquei na dúvida se ela tinha ouvido.

_- Você precisa entender que para Edward confiança é algo de extrema importância. E ele estava confiando em você. Mas quando você se recusou a confiar nele, ele percebeu que estava sozinho nessa. Você entende o meu __ponto de vista, não entende?_

- Sim.

_- E você vai faz__er algo para consertar isso?_

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Alice. Ele está muito irritado comigo. E eu não quero ter que me revelar para ele. Eu ainda não me sinto pronta para isso.

- _E eu nem acho que você deva fazer isso. Não agora._ – ela falou me surpreendendo – _Um pouco de segredo perto de Edward fará muito bem para ele. Posso te garantir isso. Mas você poderia responder aquela pergunta que ele te fez. Tenho certeza que isso vai ajudar._

- Contar o motivo de não querer que ele saiba quem eu sou?

_- __É._

Como ela poderia saber tanto? Não fazia sentido.

- Ele vai me achar patética, Alice.

_- Duvido muito que ele pense isso a seu respeito, Bella._ – ela riu baixinho – _Até porque Edward tem seus próprios segredos e seus motivos para não revelar para ninguém. Mas deixa eu te dizer uma coisa: Edward gosta de você. _

- Não acho que ele goste tanto assim no momento.

_- Não? Você acha que se ele não gostasse, Edward teria ficado tão abalado por causa da briga entre vocês? Acha que ele se daria ao trabalho de evitar a cafeteria apenas por sa__ber que você está lá dentro?_

- Ele não está entrando na cafeteria porque não quer que eu o veja quando ele não pode me ver. – falei mesmo sem me dar conta, mas sabia que era a pura verdade.

_- Exatamente. E você acha que ele faria tanto se ele__ não se importasse com você?_

- Acho que não. – murmurei por fim e soltei o ar pesadamente.

_- Engole um pouco desse orgulho, Bella. Ele não vai te levar a lu__gar algum._

- E você acha que eu responder a pergunta fará com que ele me desculpe?

- _Talvez. Não custa tentar._ – ela falou com a voz séria e então começou a rir – _Se não der certo, você sempre pode recorrer ao sonho, não é?_ – ela perguntou com a voz sugestiva e cúmplice – _Não se engane ao pensar que ele não quer saber a continuação. Edward é curioso. Para ele, não saber de algo é a pior coisa que há._

- Já percebi isso.

- _Não desiste agora, Bella. Você já conseguiu muito em tão pouco tempo. Não desiste do meu irmão, por favor._ – ela pediu num tom baixo e levemente suplicante.

- Eu não quero desistir. – falei num tom quase tão baixo quanto o dela, mas sabia que poderia fazer melhor que aquilo – E eu não vou! – completei com a voz firme.

_- Perfeito! Vou ficando por aqui. Acho que já fiz a minha parte. Lembre-se de manter essa conversa entre nós, ok? Nosso segredinho._

- Nosso segredinho. – confirmei rindo de leve – Obrigada, Alice.

_- Foi um prazer falar com você, __Bella. Boa sorte com Edward._

- Obrigada.

Eu sabia que Alice estava coberta de razão. Eu precisava fazer aquilo se queria voltar a falar com ele. E eu queria muito!

Apesar de tudo isso ter sido muito estranho, eu gostei de receber a ligação da irmã de Edward. Ela conseguiu abrir meus olhos e me fez enxergar tudo claramente. Eu tinha que engolir meu orgulho, mas se desse certo, valeria muito a pena.

Voltei para o meu quarto andando lentamente para me dar tempo de colocar as idéias no lugar e peguei o celular que estava debaixo do travesseiro, ainda sem saber exatamente o que iria digitar. Edward queria honestidade. E eu acho que poderia fazer isso por ele. Não poderia ficar pior do que estava, poderia? Eu só esperava que não.

"_Você queria saber o motivo de eu não querer que você me conheça? Te digo então, sendo completamente sincera, e espero que você não me julgue ainda mais infantil. Eu não sou a melhor aluna em nenhuma matéria. Não tenho nenhum melhor amigo, embora tenha bons amigos ao meu redor. A única pessoa que diz que eu sou bonita é a minha mã__e. E acho que ela não conta."_

O texto não coube em uma única mensagem e eu comecei a digitar a continuação depois de salvar a primeira parte na pasta de rascunhos.

"_Eu não sou ninguém, Edward. Simplesmente me sinto inferior demais a você, o melhor aluno, bonito, independente, educado quando quer. Talvez eu tenha mesmo fingido ser alguém que não era, mas não para você. Eu menti para mim mesma. Fingi que alguém como você poderia gostar de alguém como eu. Fingi que éramos iguais. Não te falei nada disso antes porque sei que você merece alguém melhor do que eu. Então é isso. Desculpe faz__er você perder tempo comigo."_

Juntei as duas mensagens e enviei de uma vez, antes que acabasse perdendo a coragem de me abrir tanto para ele.

Apaguei as luzes do meu quarto deixando só o abajur ligado e me joguei na cama, me cobrindo até a cabeça e fiquei ali com o celular ao meu lado. Meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido e eu às vezes esquecia de respirar.

Quando a luz do celular acendeu sob as cobertas anunciando uma mensagem, eu pensei que fosse ter um treco ali mesmo.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:20_

"_Não deveria ser eu a dizer se você é boa ou não para mim? Você me coloca num pedestal, Lizzie, mas eu estou longe de ser esse homem perfeito que você acredita. Você diz que sou bom aluno, que sou bonito e educado quando quero. Mas de que importa tudo isso quando há coisas bem maiores ao nosso redor? Você é muito melhor do que eu. Pode ter certeza disso. Você me acordou de um sono que pensei que nunca mais fosse despertar."_

A mensagem dele era tão grande quanto a minha e também estava dividida em duas.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:20_

"_Mas você tem razão. Nós não somos iguais. E te agradeço por me fazer enxergar isso antes que acabasse indo longe demais. Me perdoe por ter sido rude com você mais uma vez. Você não é infantil. Acho que nunca foi. Eu apenas estava frustrado demais por não saber quem você era e me expressei da forma errada. Obrigado por me ajudar a ser alguém melhor. Mas sou eu quem tem que pedir desculpas por fazer você perder seu tempo comigo_._"_

Era impressão minha ou Edward estava me dispensando? E ainda estava querendo me fazer acreditar que ele não era uma boa pessoa. Eu sei que não conheço Edward o bastante, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Ele tinha um coração bom.

"_Você está desistindo?"_

Por favor, diga que não. Diga que não! Eu não estava preparada para que tudo acabasse agora. Não pelo motivo que Edward estava falando. Não era o bastante para mim.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:26_

"_Desistindo de quê?"_

"_De você. De mim."_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:27_

"_Eu apenas estou dando um basta nisso enquanto é possível."_

"_Por quê?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:29_

"_Você não disse que não era boa para mim? Bem, eu estou dizendo que não sou bom para você. Então o mais correto é darmos um fim nisso de uma vez por todas."_

Ah, não. De jeito nenhum que eu iria parar apenas por isso. Eu não tinha me aberto tanto para nada. E tinha prometido a irmã dele que não desistiria assim tão fácil.

"E você disse que deveria ser você a dizer se eu sou ou não boa para você. Então eu _exijo o mesmo direito. E eu não quero parar agora."_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:32_

"_É o melhor a fazer."_

"_Darcy não desistiu de Lizzie quando ela o acusou erroneamente. Por que você está desistindo tão facilmente?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:34_

"_Eu não estou desistindo. Apenas estou fazendo o que julgo ser melhor para você."_

"_Eu sei cuidar de mim, Edward. Sei o que é melhor para mim."_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:37_

"_E o melhor para você é continuar em contato com alguém que você acha que conhece? Alguém que poder ser perigoso para você? Eu posso ser um assassino, um estuprador, um maníaco que gosta de seduzir garotinhas tolas. Você não sabe nada a meu respeito, minha doce e inocente Lizzie."_

Eu não sabia se ria das palavras sem sentido de Edward, se ficava chocada por ele querer que eu pensasse que ele era perigoso, ou se me derretia por completo por ele ter me chamado de "minha doce e inocente Lizzie".

"_Está tentando me assustar, meu bronco Darcy? Porque se é essa a sua intenção, digo apenas que tudo que está conseguindo é me irritar com sua insistência em dizer que eu não sei julgar o caráter das pessoas. Posso não te conhecer tão bem quanto gostaria, mas uma pessoa que tenta afastar a outra para protegê-la não pode ser considerada má."_

Joguei a colcha grossa para o lado, me descobrindo completamente e continuei deitada olhando para o teto enquanto Edward não respondia.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:41_

"_Eu acho que é melhor pararmos antes que isso piore."_

"_Piorar de que forma, Edward? Nós estamos discutindo a essa hora depois de dois dias sem contato algum. Você está sendo rude de novo comigo e está me magoando. E eu estou aqui como uma idiota insistindo para você não desistir dessa frágil relação que conseguimos construir. De que forma isso pode piorar?"_

Sem nem perceber eu já estava sentada na cama quando enviei a mensagem e escondi o rosto entre as mãos. Meus ombros estavam tensos e tudo que eu queria agora era apagar e só acordar no dia seguinte, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir enquanto não resolvesse isso de uma vez por todas. Independente da forma que acabasse.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:45_

"_Eu posso acabar me apaixonando por você."_

De tudo que eu esperava que Edward poderia dizer, isso não entraria em lista alguma. Edward se apaixonando por mim? Eu só não ria dessa idéia porque estava paralisada demais para esboçar alguma reação. E só consegui despertar quando Edward enviou outra mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:49_

"_Me perdoe por te magoar, minha Lizzie. Acho que esses dois dias sem você me deixou bronco novamente._

Será que eu ficaria mole assim sempre que ele me chamasse de "minha Lizzie"?

"_Você não se incomoda de me chamar de Lizzie?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:51_

"_Não. Eu gosto. Minha mãe se chamava Lizzie, sabia? Elizabeth, mas todos a chamavam de Lizzie."_

Edward estava se abrindo de novo para mim? Então ele não ia mais parar de falar comigo?

"_Por que você está falando no passado?"_

Ele não tinha falado há alguns dias da mãe? E Alice também falara nela há alguns minutos.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:53_

"_Meus pais morreram há um tempo. Fui adotado por Carlisle e Esme um pouco depois. Considero-os meus pais agora."_

"_Sinto muito."_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:55_

"_Está tudo bem. Já faz muito tempo. Sei que não estou merecendo, mas posso te pedir uma coisa?"_

Como Edward conseguia ser tão bruto num minuto e no segundo seguinte ser tão doce? Ele me falar sobre os pais logo depois de encerrarmos uma discussão fora algo que me pegara completamente de surpresa. E ele ainda vinha dizer que não estava merecendo nada?

Ok, talvez ele não merecesse o prêmio do homem mais simpático do mundo, mas duvidava que fosse esse o seu pedido.

"_Diga o que é e eu penso se você merece ou não."_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:53_

"_Primeiro eu preciso saber se você me perdoa."_

E eu já não tinha feito isso desde o instante em que decidira mandar a mensagem me expondo para ele? Poderia ter ficado chateada por ele ser tão rude comigo, mas isso tinha sido completamente esquecido quando ele disse que poderia se apaixonar por mim.

"_Tem mais de um pedido então? Alguém está exigente hoje. Sim, Edward, eu te perdôo por você ser essa pessoa altruísta e bipolar. Qual o outro pedido?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:56_

"_Não sou altruísta. Pode ter certeza. Se fosse altruísta, iria embora dessa cidade para o seu bem. Mas acho que agora não consigo mais me afastar. E quanto ao 'bipolar', isso é culpa sua. Meu pedido agora: quero ler mais do sonho."_

Como assim "ir embora para o meu bem"? Que bem ele faria a mim se saísse da cidade? Ele não fazia idéia de como eu tinha me sentido nesses dois dias apenas por ter ficado sem falar com ele.

"_Só se você me prometer uma coisa."_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 22:58_

"_Um pedido por outro. Isso é justo. O que é?"_

"_Promete que não vai mais desistir de você. Porque eu sei que eu não vou."_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 23:00_

"_Eu prometo que não vou desistir de você! Combinado assim?"_

Nada mais justo.

"_Combinado. Vou pegar a sua parte do acordo."_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 23:02_

"_Aguardando ansioso."_

Sabia que ele estava ansioso. Ele mesmo tinha dito que era curioso e Alice tinha reforçado isso.

Abri a pasta de rascunho e enviei a mensagem que já estava salva desde o dia em que brigamos.

"'_Eu preciso de você.' Foi tudo que ele sussurrou antes de se posicionar na sua entrada e penetrá-la lentamente, sentindo cada centímetro do seu sexo sendo envolvido pelo dela, úmido e apertado, fazendo os dois gemerem juntos em deleite e contentamento por finalmente estarem onde mais queriam. Nos braços um do outro."_

Eu já tinha esquecido o que tinha na mensagem com toda essa confusão e só fui me dar conta do seu conteúdo quando a reli na pasta de itens enviados. Um calor percorreu meu corpo no mesmo instante e eu queria mais que tudo voltar no tempo e reescrever aquilo até transformá-lo em algo menos explicito. E o silêncio de Edward só estava me deixando mais nervosa.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 23:07_

"_Preciso te pedir outro favor."_

"_Pode pedir."_ eu respondi, sem conseguir fazer alguma piada sobre ele estar pedindo demais hoje.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 23:08_

"_Não envia mais as mensagens do sonho quando estivermos na escola."_

"_Por que não?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 23:09_

"_Porque eu ficaria numa situação no mínimo constrangedora se alguém me visse no estado em que estou agora."_

Ai meu Deus. Ele não estava falando do que eu estava pensando, não era? Eu queria muito perguntar, mas cadê a coragem?

Vamos lá, Bella. Você escreveu esse texto. O sonho é seu. E você teve coragem suficiente para enviar as mensagens para ele mesmo quando vocês nem se falavam!

"_Você está excitado?"_

Enviei de uma vez antes de perder a pouca coragem e me joguei na cama, afundando meu rosto quente no travesseiro. Depois de uns segundo, olhei para o celular e já havia uma resposta dele.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 23:11_

"_Muito. Sempre fico assim quando recebo essas mensagens. Você não fica quando as manda para mim?"_

"_Às vezes."_ admiti, embora não estivesse sendo completamente honesta. Eu sempre ficava excitada, mas era quando estava digitando.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 23:12_

"_Você está agora?"_

Ai meu santo. Eu vou morrer aqui de combustão espontânea. Tenho certeza disso.

"_Sim."_

Ser honesta sempre, não importa o assunto. Responder a verdade ou não responder. Esse era o meu lema agora. Mesmo que depois da resposta eu começasse a respirar com dificuldade e minhas mãos começassem a suar.

Mais uma vez Edward demorou a responder, não muito, mas mais que o seu normal, e isso só contribuía para me deixar mais nervosa.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 23:15_

"_Eu preciso mesmo de você, minha mulher misteriosa. Queria que esse sonho se tornasse realidade e eu pudesse te ter em meus braços."_

Droga! Por que Edward tinha que falar essas coisas? Ele queria me matar. Só podia ser.

Quando dei por mim, uma das minhas mãos estava sobre um seio, acariciando o mamilo túmido e eu a tirei dali, imediatamente me cobrindo de novo com a colcha, mesmo sem estar com frio. Eu estava bem longe de estar com frio.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 23:17_

"_Me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter dito isso."_

"_Deveria sim. Gostei do que li."_ digitei rapidamente antes que me arrependesse de ser tão sincera.

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 23:19_

"_Mas já está tarde. Não é saudável ter esse tipo de conversa numa situação como essa."_

"_Acho que você tem razão."_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 23:21_

"_Manda uma mensagem quando acordar?"_

"_Mando."_

_From: E.C._

_April 16 – 23:20_

"_Boa noite, doce Lizzie. É muito bom estar falando com você novamente."_

"_Também acho. Boa noite, Darcy."_


	14. 13º Dia

**N/A: ****Conforme prometido, aí está o capítulo novo. Nem demorou muito, né? Obrigada a todas pelos reviews fofos. Cada vez que abro meu e-mail e vejo um review novo, fico toda toda *-***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**~ 13º Dia ~**

Antes mesmo de sair da cama, peguei o celular ao meu lado e mandei uma mensagem para Edward.

"_Bom dia, Darcy. Como vai aí em Pemberley? Sonhei com você novamente."_

Continuei deitada sem pressa alguma de levantar. Era sábado e a idéia de não ver Edward naquele dia, ainda mais depois de termos feito as pazes, me entristeceu um pouco, mas as lembranças do sonho daquela noite ajudaram a melhorar o meu humor.

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:17_

"_Bom dia, Lizzie. Não estou em Pemberley no momento. Estou em Port Angeles. Como foi esse sonho? Por favor, não o divida em milhares de partes.__"_

Como assim em Port Angeles? O que Edward estava fazendo lá há essa hora?

"_Insônia de novo, Edward? O que te levou a Port Angeles tão cedo?__"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:18_

"_Vim comprar uma coisa. Fala do sonho.__"_

"_Tem alguma loja aberta há essa hora?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:20_

"_Sim. Apenas uma. Por que você não está falando do sonho?__"_

Comecei a rir, ainda deitada na cama, com a curiosidade excessiva de Edward. Chegava a ser engraçado esse seu desespero para saber as coisas.

"_Sem estresse, por favor. O sonho não foi nada demais. Foi engraçado.__"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:22_

"_Vai contar ou vai esperar eu implorar?__"_

Ri ainda mais, chegando a me engasgar com nada em específico, e comecei a digitar a resposta antes que Edward acabasse tendo um ataque do coração.

"_Ok. Eu conto. Eu sonhei que estava dormindo e você entrava no meu quarto pela janela. Então você tirava o meu lençol e eu estava só de calcinha. Você se inclinava na_ _minha direção e começava a acariciar a minha barriga. Eu acordava com o seu toque e nós ficávamos rindo como dois tolos. Foi isso. Satisfeito?"_

Sentei na cama e me espreguicei longamente, olhando através da janela para a chuva que caía lá fora. Tinha combinado com o pessoal da escola para irmos ao cinema hoje, mas acho que preferia ficar em casa deitada na cama, conversando com Edward.

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:27_

"_Onde está a graça do sonho?__"_

"_Eu achei engraçado. Qual a probabilidade de você entrar pela janela do meu quarto?__"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:28_

"_E qual a probabilidade de você dormir de calcinha num lugar como Forks, certo?"_

"_Exato. Eu sempre durmo de casaco e calça, a não ser quando faz sol."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:30_

"_E quando faz sol?__"_

"_Nesses dias a calça e o casaco somem."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:32_

"_E então você dorme só de calcinha?__"_

"_Não, espertinho. Regata e short."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:33_

"_Que pena.__"_

"_O que vai fazer hoje?__"_ perguntei mudando de assunto.

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:36_

"_Não vou contar. E você? O que vai fazer hoje?__"_

"_Por que não vai me contar?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:38_

"_Para te deixar curiosa. E você não me respondeu.__"_

"_Você também não respondeu. Por que eu deveria?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:40_

"_Porque você não é tão má assim. E sabe que você já me tortura demais com os seus mistérios.__"_

"_Tem razão. Eu estava pensando em ir ao cinema, mas com essa chuva, acho que vou ficar em casa debaixo das cobertas."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:43_

"_O que acha de assistirmos um filme juntos?__"_

"_Gracinha."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:44_

"_Falo sério. Você na sua casa e eu na minha, é claro. Posso estar me acabando de curiosidade, mas vou respeitar seu espaço. Quando você quiser que eu saiba quem você é, sei que virá até mim."_

"_Obrigada, Edward. Aceito seu convite então. Algum filme em mente?__"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:47_

"_Quais filmes você tem aí? Vamos ver se temos algum em comum.__"_

"_Não lembro todos de cabeça. Ainda estou no quarto. Vou descer e já te respondo."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:49_

"_Faremos assim: estou voltando para casa agora. Quando chegar lá te mando uma mensagem. Enquanto isso vá tomar seu café. Deve estar com fome.__"_

"_Um pouco. Ok, então. Cuidado na estrada. Está chovendo bastante."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 07:51_

"_Pode deixar. Tomarei cuidado. Até daqui a pouco, Lizzie.__"_

"_Até mais, Darcy."_

Depois que escovei os dentes e troquei o pijama por uma roupa confortável, eu desci para tomar café. Charlie tinha dito na noite anterior que sairia para pescar com Billy e só voltaria à noite.

Quando eu estava comendo os ovos com bacon que tinha preparado para mim, dei uma rápida olhada para a área de serviço que estava com a porta aberta e vi o amontoado de roupas que havia para lavar. Pelo visto o filme com Edward teria que esperar um pouco.

Estava tirando a primeira parte das roupas da máquina quando o celular vibrou no meu bolso.

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 09:30_

"_Estou em casa. Já tomou seu desjejum?__"_

"_Sim. Teremos que mudar nossos planos para essa manhã. Estou lavando roupas no momento e não devo acabar tão cedo."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 09:33_

"_Tudo bem. Tenho algo a fazer também. Vamos deixar o filme para a parte da tarde, ok?__"_

"_Ok. Te aviso quando acabar ou você me avisa?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 09:35_

"_Você me avisa. Acho que vai acabar depois de mim.__"_

"_Certo. Até daqui a pouco."_

Quando terminei de lavar todas as roupas e toalhas, faltavam apenas quinze minutos para o meio dia e eu coloquei uma lasanha congelada no microondas e fui tomar um banho rápido. Vesti uma calça e algodão e um casaco de malha e desci para a cozinha no instante em que o microondas apitava anunciando que a comida estava pronta.

"_Terminei tudo. Banho tomado. Agora vou almoçar. Já acabou o que tinha para fazer?__"_

Tirei a lasanha do microondas e coloquei o conteúdo da embalagem em um prato, sentando em uma das cadeiras desparelhadas para comer.

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 12:02_

"_Acabei. Estava aqui me perguntando se você tinha caído dentro da máquina de lavar.__"_

"_Quase acertou. Caí fora dela. Tinha espuma no chão e eu escorreguei.__"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 12:04_

"_Se machucou?__"_

"_Só meu ego, mas vou sobreviver."_

Continuamos conversando banalidades enquanto eu almoçava e depois eu fui para a sala a fim de escolher com Edward o filme que iríamos ver. Tínhamos muitos filmes em comum, mas acabamos optando por "Becoming Jane", o filme que contava a vida de Jane Austen e que eu ainda não tinha assistido. Tinha comprado há uns dois meses, mas acabara esquecendo dele.

Fiz pipoca e sentei no tapete em frente a televisão, sempre trocando mensagens com Edward e passamos o filme inteiro assim, conversando e comentando as partes mais interessantes.

"_É incrível como esses romances de época costumam acabar de forma trágica, não acha?__"_ comentei quando o filme terminou.

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 14:57_

"_Mas os dois estão vivos.__"_

"_Mas não estão juntos."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 14:59_

"_Você acha que eles deveriam ter ficado juntos considerando todos os fatores? Passando por cima de tudo?__"_

"_Talvez não. Mas eles continuaram se amando mesmo estando separados. Isso é triste, mas não deixa de ser romântico."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:03_

"_Tem razão. É melhor ficar separado quando um não faz bem ao outro.__"_

"_Às vezes vale a pena arriscar."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:05_

"_Às vezes não. Com Austen e Lefroy não deu certo."_

"_Porque havia outras pessoas envolvidas. Se fosse apenas por eles dois, tudo teria dado certo.__"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:08_

"_Você acha que eles se amavam de verdade? Eles eram tão diferentes.__"_

"_Eles apenas tinham formas diferentes de pensar. Thomas era o cara mau e Jane a moça certinha. Ele a ensinou a viver e ela o ensinou a amar."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:11_

"_Você acha que o amor é o bastante para mudar duas pessoas e mantê-las juntas?__"_

"_Se tem uma coisa que pode fazer isso é o amor."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:13_

"_Então você está dizendo que o amor supera todas as dificuldades?__"_

"_Sem dúvida."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:15_

"_E ainda assim, mesmo se amando, Lefroy e Austen não ficaram juntos."_

"_Porque, como eu disse, havia outras pessoas envolvidas."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:17_

"_Então, se fosse apenas Lefroy e Austen, eles teriam ficado juntos?__"_

"_Você sabe que sim."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:20_

"_O que eu achei estranho foi Lefroy ter achado melhor deixar a família na miséria para ficar ao lado de Jane. Isso é amor mesmo? Eu considero egoísmo."_

"_Ele fez uma escolha.__"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:22_

"_Você faria isso? Abdicaria da sua família para viver um amor?__"_

"_Contanto que eu tenha certeza de que eles ficariam bem, sim. Sem pensar duas vezes. Você não faria?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:25_

"_Eu não tenho muito do que abrir mão. Mas não acho que permitiria que a mulher que eu amo sacrifique tanto por minha causa."_

"_Mesmo se ela quisesse? Se fosse a escolha dela, você a impediria?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:28_

"_Eu nunca pediria para ela fazer tal escolha. O que acha de mudarmos de assunto?__"_

"_Alguma sugestão?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:30_

"_Sim. Hoje é sábado. Dia das duas mensagens. Três se você estiver de bom humor, certo?"_

"_Bem lembrado. Vou subir para pegar o texto e já digito para você."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:32_

"_Mais uma vez ficarei aguardando ansioso.__"_

Ri com a mensagem e levantei do tapete, pegando o pote de pipoca vazio ao meu lado e o levei para a cozinha. Lavei minhas mãos rapidamente na pia e subi quase correndo para o meu quarto.

Digitei a mensagem devagar para não errar nada, mais uma vez meu rosto ficando quente com o texto que iria enviar e deitei na cama depois que o aviso "Mensagem Enviada" apareceu na tela.

"_Ela não sentiu dor como imaginava que sentiria. Sem controlar as ações involuntárias do seu corpo, seu quadril se moveu contra o dele como num pedido mudo para que ele começasse os movimentos que os levaria ao tão esperado momento de plena satisfação.__"_

Mais uma vez eu fiquei com o coração acelerado e a respiração entrecortada enquanto esperava a resposta de Edward, mas dessa vez ele não demorou tanto.

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:41_

"_Você é virgem?__"_

Por que ele tinha que ser tão direto? Se bem que, de que outra forma ele poderia perguntar isso?

"_Sim.__"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:43_

"_Desculpe, mas não imaginava isso."_

"_Pensou que eu fosse do tipo fácil que sai por aí com qualquer um?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:47_

"_Jamais pensaria isso a seu respeito. Apenas pensei que uma garota virgem não teria coragem para enviar esses textos para alguém que ela nem conhece.__"_

"_de ter certeza que eu pensei bastante antes de tomar a decisão."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:50_

"_E o que fez você enviar no final de tudo?__"_

"_Nada em específico. Eu apenas vi que valia a pena."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:52_

"_E valeu?__"_

"_Sem dúvida."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:55_

"_E como você conseguiu escrever tão bem sem nunca ter feito? As sensações, os gestos, os olhares... Ficou tão real."_

"_Sou boa com palavras, apenas isso. E eu tinha o sonho para me guiar. Quando me perdia, só precisava fechar os olhos, visualizar tudo e me deixar levar pelo que via e pelo que sentia."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 15:59_

"_O que você sentia?__"_

"_Muitas coisas."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:01_

"_Me fala."_

"_Falta de ar. Coração acelerado. Calor, principalmente. E parecia que esse calor se concentrava mais em um ponto. Era incômodo, mas era bom ao mesmo tempo. Não sei se estou fazendo muito sentido."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:06_

"_Está sim.__"_

"_Então... Foi isso."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:08_

"_Você está se sentindo assim agora?"_

Hum... Vamos ver. Respiração difícil? Confere. Coração acelerado? Confere também. E definitivamente estava muito quente aqui no meu quarto.

"_Sim.__"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:11_

"_O meu 'eu' do sonho é muito sortudo. Ele pode te ter enquanto eu tenho que me contentar apenas em imaginar como seria ter você ao meu lado. Manda mais, por favor?"_

"_Mando sim. Vou digitar."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:14_

"_Ok.__"_

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu digitava o trecho do sonho, e tudo que eu estava sentindo ficou ainda mais intenso. Era quase como se eu pudesse sentir Edward me observando, seus olhos cravados em mim, me deixando ainda mais quente.

"_Ele não esperou um segundo pedido e começou a se mover dentro dela, entrando e saindo lentamente, sentindo-a apertando seu membro cada vez mais à medida que os movimentos ficavam mais intensos.__"_

Continuei deitada na cama olhando para o teto enquanto esperava a mensagem de Edward. Estava tão quente ali dentro que eu cheguei a olhar através da janela para ver se tinha parado de chover, mas ela continuava ali, forte e constante como sempre. Acho que o calor não era devido ao tempo.

Levantei da cama num pulo para fechar as cortinas, mas parei quando passei em frente ao espelho e vi minha imagem refletida. Me aproximei um pouco e me surpreendi ao ver meu rosto tão vermelho. Minhas pupilas estavam dilatadas e meus olhos brilhavam tanto que parecia que eu estava à beira das lágrimas. E eu conseguia ver meus mamilos enrijecidos mesmo através do sutiã e do casaco fino que usava.

Num gesto brusco e impensado, eu tirei o casaco e voltei a deitar na cama, agora apenas de sutiã e calça.

Onde estava Edward que não mandava mensagem?

"_Esqueceu de mim?"_

Repousei uma mão em um seio, mas logo a tirei dali antes que acabasse me empolgando.

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:23_

"_Nunca.__"_

"_Está tudo bem?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:15_

"_Estou apenas tentando me controlar para não falar nada que possa te deixar constrangida ou recorrer a um ato desesperado.__"_

Ato desesperado? Ele estava falando do que eu estava pensando?

"_Se eu tenho coragem bastante para te mandar as mensagens, acho que sou capaz de agüentar o que quer que você queira falar. E quanto ao 'ato desesperado', você não é o único.__"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:19_

"_Não faz isso comigo.__"_

"_Fala comigo, Edward. Por favor.__"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:23_

"_Eu te quero demais. Nunca pensei que pudesse sentir isso por alguém. O que é um absurdo porque nós nem nos conhecemos. Mas o prazer que estou sentindo é forte demais. E eu não quero me tocar. Eu quero que você me toque. E quero te tocar também. Sentir seu calor. Sentir seu corpo reagindo ao meu toque."_

Se antes eu estava com calor, agora eu estava pegando fogo. Sem me conter, comecei deslizar as pontas dos dedos pela renda do sutiã, fazendo minha pele arrepiar no mesmo instante e os meus seios ficarem ainda mais túmidos.

"_Fala mais."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:27_

"_Não. Vamos parar, ok? Vou sair um pouco para esfriar a cabeça antes que resolva sair de porta em porta até te achar."_

"_Tudo bem, eu paro. Você vai sair mesmo?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:29_

"_Sim. Estou precisando. Vou deixar o celular em casa. Te aviso quando voltar.__"_

"_Desculpa por te provocar."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:32_

"_Não é culpa sua. Eu apenas não estou acostumado a isso. Meu controle é mais limitado do que pensei. Me desculpe.__"_

"_Tudo bem. Se cuida, ok?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 16:34_

"_Pode deixar. Até mais tarde.__"_

"_Até."_

Fiquei rolando pela cama, meu corpo ainda em chamas, até que resolvi tomar um banho para me acalmar. As horas se passaram e nada de Edward retornar. Não sei se ficava mais preocupada com o fato dele ter saído nessa chuva ou com a probabilidade dele ter ido procurar alguém para diminuir toda essa tensão. Não sei qual das duas opções me preocupava mais.

Charlie chegou por volta das nove da noite fedendo a peixe e completamente ensopado, mas feliz como ele sempre ficava sempre que voltada de uma pescaria, mesmo sem ter pescado nada.

Depois que ele tomou um banho quente e vestiu uma roupa seca, eu esquentei um pouco de comida para ele e ficamos na sala conversando sobre o dia dele e o meu – claro que eu omiti a parte das mensagens trocadas com Edward – e por volta das dez horas eu subi para o meu quarto. E Edward ainda não tinha voltado.

A não ser que ele tivesse voltado para casa e esquecido de me falar. Isso poderia acontecer. Ele poderia ter se distraído com algo – ou alguém – e estar muito ocupado para falar com a virgem boba da escola.

Estava quase dormindo quando uma mensagem chegou e a luz do celular me despertou.

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 23:48_

"_Acabei de chegar. Espero não ter te acordado.__"_

"_Estava quase dormindo. Você está bem?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 23:50_

"_Desculpa. Volte a dormir. Amanhã nos falamos.__"_

"_Você está bem?"_ perguntei novamente quando ele não respondeu.

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 23:53_

"_Sim. Perdi a noção da hora. Agora vá dormir. Não quero atrapalhar mais do seu sono.__"_

"_Você não atrapalha, Edward. Mas vou dormir, sim. Até amanhã."_

_From: E.C._

_April 17 – 23:55_

"_Até amanhã, Lizzie. Tenha bons sonhos. De preferência comigo.__"_

"_Farei o meu melhor."_

Voltei a dormir quase imediatamente, ainda com um pouco de suspeita sobre o que Edward estivera fazendo até tão tarde. Queria tanto poder perguntar. Talvez fizesse isso amanhã.


	15. 14º Dia

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**~ 14º Dia ~**

Por mais que eu quisesse dormir até tarde naquele dia, alguém batendo na minha porta acabou com os meus planos.

- _Bella?_ – uma voz masculina chamou do outro lado, e não era Charlie.

- Jake? – perguntei já sentando na cama, esfregando os olhos sonolenta.

_- Posso entrar?_

- Claro. Entra.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca. – ele cumprimentou com um sorriso enquanto entrava no meu quarto. – Você sabia que já passa das oito?

- E você sabia que hoje é domingo? – retruquei sorrindo também, observando-o enquanto ele sentava na ponta da minha cama e tirava a colcha de cima de mim, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse no mesmo instante.

- Deixe de preguiça. – ele reclamou quando eu tentei me cobrir de novo – Levanta!

- Por que eu faria isso, Jake? Me dá um bom motivo para que eu saia da minha cama agora.

- Rachel chegou e me intimou a vir te pegar.

- Rachel voltou? – perguntei já sentada na cama – Quando foi isso?

- Ontem à noite. Chegou de surpresa. Só faltou matar o velho Billy do coração. – ele falou rindo. – É motivo suficiente para a dondoca levantar? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É, sim. – respondi dando um pulo da cama e comecei a empurrar Jake para fora do quarto – Fico pronta em dez minutos. Me espera lá embaixo.

Fechei a porta sem esperar por uma resposta dele e me troquei em tempo recorde. Prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e só então sentei na cama e tirei o celular que tinha ido parar debaixo do meu travesseiro.

"_Bom dia. Estou de saída agora. Não vou poder trocar mensagem enquanto estiver lá. Te aviso quando voltar."_

Esperei um pouco para ver se Edward respondia, mas nem precisei me preocupar em não ler a resposta dele. Menos de trinta segundos depois a mensagem chegava ao meu celular.

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 08:33_

"_Bom dia. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"_Nada de ruim. Uma amiga voltou para casa e eu estou indo visitá-la."_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 08:35_

"_Amiga da escola?"_

"_Não. Ela mora em La Push, na reserva indígena de Quileute. Estava estudando fora."_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 08:38_

"_Ela é uma Quileute também?"_

"_Sim. Toda família dela é. Por quê? Você conhece alguém de lá?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 08:40_

"_Algumas pessoas."_

"_Ela é da família Black. Talvez você já tenha ouvido falar."_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 08:42_

"_Black? De Billy e Jacob Black?"_

"_Sim. Você os conhece?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 08:45_

"_Só de nome. Não sabia que ele tinha uma filha. Pode me fazer um favor?"_

"_Se estiver ao meu alcance..."_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 08:47_

"_Quero que você leve o celular."_

"_Por quê?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 08:49_

"_Só para o caso de me sentir muito só e precisar falar com você."_

Sorri como uma boba enquanto respondia.

"_Você vai ter que agüentar. Não posso levar o celular para lá. Ninguém sabe que tenho esse aparelho. Se alguém ver, vão me encher de perguntas. Agora preciso mesmo ir. Fica bem. Te aviso quando chegar em casa."_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 08:51_

"_Tome cuidado. Vou ficar esperando sua mensagem."_

Joguei o celular embaixo do travesseiro novamente e saí em disparada do meu quarto, descendo as escadas na mesma velocidade, e teria caído no último degrau se Jake não tivesse me segurado.

- Demorou meia hora. – ele reclamou depois que eu fiquei em pé sozinha.

- Desculpa. Sabe como são as mulheres.

- O quê? Estava se arrumando? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o olhar percorrendo meu corpo de cima a baixo – Não estou vendo nenhuma diferença da Bella de sempre.

- Idiota – reclamei batendo no seu peito e, como sempre, machucando mais a minha mão do que a ele.

Esse era Jake. Chato, idiota, mas um grande amigo. Tanto no tamanho quanto no valor. Eu vivia dizendo para Leah que se ela não tomasse cuidado, eu iria roubá-lo dela. Mas agora eu tinha meu próprio... Bem... O que Edward era meu? Certamente não meu namorado. Poderia sequer considerá-lo meu amigo? Acho que iria perguntar isso quando voltasse.

Tinha duas perguntas acumuladas agora. Só esperava ter coragem de fazer alguma delas.

Assim que Jake estacionou seu Rabbit em frente à casa dos Black, Rachel saiu correndo em minha direção. Eu mal tive tempo de sair do carro e ela já pulava em cima de mim, me abraçando com força.

Ela me arrastou para a praia e passamos a manhã inteira colocando os assuntos em dia, só retornando para a casa dela quando a fome apertou. Billy e Charlie – que tinha chegado depois de mim na sua viatura – já estavam terminando de assar os peixes do dia anterior e em menos de quinze minutos já estávamos comendo.

Rachel tinha bem mais novidades do que eu, até porque eu achei melhor não contar para ela sobre Edward. Ou melhor dizendo: eu falei que tinha conhecido alguém, mas que era tudo recente e que não passava de amizade. Que estávamos nos conhecendo. Não falei nome, mas disse que era da escola, depois que ela quase morreu de curiosidade.

Rachel, ao contrário de mim, tinha muito mais para falar. Inclusive o fato dela ter perdido a virgindade há alguns meses, com um dos monitores da faculdade.

- Nós namoramos por algum tempo, mas ele se formou e voltou para casa. – ela falou dando de ombros. – Terminamos porque sabíamos que não ia dar certo namorar à distância.

- Mas foi boa? – perguntei com o rosto ficando quente na mesma hora. – A sua primeira vez, eu digo.

- A primeira não foi muito. – ela falou com um meio sorriso. – Mas a segunda foi. E a terceira melhor ainda. – ela concluiu rindo abertamente agora.

No meu sonho a minha primeira vez tinha sido perfeita. Será que aquilo era só isso mesmo? Um sonho? Será que nada daquilo poderia um dia se tornar realidade? O que eu ia fazer quando o texto do sonho acabasse? Inventar algum estava fora de cogitação. E mesmo que eu sonhasse outro no mesmo estilo, não acho que teria coragem para enviar novamente.

Me despedi de Rachel depois de combinarmos uma saída só para garotas no próximo final de semana e voltei para casa com Charlie. Quando cheguei em casa, a noite já tinha caído por completo e eu tomei um banho antes de me trancar no quarto.

Destravei o teclado, coloquei a senha e me deparei com quatro mensagens de Edward.

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 17:58_

"_Não esquece de avisar quando chegar."_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 18:47_

"_Você está bem?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 19:53_

"_Você chegou e esqueceu de avisar?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 20:32_

"_Hoje tem mensagem do sonho?"_

O que deu em Edward para ficar me mandando mensagens uma atrás da outra? Eu não tinha dito que avisaria quando chegasse?

"_Cheguei em casa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

Menos de um minuto depois eu já recebia uma resposta. Será que ele estivera esperando ao lado do celular desde que mandara a última mensagem?

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 20:59_

"_Não. Por que a pergunta?"_

"_Você parecia estar querendo falar comigo com urgência."_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 21:01_

"_Impressão sua. Como foi lá? Se divertiu?"_

Edward definitivamente era bipolar.

"_Sim. Muito. Você fez o quê o dia todo?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 21:04_

"_Se eu disser que pensei em você, isso me torna patético?"_

"_É a verdade?"_ perguntei com o coração aos saltos.

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 21:05_

"_Sim."_

"_Então não. Eu também pensei muito em você hoje. O que me lembra que eu tenho duas coisas para te perguntar."_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 21:08_

"_Sobre o quê?"_

"_Você. E nós."_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 21:10_

"_Pode perguntar. Só não sei se vou responder ou exigir alguma resposta sua em troca."_

"_Vou arriscar. O que você fez ontem quando saiu? A verdade ou não responda."_

Demorou um pouco, eu quase roendo as unhas de ansiedade, mas Edward respondeu.

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 21:14_

"_Próxima pergunta."_

"_Não vai responder?"_ perguntei, a suspeita voltando com força total.

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 21:16_

"_Não. Faça a próxima."_

"_Deixa pra lá. Se você não respondeu essa, a outra não importa. Acho que vou deitar agora. Estou cansada."_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 21:18_

"_Não vai me mandar mais uma parte do sonho?"_

"_Hoje não. Não sei onde deixei o papel. Amanhã te mando. Não na escola, pode deixar. Boa noite, Edward."_

Sabia que estava mentindo descaradamente, mas não estava com ânimo nenhum no momento. Imaginar Edward com outra mulher tirou toda e qualquer disposição para enviar o texto do sonho. Tudo que eu queria agora era me jogar na cama e aceitar que eu nunca seria boa o bastante para ele.

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 21:22_

"_Você está bem?"_

"_Sim. Apenas cansada. Até amanhã."_

_From: E.C._

_April 18 – 21:24_

"_Até amanhã. Tenha uma boa noite e bons sonhos."_

Travei o celular e afundei meu rosto no travesseiro com vontade de gritar de raiva por ter sido tão idiota ao pensar que Edward poderia se interessar em alguém como eu e se contentar com o que tínhamos agora. E pensar que eu quase perguntei o que era a nossa relação para ele.

Nada! Era isso que era. Um monte de nada que ajudava a passar o tempo.


	16. 15º Dia

**N/A: Não me matem, ok? O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco para sair porque ele é enorme. Mas é o seguinte: ele está dividido em três partes? Vocês preferem que eu atualize as partes separadamente ou coloque o capítulo inteiro de uma vez? Se for separado, eu atualizo amanhã ou segunda. Do contrário, acho que só quarta feira. A escolha é de vocês. =D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**~ 15º Dia ~**

Quando acordei na manhã de segunda feira, ainda peguei o celular para enviar um "bom dia" para Edward, mas nem cheguei a digitar a primeira letra. Acabei acordando muito cedo e quando fiquei pronta, ainda faltava uma hora para a aula começar. Ainda assim, sem nada para fazer ali, peguei meu livro de Romeu & Julieta e fui para a escola, chegando lá e encontrando o estacionamento vazio.

Não estava chovendo, então eu fiquei por ali mesmo em um dos bancos externos e comecei a ler, esquecendo completamente dos meus problemas tolos.

Os alunos começaram a chegar aos poucos e eu cumprimentava os conhecidos quando senti o celular vibrando no bolso do casaco.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 07:32_

"_Não vai para a aula hoje?"_

"_Já estou na escola."_ respondi sem muito entusiasmo e voltei para o livro, mas novamente fui interrompida por outra mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 07:35_

"_Por que não me avisou que tinha acordado?"_

"_Esqueci."_ menti e tentei voltar para o livro, mas a concentração já tinha ido embora.

Guardei o livro na mochila e continuei sentada observando o estacionamento encher cada vez mais.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 07:39_

"_Você está chateada comigo."_

"_Por que diz isso como uma afirmação?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 07:41_

"_Porque eu sei que está."_

"_Impressão sua."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 07:43_

"_Minha vez de fazer uma pergunta. O que aconteceu? A verdade ou não responda."_

"_Eu não vou responder porque eu não tenho nenhum direito de estar chateada com isso."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 07:46_

"_Você ficou assim depois que eu não respondi a sua mensagem ontem. Essa resposta era tão importante assim para você?"_

"_Era importante para você também. Tanto que não respondeu."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 07:48_

"_Eu tenho meus segredos assim como você tem os seus."_

"_Eu sei."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 07:50_

"_A segunda pergunta era sobre nós, certo?"_

"_Não, Edward. Não era sobre nós porque 'nós' não existe. Existe 'você' e existe 'eu'. Duas pessoas completamente diferentes."_

O sinal tocou e eu já estava entrando no prédio quando vi o carro de Edward entrando no estacionamento praticamente cantando pneus. Fui para a sala e só li a resposta dele quando já estava sentada.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 07:53_

"_Onde está a mulher que disse que duas pessoas diferentes se completam? Era da boca para fora?"_

"_Eu estava falando do filme."_

O professor estava escrevendo um longo poema no quadro como sempre fazia no começo das suas aulas e eu usei esse tempo para falar um pouco mais com Edward.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 07:55_

"_Nenhum de nós estávamos falando do filme, Lizzie. Por favor, me fala. O que aconteceu?"_

Respirei fundo e criei coragem para fazer aquela pergunta, mesmo sabendo que me arrependeria no segundo seguinte em que a enviasse.

"_Você estava com outra pessoa no sábado? A verdade..."_

Eu não tinha direito nenhum de perguntar isso, mas foi como se meus dedos estivessem se movendo sozinhos.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 07:58_

"_Não sei se me irrito com você ou me controlo para não rir na sala de aula. Não, Lizzie, eu não estava com outra pessoa. A única pessoa com quem eu gostaria de estar, é a única que é o maior mistério da minha vida. E caso você fique na dúvida, essa pessoa é você."_

"_Desculpe, eu não tinha direito de perguntar isso."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 08:01_

"_Você estava com ciúmes, Lizzie?"_

Rolei os olhos ao ler a mensagem, meu coração tão disparado por causa da resposta de Edward que eu quase não conseguia respirar.

"_Estou na aula agora, Edward. Depois conversamos."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 08:03_

"_Você não está mais com raiva de mim, está?"_

Como eu poderia ficar com raiva dele depois de ter lido que eu era a única pessoa com quem ele queria estar? Simplesmente impossível.

"_Não. Boa aula."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 08:04_

"_Boa aula para você também."_

Tirei o celular do modo "vibrar", deixando-o no completo silêncio e estava guardando-o no casaco quando outra mensagem chegou.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 08:05_

"_Só para constar, eu também tenho ciúmes de você."_

Ignorei aquela mensagem e me concentrei nas aulas seguintes.

Entrei na cafeteria com meu grupo de sempre e peguei meu lanche, sentando de frente para Edward que já estava lá com celular na mão, digitando uma mensagem.

Peguei logo meu celular e vi a mensagem chegando.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 12:09_

"_Faça a segunda pergunta."_

"_Não."_

Comecei a comer e mantive o aparelho debaixo da mesa para que ninguém visse a minha troca de mensagens.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 12:10_

"_Por favor. Se fizer, eu conto algo meu para você."_

"_Isso é chantagem."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 12:13_

"_Eu sei. Consegui?"_

Bufei baixinho me dando por vencida enquanto digitava a mensagem.

"_Não responda se não quiser. É pergunta idiota. O que é isso que nós temos?"_

Jessica soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa nesse instante, me assustando de verdade e eu pulei na cadeira, derramando um pouco de refrigerante no meu casaco. Todos na mesa estavam rindo ridiculamente alto de algo que Mike tinha falado, atraindo muitos olhares na nossa direção, mas Edward continuava lá na sua mesa, completamente focado no celular.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 12:16_

"_Essa pergunta não tem nada de idiota. Não sei o que eu sou para você, mas sei o que você é para mim. Amiga? Sim, sem dúvida. Mais do que isso? Eu quero muito ser, mas deveremos? Você não me permite que eu te conheça e eu sei que não deveria querer isso, mas eu quero. Por mais que isso me torne tão egoísta quanto Lefroy, eu quero te conhecer, Lizzie."_

"_Por que nós não 'devemos' nos conhecer?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 12:20_

"_Essa é a sua pergunta bônus por ter feito a pergunta?"_

"_Sim."_

Na verdade, não era essa a pergunta, mas essa mania de Edward estar sempre querendo me afastar estava me deixando mais que curiosa.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 12:22_

"_Porque eu posso ser perigoso para você."_

"_Não acredito nisso."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 12:24_

"_Mas deveria. Talvez o melhor a fazer é nos afastarmos."_

"_É isso que você quer?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 12:26_

"_Não."_

"_Então está decidido."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 12:27_

"_Mudando complemente de assunto... Tenho algo para você. Vou deixar preso atrás da lixeira quando for deixar a minha bandeja. Prometo sair do refeitório logo a seguir e não vou voltar para espiar você pegando. Confia em mim?"_

"_Sim."_ respondi sem titubear e vi quando ele sorriu levemente ao receber a minha resposta.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 12:28_

"_Obrigado."_

Então eu observei Edward levantando com sua bandeja intocada e a levou até a lixeira. Seu corpo me impedia de ver o que ele estava fazendo e para quem olhasse rapidamente, era apenas alguém jogando o lanche fora. Vi quando ele começou a andar para fora do refeitório enquanto digitava uma mensagem que chegou ao meu celular assim que ele sumiu.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 12:30_

"_Espero que goste."_

Estava curiosa para saber o que era, mas não ia perguntar. Logo teria a minha resposta.

Deixei meu grupo ir na frente jogar o lixo fora e fiquei por último na fila. Olhei ao redor para ver se alguém estava olhando e rapidamente tateei na parte de trás da lixeira, tocando algo duro e quadrado e consegui arrancá-lo, jogando direto na minha mochila.

Apenas quando estava na aula de biologia, abri a mochila e tirei a caixinha envolta em plástico filme e com uma fita aderente que Edward tinha usado para prender a caixa à lixeira. Removi o plástico e me deparei com uma caixinha de CD com um papel preso na capa.

Por mais que estivesse curiosa para saber o que tinha ali, o Sr. Banner estava começando a aula e eu guardei tudo de volta na mochila, me forçando a esquecer aquilo por enquanto.

Me controlei para não passar a aula de Educação Física encarando Edward, mas estava tão desatenta que levei duas boladas a mais do que a minha média diária.

Ainda estava no vestiário trocando de roupa quando resolvi dar uma olhada no celular dentro da mochila e já havia uma mensagem de Edward. Jessica estava ali perto se olhando no espelho e tentava achar alguma espinha no rosto liso, então eu achei melhor só pegar o aparelho quando já estivesse fora do Ginásio.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento, estava chovendo fraco e o carro de Edward não estava mais lá. Entrei na minha caminhonete e liguei o aquecedor para tentar enxugar a umidade do meu cabelo que o deixava parecendo um ninho, e peguei o celular na minha mochila.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 14:58_

"_Sei que você ainda não deve ter ouvido o CD, mas leu o texto? Te fiz uma pergunta nele. Não demora a me dar uma resposta."_

Pergunta? Fiquei ainda mais curiosa depois dessa e respondi rapidamente para Edward dizendo que ia ler agora e já respondia. Tirei a caixinha de CD de dentro da mochila e peguei o papel que estava dentro da caixa. Me recostei no banco do carro enquanto desdobrava a folha e comecei a ler o pequeno texto de caligrafia rebuscada.

"_Lizzie_

_Fiz esse CD para você com as músicas que são especiais para a minha vida. Compus a segunda música para a minha mãe um pouco depois da sua morte. Me traz boas recordações do seu olhar gentil e perspicaz. A terceira é da minha mãe de coração. Tocar essa música sempre a deixa feliz e isso me deixa feliz também. A quarta e a quinta são músicas que refletem minha personalidade. As duas músicas foram compostas quando eu estava muito feliz e muito irritado, respectivamente. Vim para Forks pouco depois de compor essa última._

_A primeira música, e a mais especial delas, fiz para você. Estava pensando nas suas mensagens e no quanto eu me sinto bem em falar com você, e a melodia surgiu na minha mente. Digo que é especial porque, além de você ter se tornado alguém muito importante para mim, essa música serviu para firmar a minha decisão de "viver" novamente. Graças a você._

_Eu quero muito te conhecer, Lizze. Mais do que você possa imaginar. E estou disposto a esperar o tempo que for necessário até que você se sinta pronta para isso. Eu só gostaria de saber se você sente que vai ficar pronta para se revelar para mim um dia. _

_Mas não importa quanto tempo leve, eu vou esperar por você._

_Edward"_

Meu Deus! O que foi isso? Que carta era essa? Edward tinha composto aquelas músicas? Ele não poderia ser assim tão perfeito, poderia?

Peguei o celular que estava no meu colo, digitando uma mensagem com certa dificuldade devido aos meus dedos trêmulos.

"_Preciso fazer algumas perguntas antes de responder a sua. Me permite?"_

Liguei o carro e aqueci um pouco o motor antes de verificar o celular novamente e ver a mensagem de Edward chegando.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:07_

"_Sim."_

Para Edward me deixar fazer perguntas assim, ele deveria estar mesmo muito decidido.

"_Só me dá o tempo de chegar em casa e já conversamos."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:09_

"_Certo. Me avisa quando chegar."_

Respondi um "ok" e dirigi até a minha casa. Tomei um banho rápido e tentei me focar no que eu precisava perguntar para Edward, e me tranquei no quarto mesmo sabendo que estava sozinha.

"_Pronto. Podemos começar?"_

Coloquei o CD no aparelho de som que havia no meu quarto e me deixei envolver pela melodia suave que preencheu o ambiente. Apenas por ouvir aquela música, uma paz me envolveu e foi como se todos os meus medos e receios desaparecessem.

Sentei na cama em posição de Buda, a carta de Edward ao meu lado e abri a resposta de Edward.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:33_

"_Sim."_

"_Ok. Preciso fazer uma pequena análise da carta. Para começar: estou amando a música que você compôs para mim. É linda. Não sabia que você compunha."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:36_

"_Que bom que você gostou. Estou ouvindo ela também."_

"_Você disse que veio para Forks porque precisava ficar sozinho, que estava irritado quando compôs uma das músicas. Você brigou com a sua família?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:38_

"_Não. Foi coisa minha. Sinto muita falta deles, mas precisava desse tempo."_

"_Quantos são na sua família?" _perguntei lembrando de Alice.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:40_

"_Carlisle e Esme são meus pais adotivos. Eles adotaram mais quatro além de mim. Depois de mim veio Rosalie, em seguida Emmett e por último Alice e Jasper que chegaram juntos. Família grande e muito louca."_

"_E você os ama."_

Não era uma pergunta. Apenas pela forma que ele falava, ficava nítido o carinho que ele sentia pelos irmãos e pelos pais.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:43_

"_Muito."_

"_Onde você morava antes de vir para cá?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:45_

"_Alaska."_

"_Gosta tanto assim de lugares frios?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:47_

"_São os melhores."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:48_

"_E você pensa em voltar para lá em breve?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:50_

"_Não. Não pretendo voltar para lá. Ponto."_

"_Por que não?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:52_

"_Porque eu já achei o meu lugar."_

Ele ia ficar então? Para sempre?

"_Posso fazer algumas perguntas sobre a escola?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:54_

"_Você pode fazer a pergunta que quiser, Lizzie."_

"_Certo. Desculpa ser tão direta, mas porque você está sempre tão aborrecido na cafeteria? E quando chega à escola também. Sempre é um dos últimos a chegar e um dos primeiros a sair, como se tentasse passar o mínimo de tempo possível lá dentro."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 15:57_

"_Era exatamente por isso. Eu chegava tarde e saía cedo para não ter que ficar muito dentro da escola. Mas uma correção: eu ESTAVA sempre aborrecido na cafeteria. Agora não há mais nada que me aborreça naquela escola. E agora só sigo a rotina dos horários para te poupar de ficar fugindo de mim no estacionamento."_

"_Você não gosta de estudar?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 16:00_

"_Eu adoro estudar. Mas já vi tudo que estamos estudando. Então fica tedioso. Apenas isso."_

Não sabia que as escolas do Alaska eram assim tão avançadas. Queria agradecer a Edward por ele me deixar à vontade no começo e final das aulas, mas não via uma forma de fazer isso sem confirmar que eu vivia fugindo dele nesses horários.

"_Certo. Outra dúvida: por que você nunca come nada no almoço?"_

Eu continuava ouvindo as músicas do CD e cada uma era melhor que a outra. Estava tocando a última música agora e eu ativei a função para repetir todas as faixas.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 16:04_

"_Eu sigo uma dieta diferente."_

Dieta diferente? Quando Edward demorava para responder e respondia tão pouco, era quase certeza de que ele estava mentindo ou omitindo. Eu só não via motivo algum para isso acontecer agora.

"_Você não sofre de nenhum distúrbio alimentar, não é?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 16:05_

"_Não, Lizzie. Pode ter certeza que não."_

Apesar de continuar com desconfianças quanto a isso, eu não tinha como achar que Edward tinha alguma doença desse tipo. Ele sempre parecia estar saudável, forte e com os músculos firmes que chamavam atenção, com apenas umas poucas exceções quando ele parecia estar cansado, com olheiras profundas, como se tivesse passado a noite sem dormir. Mas ele mesmo tinha me dito há alguns dias que sofria de insônia, então só poderia ser isso.

"_Tudo bem, então."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 16:08_

"_Tem mais alguma pergunta?"_

"_Por enquanto não."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 16:09_

"_Pode responder a minha agora?"_

Se um dia eu ficaria pronta para me revelar para ele? Será que esse dia chegaria? Só de me imaginar ficando frente a frente com Edward, um calor atingia meu rosto e meu coração disparava. Tinha certeza que ele não iria rir da minha cara nem me ignorar, mas eu tinha receio que ver algum traço de decepção no seu olhar.

"_Eu não sei, Edward. Não sei se um dia vou ficar pronta para isso."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 16:12_

"_Ainda por causa daqueles motivos? De você não se achar boa para mim?"_

"_Sim."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 16:16_

"_Não por esse motivo, por favor, Lizzie. Diga que você não quer me conhecer, diga que cansou disso tudo, que acha que já fomos longe demais, mas, por favor, não tome uma decisão por mim. Eu sei que você é boa para mim. O que você fez nesses quinze dias, ninguém, nem mesmo a minha família, conseguiu sequer chegar perto. Eu não me importo se você for caolha ou careca. Estou pouco me lixando para isso. Eu só quero poder te conhecer."_

"_Fácil falar isso quando se é o homem mais bonito da escola." Ou o homem mais bonito que eu já tinha visto desde... sempre!_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 16:19_

"_Eu pensei que você me conhecesse bem o bastante para saber que eu não me importo com essas coisas."_

"_Me dá mais um tempo? Depois te respondo de novo."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 16:21_

"_Já disse que estou disposto a esperar o tempo que você precisar. Só quero que saiba que não precisa ficar insegura. Não comigo, ok?"_

"_Ok."_

Mudamos de assunto e ficamos falando sobre nada muito importante. Paramos apenas quando eu tive que fazer o jantar e assim que terminei de lavar os pratos, voltei para o quarto, retomando a conversa interrompida.

Já era bem tarde quando meu olhar caiu sobre o livro de Romeu & Julieta e eu interrompi o assunto sobre as músicas pops atuais, mandando uma mensagem para ele.

"_Você quer mais do sonho ou já esqueceu dele?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 23:14_

"_Não esqueci. Impossível esquecer. Mas ainda continuo com a idéia de ir de casa em casa até te achar. Não estou completamente recuperado da última mensagem."_

"_Não é para mandar então?"_ perguntei sem conseguir deixar de rir.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 23:16_

"_Você sabe que eu quero."_

"_Sei sim. Vou digitar."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 23:17_

"_Ok"_

Peguei o papel de dentro do livro e li rapidamente o trecho que ia digitar, mais uma vez sentindo o calor me envolver, quase desistindo de enviar por pura vergonha, mas acabei mandando logo antes que mudasse de idéia.

"_Ele a segurou pelo quadril de forma possessiva, mantendo-a no lugar certo, aumentando a velocidade das investidas, ao mesmo tempo em que as unhas pequenas voltavam a cravar nas suas costas e sua boca cobriu um seio, sugando-o eroticamente, enxugando o suor que se concentrava no vale entre os seios."_

Deitei na cama com o travesseiro sobre o meu rosto e o celular em uma mão e fiquei esperando a mensagem de Edward.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 23:22_

"_O que eu fiz com você a seguir?"_

"_Hoje é segunda, Edward. Nada de duas mensagens."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 23:24_

"_Você está me devendo por ontem."_

"_Sinto muito. Terá que esperar até amanhã."_ respondi rindo.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 23:26_

"_Eu sou paciente. Posso esperar. É melhor você ir dormir então. Antes que eu acabe falando alguma bobagem."_

"_Eu gosto quando você fala as suas 'bobagens'. São instigantes."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 23:27_

"_Vá dormir, Lizzie. Por favor. Pelo bem da minha sanidade."_

"_Tudo bem. Vou sim. Boa noite, Edward."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 23:29_

"_Boa noite, Lizzie. Me avisa quando acordar, ok?"_

"_Pode deixar."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 23:30_

"_Durma bem e sonhe comigo. Beijo."_

Beijo? Era a primeira vez que Edward me mandava um beijo. Tinha sido sem querer? Apenas uma palavra como qualquer outra? Queria mandar uma resposta, mas tinha medo de estar interpretando errado.

"_Farei o possível para sonhar."_

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 23:32_

"_Não me manda outro beijo?" _

Então tinha sido intencional mesmo? Edward sempre me surpreendendo.

"_Claro. Até amanhã, Edward. Beijo."_ respondi, sentindo borboletas dentro do meu estômago.

_From: E.C._

_April 19 – 23:33_

"_Até amanhã."_


	17. 16º Dia Parte 1

**N/A: Vocês votaram por review e a atualização por partes ganhou =D**

**Eu tinha alguma coisa pra falar... esqueci *bate na cabeça***

**Ah, lembrei =D Seguinte: esse capítulo, como já disse antes, é bem longo. Até as partes dele são longas também então vou demorar a postar tudo no orkut, então é óbvio que vou demorar um pouco para atualizar aqui novamente. É provável que eu só atualize aqui lá por quinta ou sexta feira. É isso... Beijos, e obrigada pelos reviews *-***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI – Parte 1**

**~ 16º Dia ~**

Mandei meu "bom dia" para Edward e saí do quarto para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Quando voltei para o quarto já havia uma mensagem no celular.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 06:50_

"_Bom dia. Sabia que ontem passamos das mil mensagens?"_

Mil? Mesmo? Olhei rapidamente na minha caixa de entrada e de itens enviados e havia mesmo mais de quinhentas mensagens em cada.

"_Acho que falamos demais."_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 06:56_

"_Tenho me comportado muito bem nos últimos dias, não acha? Respondo suas mensagens por livre e espontânea vontade. Que tal um prêmio por isso e para comemorar as mil mensagens?"_

"_O mérito não é só seu. Você não teria chegado às mil mensagens se eu não tivesse insistido. Não mereço algo também?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 06:59_

"_Você não teria conseguido chegar a esse numero sem as minhas respostas. E eu já lhe dei o CD ontem. Não é o bastante?"_

"_Acho que você tem razão. Tudo bem, vou pensar em algo."_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:01_

"_Ok. Dormiu bem?"_

"_Dormi. E você?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:02_

"_Eu não dormi. Sonhou comigo?"_

"_Não dormiu? Insônia de novo?"_

Troquei de roupa apressadamente, quase caindo ao tentar vestir a calça jeans e me atrapalhando várias vezes com a blusa azul que usaria por baixo do casaco grosso. Voltei para o celular antes de calçar os tênis.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:03_

"_Sempre. Sonhou ou não?"_

"_Você sabe que se tivesse sonhado teria te dito. Faz um tempo que não sonho com você. Nem mesmo aquele sonho antigo de sempre."_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:09_

"_Será que estou dando interferência?"_

"_Bobo. __Duvido que seja isso. Acho que agora que esse sonho meio que se tornou realidade, eu não preciso mais dele."_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:11_

"_Se tornou realidade?"_

"_Sim. Eu estou conversando com você. Agora eu te entendo um pouco mais. Sei o que te deixava tão irritado na escola."_

Calcei os tênis e peguei minha mochila, jogando o livro de Romeu & Julieta dentro, com o texto e a carta de Edward agora dentro dele, e saí do quarto, descendo as escadas sem pressa. Charlie já tinha saído, mas deixara um bilhete preso na geladeira.

"_Se incomoda de fazer jantar só para você? Vou para a casa de Billy hoje. __Devo chegar tarde._

_ Beijos, Papai."_

Odiava fazer jantar para uma pessoa. Ia acabar comendo apenas um sanduíche ou talvez esquentasse algo no microondas.

Uma nova mensagem de Edward chegou ao meu celular e eu interrompi a ida até o armário e coloquei a mochila em uma das cadeiras antes de ler.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:15_

"_Não completamente. No seu sonho nós conversávamos frente a frente. Essa parte não se tornou realidade."_

"_Verdade. Mas já é alguma coisa."_

Peguei o que precisava e comecei a comer, sem soltar o celular.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:17_

"_Eu queria sonhar com você. Nem me importava de não ver seu rosto. Só queria, nem que por alguns segundos, ter você ao meu lado sem um celular no meio."_

"_Você faz com que eu me sinta culpada falando desse jeito."_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:19_

"_É bom que se sinta. Ao menos ficamos em quase pé de igualdade porque eu me sinto realmente frustrado com essa situação."_

"_Você é mau."_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:20_

"_Você não faz idéia do quanto."_

Rolei os olhos ao ler a sua mensagem. Lá vinha Edward com essa mania de ser o bad boy.

Lavei os pratos com um pouco de pressa e peguei meu casaco pendurado ao lado da porta, jogando a mochila em um dos ombros enquanto digitava uma mensagem para ele.

"_Estou morrendo de medo de você, Darcy. Vou dirigir agora. Te aviso quando chegar na escola."_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:25_

"_Deveria, mas sei que não está. Tome cuidado no caminho. Até daqui a pouco. BEIJO."_

Ele precisava mesmo ter colocado a palavra "beijo" toda em letras maiúsculas? Eu não ia ficar encarando o celular novamente como uma tola. Claro que não deu para evitar que meu coração disparasse, mas digitei a resposta rapidinho.

"_Tomarei cuidado. Pode deixar. Até mais. BEIJO."_

Quando cheguei à escola, o carro de Edward ainda não estava lá, é claro, e eu mandei uma mensagem avisando que tinha chegado, ainda sem sair de dentro da minha caminhonete.

Vi Ângela chegando com a mãe e desci do carro indo até ela.

- Ah, oi Bella. – ela me cumprimentou assim que me viu. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Angie. Tudo bem? – perguntei andando ao lado dela em direção ao prédio da nossa primeira aula.

- Tudo. É impressão minha ou você está um pouco sumida? – ela perguntou sem nenhum tom de acusação na voz.

- Eu estou aqui. – respondi olhando para o chão.

- Está mesmo? – ela retrucou me encarando com os olhos bondosos e vivos, e então deu de ombros. – Sei lá. Estou te achando um pouco distraída ultimamente.

- Ah, eu só... – odiava mentir para ela. Ângela era uma das únicas pessoas naquela escola que era realmente legal comigo sem exigir nada em troca. – Eu estou com umas coisas na cabeça nos últimos dias.

- Sabe que se precisar de alguém para conversar, pode contar comigo, não é? – ela perguntou quando paramos em frente a sua sala.

- Sei sim, Angie. Obrigada.

Nos despedimos e eu segui para a minha sala no final do corredor, só voltando a tirar o celular do bolso do casaco quando sentei na carteira, ao mesmo tempo em que o professor entrava na sala.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:45_

"_Acho que hoje será um dia igual ao de ontem. Se for repreendido novamente, vou colocar a culpa em você."_

"_Do que você está falando?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:50_

"_Ontem fui repreendido pela professora de Espanhol porque não ouvi quando ela me fez uma pergunta."_

"_E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:51_

"_Porque eu estava pensando em você e me distraí. E agora aqui estou eu em frente à professora novamente e já sei que pouco vou conseguir me concentrar . Não paro de pensar em você, Lizzie."_

E agora aqui estou eu com o coração acelerado e a respiração entrecortada, em frente ao professor que terminava de escrever o poema do dia, sem condições alguma de entender o significado das palavras no quadro.

"_Ainda bem que você já viu esse conteúdo na outra escola."_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:53_

"_Eu não estou brincando, Lizzie."_

"_Desculpa, eu só não sei o que falar."_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:55_

"_Lembra que disse que isso entre nós poderia ficar muito pior?"_

"_Lembro."_ digitei com as mãos trêmulas.

Era impossível não lembrar de quando Edward dissera que poderia acabar se apaixonando por mim.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:57_

"_Não tem mais volta agora, Lizzie. Chegou ao ponto onde o 'pior' é a melhor coisa que eu poderia sentir."_

Dessa vez eu tinha certeza de que o professor estava falando algo para a turma, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia ouvir nada. Era como se alguém tivesse deixado a cena em câmera lenta e sem volume e a única coisa que eu conseguia me concentrar era na mensagem de Edward no celular entre as minhas mãos, que eu mantinha escondido sob a mesa.

Outra mensagem chegou logo a seguir e eu apertei a tecla para ler, ainda me sentindo meio desnorteada.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 07:58_

"_Melhor pararmos por aqui. Não quero prejudicar a sua aula. Nos falamos na hora do almoço. Boa aula. Beijo."_

"_Boa aula para você também. Beijo." respondi sem nem perceber enquanto eu digitava, e guardei o celular no bolso, me forçando a entender o que o professor falava, mas não fui bem sucedida._

A aula de Trigonometria foi tão bem aproveitada quanto, sendo mais irônica impossível, e Jessica tentou arrancar o motivo da minha distração a todo custo, mas eu ainda não tinha superado o episódio do estacionamento, então tudo que precisei fazer foi ignorá-la.

Andei até a cafeteria com o coração aos saltos, meu estômago completamente revirado e comprei apenas um refrigerante, impossibilitada de colocar alguma coisa sólida para dentro. Segui o pessoal até a nossa mesa, sentando no meu lugar de sempre para ficar de frente para Edward que já estava lá. Bandeja intocada, celular na mão e cabeça baixa.

Tirei o meu celular do bolso e, como sempre, já havia uma mensagem dele.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 12:02_

"_Muito cedo para falar aquilo?"_

"_Era verdade?"_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 12:06_

"_Há muito tempo não minto para você."_

"_Acho que não tem tempo certo para isso. Mas é mesmo possível? Você nem me conhece."_

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 12:08_

"_Nós nos conhecemos, Lizzie. Podemos nunca ter ficado frente a frente, mas isso não muda o fato de que sabemos muito um do outro. Talvez não tudo, mas eu sei o suficiente sobre você para ter certeza do que sinto."_

Acho que se meu coração batesse um pouco mais rápido naquele momento, eu acabaria tendo um ataque.

"_Me sinto da mesma forma."_ digitei com os dedos ainda mais trêmulos, me sentindo um pouco mais confiante agora que não tinha sido a primeira a falar o que sentia.

Enviei a mensagem e ergui o rosto para observar a reação de Edward e vi quando ele recebeu a mensagem, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seus lábios, mas logo ele pareceu ficar aflito, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Como um choque que me atingia, uma decisão se formou na minha mente e antes que ele pudesse mandar alguma mensagem, eu digitei rapidamente outra e enviei.

"_Decidi qual vai ser o seu prêmio pelas mil mensagens."_

O sorriso voltou no mesmo instante ao seu rosto bonito e o vi digitando algo.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 12:10_

"_Dois trechos do sonho? Por favor, não na escola."_

Ri baixinho com a sua idéia de prêmio e bebi um gole do refrigerante até então intocado, na tentativa de me acalmar um pouco.

"_O que acha da resposta definitiva da sua carta?"_

Seus olhos arregalaram levemente quando Edward leu a mensagem e ele pareceu ficar momentaneamente paralisado antes de menear a cabeça como se tentasse pensar com clareza e digitou algo tão rápido que eu quase não via seus dedos se movendo sobre o teclado.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 12:11_

"_Muito melhor."_

"_A resposta é 'sim'. Eu quero te conhecer."_ respondi com o coração batendo ainda mais rápido, minhas mãos geladas pelo nervosismo e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era encarar Edward e o celular.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 12:12_

"_Quando?"_

Ele parecia tão tenso quanto eu, se é que isso era possível.

"_Agora."_ respondi com as mãos tremendo ainda mais.

Edward não se movia. Parecia uma perfeita estátua, apenas seus dedos deslizando rapidamente pelo teclado do celular.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 12:12_

"_Como vou te reconhecer?"_

Eu queria ir até ele, mas duvidava que as minhas pernas fossem me obedecer naquele momento. E tudo que eu menos queria era cair no meio da cafeteira.

"_Olhe ao redor. Não desviarei o olhar dessa vez."_

Guardei o celular no bolso e mantive minhas duas mãos escondidas no casaco para disfarçar o quanto elas estavam tremendo e respirei fundo antes de erguer o olhar e encarar Edward.

Ele estava lendo a mensagem e imediatamente começou a percorrer o olhar pela cafeteria, olhando em cada um dos rostos dos alunos. A sensação de tudo estar se movendo em câmera lenta voltou e eu percebia as movimentações ao meu redor, mas não conseguia entender nada do que se passava. Continuava com os olhos fixos nele, respirando com ainda mais dificuldade.

Quando ele foi aproximando o olhar da minha mesa, eu parei de respirar de vez. E quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, eu tinha quase certeza de que morreria a qualquer instante.

Ele não desviou o olhar seguindo o caminho para achar a pessoa certa. No instante que me viu ele parou e ficamos nos encarando pelo que eu pensei ser horas. Vi quando ele soltou o ar pesadamente como se estivesse prendendo a respiração assim como eu estava e eu me obriguei a fazer o mesmo antes que acabasse desmaiando por falta de ar. O zumbido no meu ouvido sumiu e eu puxei o ar mais uma vez.

Um sorriso foi surgindo gradativamente em seus lábios e mais uma vez eu tentei imitá-lo sorrindo também, mas dessa vez não fui bem sucedida. Meu rosto parecia ter congelado, assim como o resto do meu corpo.

Ainda com o mesmo sorriso suave no rosto, Edward levantou, me fazendo parar de respirar mais uma vez, e começou a andar na minha direção.

Se antes meu coração estava disparado, acho que agora ele tinha parado de bater.

Ele continuava andando até a mesa onde eu estava, seus olhos nunca desviando dos meus e eu nem sequer notava que as pessoas ao meu redor começavam a perceber a aproximação de Edward e ficavam em silêncio.

Quando ele parou ao meu lado, a mesa inteira já estava de boca aberta, todos pasmos com o comportamento atípico de Edward, mas eu não conseguia ver isso também. Só conseguia me concentrar no seu sorriso, no seu olhar que parecia ainda mais dourado visto de perto, todos os alunos desaparecendo ao meu redor, e o silêncio foi interrompido apenas pela voz dele.

- Vem comigo? – Edward perguntou como se tivesse algum receio de que eu fosse dizer não.

Soltei o ar que continuava prendendo e levantei lentamente, tentando firmar minhas pernas. Vi quando Edward se abaixou e pegou a minha mochila que estava no chão ao lado da minha cadeira e a jogou em um ombro, esperando por mim.

Dei um passo na sua direção e ele sorriu para mim, me seguindo quando eu comecei a andar para a sua mesa.

Ainda não tinha me dado conta completamente do que estava acontecendo. Ainda não sentia todos os olhares cravados em nossos movimentos nem percebia o silêncio absurdo que se instalara ali dentro. Só conseguia me ater ao fato de que tinha me revelado para Edward e de que não tinha visto um único traço de decepção no seu olhar quando ele viu quem eu era.

Ele se adiantou alguns passos à minha frente e colocou minha mochila ao lado da sua em uma das cadeiras e puxou uma para que eu sentasse. Agradeci a sua escolha do lugar porque me deixaria de costas para todos.

Sentei em silêncio e o observei enquanto ele dava a volta na mesa e sentava de frente para mim.

Nossos olhares se encontraram novamente, aquele pequeno sorriso nunca saindo do seu rosto e eu tentei sorrir também, agora conseguindo um leve arquear de lábios.

- Bella. – ele falou, fazendo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo ao ouvi-lo dizendo meu nome pela primeira vez.

Seu olhar percorria todo meu rosto como se tentasse memorizar a minha fisionomia, e eu senti um calor se concentrando naquela parte.

- Você sabe meu nome. – murmurei estupidamente, impossibilitada de desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Como eu não percebi que era você? – ele perguntou, parecendo ligeiramente revoltado com aquilo.

- Eu não sou exatamente o tipo que chama atenção. – respondi, finalmente desviando o olhar do dele, e abaixei os olhos para o tampo da mesa.

- Olha para mim. – ele pediu num tom suave e eu fiz o que ele pedia – Era uma pergunta retórica, Bella. Eu apenas deveria ter percebido isso. Era a única explicação para eu não saber quem você era.

- Eu deveria saber do que você está falando? – perguntei lentamente, me sentindo uma completa idiota.

- Acho que não. Duvido que esteja fazendo algum sentido. – ele respondeu rindo e então ficou sério, seus olhos cravados nos meus como se tentasse desvendar todos os meus mistérios. – Ainda não consigo acreditar que você está aqui.

Abaixei os olhos novamente para a mesa, constrangida com a intensidade do seu olhar, sem saber exatamente o que falar.

- Está sem fome? – ele perguntou mudando de assunto de repente como se tivesse percebido que eu não estava completamente à vontade e eu voltei a erguer o olhar, estranhando a sua pergunta. – Você estava com apenas um refrigerante à sua frente na outra mesa. Que por sinal não trouxe.

- Estava nervosa. – admiti, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – Não ia conseguir comer nada.

- Ainda está nervosa?

- Um pouco. – respondi sendo honesta novamente e mais uma vez me senti corar.

- Não precisa ficar assim. – ele murmurou me encarando intensamente. – Sou eu. O mesmo Edward que você conhece, mas agora sem o celular.

- Eu sei. – murmurei de volta, querendo abaixar o olhar mais uma vez, mas resisti ao impulso.

- Bella Swan. – ele falou com um tom engraçado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ressaltando os músculos dos seus braços, e se recostou na cadeira, sorrindo abertamente. – Nós fazemos Educação Física juntos. E eu sei que você sabe disso. – ele completou antes que eu falasse algo. – Outra pergunta retórica. Apenas estou checando o quanto eu sei a seu respeito para tentar igualar o seu conhecimento sobre mim.

- O que você sabe? – perguntei, conseguindo relaxar um pouco.

- Sei que você é filha do Chefe de Polícia, que seu carro é um Chevrolet vermelho da década de cinqüenta...

- Carro velho e barulhento. – completei por ele, corando de novo.

- E agora descobri que você cora com muita facilidade. – ele falou me fazendo rir pela primeira vez desde que tinha entrado naquela cafeteria. – Ah, e sei também que você é péssima em qualquer esporte.

- Ok. Você já sabe muito. – interrompi fingindo estar zangada, mas não consegui conter o riso ao vê-lo se divertindo tanto com a conversa. Tudo bem que ele estava rindo de mim, mas ainda era válido.

- Muito menos do que eu gostaria. – ele retrucou com um sorriso suave agora e então fez uma pequena careta. – O sinal vai tocar.

- Ah. – murmurei chateada com a idéia de ter que ir para a aula e interromper a conversa quando ela estava começando a fluir.

- Se eu te pedir para cabular a aula e ficar comigo, você aceita? – ele perguntou esperançoso, inclinando um pouco o corpo na minha direção.

A proposta era tentadora. Realmente tentadora. Ficar com Edward durante uma hora seria perfeito, mas e se o professor passasse algum teste surpresa ou algum trabalho valendo nota?

- Melhor não. – respondi a contragosto, me sentindo muito mal por ter que me afastar dele agora. – Não sou _nerd_ igual a você. Não posso me dar ao luxo de faltar.

Ele riu alto ao me ouvir chamando-o de _nerd_, atraindo vários olhares na nossa direção, e eu acabei rindo junto com ele, apenas por ter adorado ouvir a sua risada.

- Posso te acompanhar até a sua próxima aula então? – ele perguntou depois que se acalmou, ficando em pé no instante em que o sinal tocou.

- C-claro. – balbuciei, ficando em pé também e estendi uma mão para pegar a minha mochila, mas Edward foi mais rápido e pegou a minha e a dele e sorriu para mim.

Ainda com as duas mochilas em uma das mãos, Edward pegou a maçã que estava na sua bandeja e me estendeu, nossas mãos quase tocando quando eu aceitei a fruta, e ele pegou a bandeja, levando-a para a lixeira, jogando tudo lá dentro e voltou para o meu lado.

- Vamos?

- Vamos.

Andamos lado a lado para fora da cafeteria, sentindo meu rosto quente mais uma vez ao perceber que todos tinham ficado em silêncio novamente e nos acompanhavam com o olhar.

- Respire, Bella. – Edward aconselhou quando já estávamos no corredor.

Soltei o ar que nem tinha percebido estar prendendo e sorri de leve.

- É aqui. – murmurei quando paramos em frente à sala da minha próxima aula.

- Biologia II. – ele comentou como se falasse sozinho. – Também faço essa aula.

- Eu sei.

- Viu? Mais uma coisa que você sabe sobre mim e que eu não sabia sobre você. Continuo em desvantagem.

- Desculpa. – pedi num tom baixo, mas acabei rindo com a sua expressão indignada.

- Mas eu pretendo desfazer isso logo mais. – ele falou com firmeza, me estendendo a minha mochila. – Boa aula, Bella.

- Boa aula, Edward.

Continuamos nos encarando por alguns segundos até que o professor Banner passou por nós e entrou na sala e eu tive que entrar também.

Sentei na minha carteira de sempre, sentindo os olhares em cima de mim e eu podia perceber a agitação de Mike que sentava atrás de mim. Ele certamente queria me bombardear de perguntas, mas o professor já começava a aula e eu sorri levemente, feliz por conseguir me livrar do questionário por enquanto. Dei uma mordida na maçã que continuava na minha mão, ainda sorrindo, e senti o celular vibrando no meu bolso.

Discretamente destravei o teclado e escondi o aparelho embaixo da mesa, relanceando um rápido olhar para o professor para ter certeza de que ele não estava olhando na minha direção.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 12:38_

"_Obrigado pelo presente, BELLA. Acho que é impossível me sentir mais feliz do que estou nesse momento."_

Sorri ainda mais e guardei o celular de volta no bolso quando vi que o Sr. Banner me olhava feio e percebi que ele tinha feito uma pergunta. Me desculpei e pedi que ele repetisse, me forçando a prestar atenção na aula.

Quando o sinal tocou, meu coração disparou ao lembrar que teria aula com Edward agora e que ele me veria pagando meus micos de sempre. Tinha a leve impressão de que ele ficaria me observando durante toda a aula e fiquei vermelha só em pensar na idéia.

Joguei minha bolsa em um ombro, enquanto tentava pensar em alguma forma de me livrar dessa aula e ainda estava concentrada nisso quando saí da sala e me deparei com Edward encostado descontraidamente ao lado da porta, abrindo um sorriso enorme ao me ver.

- Olá, Bella. – ele cumprimentou se aproximando e tirou a mochila do meu ombro.

- Olá, Edward. – cumprimentei de volta, corando de leve com aquela atenção, e começamos a andar lado a lado para fora do prédio.

- Se eu sugerir não irmos para a próxima aula, você me dará outro não? – ele perguntou enquanto os alunos à nossa volta abriam espaço para nos deixar passar, e eu abaixei o rosto encarando meus pés, totalmente constrangida com aquilo.

Faltar à aula e me livrar de Edward me ver levando boladas? Ele estava lendo a minha mente, por acaso?

- Na verdade, eu acho uma ótima idéia. – respondi ainda olhando para os meus pés.

- Mesmo? – ele perguntou com o tom diferente e eu o encarei, vendo-o me observar com expressão de surpresa.

- Sim. – sorri de leve, mais tranqüila agora que estávamos fora do prédio e um sorriso satisfeito surgiu no rosto dele.

- Vem comigo. – ele pediu colocando uma mão nas minhas costas, mas seu toque era tão suave que eu quase não conseguia sentir.

Edward me guiou até o ginásio e eu franzi o cenho sem saber o motivo dele estar me levando até lá, mas ele simplesmente pediu que eu esperasse do lado de fora e entrou junto com alguns alunos.

Continuei encostada na parede externa no prédio, curiosa para saber o que Edward estava aprontando e acabei sorrindo sozinha apenas por me dar conta, pela centésima vez, que eu tinha tido a coragem de me apresentar a ele. E sorri ainda mais ao perceber que ele não tinha ficado decepcionado por saber quem eu era.

- Pronto. – Edward anunciou saindo do ginásio novamente e parou em frente a mim – Falei com o professor e disse que você não estava se sentindo bem e que lhe faria companhia para o caso de você piorar.

- Por que eu tenho que ser a doente? – reclamei de brincadeira.

- Porque se fosse eu o doente, você teria que ir lá dentro e mentir para o professor. Faria isso? – ele perguntou em tom de desafio, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – murmurei olhando para baixo, fazendo algumas mechas de cabelo esconderem meu rosto parcialmente.

- Imaginei que não. Mas te poupei de levar falta. Deveria estar me agradecendo, não acha?

- Obrigada, Edward. – agradeci ainda de cabeça baixa, e vi Edward erguer a mão na minha direção como se fosse me tocar, mas pareceu ter mudado de idéia de repente, deixando-a cair pesadamente ao lado do corpo.

Ergui o rosto sem entender o seu gesto e sabia que estava com o cenho franzido quando o encarei.

Mais uma vez ele ergueu a mão e colocou uma mecha atrás da minha orelha, conseguindo fazer isso sem me tocar. Sua mão continuou parada ao lado do meu rosto, seus olhos fixos nos meus, e eu pude perceber no seu olhar que ele parecia estar travando uma batalha interna.

Edward então soltou o ar pesadamente e deu um passo para trás, me encarando com os olhos um tanto tristes agora.

- Quer ficar na cafeteria ou prefere outro lugar?

- Pode ser lá. – respondi dando de ombros, confusa com o seu comportamento, mas achei melhor respeitar seu espaço, como ele já tinha respeitado o meu tantas vezes.


	18. 16º Dia Parte 2

**N/A: Desculpem a demora para atualizar. Minha net deu pau e fiquei a ver navios. O próximo não vai demorar tanto. Acho que amanhã mesmo atualizo. =D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI – Parte 2**

**~ 16º Dia ~**

Andamos em silêncio até o refeitório e sentamos na mesma mesa de antes, com a diferença de que Edward não sentou na cadeira em frente à minha, deixando a mesa entre nós como da outra vez. Ele agora optou por sentar na cadeira mais próxima a mim e apoiou as duas mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa, me encarando fixamente.

- Me fala um pouco de você. – ele pediu.

- O que você quer saber?

- Qualquer coisa. Você mora com seu pai, certo?

- Sim.

- E a sua mãe?

- Viajando com o namorado jogador de Beisebol. – respondi e percebi que meu tom tinha soado um pouco ríspido.

- Você não gosta dele?

- Não é isso. Phil é ótimo. É só que eles viajam demais e eu sinto falta da minha mãe.

- Você sempre morou com o seu pai?

- Praticamente. Fiquei com a minha mãe quando meus pais se separaram, mas pedi para morar com ele quando fiz seis anos. Ela ficou triste, mas aceitou minha decisão. Eu amo a minha mãe, mas me sinto melhor com o meu pai. Somos mais parecidos.

- Misteriosos? – ele arriscou com um meio sorriso.

- Calados. – corrigi sorrindo também. – Nós não precisamos ficar conversando só para preencher o silêncio. Cada um respeita o espaço do outro. – completei dando de ombros.

- Bom saber. Assim eu me policio para não invadir o seu espaço.

- Não acho que você corre esse risco. – murmurei baixando o olhar novamente.

Mais uma vez vi sua mão erguendo em direção ao meu rosto e, assim como antes, ele interrompeu o gesto parecendo mudar de idéia no último instante, voltando a cruzar as mãos sobre a mesa, abaixando o rosto como eu tinha feito.

- O que foi? – perguntei estranhando sua atitude.

- Não é nada. – ele murmurou ainda olhando para as mãos.

Mas eu sabia que havia algo de errado. Tanto que, quando eu estendi uma mão para tocar a sua sobre a mesa, ele recuou, escondendo-as debaixo da mesa.

Um sentimento estranho me atingiu naquele momento. Algo muito semelhante à rejeição. E tinha certeza de que Edward pôde ver isso nos meus olhos quando ele finalmente ergueu o rosto e me encarou.

- Me desculpe. – ele pediu parecendo realmente arrependido. – Me perdoe, Bella, eu só...

- Você só o quê, Edward? – perguntei quando ele não continuou.

- Me fala mais sobre você. – ele pediu tentando mudar de assunto, mas eu não desistiria assim tão fácil.

- Me dá sua mão, Edward. – pedi num tom baixo, mas firme, estendendo a minha na sua direção, com a palma voltada para cima.

- Bella...

- Por favor, Edward.

Normalmente eu não estaria insistindo tanto com isso, mas algo me dizia que aquela atitude de Edward era devido à sua certeza de que era perigoso. E eu simplesmente precisava fazê-lo perceber que não tinha medo dele.

Lentamente, ainda parecendo receoso quanto a isso, Edward ergueu uma mão e a aproximou, finalmente cobrindo a minha palma com a sua.

Sua pele era extremamente macia, mas tão gélida que parecia ter estado dentro de um bloco de gelo.

Senti Edward me encarando como se esperasse a minha reação e olhei rapidamente para ele, encontrando-o com o olhar tenso e o maxilar travado. Desviei o olhar do seu novamente e ergui a minha outra mão para cobri a sua, deixando-a no meio.

Devagar, ainda com receio de que Edward fosse puxar a mão de repente, eu comecei a acariciar as costas da sua mão com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo-a firme e tão macia que era como se fosse feita da mais pura seda.

Então, criando ainda mais coragem do que eu já tinha tido aquele dia, eu peguei a sua mão e levei até o meu rosto e a segurei com firmeza quando ele tentou recuar. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu franzi o cenho, confusa com sua reação. Edward me encarou de volta com expressão de culpa, mas não tentou puxar a mão novamente.

Segui adiante e pousei sua mão no meu rosto, sentindo uma descarga elétrica percorrendo todo meu corpo e eu tinha certeza de que ele podia me ver estremecendo.

Tirei a minha mão da sua, um pouco receosa de que isso pudesse fazê-lo recuar, mas ele a manteve ali e deslizou a palma suavemente pelo meu rosto, fazendo um novo arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

- Isso não te incomoda? – ele perguntou num tom baixo e levemente rouco.

- Não. – respondi com honestidade, encarando-o para que ele visse a verdade nos meus olhos.

Ele ainda pareceu meio incerto, mas não interrompeu o contato.

Edward era frio. Muito. Mas o seu toque suave sobre a minha pele estava me deixando em chamas.

- Obrigado por isso, Bella. – ele murmurou, tirando a mão do meu rosto, mas não se afastou como pensei que faria.

Ele apenas cobriu as minhas mãos com as suas e entrelaçou nossos dedos, olhando um pouco para aquele ponto e então voltou a me encarar, seus olhos brilhando de uma forma que eu jamais tinha visto antes.

- O que você vai fazer depois da aula? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo em que ficamos apenas nos encarando.

- Acho que tenho um trabalho de biologia para fazer.

- Acha?

- Lembro vagamente do professor ter passado algum trabalho.

- Alguém não estava prestando atenção na aula hoje? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, sorrindo torto e eu momentaneamente esqueci de respirar.

- Culpada. – murmurei sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Ele passou esse trabalho para a minha turma também. – Edward comentou e então prendeu os lábios entre os dentes, como se tentasse se impedir de falar algo, mas acabou cedendo – Poderíamos fazer juntos.

Meu coração disparou diante da idéia de passar a tarde com Edward e eu tentei não parecer empolgada demais.

- Pode ser. – falei simplesmente, me parabenizando internamente por ter conseguido falar num tom calmo.

- Na sua casa ou você prefere ficar aqui na escola?

Será que Edward estava pensando que eu poderia estar com medo de ficar sozinha em casa com ele?

- Por que eu iria querer ficar na escola? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei. Talvez...

- Talvez eu me sinta mais segura onde há pessoas por perto, certo? – completei em tom de desafio e ele me encarou com a expressão neutra, embora eu tivesse visto um rápido traço de tristeza no seu olhar.

- Sim.

- Você não poderia estava mais enganado, Edward. – falei num tom baixo agora, apertando suas mãos nas minhas.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou ainda sério.

- Absoluta. Se você quiser ir estudar comigo na minha casa, então é o que faremos.

- Ok. – ele concordou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Você não acha estranho morar sozinho? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Na verdade, não. É bom não ouvir nada ao meu redor para variar.

- Gosta tanto assim de silêncio?

- Sim. Depois de anos ouvindo demais, está sendo um alívio não ouvir nada mais do que o meu pensamento.

- E você consegue se virar bem?

- Sim. Sem problemas.

- Você não fica comendo porcarias ao invés de cozinhar, não é? – perguntei em tom de acusação e ele riu com gosto.

- Não como nenhum tipo de porcaria, Bella. Pode ficar tranqüila. – ele assegurou, apertando minhas mãos entre as suas.

- E não é estranho você morar sozinho sendo assim tão jovem? Sei que você é emancipado e tudo mais, mas…

- Eu não sou assim _tão_ jovem. – ele me interrompeu mesmo sem intenção, parecendo falar sozinho.

- Quantos anos você tem? Dezoito? Dezenove? Não mais do que isso. Para mim isso é ser jovem sim. Ao menos para morar sozinho.

- É questão de ponto de vista. – ele murmurou desviando o olhar para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas – O que acha de mudarmos de assunto?

Por algum motivo, Edward não parecia estar gostando do rumo daquela conversa, embora o assunto fosse o mais leve possível. Mas como ele disse, era tudo questão de ponto de vista. Parecia haver algo mais por trás daquilo que Edward não queria falar e isso estava deixando-o desconfortável.

- Tudo bem. – concordei apertando sua mão de leve entre as minhas – Sobre o que você quer falar?

- Tenho um pedido a te fazer. – ele falou me olhando um tanto inseguro, mas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Eu tinha a leve impressão que sabia o que ele ia pedir. Sempre que Edward dizia que queria pedir algo, era sempre sobre a mesma coisa. Mas me fiz de desentendida e sorri para ele.

- Claro.

- Você, por acaso, não teria mais do sonho para eu ler, teria?

Certo. Eu sabia que era isso. Mas ainda assim, foi inevitável controlar a minha reação. Imediatamente eu senti meu rosto esquentando intensamente e eu sabia estar vermelha como um tomate. Edward com certeza também viu isso porque soltou uma das minhas mãos e ergueu para o meu rosto, acariciando minha face com delicadeza. Ao invés desse gesto me acalmar, só serviu para fazer meu coração bater ainda mais rápido e eu já nem sabia mais se estava respirando.

- Isso é um sim ou um não? – ele perguntou quando eu continuei muda.

- Depois eu te mando uma mensagem com a continuação.

- Você não se sente confortável para me mandar agora?

- É estranho. – murmurei olhando para baixo, incapaz de continuar encarando-o.

- Por que não há um celular nos separando? – ele perguntou, mas não esperou resposta. – Por que não há nada que me impeça de te ver corar? Hey, olha para mim, Bella. – ele pediu num tom gentil, erguendo meu rosto delicadamente – Você não precisa ficar assim. Não comigo. O fato de estarmos frente a frente não muda nada. Não muda quem eu sou, quem você é ou o que sentimos. – ele falou num tom gentil, acariciando meu rosto com o polegar. – Mas se você não se sente confortável com isso, eu posso esperar você se acostumar com o fato de que eu não pretendo me afastar de você tão cedo e que ainda vou te ver corar muitas vezes.

Continuei presa no olhar de Edward sem conseguir esboçar reação, e então respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de falar.

- Tudo bem. Eu mando.

- Não falei isso para que você se sinta obrigada a…

- Eu não me sinto obrigada, Edward. – murmurei interrompendo-o – É bobagem minha ficar sem graça com isso. Foi assim que nós nos conhecemos. Foi com esse sonho que tudo começou, então não tem porque eu me sentir assim.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. – respondi com firmeza e desvencilhei minhas mãos da dele para pegar o livro dentro da mochila que estava na outra cadeira.

Coloquei o livro de Romeu & Julieta no meu colo e tirei o papel dobrado de dentro dele, desdobrando-o devagar. Então peguei o celular que estava no meu bolso, pronta para começar a digitar.

- Isso é o… sonho? – Edward perguntou com a voz estranha.

Ergui os olhos do papel e o vi apertando os lábios entre os dentes e passando uma mão pelos cabelos perfeitamente desalinhados.

- É sim. – respondi sem deixar de encará-lo, estranhando sua atitude.

- E eu não posso ler direto no papel?

- Não. Um por dia, esqueceu?

- Mas você está com todo o sonho aqui na minha frente. – ele argumentou num tom que se assemelhava a um leve desespero. – Não espera que eu não queira ler, não é?

- Já ouviu o ditado que diz que nem tudo que se quer, se pode ter?

- Por favor, Bella. – ele implorou, inclinando o corpo perigosamente na minha direção, chegando perto demais. – Por favor.

Sua voz manipuladora combinada com o seu olhar suplicante e seu rosto muito próximo ao meu, me deixou completamente aérea e entregue. Um "sim" começou a se formar na minha boca, prestes a ser falado em voz alta quando senti sua mão puxando o papel lentamente da minha. Puxei o papel para longe dele e recuei um pouco, me encostando à cadeira para respirar fundo.

- Que feio, Cullen. – reclamei ainda com a voz arfante.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu, mas seu olhar divertido não parecia nem um pouco arrependido.

Deixei o papel numa posição em que ele não pudesse ler e comecei a digitar o texto, alternando o olhar entre o celular e Edward para verificar se ele estava tentando espiar. Quando terminei, dei uma rápida lida para verificar se tinha algum erro, e enviei a mensagem, agradecendo por essa não ser explicita.

_"Nenhum dos dois já tinham experimentado tamanho prazer antes. Nenhum deles sequer imaginara que tamanho descontrole pudesse um dia abatê-los. Era a sensação mais poderosa que um homem e uma mulher podiam sentir juntos."_

Guardei o texto de volta dentro do livro e o coloquei dentro da bolsa. Então cruzei os braços, ainda com o celular em uma das mãos e fiquei olhando para Edward enquanto ele lia a mensagem.

Mais uma vez ele apertou os lábios entre os dentes e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo algumas vezes e passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos. Então, movendo-se lentamente, ele colocou o celular na mesa e puxou a cadeira para perto de mim. Suas mãos se estenderam na minha direção fazendo com que eu descruzasse os braços e colocou meu celular ao lado do seu, em seguida me puxando um pouco para frente até que estivéssemos bem próximos.

Suas mãos gélidas começaram a deslizar pelos meus braços por cima da blusa fina de mangas compridas, levando fortes descargas pelo meu corpo e só então Edward me encarou, seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

- Você não faz idéia do que essas suas mensagens fazem comigo, Bella. – ele sussurrou com a voz extremamente rouca. – Eu ficava imaginando como seria te ter comigo, olhar nos seus olhos enquanto eu te toco, sentir seu calor sob os meus dedos, tentando descobrir como você reagiria ao meu corpo frio. Mas parece que você não se importa.

- Nem um pouco. – murmurei com a voz quase nula, só então percebendo que eu estava prendendo a respiração de novo.

Soltei o ar de uma vez e Edward fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente antes de me encarar novamente.

- Posso apenas dizer que minha imaginação deixou muito a desejar. – ele continuou com a voz ainda mais rouca e baixa – Eu tentei criar uma imagem, mas nela não havia você corando de forma encantadora, nem seus olhos brilhando com tanta intensidade enquanto eu te toco, nem esse seu cheiro que inebria todos os meus sentidos.

Suas mãos continuaram deslizando pelos meus braços, seu olhar nunca deixando o meu, e quando ele subiu com uma das mãos para o meu pescoço, tocando a pele sensível e já extremamente arrepiada, eu pensei que fosse derreter ali mesmo.

- Edward… – sussurrei fechando os olhos para aproveitar a carícia e me deixei levar pelos seus toques.

- E ouvir você sussurrando meu nome era o meu maior desejo, Bella. – ele murmurou acariciando meu maxilar. – Olha para mim.

Fiz o que ele pediu, encontrando seu rosto ainda mais próximo ao meu e eu tinha certeza de que ele ia me beijar. Mas Edward se afastou um pouco e ficou em pé ao meu lado, estendendo uma mão que eu imediatamente aceitei, ainda um pouco desnorteada. Ele me ajudou a ficar em pé e deu um passo na minha direção, quase colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Sei que nos conhecemos oficialmente há poucas horas. – ele falou, erguendo uma mão para o meu rosto, infiltrando-a na minha nuca, mais uma vez seu toque gelado me causando arrepios. A outra mão pousou na minha cintura, me puxando para si e eu pude sentir sua temperatura fria mesmo através das roupas. – Mas isso é algo que eu estou querendo fazer há muito tempo. Você pode dizer não se quiser. Pode se afastar e eu prometo que vou entender.

Apesar de estar completamente mole em seus braços, totalmente dominada pela atmosfera envolvente que Edward tinha criado ao nosso redor, consegui respirar um pouco para tentar acalmar os batimentos do meu coração.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. – sussurrei com a voz quase falha.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e ele começou a inclinar seu rosto na direção do meu, tão lento que parecia querer me torturar. Mas quando seus lábios finalmente cobriram os meus, eu tive a certeza de que não tinha mais volta. Edward era diferente ao seu modo; seu corpo era completamente gelado, seu olhar era puro mistério; eu sabia que havia muito mais sobre ele do que ele estava me contando, mas independente do que fosse, nada mudaria o fato de que eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

Seus lábios continuavam sobre os meus brincando com meu lábio inferior, sua mão em minha cintura me puxando mais contra o seu corpo até que não houvesse mais espaço entre nós. Ouvi o sinal da escola tocando, mas estava tão distante que era como se pertencesse a outra realidade. E quando a língua de Edward deslizou entre os meus lábios pedindo passagem, eu esqueci completamente de onde estava, me preocupando apenas em envolver o pescoço dele com meus braços e retribuir ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.

O trecho do sonho de hoje expressava exatamente o que era beijar Edward. Nada do que eu já havia imaginado me preparara para aquilo. A explosão que eu senti quando a sua língua encontrou a minha, iniciando logo uma dança sensual dentro da minha boca, tinha feito cada fibra do meu corpo responder de uma só vez, causando um tremor violento que me deixou quente e zonza, e quando dei por mim estava agarrando os cabelos de Edward com força, como se tentasse extrair algum controle.

Lentamente, parecendo muito descontente com sua ação, Edward interrompeu o beijo, dando pequenos selinhos nos meus lábios e encostou sua testa fria na minha que parecia estar pegando fogo.

- Obrigado por isso. – ele murmurou com a voz baixa e rouca, acariciando minhas costas delicadamente, enquanto sua outra mão fazia o mesmo na minha nuca.

- Hum… – foi tudo que eu consegui murmurar, ainda sem conseguir focar nada ao meu redor.

Continuamos abraçados por longos segundos ou minutos, não sei bem, até que comecei a ouvir sons de pessoas falando à nossa volta, algumas em tom de conversa normal, outras como se cochichassem. Só então fui me dar conta de que o sinal já tinha tocado e de que provavelmente estávamos sendo observados por metade da escola.

- Podemos sair daqui? – pedi num tom baixo, ainda sem largar Edward.

- Claro. – ele sussurrou e ergueu o rosto, depositando um beijo suave na minha testa, e então se afastou um pouco para pegar as nossas mochilas em cima da cadeira e os celulares em cima da mesa.

Continuei olhando para o chão e quando Edward voltou para o meu lado, ele pegou a minha mão na sua, entrelaçando nossos dedos e me guiou até o estacionamento.

Apenas quando me dei conta de que estávamos parados ao lado do Volvo foi que consegui esboçar alguma reação que não incluía meu rosto ficando vermelho.

- Meu carro… – comecei apontando na direção da minha caminhonete estava do outro lado do estacionamento.

- Depois levo ele para você. – ele falou apenas, abrindo a porta do passageiro para que eu entrasse.

- Mas e como você vai para casa depois?

- Eu dou meu jeito, ok? – ele falou com um sorriso torto que me desarmou, tirando qualquer argumento lógico da minha mente e eu me limitei a sorrir de volta e entrar no seu carro luxuoso e confortável.

Edward entrou no carro e saímos rapidamente dali, não sem antes eu ver muitos rostos curiosos e perplexos voltados na nossa direção.


	19. 16º Dia Parte 3

**CAPÍTULO XVI – Parte 3**

**~ 16º Dia ~**

Assim que saímos do estacionamento da escola, Edward pegou minha mão mais uma vez e sorriu de leve para mim. Eu queria me aproximar mais dele, repousar minha cabeça no seu ombro, mas me limitei a apertar a sua mão na minha, sorrindo de volta para ele. Mas então eu apertei ainda mais sua mão quando percebi a velocidade em que estávamos.

- Está com pressa? – perguntei com a voz meio estrangulada.

- Não. Por quê? – ele perguntou olhando para mim ainda com aquele sorriso calmo.

- Não tira os olhos da pista! – pedi com urgência, sentido meu corpo ficar tenso. – Você poderia ir um pouco mais devagar?

Mesmo rindo de leve com a minha reação, Edward fez o que eu pedi, diminuindo um pouco a velocidade. Mas ainda assim, cinco minutos depois estávamos parando em frente à minha casa.

- Saiba que eu faço esse percurso em vinte minutos.

- Naquela sua caminhonete isso é bem compreensível.

- Hey! Não fale assim do meu carro. – reclamei erguendo uma mão para bater no seu braço, mas Edward segurou meu pulso no ar e me puxou para si, cobrindo meus lábios com os seus.

Completamente pega de surpresa, eu demorei um pouco para reagir. Mas ao sentir a língua dele entre os meus lábios mais uma vez, imediatamente retribuí ao beijo, me sentindo amolecer em seus braços. Infiltrei meus dedos nos seus cabelos novamente e a resposta de Edward foi me puxar pela cintura, colando meu corpo ao seu e intensificou o beijo. Mas então, tão rápido quanto tinha começado, o beijo terminou e Edward se afastou um pouco, ainda de olhos fechados e respirando com dificuldade.

- Vamos… estudar. – ele falou com a voz rouca, dando um pequeno beijo nos meus lábios, se afastando mais uma vez e saiu do carro.

Aproveitei enquanto ele dava a volta para abrir a porta para mim e respirei fundo algumas vezes para tentar clarear minha mente. Ainda estava mole e com o coração disparado quando a porta do passageiro abriu e Edward estendeu uma mão para me ajudar a sair, sorrindo tranqüilo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Queria voltar ao normal assim tão fácil.

Entramos em casa e eu falei para Edward ficar à vontade enquanto eu ia guardar a mochila e subi quase correndo para o quarto. Como Edward tinha o livro que usaríamos para fazer o trabalho, peguei apenas o meu caderno e já ia saindo do quarto quando uma idéia de ocorreu. Voltei para onde estava a minha mochila e tirei o livro de Romeu & Julieta de dentro. Peguei meu celular e digitei o próximo texto do sonho e o salvei na pasta de rascunhos, só então saindo do quarto.

Quando cheguei lá embaixo Edward estava parado em frente à lareira olhando para as minhas fotos de infância, mas se voltou assim que ouviu meus passou se aproximando. Assim que parei ao seu lado ele me envolveu pela cintura e me puxou delicadamente contra o seu corpo, beijando meu rosto em vários pontos, me deixando mole de novo.

- Seu pai não vai se incomodar se me vir aqui? – ele perguntou num tom baixo, beijando o canto dos meus lábios.

- N-não. – respondi meio aérea – Ele vai chegar tarde hoje. Vai para a casa de Billy depois do trabalho.

- Black? – ele perguntou de repente ficando rígido.

- É. Por quê?

- Hum… nada. Vamos fazer o trabalho. – Edward falou num tom que eu não reconheci. Ele pegou minha mão na sua, pegando sua mochila que estava em cima do sofá e me levou para a cozinha.

Ainda sem entender o motivo da sua mudança súbita de comportamento, começamos a fazer o trabalho de biologia que nem era tão complicado. Acabamos em cerca de uma hora, mas Edward continuava estranho, não falando nada que não estivesse relacionado com a matéria.

Levantamos e fomos para a sala, sentando lado a lado no sofá e só então ele falou depois de respirar fundo.

- Vocês… sempre foram amigos dos Black? – ele perguntou sem me encarar, parecendo muito interessado no botão da manga do seu casaco.

- Sim. Meu pai é amigo de infância de Billy e eu cresci junto com os filhos dele. – respondi com os olhos fixos no seu rosto que não expressava nenhum tipo de reação. – Você os conhece?

- Não. Não pessoalmente. – ele respondeu distraído.

E lá estava a sensação de que Edward não estava me contando nem um terço da verdade, mas eu não estava a fim de insistir num assunto que aparentemente não deixava Edward confortável.

Sentei no sofá em posição de Buda, soltando o ar pesadamente e fiquei de frente para Edward. Tirei o celular do bolso e quando ele viu o que eu fazia, me encarou com o cenho franzido, mas não falou nada. Sorri de leve para ele e selecionei a mensagem na pasta de rascunhos, enviando-a em seguida e fiquei encarando-o.

_"O corpo dela começava a tremer de forma quase descontrolada, palavras incoerentes escapando dos lábios vermelhos e inchados, e com uma última e poderosa investida, ela sentiu o líquido invadindo-a, seu corpo deixando quase inteiramente a grama abaixo dela quando o orgasmo a atingiu com sua força poderosa."_

Quando o celular vibrou no bolso do seu casaco, ele franziu ainda mais o cenho, me encarando com a expressão questionadora, mas eu não falei nada. Me limitei a continuar encarando-o enquanto ele lia o trecho, tentando lembrar de respirar enquanto meu coração disparava no meu peito.

Mais uma vez seu corpo ficou tenso, seu maxilar travado, e eu tinha certeza de que ele não estava respirando.

- Por que… Por que você fez isso, Bella? – ele perguntou com a voz que era quase um rugido.

- Mensagem extra pelo meu bom humor. – murmurei sentindo o rosto esquentar, e arfei quando seu olhar encontrou o meu.

Havia desejo ali, mas também havia algo mais. Algo que o deixava com a expressão selvagem e perigosa. Apesar de não me preocupar realmente com toda essa diferença de Edward, confesso que fiquei com medo naquele momento. Mas foi um medo que, de alguma forma, me deixou excitada. Mais do que eu já estava.

Ao invés de me beijar como eu pensava que ele faria ou como eu queria que ele fizesse, Edward escondeu o rosto entre as mãos parecendo tentar se controlar. O problema era que eu não queria que ele se controlasse.

Mas antes que eu conseguisse sequer iniciar o movimento de ir até ele, Edward soltou o ar pesadamente e me encarou com a expressão mais calma agora.

- Posso ler o resto? – ele perguntou num tom calmo, mas ainda rouco. Estava prestes a dizer "não", mas acho que ele deve ter visto isso na minha expressão porque continuou falando antes que eu pudesse dizer algo. – Eu sei que o sonho está no fim. E eu não acho que nós precisamos mais disso. – ele falou erguendo o celular que ainda estava em sua mão e o colocou em cima da mesa de centro – Não mais.

Edward tinha razão. E além do mais, o sonho estava quase no fim e a pequena parte que faltava não tinha mais nada que me deixasse constrangida.

Decidida, fiquei em pé e estendi uma mão na sua direção, sorrindo de leve quando ele ficou em pé também e pegou minha mão. Em silêncio, eu o guiei pelas escadas até o andar de cima, chegando ao meu quarto que, por sorte, não estava bagunçado.

- Eu espero aqui. – Edward anunciou parando em pé ao lado da porta.

- Deixa de bobagem, Edward. Pode entrar. – continuei puxando-o pela mão e ele ainda resistiu um pouco, mas acabou cedendo e entrou no quarto, sentando ao meu lado na minha cama.

Peguei o livro que tinha colocado dentro da mochila novamente e tirei o papel dobrado, entregando-o a Edward.

- Se incomoda se eu ler tudo? – ele perguntou olhando para o papel em suas mãos.

- Não. – murmurei sentindo meu coração disparar mais uma vez.

Uma coisa era Edward ler apenas o final do sonho. Outra bem diferente era ele ler tudo ali ao meu lado. Mas eu simplesmente não consegui recusar seu pedido.

Depois de desdobrar o papel, Edward pegou minha mão na sua entrelaçando nossos dedos e a levou aos lábios beijando-a devagar. Um sorriso se formou nos meus lábios sem que eu me desse conta e meu coração acelerou ainda mais, embora eu não estivesse mais nervosa. Apenas ansiosa.

Ele pousou as nossas mãos entrelaçadas no colchão entre nós e só então começou a ler.

"_Ele era lindo. Seu corpo musculoso e pálido parecia reluzir sob os fracos raios do sol. A garota nunca tinha visto nada mais belo. E mesmo sabendo ser uma mulher sem atrativos, o homem a sua frente parecia encantado com a visão. O que mais a deixava surpresa era o fato de não se sentir envergonhada por estar nua no meio de uma clareira, em frente ao homem também nu. _

_Os dois se contemplavam sem pressa, sem receios, sem timidez alguma, memorizando cada detalhe do corpo um do outro e apenas o passar dos olhos pelos corpos nus era o suficiente para deixar os dois quentes por dentro._

_Ele foi o primeiro a agir, dando um passo na direção da mulher e então a encarou esperando que ela desse o passo seguinte. Depois de mais alguns centímetros, estavam praticamente colados um ao outro, separados apenas por um espaço quase nulo, que era preenchido a cada movimento dos seios dela que subiam e desciam acompanhando a respiração acelerada, fazendo contato com o peito firme dele._

_Os olhos dele desceram para esse ponto, observando os seios túmidos dela tocando-o levemente e sua língua passou entre os lábios como se ansiasse por sentir um sabor primoroso. Ela sabia o que ele queria e, por mais que nunca tivesse feito nada daquilo antes, queria mais que tudo que ele o fizesse._

_Delicadamente o homem de olhos dourados ergueu uma das mãos tocando a lateral do corpo feminino com a ponta dos dedos, deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde passava, tocando a curva do seu quadril e subiu mais, passando pela cintura até chegar à curva de um seio. Ela prendeu a respiração esperando o toque que viria a seguir e quando a mão de dedos longos cobriu seu seio já tão sensível, ela pensou que desfaleceria._

_Ao sentir que o corpo feminino amolecia a sua frente, ele a envolveu pela cintura com a outra mão, continuando a tocar seus seios, alternando de um para outro. O contato dos corpos permitia que ela sentisse o quão ele estava excitado e, inconscientemente, angulou seu corpo, fazendo seu ventre roçar no membro rijo fazendo-o soltar um som estrangulado e foi a vez dele de estremecer contra ela._

_Ele a queria e ela sabia disso. Ela o queria e faria com que ele tomasse conhecimento do quanto._

_Tentando não tremer de excitação e nervosismo, ergueu as mãos e as colocou sobre o peito firme dele, sentindo os músculos se contraindo sob as suas palmas, e a mesma reação se deu enquanto ela descia mais as mãos, roçando as suas unhas de leve sobre o abdômen definido._

_Os toques sobre os seus seios se tornaram mais urgentes à medida que os dedos delicados desciam mais, chegando ao começo da região pélvica, e um novo som escapou dos lábios dele que agora respirava tão pesadamente quanto ela._

_Respirando com ainda mais dificuldade, agora mais pelo nervosismo do que tudo, ela se atreveu a descer mais, agora roçando a ponta dos dedos pelo membro ereto, fazendo-o agora gemer alto e sem reservas. Sua reação apenas serviu para estimulá-la mais e então fechou a mão em torno do sexo, movendo-a para cima e para baixo devagar._

_Ela ergueu o rosto para observar a reação dele e o encontrou de olhos semicerrados, encarando-a de volta, mordendo o lábio inferior para completar a perfeita visão do homem dominado pelo desejo._

_Para completa perdição dele, ela intensificou os movimentos, indo cada vez mais rápido. Mas então, num movimento tão rápido que a assustou, ele tirou sua mão dali e a puxou para um beijo urgente, ao mesmo tempo em que infiltrava uma das mãos entre os corpos e a tocava no centro da sua feminilidade._

_Encontrá-la tão úmida e pronta para ele quase o fez perder o pouco autocontrole que lhe restava, mas conseguiu se conter e continuou tocando-a, enquanto a outra mão a segurava pela cintura, mantendo-a firmemente colada a ele._

_Os braços delicados envolveram o pescoço dele, suas unhas pequenas tentando arranhá-lo e isso só serviu para que ele ficasse ainda mais excitado. Devagar, segurando-a com cuidado, o homem começou a se abaixar, levando-a consigo, até depositar o corpo pequeno na grama, cobrindo-a com o próprio corpo._

_Ela não perdeu tempo com timidez ou temores e imediatamente abriu as pernas para acomodá-lo, nenhum dos dois parecendo se importar com o fato de que estavam no meio de uma clareira na floresta, totalmente expostos para quem quisesse ver. _

"_Eu preciso de você." Foi tudo que ele sussurrou antes de se posicionar na sua entrada e penetrá-la lentamente, sentindo cada centímetro do seu sexo sendo envolvido pelo dela, úmido e apertado, fazendo os dois gemerem juntos de deleite e contentamento por finalmente estarem onde mais queriam. Nos braços um do outro._

_Ela não sentiu dor como imaginava que sentiria. Sem controlar as ações involuntárias do seu corpo, seu quadril se moveu contra o dele como num pedido mudo para que ele começasse os movimentos que os levaria ao tão esperado momento de plena satisfação._

_Ele não esperou um segundo pedido e começou a se mover dentro dela, entrando e saindo lentamente, sentindo-a apertando seu membro cada vez mais à medida que os movimentos ficavam mais intensos._

_Ele a segurou pelo quadril de forma possessiva, mantendo-a no lugar certo, aumentando a velocidade das investidas, ao mesmo tempo em que as unhas pequenas voltavam a cravar nas suas costas e sua boca cobriu um seio, sugando-o eroticamente, enxugando o suor que se concentrava no vale entre os seios._

_Nenhum dos dois já tinha experimentado tamanho prazer antes. Nenhum deles sequer imaginara que tamanho descontrole pudesse um dia abatê-los. Era a sensação mais poderosa que um homem e uma mulher podiam sentir juntos._

_O corpo dela começava a tremer de forma quase descontrolada, palavras incoerentes escapando dos lábios vermelhos e inchados, e com uma última e poderosa investida, ela sentiu o líquido invadindo-a, seu corpo deixando quase inteiramente a grama abaixo dela, quando o orgasmo a atingiu com sua força poderosa._

_Ele queria falar. Queria expressar o que estava sentindo, mas se sentia tão desnorteado com o prazer intenso que tinha experimentado, que tudo que conseguiu fazer foi afundar o rosto na curva do pescoço, inalando o aroma doce do corpo suado._

_Ela se sentia do mesmo jeito, as palavras parecendo ter fugido completamente da sua mente. Se limitou apenas a abraçá-lo quando ele desabou sobre ela, mantendo parte do seu peso apoiado nos braços ao lado dela e assim ficaram por longos minutos até que ele rolou para o lado e a puxou para si, aninhando-a nos braços fortes, ambos adormecendo em questão de instantes."_

Durante toda a leitura Edward tinha permanecido completamente rígido como se sequer estivesse respirando. Única coisa que o diferenciava de uma estátua era a sua mão acariciando as costas da minha com o polegar.

Eu fiquei o tempo todo olhando para os meus tênis, só levantando o rosto quando ele dobrou o papel novamente e soltou minha mão delicadamente. Seu rosto estava tão tenso quanto tinha ficado agora pouco quando ele lera a minha mensagem lá embaixo, mas ele não me encarou. Apenas levantou e andou até a janela, ficando de costas para mim.

- Fique aí, Bella. – ele pediu com a voz baixa e rouca, no instante em que eu levantava para ir até ele.

- Você está bem? – perguntei parada ao lado da cama.

- Sim. Só preciso de um tempo para me controlar.

- Eu não quero que você se controle. – falei sem conseguir me conter, sentindo meu rosto esquentar no mesmo instante.

Mas agora que tinha externado o que eu pensava, não ia voltar atrás.

Andei até Edward ignorando quando seu corpo se retesou e parei atrás dele envolvendo sua cintura com meus braços e repousei meu rosto nas suas costas. Seus músculos estavam tensos e eu o apertei um pouco contra mim tentando fazê-lo relaxar, deslizando uma mão pelo seu abdômen, mas sua mão cobriu a minha me impedindo de continuar.

- Não faz isso. – ele pediu com a voz ainda mais rouca e baixa, como se falasse por entre os dentes.

- Por que não? – perguntei com a voz também baixa, depositando um pequeno beijo nas suas costas e senti seus músculos se contraírem ainda mais.

Mas ao invés de responder de imediato, Edward se desvencilhou dos meus braços e se afastou, parando ao lado da porta.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – ele murmurou de costas para mim. – Me desculpe, Bella.

- Edward...

- Nos vemos amanhã na escola. – ele falou e sem mais palavras saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

Quando consegui reagir, saí do quarto atrás dele, mas quando cheguei ao andar de baixo pude ouvir o seu carro saindo da entrada de carros e nem precisei abrir a porta para saber que ele tinha mesmo ido embora.

Estava tomando banho, ainda processando o fato de que Edward tinha me deixado ali sem nenhuma explicação, quando ouvi o som da minha caminhonete parando na frente de casa. Me enrolei rápido na toalha e corri até o meu quarto, espalhando água pela casa, mas quando cheguei na janela não havia mais sinal de Edward.

Passei a noite me revirando na cama pensando se deveria enviar uma mensagem para ele, mas cada vez que começava a digitar algo, eu acabava escrevendo algum insulto, chamando-o de idiota, insensível ou grosso por ter feito aquilo, então achei melhor não mandar nada.

Edward provavelmente tinha uma explicação para ter agido daquele jeito e embora eu não conseguisse pensar em nada que diminuísse a raiva que estava sentindo, eu sabia que havia algo.

Mas quando ele mandou uma única e curta mensagem sem explicação alguma, a raiva só fez aumentar.

_From: E.C._

_April 20 – 22:41_

"_Me desculpe por ter saído daquela forma, Bella. Sei que errei. Conversamos depois."_

Eu queria responder, mas não iria. Então se ele sabia que tinha feito besteira, teria que ser ele a insistir em consertar seu erro.

Fiquei horas acordada, a raiva se misturando à confusão, até que o cansaço falou mais alto e eu adormeci.


	20. 17º Dia

**N/A: Capítulo curtinho, eu sei, mas o próximo é enorme e eu posto a primeira parte dele amanhã mesmo, ok?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**~ 17º Dia ~**

Se eu já estava de mau humor quando fui dormir, isso só piorou quando acordei e vi uma mensagem de Edward no celular.

_From: E.C._

_April 21 – 05:07_

"_Vou aproveitar o dia para fazer trilha pela floresta. Não vou levar o celular e é provável que chegue tarde. Se chegar cedo, posso te ligar?"_

"_Não!"_ enviei rápido, movida pela raiva que levou lágrimas aos meus olhos. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e mandei uma segunda mensagem. _"Se quiser conversar, será pessoalmente. Chega de celular, não é?"_

Levantei da cama jogando o celular em cima dela e comecei a me arrumar para a escola.

A única coisa que ajudou a melhorar um pouco o meu humor, foi o sol que apareceu depois de meses de chuva em Forks.

Mas essa pequena alegria logo foi sobrepujada quando cheguei à escola e tive que agüentar um dia inteiro de pessoas cochichando perto de mim e ficando em silêncio quando eu me aproximava.

Na hora do intervalo tudo só piorou. Eu podia ver Jessica se roendo para soltar alguma gracinha, abrindo a boca várias vezes para fechar logo em seguida, fazendo-a parecer um peixe morrendo. Mas Lauren não poupou esforços em fazer com que eu percebesse que Edward não tinha ido à aula, soltando gracinhas sobre ele ter achado alguém melhor e que alguém como eu deveria cair na real porque alguém como Edward jamais iria querer tão pouco.

Claro que ela não falou exatamente com essas palavras, e falara como se não fosse comigo, apenas jogando indiretas, mas tinha sido essa a intenção final. E o pior de tudo é que eu sabia que ela estava certa.

Mas a minha mente era estúpida e inocente demais e se deixava levar pelo coração, criando uma realidade em que eu era suficiente para ele. Que Edward não se preocupava com esse tipo de futilidade.

Então as lembranças dele saindo quase correndo da minha casa na tarde anterior me voltavam à mente e todas as ilusões desapareciam.

Irritada com aquelas palavras que estavam me machucando ainda mais, eu levantei e fui para a minha sala, mesmo ainda faltando quinze minutos para o sinal tocar.

E ao final da aula de Educação Física, quando eu vi que aquelas alfinetadas iriam continuar dentro do vestiário, eu simplesmente peguei minha mochila e saí dali ainda com a roupa de ginástica e praticamente corri para o meu carro.

Tinha sido idiota e covarde da minha parte, mas eu não queria mais ouvir aquelas verdades. Por hoje já bastava.

Quando cheguei em casa, por muito pouco não tinha rasgado o papel do sonho e a sua carta estúpida em que ele dizia que eu era especial para ele. Mas isso tinha sido antes de Edward me conhecer. Ele tinha falado isso de uma pessoa que ele tinha imaginado. Alguém que ele criou na mente para suprir a curiosidade.

Apesar de não ter demonstrado nenhum traço de decepção quando me vira pela primeira vez, com o passar das horas ele deve ter se dado conta de que a realidade não era tão boa quanto a imagem que ele tinha feito de mim.

Edward não passou nenhuma mensagem durante todo o dia, mas eu também não esperava outra coisa. Ele tinha dito que iria passar o dia fora sem o celular. Então por que eu ficava verificando o aparelho a cada meia hora?

Acabei dormindo com o celular na mão, sem nenhuma mensagem nova dele.


	21. 18º Dia Parte 1

**N/A: Aí está a primeira parte do capítulo.**

**Agora um avisinho: a fic está se encaminhando para a reta final. Só teremos mais dois capítulos depois desse, mas como esse capítulo tem 4 partes, então ainda vai demorar um pouco. Estou pensando em fazer toda a fic pelo ponto de vista de Edward, passando a se chamar "Message Received" e acho que vai rolar mesmo, mas aviso por aqui sobre qualquer decisão definitiva.**

**Enfim... é isso. Continuem mandando muitos reviews e façam a autora ainda mais feliz =D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII – Parte 1**

**~ 18º Dia ~**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado novamente, embora a umidade deixasse claro que em breve a chuva cairia.

E com a manhã quente e abafada, veio a constatação de que eu era mesmo uma imbecil por ter acreditado que aquilo daria certo.

Edward não mandou nenhuma mensagem avisando que tinha chegado, nem qualquer tipo de notícia. E quando eu cheguei cinco minutos atrasada na escola e não vi o carro dele, percebi que ou ele estava fugindo para não conversar e dizer que não queria mais nada, que tinha deixado aquilo ir longe demais, ou ele tinha sofrido um terrível acidente durante a caminhada e agora estava sangrando em cima de uma pedra.

Confesso que fiquei muito tentada a preferir a segunda opção.

Apesar de estar muito irritada com Edward e com toda aquela situação, eu não consegui me impedir de ficar triste ao pensar no quanto o dia em que eu me apresentei a Edward tinha sido bom. Em como tinha sido perfeito passar aquela hora inteira conversando com ele no último horário enquanto cabulávamos a aula de Educação Física. No beijo que trocamos. Meu primeiro beijo. Na forma protetora com que ele pegara minha mão e me levara até o seu carro quando estávamos rodeados de alunos curiosos e fofoqueiros.

E agora esses mesmo alunos estavam fazendo do meu almoço um verdadeiro inferno. Porque, como se não bastasse ter Lauren com os mesmos comentários do dia anterior, agora Jessica tinha resolvido acompanhar a amiga, provavelmente achando que seu segredo estava seguro porque eu não era mais uma ameaça. E boa parte dos alunos a nossa volta riam dos comentários das duas e, mais uma vez, eu saí do refeitório sem ter comido praticamente nada. Mas mesmo que tentasse, tinha certeza de que nada desceria hoje. Parecia que havia um nó na minha garganta e a vontade que eu tinha era de gritar até aquilo passar.

E eu fiquei tentada a fazer o mesmo que ontem e deixar minha roupa no vestiário, saindo com a roupa da ginástica novamente, mas podia ouvir a chuva que finalmente tinha caído e a minha blusa branca ficaria transparente no primeiro metro debaixo d'água. Assim, respirei fundo e entrei no vestiário, nem um pouco pronta para enfrentar as feras.

- Então, Bella, cadê o seu Edward? – Lauren perguntou assim que eu entrei.

- Edward dela? Desde quando ele era dela? – Jessica desdenhou rindo baixinho, sendo acompanhada por Lauren. – É isso que dá ceder muito fácil. Ele teve o que queria e partiu para outra melhor.

Entrei em um dos boxes e comecei a me trocar o mais rápido possível, mas ainda assim as duas continuaram falando, aumentando a voz para que eu pudesse ouvir com clareza.

- Eu realmente não sei o que foi que Bella fez para que ele quisesse ficar com ela mesmo que por um dia. – Lauren comentava com Jessica, as duas sentadas despreocupadamente em um dos bancos longos de madeira.

- Parem com isso, vocês duas. – ouvi a voz de Ângela vinda de um dos boxes – Vocês estão machucando a Bella com essa conversa sem propósito.

- Ah, Bella. Não chora. – Lauren falou em voz de falsa piedade e eu pude ouvir o riso baixo de Jessica. – Você não achava mesmo que alguém como Edward iria querer alguém como você, achava?

Saí do box encarando-as fixamente para que elas vissem que eu não estava chorando, mas não falei nada. Apenas peguei a minha mochila que tinha deixado em um canto e saí do vestiário batendo a porta com força. Mas eu estava no meu limite para aquilo tudo e enquanto andava para a saída do ginásio, senti uma lágrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Saí do prédio e me encostei à parede, respirando fundo algumas vezes e enxuguei a lágrima com as costas da mão, me sentindo uma idiota por chorar por alguém que não merecia.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e ergui o rosto, pronta para encarar a chuva e correr até o meu carro. E foi então que eu vi Edward vindo na minha direção, debaixo de chuva, e sem parecer nem um pouco preocupado com esse fato.

Seus olhos estavam presos em mim e eu só identifiquei uma coisa neles: dor.

Mas eu não queria conversar. Eu não queria olhar para Edward porque eu sabia que se o fizesse, acreditaria em qualquer coisa, qualquer mentira que saísse da sua boca. E eu não queria ouvi-lo. Não agora.

O problema era que ele estava no meu caminho para o estacionamento e quando eu andei na sua direção e tentei passar por ele, tudo que Edward precisou fazer foi segurar meu pulso e me impedir de continuar.

- Me solta! – pedi por entre os dentes, tentando puxar meu braço, mas ele simplesmente era mais forte.

- Bella, não acredite em nada do que elas disseram, por favor. – ele pediu em tom de urgência, apontando para o ginásio ao nosso lado. – Nada daquilo é verdade.

- Me solta, Edward! – pedi quase gritando, puxando meu braço com mais força e dessa vez ele me soltou.

Ainda pensei em sair dali e correr para o meu carro, mas sabia que Edward me alcançaria em dois segundos. Nós dois estávamos completamente encharcados, mas eu não me importava com isso. Tampouco me importava com o fato de que vários alunos nos observavam de longe, protegidos da chuva.

- Eu não me arrependi de nada do que aconteceu, Bella. Nada. – ele falou com a voz um pouco alta para que eu o ouvisse acima do barulho da chuva e dos trovões.

Apesar de saber que deveria perguntar como ele tinha ouvido aquela conversa, saber que ele tinha escutado tudo, toda a minha humilhação, me deixou com ainda mais raiva e novas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto, por sorte sendo imediatamente lavadas pela chuva.

- Conhecer você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e se eu me comportei daquela forma na terça feira foi apenas porque... Droga, Bella! – ele esbravejou de repente, passando a mão nos cabelos molhados. – Eu amo você e nada vai mudar isso.

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida e então voltar a bater tão rápido que nem parecia estar batendo. Um zumbido encheu os meus ouvidos e me senti levemente zonza. Edward... me amava? De verdade? Eu queria acreditar, mas não fazia sentido.

- Por que você me ama? – perguntei num fio de voz, sem saber ao certo se ele tinha me ouvido.

- Você me tirou de um abismo que pensei que nunca sairia, Bella. – ele falou mais baixo agora, dando um pequeno passo na minha direção.

- Mas eu não sou ninguém. – murmurei novamente, olhando para meus pés e deixando meus cabelos molhados formarem uma cortina ao redor do meu rosto. – Nem bonita eu sou. – concluí falando ainda mais baixo.

Percebi que Edward se aproximava mais e vi suas mãos erguendo na minha direção, tomando meu rosto entre elas. Então ele me fez encará-lo mais uma vez, vendo um pequeno sorriso se formando nos seus lábios perfeitos.

- Isabella Swan – ele começou, removendo uma mecha molhada do meu rosto – você é a mulher mais linda, sensual e apaixonante que eu já conheci. E eu estou falando sério. – ele completou quando viu que eu não acreditava.

- Então, se eu sou isso tudo, por que você foi embora?

- Porque eu precisava te proteger. – ele respondeu de imediato.

- De você? – perguntei com o cenho franzido e ele apenas assentiu. Respirei fundo para clarear minha mente e o encarei novamente – Eu confio em você, Edward.

Foi a vez dele de franzir o cenho como se o que eu falasse não fizesse sentido.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu te amo. – respondi simplesmente e me surpreendi com o quanto tinha sido fácil falar aquilo. Um sorriso enorme surgiu no seu rosto e ele já estava se inclinando na minha direção para me beijar quando eu recuei o rosto para continuar – E eu não preciso de proteção. – falei num tom firme quando ele franziu o cenho. – Eu preciso de você!

A seriedade que tinha voltado ao seu semblante imediatamente foi substituída por um novo sorriso e dessa vez eu permiti que eu me beijasse na frente de todos e que envolvesse minha cintura tirando meus pés do chão. E eu fiz questão de envolvê-lo pelo pescoço intensificando ainda mais o beijo, deixando bem claro para quem estivesse olhando que Edward era meu.

Não sei se estremeci pelo corpo gelado de Edward, pela chuva ou pelo beijo trocado que de tão intenso me deixou sem ar. Estava bem inclinada a pensar que tinha sido por conta do beijo, mas Edward não parecia pensar do mesmo jeito.

- Vamos sair dessa chuva. – ele sussurrou interrompendo o beijo e encostou a testa na minha. – Vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

- Não me importo.

Tudo que eu queria era voltar a beijá-lo.

- Mas eu sim. Não quero te ver doente. – ele murmurou me apertando um pouco mais contra o seu corpo e então me soltou depois de dar um pequeno beijo nos meus lábios.

Edward abriu um enorme sorriso, fazendo-o parecer o homem mais feliz do mundo e pegou minha mão apertando-a de leve, mas com firmeza e me levou em direção ao seu carro.

- Vai molhar tudo. – falei quando paramos ao lado do Volvo.

- Deixe de bobagem, Bella. – ele falou sem deixar de rir e me puxou pela nuca, depositando um beijo rápido nos meus lábios.

Edward soltou minha mão e segurou a porta aberta para mim. Entrei no carro e sentei no banco confortável, sentindo meu rosto esquentar quando a água começou a empoçar no chão do carro aos meus pés. Mas quando Edward entrou e jogou minha mochila no banco traseiro, sentando em seguida ao volante, o mesmo aconteceu com ele e tudo que ele fez foi sorrir para mim e acionar o motor, ligando o aquecedor em seguida.

- Meu Deus, você está tremendo, Bella. – Edward murmurou quando já estávamos na estrada, colocando o aquecedor no máximo.

- Como é que você não está com frio? – perguntei sem parar de tiritar, colocando minhas mãos na saída do ar quente. – Você está tão encharcado quanto eu.

- Eu estou bem. – ele respondeu apenas, seu sorriso vacilando um pouco, mas logo ele voltou a sorrir – Acho que demos um pequeno show agora na escola.

- Verdade. – concordei rindo também, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia meu rosto esquentando de novo.

Logo parávamos na frente da minha casa e Edward rapidamente desceu do carro e deu a volta, abrindo a porta para mim sem parecer nem um pouco preocupado em estar debaixo da chuva de novo. Desci apressada e corri para a porta de entrada, mas quando fui procurar pelas chaves, vi que tinha esquecido a mochila dentro do carro.

- Fique aqui. – Edward pediu quando eu já estava fazendo menção de voltar para o carro. - Eu pego.

Mas antes dele sair de perto de mim, Edward me puxou pela nuca mais uma vez e cobriu meus lábios com os seus. Apesar dos seus lábios serem extremamente gelados, assim que sua língua encontrou a minha, um calor intenso percorreu meu corpo e eu já nem lembrava de estar completamente molhada.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, Edward logo estava se afastando parecendo bastante receoso de fazer isso e deu uns passos para trás ainda de olhos fechados. Então abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim, um sorriso tão doce que novamente o fazia parecer o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Sorri de volta para ele, sentindo meu coração pular com força dentro do meu peito e aquela sensação gostosa de borboletas no estômago voltou intensa.

Depois que Edward pegou minha mochila no carro e voltou correndo para a entrada, eu peguei as chaves que estavam no bolso da frente da mochila e abri a porta, segurando-a aberta para que Edward entrasse.

- Eu acho melhor não. – ele murmurou passando a mão nos cabelos.

- O que foi? – perguntei, colocando a mochila no chão ao lado da porta e me aproximei dele que estava do lado de fora.

- É melhor eu ir para casa. – ele falou se aproximando também e infiltrou uma mão fria na minha nuca, puxando meu corpo delicadamente para perto dele e abaixou o rosto até o seu estar quase colado com o meu. – E você precisa de um banho quente.

- Você também. – sussurrei de olhos fechados, sentindo seus dedos acariciando minha nuca e seu hálito gélido no meu rosto, me deixando inebriada.

- Eu te aviso quando chegar em casa, ok?

- Ok.

Seus lábios cobriram os meus mais uma vez, de início apenas um leve roçar de lábios. Mas quando ele prendeu meu lábio inferior com os dentes e deslizou a língua por ele, eu não consegui conter um gemido e isso foi o bastante para a paixão explodir. Quando me dei conta já estava encostada na parede ao lado da porta e o corpo de Edward prensando o meu.

Sua boca devorava a minha com intensidade e eu correspondia do mesmo jeito, nossas línguas dançando afoitas. Eu já tinha esquecido de todo o resto. Não havia chuva desabando, trovões ressoando, roupas molhadas. Nada. Tudo que eu sentia era o beijo de Edward, seu corpo pressionado ao meu, sua mão segurando minha nuca com firmeza, enquanto a outra deslizava pela lateral do meu corpo, me deixando ainda mais quente do que já estava.

E quando eu gemi novamente ao sentir sua mão roçando a lateral de um seio, Edward gemeu também, pressionando ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu, me fazendo sentir o quão excitado ele estava.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu arfante, interrompendo o beijo e afastando o quadril do meu, mas não me soltou completamente. – Esse é um dos motivos que me faz achar melhor ir para casa agora. – ele continuou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Como? – perguntei num murmúrio ainda mais arfante que ele, não vendo motivo algum que o fizesse ir embora. Muito pelo contrário. Ele tinha que ficar.

- Você precisa tomar banho. – ele falou dando um beijo leve no meu rosto – E pensar em você debaixo do chuveiro estando tão perto, não é muito bom para o meu controle.

- Ah…

O que Edward queria com isso? Me matar? Porque eu tinha certeza de que estava bem perto disso.

- Melhor eu ir agora antes que acabe esquecendo dos meus princípios.

Como dizer para ele que eu queria que ele esquecesse tudo?

- Ok. – falei apenas, sentindo meu rosto corar ainda mais só por ter pensando em falar aquilo.

- Te aviso quando chegar. – ele murmurou, depositando um beijo leve nos meus lábios.

- Cuidado na estrada. – pedi quando ele já estava se afastando. – Não corre muito.

- Chegarei são e salvo em casa. – ele falou com um sorriso enorme e andou tranqüilamente para dentro do carro.

Fiquei na porta até que seu carro desapareceu na curva e soltei o ar de uma vez. Não sei quanto à Edward, mas eu definitivamente estava me sentindo a pessoa mais feliz no mundo.


	22. 18º Dia Parte 2

**N/A: Eu tinha uma coisa para falar para vocês, mas esqueci :/**

**Afff... tentei lembrar, mas não consegui. Qualquer coisa eu aviso na próxima atualização, que será na segunda feira, se tudo correr bem. =D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII - Parte 2**

**~ 18º Dia ~**

Depois que tomei um banho longo e quente, sequei meus cabelos de qualquer jeito e vesti uma calça de algodão branca e um casaco fino verde. Quando fui verificar o celular, já havia uma mensagem de Edward.

_From: E.C._

_April 22 – 16:47_

"_Estou em casa, mas queria estar com você."_

_"Queria que você estivesse aqui também."_

Sentei na cama lembrando da lição de casa que os professores de Trigonometria e Inglês tinham passado e suspirei pesadamente sem ânimo nenhum para estudar.

_From: E.C._

_April 22 – 16:58_

"_Posso te ligar?"_

Me ligar? Essa era nova. Mas eu tinha bloqueado esse celular para não receber nenhuma chamada. Tinha ficado com medo de Edward ligar. E o pior é que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como desfazer isso.

_"Liga para o meu número pessoal."_ respondi, passando o número do meu celular antigo e já esquecido dentro da mochila. Fazia dias que eu não pegava nele.

Por sorte ele não estava completamente descarregado, mas eu logo o conectei ao carregador para não correr o risco de cair a ligação na cara dele.

Nem bem tinha voltado para a cama com o celular na mão quando o som de "Undisclosed Desires" de Muse começou a tocar e eu imediatamente atendi.

- Oi.

- _Olá._ – a voz de Edward, mesmo por telefone, tinha o efeito de me deixar de pernas bambas. – _Você está bem?_

- Sim. Tomada banho e aquecida. – respondi sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que ele não veria. – E você?

_- Já tirei aquela roupa molhada_. – ele falou e eu pude perceber pela sua voz que ele também sorria. – _Tome algum remédio, ok? Não quero que você fique resfriada por minha causa._

- Deixe de ser bobo, Edward. – falei rindo ainda mais – Sempre morei em Forks, esqueceu? Não é uma chuvinha que me derruba.

- _Mesmo assim eu…_ – ele insistiu, mas eu o interrompi.

- Mas se você ficar mais tranqüilo, eu tomo alguma coisa daqui a pouco.

- _Fico mais tranqüilo, sim._ – ele falou e então ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, mas Edward logo o rompeu com sua voz suave e rouca. – _Queria estar com você._

- Também queria. – murmurei, sentindo meu coração disparar.

- _Sei que acabei de sair daí, mas posso voltar?_ – ele perguntou com a voz baixa e ansiosa.

- Mas Charlie daqui a pouco chega. – falei, me sentindo muito chateada com isso. Será que havia a possibilidade de Charlie ir pescar hoje?

- _Eu saio antes dele chegar._ – ele sugeriu, sua voz ainda mais ansiosa. _– Não me importo de ficar só cinco minutos. Só quero ficar mais um pouco com você._

Se eu estivesse sequer cogitando a possibilidade de dizer para Edward não vir, eu teria mudado de idéia agora.

Mal falei um "vem" para Edward e ele já dizia que chegaria logo e desligou.

Corri para o banheiro e escovei os dentes, arrumando melhor os cabelos e voltei para o quarto, tentando adiantar alguma coisa nos exercícios de trigonometria. Mas tinha feito só uma questão quando a campainha tocou e eu pulei assustada. Não poderia ser Edward já, poderia?

Olhei rapidamente no relógio na mesinha de cabeceira e vi que fazia apenas quinze minutos que ele tinha desligado. Não era possível que ele já tivesse chegado.

Olhei pela janela do meu quarto que dava para a entrada da casa e não havia nenhum carro parado ali.

Desci as escadas sem muita pressa, pensando em quem poderia ser, mas quando abri a porta, dei de cara com Edward usando uma capa de chuva e sorrindo daquele jeito perfeito e deslumbrante.

- Olá. – ele cumprimentou sorrindo ainda mais. – Parece surpresa. Esperava outra pessoa? – ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- Não, eu… Você chegou rápido. – falei, abrindo espaço para ele entrar.

- Não tão rápido quanto gostaria. – ele murmurou me puxando pela nuca e depositou um beijo leve nos meus lábios, mas logo se afastou de novo para tirar a capa de chuva.

- Seu… Seu carro não está aí. – balbuciei estupidamente, ainda me recuperando do beijo.

Será que um dia conseguiria beijar Edward sem ficar lerda desse jeito?

- Parei uma quadra abaixo para não correr o risco do seu pai ver.

- Ah.

Peguei sua capa e levei para a área de serviço, pendurando-a em um dos cabides que havia ali. Quando me virei para voltar para a sala, Edward estava parado atrás de mim e nossos corpos quase se chocaram.

- Oi. – ele murmurou com um sorriso enorme.

- Oi. – murmurei de volta, sabendo que estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Estava fazendo o quê antes que eu chegasse? – ele perguntou, me envolvendo pela cintura e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Eu… – o que eu estava fazendo mesmo? – Eu estava fazendo o exercício de Trigonometria.

- Ah. Te atrapalhei.

- De jeito nenhum. – murmurei, abraçando-o também. – Muito melhor ficar com você do que resolver uns cálculos chatos.

- Não quero prejudicar seus estudos. – ele falou beijando minha testa e então me afastou delicadamente. – Vamos, eu te ajudo. Assim você termina mais rápido e podemos namorar à vontade.

Suspirei resignada e levei Edward para o andar de cima. Mais uma vez ele hesitou na porta do meu quarto, mas eu apenas tive que erguer uma sobrancelha e ele riu para mim e entrou.

Sentei na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e Edward ficou na ponta da minha cama me ajudando com as questões, às vezes me distraindo com carícias suaves no meu braço ou quando seus dedos roçavam meu rosto ou pescoço quando ele colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e eu sempre precisava respirar fundo algumas vezes para lembrar em que ponto tinha parado.

Estava terminando o dever de Inglês quando ouvi o som do carro de Charlie parando na entrada de cascalho e pulei assustada. Edward, por outro lado, parecia bastante tranqüilo.

- É meu pai. – falei num tom preocupado, já em pé e pensando numa forma de tirar Edward dali.

- Posso conhecê-lo? – ele perguntou calmamente, totalmente indiferente ao pavor que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Quê? – perguntei espantada, parando de andar e o encarei perplexa.

- Seu pai. – ele repetiu se aproximando de mim e pegou minha mão. – Posso conhecê-lo?

- Eu… eu…

- Eu gostaria de me apresentar para ele. – ele murmurou, apertando minha mão levemente na sua – Sabe… Como seu namorado.

_Namorado._ Edward Cullen _meu_ namorado. Isso soava tão certo.

- Eu adoraria que você o conhecesse, Edward. – murmurei de volta, apertando sua mão também. – Mas talvez seja melhor deixar isso para um dia em que você entre pela porta da frente. Tenho quase certeza de que ele não vai reagir bem com você saindo do meu quarto.

- É. Acho que você tem razão. – ele concordou com um sorriso. – Então o que devo fazer? - ele perguntou olhando ao redor. – Me escondo no armário ou pulo a janela?

- Gracinha. – ri baixinho quando ouvi Charlie abrindo a porta da frente. – Só não faça nenhum barulho. – sussurrei. – Ele não entra no meu quarto.

- Pode deixar.

- Volto logo, tá? – sussurrei ficando na ponta dos pés e beijei seus lábios de leve.

Saí logo do quarto e quando cheguei ao andar de baixo Charlie já estava tirando a arma do coldre e a guardava no móvel ao lado da porta.

- Oi, pai. – cumprimentei enquanto descia as escadas e quase perdi um degrau quando ele olhou para mim e franziu o cenho.

Que foi? Eu estava com a cara tão óbvia de que estava escondendo um homem no meu quarto?

- Oi, Bells. Pensei que estava na casa de uma amiga. Não vi seu carro aí na frente.

Opa.

- Eu… Eu vim de carona. – falei apenas dando de ombros.

- Algum problema com o carro? – ele perguntou me seguindo para a cozinha e abriu a torneira para lavar as mãos.

- Não. Quer dizer… Não sei. – droga. O que eu falo? Vim com meu namorado? – Ele não quis funcionar no final da aula.

- Liga pro Jake. Ele deve saber consertar.

- É. Vou fazer isso.

- Tem como ir para a escola amanhã? – ele perguntou parado na porta da cozinha.

- Tenho. Aliás… Ainda não, mas ligo para alguma amiga.

- Qualquer coisa me avisa que eu te levo.

- Tá.

Esperei ele sair e subir as escadas para tomar banho e corri para o andar de cima, dessa vez esquecendo um degrau e teria caído feio se não tivesse me segurando no corrimão a tempo.

Entrei no quarto, levemente esbaforida e encontrei Edward sentado despreocupadamente na minha cadeira de balanço, com uma expressão de quem estava prendendo o riso.

- Vou fazer o jantar agora. – sussurrei, fechando a porta atrás de mim e andei até ele. – Acho que vou ter que ficar um pouco lá embaixo com ele enquanto comemos, mas vou tentar subir rápido. Quer que eu te traga alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. Estou sem fome. – ele respondeu num tom baixo, ainda com aquela expressão de riso contido.

- Que foi? – perguntei estranhando sua atitude.

- Foi impressão minha, ou você ia caindo agora na escada? – senti meu rosto esquentando na mesma hora e desviei o olhar dele, mas Edward me puxou pela mão e me fez sentar no seu colo. – Pelo visto terei que ficar de olho em você para que não sofra nenhum acidente.

- Eu só me desequilibrei. – murmurei, sentindo ainda mais calor, mas agora não só por vergonha.

- Ainda assim, vou tomar cuidado para que você não se machuque. – ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido e beijou meu maxilar de leve. – E quanto à carona amanhã…

- Você ouviu? – perguntei com o cenho franzido e ele riu.

- Venho te pegar, ok?

- Mas não é caminho.

- Eu quero vir te pegar. – ele falou num tom baixo, mas firme. – Posso?

- Pode. – murmurei apenas e levantei mesmo sem querer. – Vou descer agora ou o jantar não sai hoje. Tem certeza de que não quer nada?

- Tenho. Estou bem alimentado.

Fiz o jantar em tempo recorde e enquanto comia minha mente não saía do meu quarto e no fato de Edward estar lá. Charlie por sorte estava no seu momento de silêncio e não ficou tentando puxar conversa comigo. Por isso eu gostava de morar com ele.

Lavei os pratos com um pouco de pressa e passei pela sala encontrando Charlie já com os olhos pregados no campeonato de basquete.

- Vou subir. – anunciei parada atrás da poltrona onde ele estava esparramado. – Tenho dever de casa para fazer.

- Ok. – ele falou sem tirar os olhos da TV. – Vai precisar de carona para amanhã?

- Não. Já consegui.

- Ok. Boa noite, Bells.

- Boa noite, pai.

Voltei para cima, tomando cuidado para não esquecer nenhum degrau na escada, e fui escovar os dentes. Quando cheguei ao quarto me surpreendi ao encontrar a luz apagada.

- Edward? – sussurrei depois de fechar a porta atrás de mim e só então acendi a luz.

Ele estava no mesmo lugar, ainda sentado na cadeira de balanço e sorria para mim, estendendo uma mão na minha direção. Andei até ele e peguei sua mão, deixando que ele me puxasse de volta para o seu colo e imediatamente seus lábios cobriram os meus.

Beijar Edward era simplesmente perfeito. Até mesmo sua temperatura anormal fazia com que aquela fosse a melhor experiência do mundo. Sua língua dançando contra a minha, e suas mãos acariciando minhas costas e minha nuca, enviavam descargas elétricas potentes pelo meu corpo, me fazendo perder o fôlego e estremecer várias vezes.

Mas, mais uma vez, Edward interpretou aquilo errado.

- Você está com frio. – ele falou com a voz baixa e muito rouca, interrompendo o beijo e fez menção de levantar.

- Não. – murmurei tendo que pigarrear quando minha voz falhou. – Não é frio.

- Não? – apenas meneei a cabeça e ele sorriu de leve. – E o que é então?

- Você sabe o que é.

- Sei sim. – ele sussurrou com a voz ainda mais rouca, tornando quase impossível de entender. – Posso te garantir que estou do mesmo jeito. – ele continuou e então me puxou um pouco mais para perto, me permitindo sentir sua excitação contra a lateral da minha coxa. – E é por isso que eu preciso ir.

E então, sem me dar tempo para retrucar, ele levantou me levando junto e colocou meus pés no chão devagar.

- Quê? – balbuciei, agarrando sua camisa quando senti meus joelhos falharem, e Edward imediatamente me segurou pela cintura.

- É melhor eu ir. Já está tarde.

- Não. – falei um tanto alto demais e me apressei a baixar o tom – Não vai. Fica mais um pouco.

- Mas...

- Por favor. – pedi num sussurro, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços.

- Só mais um pouco. – ele murmurou, voltando logo a me beijar.

Senti Edward me guiando até a cama, e sentamos na beirada do colchão, seus lábios nunca interrompendo o contato com os meus. Suas mãos voltaram a deslizar pelas minhas costas enquanto a outra permanecia na minha nuca, seu polegar acariciando a parte sensível atrás da orelha.

Não sei o que me fez perder a cabeça naquele instante. Se a sua mão que se infiltrou um pouco na minha blusa, tocando minha pele sensível, ou a forma sensual com que ele mordia meu lábio inferior. Talvez tenha sido porque ele fez as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mas quando dei por mim estava agarrando seus cabelos como tinha feito no nosso primeiro beijo, completando meu ato insano ao deitar na cama e puxar Edward junto.

Cheguei a pensar que Edward se afastaria, alegando que estava tarde ou alguma daquelas coisas estúpidas, mas tudo que ele fez foi intensificar ainda mais o beijo, sua mão agora deslizando pela lateral do meu corpo, subindo da coxa até a região próxima a um seio, me fazendo gemer contra a sua boca.

Tirei as mãos dos seus cabelos a comecei a explorar um pouco seu corpo como ele fazia comigo. Senti seus ombros musculosos sob as minhas mãos, os músculos dos seus braços enrijecendo sob o meu toque, mas fui impedida de continuar quando Edward se posicionou melhor em cima de mim, ficando bem ajustado entre as minhas pernas, e eu pude sentir sua excitação roçando meu ventre. E meu corpo ondulou contra o dele numa reação completamente involuntária, como se respondesse a um comando natural.

Foi a vez de Edward gemer contra a minha boca, mas se afastou um pouco, saindo de cima de mim e rolou para o lado, respirando com dificuldade.

- É melhor pararmos. – ele falou com a voz extremamente rouca e arfante.

- Mas...

- Eu não vou conseguir me conter se formos além disso, Bella. – ele murmurou, apoiando seu corpo num cotovelo para me encarar.

- Eu não quero parar. – falei sem conseguir refrear as palavras a tempo, sentindo meu rosto esquentar imediatamente. Mais do que já estava.

Edward fechou os olhos e prendeu os lábios entre os dentes como se tentasse se controlar e ficou assim por alguns segundos. Quando ele voltou a me encarar, seu olhar estava gentil.

- Eu não quero que a nossa primeira vez seja assim, meu amor. – ele sussurrou, erguendo uma mão para acariciar meu rosto com ternura. – Eu quero que seja especial.

Tenho quase certeza de que senti meu coração falhar uma batida e por muito pouco não me engasguei quando o ar ficou preso na minha garganta. Ouvir Edward falando da nossa primeira vez como um fato certo e ainda me chamando de "meu amor" definitivamente era a combinação para me matar de vez.

- Mas está tão bom. – murmurei apenas, sem saber o que falar.

- Está sim. – ele concordou rindo de leve, inclinando o rosto para beijar meus lábios lentamente. – Está muito bom.

- Então por que parar?

- Bella...

- Eu quero você, Edward. – murmurei reunindo coragem, sei lá de onde. – E eu sei que você me quer também.

- Quero. Muito! – ele concordou num sussurro. – Mas não assim. Não de impulso. – ele continuou, e voltou a beijar meus lábios lentamente, como se saboreasse o gosto da minha boca sem pressa. – Mas eu também não quero parar.

- Então…

- Você quer mesmo que eu fique mais?

Apenas acenei afirmativamente e Edward levantou da cama, indo em direção à porta e imediatamente a trancou.

- Apaga a luz. – pedi num sussurro enquanto acendia a luz do abajur, tremendo de antecipação.

Quando Edward voltou para o meu lado e deitou na cama novamente, eu pensei que fosse ter um troço. Não sei se estava tão visível assim o meu estado, porque ele apoiou o peso num cotovelo novamente e voltou a acariciar meu rosto com ternura.

- Calma, meu amor. – ele pediu num tom suave. – Respire.

É. Respirar era bom às vezes.

- Nós não vamos até o final, ok? – ele falou ainda com aquele tom. – Mas isso não nos impede de conhecer um pouco mais um do outro.

- Ok. – murmurei sem confiar na minha voz para falar mais alguma coisa.

- Por que você está tão corada? – ele perguntou com o tom preocupado – Está com vergonha de algo? De mim?

- Não, eu… – respirei fundo quando comecei a ficar zonza de novo – Não é vergonha. Eu só estou um pouco ansiosa, ou nervosa. Não sei. Acho que os dois. E…

- E? – ele insistiu quando eu não continuei e eu desviei o olhar do dele.

- Excitada. – balbuciei sentindo meu rosto em chamas.

Ele riu de leve e depositou um beijo suave nos meus lábios.

- Eu também estou excitado. – ele murmurou contra os meus lábios. – Muito. Mas não precisa ficar nervosa. Se você não quiser…

- Eu quero. – interrompi rapidamente. – Mas eu nunca fiz nada disso, então acho que é natural ficar nervosa. Não tenho a sua experiência.

- Minha experiência? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido, afastando um pouco o rosto do meu para poder me encarar. – O que te faz pensar que eu tenho alguma experiência nesse assunto?

- Eu… Não tem?

- Não. – ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. – Sou tão novo nisso quanto você.

Edward virgem? Em que realidade eu poderia ter imaginado isso?

- Desculpa, eu só… Não imaginava isso. – murmurei desviando do seu olhar mais uma vez.

- Estamos quites então. Porque eu também não fazia idéia de que a mulher que escreveu o sonho que me deixava louco pudesse ser virgem. – ele falou rindo baixinho e voltou a me beijar.


	23. 18º Dia Parte 3

**N/A: É isso aí, galerinha... A fic está chegando ao fim. Mas preciso avisar uma coisa a vocês. Estou me mudando essa semana e não vou ter tempo de postar nada novo no orkut. Conseqüentemente, não vou atualizar nada aqui. Ainda tenho a parte 4 desse capítulo para colocar aqui, e vou fazer isso na quarta feira, mas depois disso, só dia 1 de abril. Sei que falta muito, mas foi a data que eu marquei para os novos posts no orkut. Assim que postar lá, atualizo aqui. **

**Enquanto isso, não me abandonem e mandem reviews com críticas e sugestões. **

**XoXo**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII - Parte 3**

**~ 18º Dia ~**

Apesar do meu coração estar acelerado como nunca, eu consegui relaxar, retribuindo ao beijo com calma, mas foi só Edward voltar a deslizar sua mão fria pelas minhas costas para que aquele beijo ganhasse intensidade.

Ele me puxou até que nossos corpos estivessem colados, nossas pernas enroscando uma na outra, e suas mãos voltaram a se infiltrar pelo meu casaco de tecido fino, subindo cada vez mais pelas minhas costas, enquanto as minhas mãos continuavam sobre seu peito firme.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus e passaram a trilhar um caminho até o meu pescoço, seu hálito gelado me arrepiando ainda mais, e ele rolou nossos corpos ficando por cima mais uma vez.

Senti sua mão deslizando pela lateral do meu corpo, descendo pelo meu quadril até a minha coxa e a puxou para cima, fazendo minha perna ficar ao redor do seu quadril e eu fiz o mesmo com a outra, entrelaçando meus tornozelos nas suas costas.

Sua mão voltou a subir pelo meu quadril, chegando à minha cintura e subiu mais, dessa vez por dentro da blusa.

- Bella… – ele murmurou contra o meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer – Seu cheiro é tão bom.

Sua voz rouca e seus dentes roçando no meu pescoço foi o bastante para me fazer gemer de novo e ondular meu corpo contra o dele. E posso apenas dizer que a minha atual posição fez com que aquele movimento se tornasse ainda mais erótico, quando seu membro excitado roçou na minha intimidade. E mesmo com as nossas roupas no meio, aquilo foi o bastante para romper qualquer receio ou pudor que qualquer um dos dois ainda sentisse.

A boca de Edward cobriu a minha novamente, agora devorando de um jeito quase selvagem, me deixando completamente zonza e quente. Sua mão continuava dentro da minha blusa e quando ele chegou perto de um seio, eu quase interrompi o beijo para pedir que ele subisse mais.

Mas Edward parecia saber exatamente o que ia na minha mente. Eu sabia que se não estivesse sendo beijada naquele instante, teria gemido alto quando senti sua mão fria cobrindo um seio, mas tudo que fiz foi ondular meu corpo mais uma vez e voltei a agarrar os cabelos de Edward.

Mas quando ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço, mordiscando de leve a pele arrepiada ao mesmo tempo em que começava a acariciar meu seio, eu não consegui conter o gemido que brotou. Por sorte esse não foi tão alto, mas eu achei melhor me policiar para não correr o risco do meu pai bater na porta, preocupado com o barulho.

Seus beijos foram descendo mais, chegando ao começo do decote da minha blusa e ele continuou descendo por cima do tecido, distribuindo beijos pelo vale entre os meus seios, sua mão nunca parando de me acariciar e quando sua boca chegou à minha barriga descoberta, eu larguei seus cabelos e cravei minhas unhas nos lençóis.

- Posso? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca, quase um sussurro, e eu ergui a cabeça do travesseiro para saber do que ele estava falando. – Posso? – ele perguntou novamente, segurando a barra da blusa, fazendo menção de subir mais a peça e eu apenas acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, incapaz de falar alguma coisa.

Ele voltou a beijar a minha barriga e foi subindo os beijos à medida que suas mãos deslizavam pelas laterais do meu corpo, levando a blusa junto e quase tive um troço quando senti o vento frio roçando meus seios agora livres, para logo em seguida sentir a boca ainda mais fria de Edward cobrindo o mesmo seio que antes ele estava acariciando.

Cobri a boca com uma mão para evitar que o gemido escapasse, mas tive que tirar a mão quando Edward continuou removendo a blusa e eu ergui os braços para facilitar o trabalho, logo tombando de novo na cama quando ele trocou de seio, beijando e chupando enquanto sua mão se ocupava com o outro.

Estava me sentindo completamente incoerente naquele momento. Não sabia se ficava de olhos abertos para ver Edward chupando os meus seios como se estivesse provando o sabor mais perfeito do mundo, ou se ficava de olhos fechados para saborear melhor aquelas sensações. Não sabia se gemia ou colocava a mão sobre a boca para evitar fazer algum barulho alto demais. E no meio da minha incoerência, acabei resmungando algo do tipo "só posso estar sonhando", mas Edward pareceu ter entendido bem o que eu falei porque subiu um pouco o corpo, depositando um beijo suave nos meus lábios e mordiscou um lóbulo sensualmente antes de sussurrar ainda com a boca próxima à minha orelha.

- Seus sonhos sempre são assim tão reais?

- Hum… Não. – respondi num murmúrio, deslizando as mãos pelas suas costas. – Não chega nem perto.

- É impossível isso ser um sonho, meu amor. – ele sussurrou, roçando seus lábios na minha orelha e desceu um pouco para a curva do meu pescoço – Eu não sonho e minha imaginação nunca seria capaz de criar um cheiro tão perfeito.

E a minha nunca poderia criar um homem tão perfeito quanto esse.

- Minha temperatura não te incomoda? – ele perguntou num tom baixo, erguendo o rosto para me encarar e removeu uma mecha que estava próxima a minha boca.

- Não. – respondi com sinceridade, continuando a tocar as costas dele – É diferente, mas é bom.

- É? – ele perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Aham. O contraste é gostoso. – murmurei deslizando minhas mãos até o final das suas costas.

- Gelo e fogo. – ele sussurrou fechando os olhos quando minhas mãos entraram pela sua camisa, tocando diretamente nas suas costas geladas e musculosas.

- Posso? – perguntei, repetindo a sua pergunta e ele apenas assentiu e saiu de cima de mim, sentando sobre os joelhos ao meu lado.

Repeti seu movimento e sentei também sobre os joelhos, sentindo meu rosto esquentar ainda mais quando seus olhos caíram sobre os meus seios nus, mas eu respirei fundo e estendi as mãos na sua direção, tirando sua camisa lentamente, fazendo questão de roçar meus dedos pelo seu corpo sempre que conseguia, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem a cada mínimo toque.

Quando ele estava livre da camisa, eu parei um pouco, completamente sem ar e deslumbrada com seu corpo. Apesar de me sentir envergonhada por estar observando-o sem pudor e sendo observada com a mesma intensidade, eu não conseguia desviar os olhos do seu corpo musculoso, mas nada exagerado. Tudo no seu devido lugar, perfeito como só Edward poderia ser.

Minhas mãos praticamente se moveram sozinhas indo em direção ao seu peito firme e mais uma vez eu senti seus músculos se contraírem por onde meus dedos passavam e vi suas mãos se fecharem em punhos. Quando ergui o olhar, o encontrei de olhos fechados e lábios apertados entre os dentes. Apesar de ser uma visão um tanto quanto excitante vê-lo lutando para se controlar, a idéia de estar causando alguma dor para Edward passou pela minha mente e eu parei. Levei minhas mãos para o seu rosto, acariciando-o delicadamente até que ele abriu os olhos.

- Você está bem? – perguntei num sussurro, meu rosto próximo ao dele.

- Sim. – Edward respondeu com a voz tão rouca que parecia um rugido – Só é difícil me controlar.

- Já disse que não quero que você se controle.

- Eu preciso. – ele murmurou levando uma mão pra a minha nuca e me puxou um pouco até colar nossos lábios. – Não quero te machucar.

- Você nunca me machucaria, Edward. – sussurrei sem parar de acariciar seu rosto macio.

- Não de propósito, mas…

Interrompi aquelas palavras cobrindo seus lábios com os meus e só interrompi o beijo quando o senti relaxar.

- Eu confio em você. – murmurei contra a sua boca. – Não sei o motivo que te faz querer se controlar tanto, mas eu sei que estou segura com você.

Senti ele sorrindo contra a minha boca, sua mão que estava na minha nuca começou a deslizar pelas minhas costas nuas, fazendo um calafrio intenso percorrer meu corpo e estremeci.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto está errada. – Edward murmurou com a voz divertida e no segundo seguinte me fazia deitar na cama novamente, ficando por cima de mim num movimento tão rápido que eu não consegui acompanhar e quando dei por mim já estava sendo beijada novamente, o corpo gelado de Edward em total contato com o meu.

Quando me recuperei do susto, retribuí o beijo com a mesma intensidade dele, e deslizei as mãos pelas suas costas, sentindo cada músculo, cada fibra do corpo dele respondendo ao meu toque.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus e voltaram a me torturar, sugando e mordiscando meus seios já tão túmidos e suas mãos passaram a deslizar pelo meu corpo, chegando até o meu quadril, começando a brincar com o elástico da calça.

Dessa vez sem pedir permissão, ele começou a remover a peça, descendo-a lentamente e eu ergui o quadril para ajudar.

Ainda senti um pouco de vergonha quando me vi só de calcinha e Edward parou ajoelhado ao meu lado, seu olhar percorrendo todo meu corpo lentamente, mas isso logo passou quando ele me puxou para cima, fazendo com que eu sentasse no seu colo, uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril, me segurando firme contra seu corpo e me beijou sofregamente.

Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço e isso o deixou livre para percorrer meu corpo, acariciando meus seios entre o polegar e o indicador. Sua outra mão deslizou pelas minhas costas descendo mais até chegar à minha bunda e apertou uma nádega, puxando meu quadril para frente. O movimento fez minha intimidade roçar no seu membro e Edward gemeu na minha boca, seu quadril erguendo contra o meu, intensificando o contato.

Mas a sua calça jeans me impedia de senti-lo como eu queria e eu deslizei uma mão entre os nossos corpos, chegando até o cós da sua calça.

- Tira. – pedi num sussurro, tentando abrir o botão, mas sem sucesso.

- Tira pra mim. – ele sussurrou de volta, deitando na cama e me deixando por cima.

Seus olhos percorriam meu corpo, suas mãos deslizando pelo meu quadril e coxas e eu sentia tanto calor naquele momento que já estava começando a suar, mesmo com o corpo gelado de Edward tão perto.

Respirei fundo pela centésima vez aquela noite e deslizei a mão pelo seu peito, chegando ao cós da calça mais uma vez e vi quando Edward parou de se mexer, ficando tão rígido que parecia uma perfeita estátua de mármore sobre a minha cama, seus olhos agora fixos nos meus movimentos.

Consegui abrir o botão depois de um tempo – não que fosse um botão difícil de abrir, mas minhas mãos estavam tremendo um pouco –, mas na hora de descer o zíper, Edward segurou minha mão, me impedindo de continuar o movimento.

- Acho melhor eu continuar daqui. – ele murmurou tirando minhas mãos da sua calça e fez menção de levantar, mas eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre o seu peito, detendo-o.

- Eu quero fazer isso. – falei com firmeza, mas num tom baixo e voltei a atenção para a sua calça.

Desci o zíper lentamente, revelando sua cueca boxer cinza escura e um volume que me deixou sem fôlego. Tomei cuidado para não esbarrar nele e saí de cima de Edward para terminar de remover a peça e ele ergueu o quadril como eu tinha feito.

Podia sentir seus olhos cravados em mim e assim que ele ficou apenas de cueca, Edward me puxou para cima dele novamente, deixando meus joelhos ao lado do seu quadril e me segurou pelas nádegas, ondulando meu corpo contra o dele, roçando nossos sexos novamente, agora quase sem barreira nenhuma.

- Bella! – ele gemeu baixinho puxando meu rosto para o seu e me beijou com paixão, mantendo suas mãos nas minhas nádegas, repetindo o movimento várias vezes até que eu comecei a sentir um tremor intenso percorrendo meu corpo, me fazendo arfar e gemer ainda mais.

Passei a fazer os movimentos por conta própria como se meu corpo já soubesse exatamente o que eu precisava fazer para sentir ainda mais prazer e ergui meu corpo, apoiando minhas mãos no seu peito. Continuei me movendo em cima dele, ondulando para frente e para trás, indo cada vez mais rápido, e Edward passou a arquear o quadril, aumentando o contato.

Suas mãos subiram do meu quadril para os meus seios e a carícia trouxe de volta o tremor que percorria meu corpo ainda mais intenso.

- Edward – gemi por entre os dentes e Edward passou a me ajudar, guiando meu quadril contra o seu cada vez mais rápido. – Eu acho que vou…

- Eu sei. – ele falou num quase gemido, seus olhos cravados nos meus e eu sustentei o olhar. – Vem para mim. Vem, Bella.

Aquela voz rouca e arfante dele combinada com os movimentos ainda mais intensos foi o bastante para me levar ao céu.

Meu corpo inteiro se contraiu em cima do dele, um calor tão forte que pensei estar pegando fogo se concentrou no meu ventre e eu senti todos os meus músculos enrijecerem. Teria gemido alto se Edward não tivesse sentado rapidamente, mantendo meu quadril fortemente pressionado ao dele, e seus lábios cobriram os meus abafando o gemido languido que escapou.

Depois de alguns segundos, aquele calor se espalhou por todo meu corpo e só então eu relaxei, me sentindo tão mole que teria tombado para trás se Edward não tivesse me segurado, abraçando meu corpo contra o dele.

Deixei minha cabeça repousar no seu ombro e Edward ficou acariciando meus cabelos e minhas costas suadas gentilmente, enquanto minha respiração voltava para algo perto do normal.

Lentamente ele foi deitando na cama novamente, me levando junto e eu fiquei deitada em cima dele, minha cabeça apoiada no seu peito e se não estivesse tão dopada pelo orgasmo intenso, poderia ter percebido que não havia som algum de um coração batendo acelerado ali dentro.

- Isso foi… – murmurei soltando o ar de vez e não consegui encontrar nenhum adjetivo para descrever aquilo.

- Foi sim. – ele murmurou em resposta, ainda acariciando minhas costas gentilmente.

- Eu estou pesada. – falei de repente, saindo de cima dele.

- Bella, deixe de bobagem. – ele resmungou tentando me puxar de volta – Você não pesa nada.

- Melhor aqui. – falei deitando ao seu lado de barriga para cima e fiquei encarando o teto.

- Apesar de preferir você em cima de mim, – ele murmurou com a voz voltando a ficar rouca, e se apoiou num cotovelo – nessa posição eu posso te ver melhor.

Seu olhar já vagava pelo meu corpo novamente, deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde passava e eu contive um gemido quando ele passou a acariciar minha barriga com a ponta dos dedos, me deixando instantaneamente arrepiada.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – ele perguntou sem me encarar, continuando a trilhar um caminho de fogo até os meus seios, contornando o mamilo com o indicador.

- C-claro. – respondi, voltando a respirar com dificuldade.

- Seja sincera, ok? Pode dizer não se quiser. – sua voz, apesar de rouca, estava vacilante como se ele estivesse nervoso ou incerto – Prometo que vou entender.

- Serei sincera. – murmurei, levando uma mão até o seu rosto e o fiz me encarar. – Sempre.

Um sorriso pequeno, mas satisfeito surgiu nos seus lábios e ele beijou a palma da minha mão, voltando a me encarar em seguida.

- Posso passar a noite aqui? – ele perguntou de uma vez, ainda com aquele tom nervoso.

Apertei os lábios entre os dentes para evitar rir naquele instante e puxei o rosto de Edward para perto do meu, beijando seus lábios de leve antes de responder.

- Se você não tivesse pedido isso, pode ter certeza de que eu pediria. – murmurei contra a sua boca.

- Obrigado por me deixar ficar. – ele sussurrou, beijando meu rosto lentamente.

- Obrigada por querer ficar. – sussurrei de volta, fechando os olhos em deleite.


	24. 18º Dia Parte 4

**N/A: Em primeiro lugar, obrigada pelos reviews fofos *-***

**Amei ver vocês surtando com a terceira parte desse capítulo.**

**Em segundo lugar, peço desculpas por essa parte ser tão pequena, ainda mais porque agora só posto de novo dia 1 de abril.**

**Espero que vocês gostem dessa última parte do maior capítulo da fic. Até mais... XoXo**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII - Parte 4**

**~ 18º Dia ~**

Edward continuou beijando meu rosto sem pressa, descendo um pouco para o meu pescoço e então voltou a cobrir meus lábios, mordiscando o lábio inferior lentamente antes de infiltrar sua língua na minha boca, mas tudo de forma tão calma e delicada que me deixou nas nuvens.

Quando ele interrompeu o beijo, eu ainda continuei de olhos fechados sentindo meu coração disparado e só abri os olhos quando senti seus lábios sobre a minha testa.

- É melhor você dormir agora. – ele murmurou, afastando o rosto para me encarar. – Temos aula amanhã.

- Não quero dormir. – resmunguei tirando sua mão dos meus cabelos quando ele começou a fazer cafuné. – Eu quero ficar com você.

- Eu não vou sair daqui, Bella. – ele falou com um sorriso perfeito nos lábios e saiu de perto de mim, puxando um lado da colcha da cama para me cobrir.

- Assim não. – resmunguei de novo e sentei na cama para puxar a colcha toda e voltei a deitar, cobrindo nós dois e me aconcheguei ao seu peito.

- Você vai ficar com frio assim, Bella.

- Não vou, não. – murmurei, deitando a cabeça no seu peito novamente e só então eu percebi aquela diferença nele.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou quando meu corpo ficou rígido de repente e eu me obriguei a relaxar.

- Seu coração… – respondi num sussurro quase inaudível, mas seu corpo ficou instantaneamente tenso debaixo do meu. Quando ele fez menção de me afastar, eu ergui meu rosto, apoiando meu queixo no seu peito para encará-lo. – Deixa pra lá.

- Como? – ele perguntou, seu cenho franzido.

- Não importa. – murmurei voltando a repousar minha cabeça no seu peito, não ouvindo nenhum som de coração batendo ali dentro.

- Não importa? – Edward perguntou com a voz dura e tensa e me afastou delicadamente pelos ombros, me tirando de cima dele. Fiquei observando enquanto ele sentava na cama e passava as mãos nos cabelos de forma nervosa, só então voltando a me encarar. – Por que você não quer saber, Bella?

- Eu não preciso. – respondi apenas, sentando também e não me dei ao trabalho de cobrir meus seios com o lençol.

- Tem medo de descobrir?

- Não. – respondi ignorando seu tom duro – Sei que você é diferente, Edward. Eu não ignoro os detalhes que tornam isso óbvio. Mas eu simplesmente não me importo. – continuei, falando apenas num sussurro agora e peguei uma mão sua na minha, levando-a até o vale entre os meus seios. – Sente como está acelerado? – esperei ele respirar fundo e acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça para só então continuar – Ele fica assim quando estou perto de você. Ou pensando em você.

- Bella…

- Ele bate o suficiente por nós dois. – falei em murmúrio, apertando mais sua mão contra o meu peito. – Não acha?

Edward continuou me encarando por um tempo e ainda sério se aproximou de mim, colando nossos lábios num beijo lento.

- É possível eu me apaixonar ainda mais por você?

Ri contra a sua boca e retribuí o beijo apaixonado, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços, mas Edward logo interrompeu o beijo, voltando a deitar na cama e me puxou contra o seu corpo, me deixando de costas para ele. Um dos seus braços estava sob a minha cabeça enquanto o outro ficou ao redor da minha cintura, me mantendo presa ao seu corpo.

Sem querer, ao mover meu corpo para me acomodar melhor contra ele, minha bunda roçou no seu membro que ainda estava incrivelmente rijo e a mão de Edward imediatamente foi para o meu quadril, me impedindo de continuar o movimento.

- Acho que não escolhi bem essa posição. – ele murmurou num tom baixo, como se falasse por entre os dentes.

- Naquela hora você não…? – perguntei sem conseguir completar a frase, sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Não.

- Isso não é justo. – falei acariciando seu antebraço e deslizei até a sua mão que mantinha meu quadril parado. – Você também merece sentir o que eu senti.

- Vá dormir, Bella. – ele sussurrou beijando meus cabelos e eu aproveitei que a sua mão relaxou o aperto e movi um pouco o quadril, voltando a roçar minha bunda nele. – Não faz isso. – ele pediu com a voz urgente e estrangulada, interrompendo meu movimento mais uma vez.

- Você quer.

- Durma Bella. Por favor.

- Eu também quero, Edward. – sussurrei, colocando minha mão para trás e deslizei pelo seu quadril, tentando infiltrá-la entre os nossos corpos.

- Bella – ele gemeu contra o meu ouvido à medida que minha mão se aproximava do seu membro, e não tentou me deter.

Mas ao mínimo toque dos meus dedos sobre o seu membro, Edward tirou minha mão dali e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus enquanto movia seu quadril, roçando seu membro rijo nas minhas nádegas.

- Você abusa do meu autocontrole, Bella. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, agora segurando meu quadril para movê-lo contra ele.

Entrelacei uma mão na sua que estava próxima ao meu rosto e cravei a outra na colcha grossa, usando-a de apoio para me mover melhor, empinando minha bunda contra o quadril de Edward e gemi baixinho quando ele começou a se mover como se estivesse dentro de mim, arqueando o quadril cada vez mais rápido.

Mas se eu achava que já tinha sentido muito prazer hoje, não era nada se comparado ao que eu senti quando a mão dele deslizou pela parte interna da minha coxa, chegando à minha intimidade que eu sabia estar bastante molhada.

Edward ficou deslizando um dedo por toda a extensão como se brincasse comigo, mas quando ele finalmente fez mais pressão tocando meu ponto mais sensível, toda espera valeu à pena.

Ainda por cima da calcinha ele começou a mover o dedo sobre o meu clitóris, alternando entre pressões e movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e eu passei e rebolar ainda mais contra ele, enquanto Edward continuava estocando atrás de mim, seu membro posicionado entre as minhas nádegas.

Seu hálito gelado no meu pescoço tinha o efeito de me deixar ainda mais quente, por mais contraditório que isso possa soar, e seus gemidos no meu ouvido eram o toque final para me fazer perder a cabeça.

Mais uma vez senti os tremores começarem a percorrer meu corpo e apertei a mão de Edward na minha, como se tentasse tirar alguma força dali.

- Edward! – gemi por entre os dentes quando o calor se concentrou mais uma vez no meu ventre e o meu mundo explodiu a partir daquele ponto, espalhando o calor por todo meu corpo, me fazendo tremer em espasmos ainda mais intensos.

Eu podia ouvir Edward gemendo meu nome, repetidas vezes, e de repente seu corpo ficou completamente rígido, para logo em seguida passar a estremecer tanto quanto o meu.

Continuamos abraçados por um longo tempo, um abraço apertado e quase desesperado, como se um estivesse com medo de que o outro sumisse de repente, mas então nossos corpos foram relaxando, nossas respirações normalizando lentamente e eu comecei a sentir o sono me dominando.

Por mais que quisesse continuar acordada e aproveitar mais, meu corpo esgotado foi vencendo pouco a pouco e eu senti apenas quando Edward voltou a nos cobrir, discretamente colocando a colcha entre os nós para que eu não sentisse tanto a gelidez do seu corpo.

Eu estava pensando em reclamar daquele gesto, mas aos poucos minha mente foi ficando mais e mais anuviada pelo sono e a última coisa que ouvi antes de adormecer foi um "eu te amo" sussurrado por Edward.


	25. 19º Dia

**N/A: Aí está o penúltimo capítulo para vocês. Desculpem não ter atualizado ontem. **

**O próximo capítulo (e último) está dividido em duas partes e a primeira parte eu vou carregar aqui no domingo, dia 4. Se der, eu atualizo a segunda parte no domingo mesmo, mas vai depender se eu vou conseguir postar tudo no orkut. **

**Reta final, galerinha. Depois teremos Message Received. Talvez eu faça também alguns capítulos extras para complementar a fic, mas não há previsão de data para isso. Mas vocês serão avisadas =D**

**Mandem reviews, please... está quase no final e estou começando a ficar deprimida com saudades disso aqui.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**~ 19º Dia ~**

A primeira coisa que percebi quando acordei foi que não estava sozinha na cama. Sorri enquanto me espreguiçava lentamente, sentindo Edward me abraçando por trás.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – ele murmurou com a voz tranqüila beijando meu ombro nu.

- Bom dia. – murmurei de volta, e diferente da dele, a minha voz estava completamente grogue e sonolenta. – Faz tempo que você acordou?

Edward continuou beijando meu ombro, me deixando arrepiada com seus lábios gelados.

- Muito tempo. – ele sussurrou contra o meu pescoço.

Sua mão que antes estava apenas me envolvendo pela cintura passou a acariciar minha barriga e todas as sensações da noite anterior voltaram com força total.

- Insônia de novo? – perguntei com a voz começando a ficar entrecortada pela falta de ar.

- Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso? – ele perguntou num sussurro, mordiscando a ponta de um lóbulo enquanto sua mão subia mais em direção aos meus seios.

Óbvio que eu não queria conversar. Não quando tinha um homem incrivelmente sexy me acariciando com tanta perfeição. Mas fiquei completamente incapaz de responder à sua pergunta quando sua mão cobriu um seio e ele começou a brincar com o mamilo túrgido entre os dedos.

Arfei baixinho ondulando meu corpo contra o dele, fazendo minhas nádegas roçarem no seu membro que já começava a ficar rijo. No segundo seguinte Edward girava nossos corpo, ficando por cima de mim.

Esses movimentos rápidos dele me deixavam ligeiramente perdida, mas logo voltei a me concentrar nos seus toques quando ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas e deslizou as mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo, subindo pelo meu quadril e cintura, e ergueu meus braços sobre a minha cabeça. Uma mão sua manteve as minhas firmemente presas pelo pulso enquanto a outra voltava a descer pelo meu corpo, chegando à minha coxa e puxou minha perna para cima, rodeando seu quadril.

Fiz o mesmo com a outra perna e gemi quando Edward soltou um pouco do seu peso sobre o meu corpo, e eu pude sentir sua excitação contra a minha intimidade, ainda por cima da calcinha, e aquela barreira já estava me dando nos nervos.

Mas quando sua boca cobriu um seio, sugando um mamilo com urgência, eu esqueci completamente de qualquer protesto. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era estremecer sob o seu corpo e gemer palavras incoerentes enquanto ele me torturava prazerosamente com sua boca, seu quadril começando a fazer pequenas pressões contra o meu.

- Aula. – ele murmurou num tom rouco e arfante, subindo os beijos dos meus seios para o meu pescoço, dando pequenas mordiscadas. – Precisamos ir para a aula.

Eu mal conseguia ouvir o que Edward falava, meu corpo se contorcendo por inteiro enquanto ele continuava movendo seu quadril contra o meu e eu tinha certeza de que ele podia sentir a umidade que se concentrava na minha intimidade.

- Não. – gemi, arqueando meu corpo contra o dele, apertando seu quadril com força com as minhas pernas. – Nada de escola.

- Bella, não me tente. – ele murmurou, interrompendo os movimentos e tirou minhas pernas facilmente do seu quadril, mesmo eu estando usando toda força que possuía.

- Eu quero mais, Edward. – murmurei tentando puxá-lo de voltando quando ele saiu de cima de mim. – Eu quero sentir aquilo de novo.

- Não fala assim. – ele pediu numa voz torturada, fechando os olhos como se tentasse se acalmar.

Mas seu descontrole pareceu falar mais alto porque ele voltou a me beijar com sofreguidão. Mesmo sem voltar para cima de mim, eu fui recompensada pela sua mão que deslizou pelos meus seios, acariciando-os lentamente e continuou descendo, passando pela minha barriga, deixando meu corpo ainda mais em chamas, até chegar à minha intimidade.

Gemi contra a sua boca e usei minhas mãos agora livres, agarrando seus cabelos com uma delas enquanto a outra deslizava pelo seu corpo, passando pelo seu abdômen firme até chegar ao seu membro, tocando-o gentilmente por cima da cueca.

Foi a vez de Edward gemer na minha boca, mas antes que eu pudesse continuar os movimentos, ele removeu minha mão de lá e a colocou sobre o seu peito, voltando a me tocar intimamente. E para a minha surpresa, sua mão fria se infiltrou pela minha calcinha, me tocando agora sem barreiras.

Mesmo com seus lábios sobre os meus, o gemido que escapou da minha boca foi alto o bastante para ecoar pelo quarto. Nem me preocupei com a possibilidade de Charlie ouvir aquilo, afinal era provável que ele já tivesse ido trabalhar. Tudo que eu conseguia me preocupar naquele momento era em sentir os dedos de Edward movendo freneticamente no meu sexo, fazendo pequenas pressões no meu clítoris e às vezes brincando com o dedo na minha entrada, mas nunca me penetrando.

Parecia que a cada segundo ao lado de Edward eu descobria uma nova forma de sentir prazer, cada vez mais intenso, quase me levando à loucura. E apesar de não conseguir formular nenhuma palavra coerente, eu estava decidida a proporcionar ao menos um terço do prazer que ele estava me dando.

Decidida, voltei a deslizar a mão pelo seu corpo e cheguei ao seu membro rijo, sentindo Edward se contorcer violentamente quando eu o apertei entre os meus dedos. Tomando aquilo como um incentivo e reunindo um pouco mais de coragem do que eu possuía, eu puxei o elástico da sua cueca e infiltrei minha mão para tocá-lo sem barreiras, assim como ele fazia comigo.

Mas nem bem tinha roçado a ponta dos meus dedos no seu membro e Edward puxou minha mão de novo, segurando-a com firmeza contra o colchão.

- Não. – ele rugiu num tom baixo e estrangulado, interrompendo o beijo, mas continuando a me tocar, sua respiração arfante contra a minha orelha levando descargas elétricas por todo meu corpo. – Meu controle está por um fio agora. Se você fizer isso eu não vou resistir.

- Já disse que não quero que você… – eu tentava falar, tentava argumentar, mas começava a sentir os tremores cada vez mais próximos, seus dedos agora se movendo freneticamente na minha intimidade, e eu fiquei incapacitada de produzir algum som coerente.

- Não é apenas ao controle sexual que me refiro, Bella. – ele sussurrou contra o meu ouvido, mordiscando meu pescoço de leve. – Esse eu não me incomodaria muito em perder. Mas o outro… Jamais me perdoaria.

Apesar do seu tom aparentemente calmo e totalmente rouco, eu pude perceber algo mais na sua voz. Algo que se assemelhava a um profundo pesar. E foi apenas isso que me levou a conseguir reunir força de vontade para o que eu fiz a seguir.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua que continuava entre as minhas pernas e delicadamente a tirei dali, meu corpo inteiro agora protestando pela interrupção do contato arrebatador.

Seu rosto saiu da curva do meu pescoço e ele me encarou com os olhos carregados de luxúria, mas com o cenho franzido, estranhando aquele meu gesto.

- Direitos iguais daqui para frente. – expliquei com a voz arfante e entrecortada. Respirei fundo quando o ar faltou e só então continuei – Você só me toca se eu puder te tocar. E eu só vou permitir que você me dê prazer quando você deixar que eu faça o mesmo com você.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez ignorando o olhar surpreso de Edward e levantei da cama, vestindo minha blusa que estava extremamente amarrotada, pegando a calça que tinha caído no chão e a vesti também.

Enquanto eu me vestia apressada, Edward sentou na beirada da cama e ficou me observando em silêncio. Já ia me afastando quando ele me segurou pelo pulso e me puxou delicadamente para perto, me deixando em pé a sua frente, entre as suas pernas.

- Eu te amo, Bella. – ele sussurrou acariciando meu rosto gentilmente. – E a cada minuto que eu passo ao seu lado esse amor só aumenta.

Mesmo me sentindo completamente frustrada por não ter conseguido sentir o prazer que eu queria, nem fazer o mesmo por Edward, eu acabei sorrindo como uma boba e me deixei ser beijada.

- Também amo você. – sussurrei quando ele interrompeu o beijo.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, trocando pequenos selinhos, até que Edward mais uma vez teve que quebrar o clima.

- É melhor se arrumar ou estaremos oficialmente atrasados.

- Vou me trocar no banheiro. – falei já pegando uma roupa dentro do guarda roupa.

- Vou pegar o carro enquanto isso. – ele falou vestindo sua calça que também tinha ido parar no chão. – Não demoro.

- Ok.

Tomei um banho rápido e quando saí do banheiro, Edward ainda não tinha voltado. Estava no meu quarto pegando meu material escolar e guardando de qualquer jeito na mochila, quando ouvi um barulho no andar de baixo, vindo da cozinha.

Olhei rapidamente pela janela e vi o Volvo estacionado na entrada de carros. Como ele tinha entrado e eu nem ouvi?

Joguei a mochila sobre um ombro e desci as escadas quase correndo. Quando cheguei à cozinha encontrei Edward preparando alguma coisa em cima do balcão, de costas para mim, mas ele se voltou com um sorriso assim que eu entrei.

- Fiz um sanduíche para você. – ele anunciou enquanto eu me aproximava, reunindo o material que tinha usado, e guardou tudo na geladeira.

- Você trocou de blusa? – perguntei quando parei ao seu lado e percebi que ele estava usando uma blusa azul agora. Tinha certeza de que a outra era cinza escuro.

- Sim. – ele respondeu apenas, envolvendo o sanduíche num guardanapo e me entregou.

- Só um? E o seu?

- Estou sem fome. – ele murmurou com um sorriso que dizia claramente que havia muito mais por trás daquilo tudo.

- Essa sua constante falta de apetite tem algo a ver com a sua dieta especial?

- Tudo a ver. – ele murmurou sorrindo ainda mais e beijou meus lábios de leve, passando um braço sobre os meus ombros e me levou para fora da cozinha, pegando a minha mochila que tinha deixado em cima de uma cadeira.

Queria perguntar mais, mas não queria estragar aquele momento perfeito. Então apenas suspirei de leve e dei uma mordida no sanduíche que estava delicioso, enquanto Edward me guiava para fora de casa e abria a porta do passageiro para mim.

Apesar de termos saído de casa faltando apenas cinco minutos para a aula começar, o sinal tocou no instante em que Edward entrou no estacionamento. Aquela forma louca dele dirigir podia me deixar apavorada, mas ao menos hoje eu agradeci por isso. Silenciosamente, é claro. Não queria que ele soubesse que ao menos uma vez eu tinha aprovado a sua direção perigosa.

Os poucos alunos que ainda estavam no estacionamento ficaram nos encarando quando eu desci do carro depois de Edward abrir a porta para mim.

Não me sentia muito confortável com aqueles olhares e não sei se Edward percebeu meu desconforto, ou se fez aquilo por algum motivo pessoal, mas eu agradeci internamente quando ele passou um braço ao redor dos meus ombros e me puxou para perto, andando comigo assim até pararmos na frente da sala da minha aula de Inglês.

- Boa aula. – ele murmurou, depositando um beijo rápido nos meus lábios.

- Boa aula para você também. – murmurei de volta, respirando fundo antes de pegar a minha mochila com ele e entrar na sala.

O professor ainda estava escrevendo seu poema do dia e eu apenas me dirigi à minha carteira e sentei silenciosamente, ignorando os olhares me acompanhando em cada movimento.

Passei a aula inteira pensando em Edward e na noite maravilhosa que tivemos juntos, tendo que me concentrar para não levar bronca do professor por não estar prestando atenção em nada do que ele falava.

A aula de Trigonometria foi um pouco mais tensa do que a de Inglês porque assim que entrei na sala, Jessica veio direto ao meu encontro, nem mesmo esperando que eu chegasse à minha carteira.

- Ai meu Deus. – ela exclamou alto fazendo todos os alunos que já estavam na sala voltarem o rosto na nossa direção. – Você e Edward! Me conta tudo! – ela exigiu me rebocando até a minha carteira a parou ao meu lado me olhando ansiosa.

- Por que eu deveria te contar? – perguntei num tom neutro, colocando minha mochila em cima da carteira e tirei o caderno com o exercício. – Para você sair fofocando com Lauren pelas minhas costas?

Pela sua expressão surpresa, Jessica definitivamente não esperava aquela minha resposta.

- Nós estávamos brincando, Bella. – ela murmurou com o rosto ficando levemente avermelhado.

- Não, vocês não estavam, Jess. – falei ainda num tom calmo, me surpreendendo com a minha tranqüilidade. – Se está esperando que eu fale algo, vai perder seu tempo. – continuei quando ela permaneceu parada ao meu lado.

O professor entrou em seguida e mandou todos sentarem e só então Jessica saiu de perto de mim. Algo no seu olhar dizia que aquilo não tinha acabado, mas estava pouco me lixando para o que ela pudesse estar planejando.

Assim que saí da sala, dei de cara com Edward que já me esperava no corredor ao lado da porta e foi impossível não abrir um sorriso enorme ao vê-lo ali.

- Oi. – ele cumprimentou com um sorriso tão radiante quanto o meu.

- Oi.

Seu olhar desviou do meu apenas por uma fração de segundos, olhando para algo ou alguém atrás de mim e ele pegou minha mochila, me puxando pela cintura.

- Como foi a aula da minha namorada perfeita? – ele perguntou isso num tom um tanto mais alto que o normal e logo percebi o motivo quando vi Jessica passando ao nosso lado, tão concentrada em nós que esbarrou em outro aluno e todo seu material foi parar no chão.

Segurei o riso e deixei Edward me conduzir até a cafeteria, tentando ignorar todos os olhares cravados em nós. A conversa sempre tão alta ali dentro agora não passava de um leve burburinho, todos conversando em sussurros.

Saímos da fila do almoço com apenas uma bandeja com o meu lanche e sentamos à sua mesa de sempre. Mais uma vez eu fiquei de costas para a cafeteria e consegui relaxar um pouco quando Edward pegou minha mão na sua, levando-a aos lábios e a beijou lentamente, seus olhos cravados nos meus.

- O que você vai fazer esse final de semana? – ele perguntou sem soltar a minha mão e eu comecei a comer a fatia de pizza com a outra.

- Não tenho nada planejado.

- Hum…

Seu olhar ficou vagando em algum ponto atrás de mim e ele continuou em silêncio enquanto eu comia sem pressa.

- Por quê? – perguntei finalmente, não resistindo à curiosidade.

Antes de responder, Edward puxou sua cadeira para perto de mim e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e ficou acariciando meu rosto delicadamente.

- Estava pensando em te levar a um lugar amanhã.

- Eu vou. – respondi sem pestanejar e ele riu baixinho.

- Você nem sabe para onde é, Bella.

- Você vai estar lá? – perguntei apenas e ele acenou afirmativamente – O que mais eu preciso?

Lá estava aquele sorriso perfeito nos seus lábios e meu coração disparou no meu peito. Por alguns segundos eu esqueci de respirar.

- Sabe aquela clareira do seu sonho? – ele perguntou num tom baixo, voltando a acariciar meu rosto e eu apenas acenei que sim com a cabeça. – Lembra que eu falei que costumava ir à uma parecida com a que você descreveu?

- Lembro. – e se lembrava!

Apenas a menção daquela clareira, seja a minha ou a dele, era o bastante para me deixar quente.

- O que acha de irmos lá amanhã? Assim podemos confirmar se você é uma médium ou não. – ele completou com um sorriso radiante.

Me imaginar numa clareira com Edward levou pensamentos nada puros à minha mente e eu tive que me forçar para voltar à realidade onde ele me encarava com os olhos dourados e curiosos.

- O que você está pensando?

- Bobagens. – respondi dando de ombros e sorri para ele. – Adorei a idéia da clareira.

- Não fica muito longe da minha casa. – ele continuou, seu olhar desviando algumas vezes para algum ponto atrás de mim e seu rosto ficou ligeiramente tenso, o sorriso sumindo completamente. – Posso te pegar às nove ou é muito cedo para você?

- Às 9h está bom. – respondi estranhando sua atitude quando ele simplesmente parou de olhar para mim e cravou os olhos em algo ou alguém na cafeteria.

- Posso ir em outro horário se você quiser dormir até mais tarde.

Todo o tempo ele falava sem olhar para mim, seu olhar se assemelhando ao dia em que ele tinha saído furioso da cafeteria depois de receber uma mensagem minha, como se quisesse matar alguém.

Ignorei sua pergunta e desvencilhei minha mão da sua, levando-a até o seu rosto e acariciei seu maxilar tenso.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei com a voz baixa.

Finalmente ele me encarou e piscou algumas vezes como se tentasse voltar ao normal, respirando fundo antes de responder.

- Desculpe.

- O que houve? – insisti quando vi que ele não iria responder.

- Eu não consigo entender porque você é amiga desses idiotas. – ele murmurou falando quase por entre os dentes. – Desculpe chamá-los assim, mas é o que eles são.

- Nem todos.

- A única que se salva ali é Ângela. – ele falou ainda naquele tom levemente irritado. – Ela é a única que não fica preocupada com o que eu vi em você, com que tipo de feitiço você fez para me conquistar ou se eu corresponderia se uma delas viesse sentar no meu colo.

Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas nada saiu. Continuei encarando-o de boca aberta sem saber o que falar, sentindo meu rosto esquentar de forma violenta por saber que ele tinha ouvido essas coisas. Uma coisa era elas falarem isso para mim. Outra bem diferente era Edward ouvir tudo. Mas… Como ele…?

- E saiba que não suporto esse tal de Mike. – ele continuou, completamente alheio aos meus pensamentos. – E Tyler também. As coisas que eles pensam sobre você… Se não fosse por você, iria agora mesmo tirar satisfações com eles. E com esse Eric também. Ele é mais calmo, mas não gosto dele tentando se imaginar no meu lugar, tocando seu rosto.

- Como você ouviu isso?! – perguntei sem me conter, olhando rapidamente por sobre o meu ombro para a mesa que eu sempre sentava e voltei a encará-lo. – Eles estão longe demais. Não dá para você ouvir tanto.

- Eu apenas sei.

- Mas você se enganou quanto aos meninos. Tyler namora Lauren e Mike está com Jessica. Eles não sentem nada disso do que você falou sobre mim. Muito menos Eric. Ele só é calado.

- Tyler está com Lauren, mas isso não o impede de ficar com Jessica algumas vezes, não é? – Edward perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – E eu não me enganei quanto a nenhum deles. Eric é calado, mas sua mente não para. Ele é o que mais está tentando se ver no meu lugar.

- Você fala como se soubesse o que eles pensam. – falei de brincadeira, mas o sorriso sumiu quando vi que Edward tinha ficado ainda mais sério, me encarando intensamente. – Edward?

- Eu sei o que eles pensam, Bella. – ele murmurou num tom baixo, tirando minha mão do seu rosto e a apertou de leve.

- Você… – comecei, mas então parei, achando ilógico demais tudo aquilo. Sabia que Edward era diferente, mas _isso_? – Você… Lê mentes? – perguntei finalmente, mesmo que a minha mente gritasse sobre o quão absurdo aquilo soava.

- Por mais que eu tente bloquear, os pensamentos vêm até mim, às vezes tão alto que é como se alguém gritasse no meu ouvido.

- Você lê mentes! – exclamei num tom baixo e esganiçado, levando a mão à minha cabeça como se tentasse deter meus pensamentos. – Podia ter me avisado antes. – murmurei sentindo meu rosto esquentar de forma preocupante.

As coisas que eu havia pensado sobre ele… Meu Deus! Tudo que eu pensei, todo esse tempo e ele estava lendo… Ouvindo! Oh, céus!

- Hey, calma. – ele sussurrou num tom gentil, tirando minhas mãos da minha cabeça e entrelaçou nossos dedos, aproximando seu rosto do meu. – Eu não posso ler a sua mente se é isso que está te deixando tão aflita.

- Não… pode? – perguntei, parando um pouco com o surto leve e o encarei.

- Não. Por isso nunca soube quem você era. – ele começou a explicar quando viu que eu estava mais calma – Eu não conseguia ler a sua mente aqui dentro e várias vezes cheguei a pensar que você estava mentindo sobre estudar aqui. Porque, por mais que eu vasculhasse cada mente dentro dessa cafeteria, eu não conseguia captar nada.

- Por que não? – perguntei num tom normal, curiosa agora para saber por que ele não lia a minha mente. Não que estivesse reclamando, mas seria bom saber.

- Não sei. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Acho que você está destinada a sempre ser um mistério para mim. Agora te conheço, mas não faço idéia do que você está pensando. O silêncio da sua mente é como um descanso para minha, mas fico frustrado por não saber o que se passa aí dentro.

- Acho que prefiro continuar em silêncio para você.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou abrindo um sorriso. – O que você tanto pensa que eu não posso ouvir?

- Nada. – murmurei baixando o rosto quando senti o calor aumentar.

- A julgar por esse lindo tom de vermelho no seu rosto – ele falou com o sorriso ainda maior, levando um dedo ao meu queixo e ergueu meu rosto, me forçando a encará-lo – vou deduzir que é algo inapropriado para menores.

Apesar do seu tom brincalhão, eu não pude evitar o novo calor que percorreu meu corpo ao lembrar as coisas que tínhamos feito na noite anterior e desviei o olhar do seu. Levantei da cadeira e peguei minha bandeja, ignorando a risada perfeita de Edward e fui até a lixeira. Quando girei o corpo para voltar à mesa, Edward já estava ali e me envolveu pela cintura, ainda rindo com gosto.

- Bom saber que acertei. – ele murmurou, inclinando o rosto na direção do meu e beijou meu pescoço, me deixando mole em seus braços. – Mas ainda não sei sobre o que exatamente você estava pensando.

- Nem vai saber. – resmunguei, embora não tivesse com o mínimo mau humor.

- Me dá uma dica então. – ele pediu sem me soltar, mas afastou o rosto do meu pescoço para me encarar. – Estava imaginando coisas ou recordando algo?

- Recordando. – murmurei apenas, baixando o rosto de novo e estremeci ao sentir sua boca no meu pescoço novamente.

- Eu também não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu essa noite. – ele murmurou com a voz rouca. – Mas infelizmente seus amigos estão pensando alto demais nesse momento e isso está tirando minha concentração.

- O que eles estão pensando?

- Coisas nada agradáveis. Sobre nós dois. – ele falou, afastando seu rosto do meu pescoço mais uma vez e sorriu para mim. – Menos Ângela. Ela está pensando em como nós dois ficamos bem juntos e no quanto você parece feliz.

- Eu estou feliz. – confirmei, sorrindo abertamente.

- Eu também. Mais do que imaginava ser possível.

Quando o sinal tocou, Edward me levou até a minha sala e mais uma vez ele estava lá quando a aula acabou, me esperando encostado na parede ao lado da porta. Pensar em fazer Educação Física perto dele me fez cogitar a possibilidade de faltar a aula novamente, mas Edward se recusou a permitir isso. E eu também não podia me dar ao luxo de cabular a mesma aula duas vezes em uma semana.

Apesar de estar com vergonha de pagar algum mico na frente dele, foi Edward quem chamou mais atenção durante a aula, recebendo tanta reclamação do professor que chegava a ser engraçado.

Ele tinha resolvido ficar no limite da sua quadra com a minha, ignorando completamente o jogo de basquete, sua atenção totalmente voltada para mim, várias vezes invadindo a minha quadra para me ajudar com alguma jogada ou para me desviar de alguma bola. E o mais engraçado foi quando ele simplesmente esqueceu do seu jogo e veio para o meu lado quando chegou a minha vez de sacar, me mostrando como deveria fazer para conseguir melhor resultado.

- Edward, quer assumir meu lugar e conduzir as duas equipes? – o professor perguntou já irritado, praticamente gritando do outro lado da quadra e Edward apenas sorriu para mim e voltou para o seu lado da quadra, me mandando um beijo no ar.

Ao final da aula nós tivemos uma pequena briga, nada muito sério, quando ele insistiu em me levar para casa no carro dele, mas eu argumentei dizendo que meu pai não iria acreditar se eu dissesse que meu carro não tinha funcionado de novo e nós nos despedimos no estacionamento.

Queria que ele fosse para a minha casa de novo essa noite, mas ele disse que precisava resolver uma coisa antes do nosso passeio de amanhã e pediu apenas para que eu garantisse que Charlie estaria em casa quando ele chegasse na manhã seguinte, para que os dois pudessem se conhecer.

- Vou deixar meu celular em casa e é provável que eu chegue tarde. – ele falou quando eu já estava dentro do meu carro, quando eu pedi para que ele mandasse uma mensagem avisando que tinha chegado.

- Me avisa assim mesmo. Só para eu saber que você chegou bem.

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar para onde ele iria, mas algo me dizia que ele iria responder apenas com uma meia verdade e eu não queria isso.

- Tudo bem.

Liguei o motor barulhento do meu carro e Edward se afastou quando eu comecei a manobrar, e acenei para ele antes de sair do estacionamento.

Como iria sair amanhã, aproveitei a tarde livre para lavar as roupas acumuladas e quando Charlie chegou o jantar já estava pronto. Ele parecia estar de bom humor essa noite, principalmente porque amanhã era dia de ir pescar com Billy e eu aproveitei seu ânimo para falar de Edward.

- Hum… Pai, que horas o senhor vai sair amanhã? – perguntei espetando uma batata, evitando seu olhar.

- Acho que por volta das nove horas. Por quê?

- Amanhã vem uma pessoa aqui que quer te conhecer.

Mesmo eu não falando nome nem fazendo qualquer menção de que era homem ou mulher, eu percebi quando ele ficou imóvel à minha frente e eu me atrevi a levantar o rosto para encará-lo.

- Quem? – ele perguntou apenas, sua garrafa parada a meio caminho da boca.

- Edward. Edward Cullen.

- O rapaz que mora sozinho? – ele perguntou ainda sem se mover.

Bela descrição dele.

- Sim.

- Como vocês se conhecem?

- Nós… Estudamos juntos. – respondi, sentindo minha voz diminuir um pouco quando o nervosismo começou a me dominar diante da expressão nada amigável de Charlie.

- Não lembro de ter ouvido você falar nele alguma vez. – dessa vez eu não consegui falar nada e me limitei a dar de ombros. – Por que ele quer me conhecer? – ele perguntou, finalmente bebendo da sua cerveja e eu esperei até que ele engolisse o líquido para responder.

- Nós estamos namorando.

Certamente foi um acerto ter esperado ele engolir tudo porque logo em seguida ele começou a se engasgar, mesmo sem ter nada na boca.

- Na-namorando?! – ele exclamou com a voz esganiçada, seu rosto se tingindo de vermelho por conta da tosse.

- É.

- Desde quando você namora?

Ignorei aquele comentário sobre a minha completa falta de vida amorosa e levantei da mesa, retirando meu prato sem respondê-lo.

- Nós vamos sair amanhã e ele vem me pegar às nove. – anunciei enquanto lavava os pratos. – Edward pediu para verificar se o senhor vai estar em casa nesse horário porque quer conhecê-lo. Posso confirmar?

- É sério isso? – ele perguntou, levantando também e trouxe seu prato vazio para a pia.

Parei o que estava fazendo e cruzei os braços, arqueando uma sobrancelha e fiquei em silêncio.

- Ok. Já vi que sim. – antes de continuar, ele respirou fundo e olhou ao redor como se procurasse alguma coisa para falar ou algum buraco para se esconder e só então falou, já se encaminhando para fora da cozinha. – Tudo bem. Eu vou esperá-lo.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei ao quarto foi mandar uma mensagem para Edward confirmando sobre o "encontro" dele com meu pai no dia seguinte.

Fiz o dever de casa sem muita pressa e deitei na cama, levando meu celular comigo e o deixei ao lado do meu travesseiro para esperar a mensagem de Edward. Em algum momento acabei adormecendo e acordei um pouco depois com o aparelho tocando ao meu lado, anunciando uma nova mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_April 24 – 0:06_

_"Estou em casa. Espero não ter te acordado. Se acordei, volte a dormir. Nos falamos amanhã. Te amo ainda mais. Beijo."_

_"Vou dormir mais tranqüila agora. Até amanhã. Venha preparado para enfrentar a fera. Amo você. Beijo."_

Enviei a mensagem e coloquei o celular ao lado do travesseiro novamente, adormecendo quase instantaneamente.


	26. 20º Dia – Parte 1

**N/A: Aqui está a primeira parte do último capítulo. Como já tinha imaginado, não deu tempo de postar todo o capítulo no orkut hoje. Quarta feira eu carrego a segunda parte e aviso quando posto a última.**

**Até lá continuem mandando reviews e fazendo a autora muito feliz *-***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XX – Parte 1**

**~ 20º Dia ~**

Sabia que tinha marcado com Edward apenas às 9h, mas duas horas antes eu já estava de pé e debaixo do chuveiro tomando um banho longo e lavando os cabelos com cuidado. Escolhi uma calça jeans, uma camiseta básica azul de botões e tênis, já que tudo indicava que iríamos caminhar um pouco dentro da floresta e deixei meus cabelos secarem ao natural. O dia estava chuvoso e seria burrice tentar secá-los para diminuir o volume.

Quando desci para tomar café, Charlie já estava na cozinha sentado à mesa enquanto lia o jornal.

- Bom dia, pai.

- Bom dia, Bells. – ele cumprimentou de volta, desviando o olhar do jornal por apenas um segundo e voltou às notícias.

Peguei a caixa de cereais no armário e o leite na geladeira e sentei na cadeira à sua frente, comendo silenciosamente. Charlie também estava em completo silêncio, mas esse era diferente. Não estava tranqüilo como sempre era aqueles silêncios confortáveis entre nós. Charlie não parava de olhar para o seu relógio de pulso e lançava olhares na minha direção quando pensava que eu estava distraída.

- Esse rapaz vai demorar? – ele perguntou finalmente, depois de ver a hora pela sexta vez nos últimos cinco minutos.

- _Edward_ vai chegar às nove. – respondi num tom levemente irritado, saindo da mesa.

- Vou perder boa parte da manhã por causa disso. – ele resmungou ainda sentado e fingindo estar lendo algo no jornal.

- Se quiser posso ligar para ele e pedir que chegue mais cedo. – sugeri enquanto lavava a tigela.

- Seria bom. Eu tenho minhas coisas para fazer também, sabe?

Como passar o dia sentado num barco esperando um peixe morder a isca? Quase perguntei, mas resolvi ficar na minha. Sabia que aquela sua atitude era apenas porque ele estava assustado por conhecer o primeiro namorado da filha e estava se fingindo de durão e despreocupado. Mas eu conhecia meu pai bem o bastante para saber que aquilo era tudo fachada e que ele deveria estar mais nervoso do que eu.

Fui para o meu quarto e peguei meu celular, digitando logo uma mensagem para Edward.

_"Você poderia chegar um pouco mais cedo?"_

Menos de um minuto depois uma resposta chegava.

_From: E.C._

_April 24 – 8:13_

_"Claro. Está tudo bem?"_

_"Sim. Só meu pai me dando nos nervos."_

_From: E.C._

_April 24 – 8:14_

_"Estou a caminho."_

Ainda pensei em ficar lá embaixo com meu pai esperando Edward, mas quando ia começar a descer as escadas, ouvi sua voz vindo da cozinha e parei no primeiro degrau quando percebi que ele estava falando com a minha mãe.

- _Eu não tenho estruturas para isso, Reneé._ – ele falava num tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro e eu me concentrei para ouvir tudo. – _Ela cresceu rápido demais. Agora já está namorando. E se o rapaz for um canalha? Como vou dizer que não aprovo o namoro sem deixá-la irritada comigo?_

Edward um canalha? Essa era boa! Tive que me controlar para não descer as escadas e ir até a cozinha para lhes dizer que eles não tinham nada a ver com quem eu escolhia como meu namorado.

- _Ranzinza eu? Queria ver se fosse você que estivesse aqui._ – ele continuou, aumentando um pouco o tom. –_ Não, Reneé, eu não estou armado. Também não é para tanto. Mas pode ter certeza de que se esse garoto não for bom para nossa Bella, eu expulso ele daqui._ – ah! Ele que se atreva a fazer isso._ – Eu sei que ela vai me odiar se eu fizer isso, mas é pelo bem dela._

Bufei irritada e voltei para o quarto sem querer ouvir mais daquela conversa e fiquei em pé ao lado da janela para ver quando Edward chegasse.

Só esperava mesmo que Charlie não se comportasse como um pai superprotetor e não fosse mal educado com Edward.

Assim que vi o Volvo parando em frente à entrada de carros, saí do meu quarto quase correndo e desci as escadas, chegando à porta de entrada antes que Charlie pudesse levantar do sofá onde ele mais uma vez fingia ler o jornal.

Quando abri a porta, Edward já estava parado ali com um sorriso perfeito que fez meu estômago dar um pulo e imediatamente sorri de volta.

- Bom dia. – ele murmurou, pegando sua mão na minha e a levou aos lábios, me deixando ainda mais aérea do que já estava ao sentir sua boca gelada e macia contra a minha mão.

- Bom dia. – murmurei de volta, respirando fundo para me concentrar.

Abri caminho para que Edward pudesse entrar, mas antes que pudesse guiá-lo até a sala onde Charlie nos esperava, ele me segurou pelo pulso me detendo.

- Espera. – ele pediu num sussurro e então levou as duas mãos ao meu pescoço, pressionando-as levemente contra a pele.

Apesar daquele gesto não ter nada de sensual, eu imediatamente reagi ao seu toque, um arrepio intenso me percorrendo meu corpo. Edward mantinha suas mãos ao redor do meu pescoço e seu olhar cravado no meu, e um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Seu olhar se dirigiu rapidamente para algum ponto atrás de mim e ele voltou a me encarar ainda sorrindo e tirou as mãos do meu pescoço.

- Vamos. – ele sussurrou e então pegou minha mão na sua.

Foi então que eu entendi o motivo de tudo aquilo. Sua mão sempre tão gelada agora estava apenas ligeiramente fria, nada anormal para um dia chuvoso.

Entramos na sala e Charlie já nos esperava em pé com uma ligeira ruga marcando seu cenho.

- Pai, esse é Edward Cullen. – apresentei, me aproximando dele.

Edward soltou a minha mão e estendeu na direção dele que imediatamente a apertou.

- Bom dia, Chefe Swan. – Edward cumprimentou no seu tom sempre educado.

- Bom dia, Edward.

Agradeci mentalmente por meu pai estar sendo educado ao menos a princípio e sentei no sofá junto com Edward enquanto Charlie sentava na poltrona à nossa frente.

- Então… – Charlie começou e eu prendi a respiração com medo do que estava por vir. – Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

Ainda pensei em abrir a boca para responder, mas meu pai olhava diretamente para Edward, então eu achei melhor deixar que ele respondesse.

- Quatro dias. – Edward respondeu sem pestanejar.

- Hum… E há quanto tempo se conhecem?

Opa. Ponto complicado esse. Eu conhecia Edward há mais de um ano. Tudo bem que não era um conhecer real, mas eu sabia da existência dele.

- Nós estudamos juntos há quase dois anos, mas só nos aproximamos há pouco menos de um mês.

- Tão pouco tempo e já estão namorando? – Charlie perguntou num tom que dizia claramente que ele não aprovava aquilo.

- Não acho que tenha um tempo certo para se apaixonar. – Edward respondeu tranqüilamente, claramente pegando Charlie de surpresa e o fez mudar o tom acusatório de imediato.

- Quais os planos de vocês para hoje?

- Vou levar Bella para fazer trilha na floresta. – ele respondeu e olhou rapidamente para mim com um pequeno sorriso. – Quero mostrar um lugar que é especial para mim.

- Bella fazendo trilha? – Charlie perguntou rindo de leve e o seu tom agora era de deboche.

Desviei o olhar de Edward, meu sorriso desaparecendo no mesmo instante e encarei meu pai com uma sobrancelha arqueada, deixando claro que eu não tinha achado graça do seu comentário.

- Sim, senhor. – Edward respondeu apenas.

Charlie ainda continuou com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios, mas não insistiu naquele assunto.

- Você está no último ano, certo? – ele perguntou e Edward apenas acenou afirmativamente. – O que você vai fazer depois? Tem planos para o futuro?

- Eu me inscrevi em algumas faculdades. Quando sair os resultados verei o que farei.

- Qual curso?

- Engenharia. Mais especificamente Engenharia de Controle e Automação.

Quando Edward me contara essa sua ambição em uma das nossas conversas, eu quase o chamara de louco. E pela forma como meu pai o encarava agora, podia jurar que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa.

- É uma escolha corajosa. – bom ver Charlie sendo educado. Se bem que isso não tinha tanta importância se ele estivesse _pensando_ o que eu imaginava e Edward estivesse ouvindo seus pensamentos. – Hum... Por que você mora sozinho?

- Eu estava precisando de um tempo para pensar em algumas coisas. – Edward respondeu falou num tom sério, respirando fundo antes de continuar. – Precisava tomar algumas decisões e para isso tinha que ficar sozinho. Decidir qual seria meu próximo passo sem influência da minha família.

- Seus pais moram no Alaska, não é?

- Sim. Com os meus irmãos.

- E você pretende voltar para lá?

Apesar de Edward já ter me respondido isso, eu continuava com medo de que ele mudasse de idéia e fosse embora. Não sei o que faria se isso acontecesse.

- Não, senhor. Não há nada que me prenda lá.

- Você valoriza tão pouco assim a sua família? – Charlie perguntou com aquele tom de acusação de volta.

- De forma alguma. Sinto muita falta deles. Mas minha mãe sempre me disse que não se cria filhos para viverem para sempre com os pais. Ela me criou bem o bastante para que eu fizesse minhas escolhas sozinho. E eu escolhi ficar aqui em Forks. – Edward completou pegando minha mão na sua e entrelaçou nossos dedos, olhando rapidamente para mim.

Quando voltei a encarar Charlie, ele estava olhando para as nossas mãos unidas e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. Então respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

- Qual o nível de intimidade em que está essa relação de vocês? – ele perguntou de súbito, cruzando os braços.

- Pai! – exclamei no mesmo instante, sentindo meu rosto corar de forma violenta.

- Só preciso saber se ele sabe respeitar a minha filha. – Charlie continuou, me ignorando completamente e continuou com os olhos fixos em Edward.

- Eu jamais faltaria com respeito à Bella, chefe Swan. – Edward respondeu tranqüilamente, apertando minha mão de leve na sua.

- Certo, certo. – Charlie murmurou e eu fiquei feliz de ver seu rosto corar um pouco. Sabia que ele estava tão confortável com aquele assunto quanto eu. – Bem, vou indo agora. – ele anunciou já ficando em pé e eu e Edward repetimos o movimento. – Mas antes gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com Edward. – ele falou olhando agora para mim. – A sós.

Charlie ficando sozinho com Edward? Acho que não. Não teria como controlar o que meu pai falasse e tinha medo de que ele fosse grosseiro.

- Não tem necessidade disso. – falei apertando a mão de Edward com mais firmeza. – O que quer que o senhor tenha a dizer, pode ser feito na minha frente.

- Não pode, não. – Charlie retrucou de imediato. – É uma conversa de homem para homem.

- Bella, por favor. – Edward pediu num tom baixo me encarando intensamente. – Está tudo bem.

Suspirei resignada e saí da sala, não sem antes lançar um olhar cortante na direção de Charlie, deixando bem claro que ele deveria tomar cuidado com o que fosse falar.

Fiquei na cozinha tentando escutar alguma coisa, mas os dois falavam num tom baixo demais e eu não conseguia distinguir mais que alguns sussurros. Me encostei ao balcão e suspirei pesadamente enquanto esperava aquela conversa terminar. Mas antes mesmo que começasse a ficar impaciente, ouvi a porta da frente abrindo e fechando e logo em seguida Edward entrava na cozinha sorrindo.

Ele estava sorrindo, então era um bom sinal, certo?

- Seu pai já foi. – ele informou enquanto se aproximava.

- O que ele falou para você? – perguntei de imediato sem conseguir me conter.

- Apenas queria se certificar de que eu não vou te magoar. – ele respondeu num tom baixo, se aproximando mais e me envolveu pela cintura, puxando meu corpo contra o seu e enterrou seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, respirando profundamente. – Bom dia, meu amor.

- Hum… Bom dia. – murmurei já completamente esquecida da minha irritação e curiosidade, sentindo meu corpo amolecer contra o dele e envolvi seu pescoço, apertando-o mais contra mim.

Minhas mãos se infiltraram nos seus cabelos, agarrando os fios com força enquanto Edward beijava meu pescoço, alternando o beijo com pequenas mordiscadas e chupões que me deixaram ainda mais zonza e quente.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me empolgar mais, sentir mais da sua boca em mim, Edward se afastou delicadamente, mantendo uma mão ao redor da minha cintura para me dar estabilidade. Então levou a outra mão para o seu rosto, esfregando-o com força como se tentasse se livrar de uma imagem ou sensação.

- Eu sempre acho que será mais fácil, mas nunca é. – ele murmurou por entre os dentes como se falasse sozinho.

- Edward… – sussurrei estendendo uma mão na sua direção e toquei seu rosto suavemente.

- É melhor irmos logo ou ficará tarde. – ele falou um pouco mais calmo agora, colocando sua mão sobre a minha.

- Vamos _mesmo_ fazer trilha? – perguntei, entortando o lábios em desgosto.

- Sim. Mas não é muito longe. – ele respondeu com um sorriso. – Cerca de oito quilômetros de caminhada apenas.

- _Apenas_? – exclamei chocada, me afastando um pouco dele. – Você tem noção do que são oito quilômetros em terreno irregular para pessoas descoordenadas?

- Não se preocupe, Bella. – ele sussurrou se aproximando novamente. – Eu não vou deixar você cair.

- Hum… – era difícil me concentrar com ele assim tão perto, seu rosto inclinando na minha direção, e eu já podia sentir seu hálito gelado e inebriante contra o meu rosto. – Mas se é tão longe, é melhor levarmos algo para comer. E água.

- Verdade. – ele concordou se afastando de repente, como se tivesse se dado conta de algo muito lógico. – Esqueci.

- Tudo bem. Eu preparo algo para nós. – falei andando em direção à geladeira para pegar algo para fazer os sanduíches.

- Algo para _você_. – ele corrigiu, se recostando no balcão.

Parei o que estava fazendo, ainda segurando a porta da geladeira aberta e o encarei. Queria perguntar, mas tinha medo de que isso o afastasse.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei e ele apenas assentiu com um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. – Tudo bem. Enquanto eu preparo tudo aqui, por que você não vai lá em cima e pega a minha mochila para que eu possa colocar tudo dentro?

- Agora mesmo. – ela falou com um sorriso maior, batendo continência para mim e saiu da cozinha.

Peguei os ingredientes para fazer o sanduíche e coloquei em cima do balcão, começando a preparar tudo e peguei uma faca para cortar as bordas do pão.

- Eu posso ficar com isso para mim? – Edward perguntou aparecendo de repente na cozinha.

Não tinha ouvido seus passos descendo as escadas e sua aparição súbita me fez pular alarmada.

- Que susto, Edward! – exclamei olhando-o rapidamente por sobre o ombro para vê-lo sorrindo e com um papel na mão. O papel com o texto do sonho. Senti meu rosto esquentar e meu coração acelerar ainda mais depois do susto. – Pode fi… Ai! – gemi quando senti uma dor na mão.

Na minha distração, tinha conseguido me cortar com a faca, abrindo uma fenda não muito grande próxima ao polegar e eu logo me adiantei na direção da pia para lavar minha mão antes que sentisse o cheiro do sangue e começasse a ficar zonza.

Mas antes que pudesse chegar à torneira, o barulho de algo se chocando contra a parede atrás de mim me assustou novamente e eu me virei apressada.

Edward estava encostado na parede, seu rosto contorcido numa expressão de dor intensa, o papel completamente amassado em sua mão.

- Edward, o quê…?

- Não! – ele gritou num tom que mais parecia um rugido, quando eu dei um passo na sua direção.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei sentindo meu coração bater furiosamente no meu peito.

- Não se aproxime. – ele pediu num tom baixo agora, falando por entre os dentes, e quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, por muito pouco eu não recuei.

Se eu o tinha achado perigoso quando ele me encarara após ler a mensagem há quatro dias, não era nada se comparado ao seu olhar agora. Era como se ele estivesse realmente sem controle. Completamente perigoso e selvagem, como um predador que espreita sua presa esperando o melhor momento para atacar.

Mas apesar de tudo, apesar de estar com o coração acelerado e realmente com medo, eu não conseguia me afastar. Era como se eu não tivesse com medo por mim, mas por ele.

- Edward… – sussurrei dando mais um passo na sua direção.

- Por favor, Bella… Se afaste. – ele praticamente implorou, fechando os olhos novamente, sua face se contorcendo ainda mais. – Eu… não posso... ficar.

Edward começou a andar de costas, lentamente, para fora da cozinha e eu imediatamente me adiantei mais, mas parei quando seu corpo inteiro enrijeceu.

- Não vai. – pedi num sussurro. – Por favor, Edward, não vai.

- Eu… preciso. – ele murmurou num tom estrangulado, ainda de olhos fechados.

Dei mais um passo na sua direção e ele imediatamente recuou. Outro passo meu e mais uma vez Edward aumentou a distância entre nós.

- Não se afasta de mim. – sussurrei dando um novo passo e dessa vez ele não se afastou – O que está te incomodando?

Edward voltou a abrir os olhos me encarando daquela forma intensa e feroz. Fiquei parada por um tempo sustentando aquele olhar e dei outro passo na sua direção. Ele ficou ainda mais rígido e então seu olhar caiu sobre a minha mão. A mão que eu já tinha esquecido e que continuava sangrando, mas de tão distraída que eu estava, nem sentia o cheiro que sempre me incomodara.

Ergui o olhar para Edward e o encontrei com os olhos fixos na minha mão, seu rosto ficando ainda mais tenso. Quando eu cheguei perto o bastante para tocá-lo se quisesse, Edward ergueu o olhar e me encarou.

- Meu corte? – perguntei num tom tão baixo que era menos que um sussurro. Edward continuou rígido, sua mandíbula travada com tanta força que todos os músculos do seu rosto estavam visíveis. – Meu… sangue?

Por mais absurdo que aquilo pudesse soar, até mesmo na minha mente, eu não conseguia ver outro sentido para tudo. E quando ele moveu a cabeça levemente respondendo afirmativamente a minha pergunta, não restou mais dúvidas.

Desviei o olhar do seu e ergui um pouco a minha mão, vendo um pouco do sangue escorrendo. Voltei a encarar Edward e ele estava olhando para o mesmo ponto que eu, seus olhos cravados no meu corte.

- Olha para mim. – pedi num tom suave, querendo tocar seu rosto, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que ele iria se afastar se eu o fizesse. Esperei até que ele me encarou e mais uma vez tive que me controlar para não recuar diante da intensidade do seu olhar. – Você quer?

A expressão de Edward imediatamente ficou furiosa, mas não era uma fúria perigosa. Não era como se ele estivesse prestes a me atacar. Ele parecia simplesmente incrédulo pelo que eu perguntei e realmente irritado com isso.

- Bella… – seu tom era quase um rosnado furioso, como se me alertasse a sair dali, mas eu não me deixei intimidar.

Eu não sei se toda aquela adrenalina tinha me deixado insana, mas quando dei por mim estava levando minha mão à boca, cobrindo o corte com meus lábios, e por mais que o cheiro me deixasse zonza e com estômago embrulhado, eu consegui sugar o sangue, meu olhar nunca desviando os de Edward e eu via a ferocidade voltando aos seus olhos à medida que ele via o que eu estava fazendo.

Um rosnado brotou da sua garganta e eu vi que tinha ido longe demais antes mesmo dele fazer o que fez a seguir.

No segundo seguinte Edward me agarrou com força e num movimento tão rápido que eu nem consegui acompanhar, fez com que meu corpo se chocasse contra a parede, sua mão servindo de apoio para que a minha cabeça não batesse com força. Antes mesmo que eu conseguisse perceber o que estava acontecendo, sua boca cobria a minha da forma mais selvagem possível, sua língua logo invadindo minha boca.

Mas não era um beijo que ele queria.

Todo o sangue que havia na minha boca estava sendo sugado, sua língua passando por cada ponto para não deixar uma gota sequer escapar.

Eu tentei me afastar em busca de ar, mas um novo rosnado brotou da sua boca e imediatamente parei de me mover. Sentia sua mão nas minhas costas me apertando com força contra o seu corpo, mas não era uma força prazerosa. Aquele aperto estava me deixando sufocada e o cheiro do sangue me deixava ainda mais zonza.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me sentir realmente mal, Edward interrompeu o "beijo" e aliviou a pressão da sua mão nas minhas costas, permitindo que eu respirasse normalmente.

Abri os olhos lentamente e me deparei com Edward de olhos fechados, voltando àquela expressão torturada e eu sabia que se não fizesse algo, ele começaria a se culpar e provavelmente se afastaria.

Ergui minha mão boa até o seu rosto e o ouvi rosnar baixinho quando o toquei, mas ele não se moveu. Acariciei seu rosto lentamente, passando meus dedos por cada ponto tenso e então cheguei aos seus lábios. Havia uma minúscula gota de sangue no seu lábio inferior e eu a removi, mas apenas para voltar a encostar meu dedo entre os seus lábios e esperei até que ele a bebesse.

Edward continuou imóvel por alguns segundos, mas aos poucos foi relaxando e quando eu senti sua língua gelada limpando a gota de sangue do meu dedo, uma descarga elétrica percorreu todo meu corpo. Sabia que poderia estar fazendo outra loucura, mas eu sabia que _precisava_ fazer aquilo.

Aproximei meu corpo do dele e fiquei na ponta dos pés, puxando seu rosto pela nuca até que meus lábios encostassem aos dele. Por alguns segundos Edward nada fez, mas quando minha língua deslizou pelos seus lábios, ele me puxou contra si, não com força, mas com urgência, e me beijou sofregamente.

O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos e Edward logo voltava a se afastar, nós dois agora respirando com dificuldade.

Tornei a me aproximar dele não querendo desistir agora e repeti o gesto de puxar seu rosto para o meu.

- Eu confio em você, Edward. – murmurei me surpreendendo com a minha voz tão rouca e baixa, como se fizesse séculos que não falasse.

- Eu não mereço a sua confiança. – ele sussurrou com a voz sofrida, mas não tentou se afastar. – Eu te machuquei.

- Eu amo você. – falei naquele mesmo tom abafado. – Eu estou bem. Olha para mim. – pedi quando ele continuou de olhos fechados e lentamente ele fez o que eu pedia. – Eu estou bem.

- Eu não queria...

- Eu te provoquei. – interrompi suavemente, acariciando seu rosto de novo.

- Eu fui fraco.

- Você parou.

- Por muito pouco.

- Mas parou! – falei num tom firme agora, erguendo a outra mão para segurar seu rosto entre elas.

Mas antes mesmo que eu conseguisse completar o movimento, Edward segurava meu pulso com força, mas não com uma força para me machucar.

Seu olhar desviou do meu para a minha mão que tinha voltado a sangrar e então ele olhou para mim novamente. Toda a rigidez tinha desaparecido do seu rosto e a ferocidade dos seus olhos tinha sido substituída por algo que se assemelhava a medo e desejo. Sabia o que ele queria. E tudo que precisei fazer foi acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça para que Edward cobrisse meu corte com seus lábios, sugando meu sangue lentamente.

No início eu me senti estranha e até incomodada com aquilo, mas aos poucos comecei a sentir um calor que partia da minha mão e se estendia pelo meu braço, logo se espalhando por todo meu corpo. O pescoço de Edward estava exatamente na altura do meu rosto e quando dei por mim já estava beijando-o, chupando-o, colando nossos corpos.

Um gemido brotou da minha garganta e aquilo pareceu despertar Edward porque ele parou de sugar meu sangue e eu vi e _senti_ quando ele deslizou a língua por cima do corte que segundos depois fechava, não deixando cicatriz alguma ali.

- Sinto muito… – Edward começou a se desculpar, mas eu imediatamente coloquei um dedo sobre os seus lábios, silenciando-o.

- Não sinta. – murmurei e voltei a aproximar meu corpo do dele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. – Porque eu não sinto. – sussurrei contra os seus lábios e em seguida o beijava intensamente.


	27. 20º Dia – Parte 2

**N/A: Segunda parte do último capítulo bonitinha aí para vocês.**

**Domingo estarei postando o final de MS no orkut, e assim que acabar lá, carrego aqui. Quer dizer... dependendo da hora que eu acabar lá. Porque se for muito tarde, provavelmente vou estar cansadona de ficar na net e não vai dar para organizar o arquivo para atualizar aqui. Mas se não entrar no domingo à noite, segunda pela manhã sem falta eu coloco.**

**Gente, é último capítulo. Leitores BBB's, apareçam. Façam essa leitora que vos fala ficar ainda mais feliz com esses reviews lindos que estou recebendo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XX – Parte 2**

**~ 20º Dia ~**

- Eu não mereço você. – Edward murmurou contra a minha boca, respirando com dificuldade e ainda me segurando firme contra seu corpo.

- Não fale bobagens. – murmurei de volta, ainda mais arfante do que ele.

- Eu sou um monstro, Bella. – ele falou num tom mais firme e me apertou mais contra ele, como se tivesse medo de que eu escapasse depois de ouvir aquilo. – Por que você não enxerga isso? Eu sou...

- Um vampiro. – completei interrompendo-o – Eu sei.

- Mas parece que você não entende. Eu não sou humano. – ele insistiu e se afastou um pouco, pegando minha mão na sua e levou ao seu peito. – Nada bate aqui dentro. Eu não tenho coração. Não tenho alma. Eu sou um monstro, Bella. – ele repetiu num tom baixo agora, me encarando com o olhar pesaroso.

- Você está enganado. – retruquei num tom mais firme e dei um passo na sua direção, ainda com a mão sobre o seu peito. – Eu sei que você não é humano, mas o fato de não ter nada batendo aí dentro não quer dizer que você não tenha um coração. – ele ia falar algo, mas eu ergui a outra mão e coloquei um dedo sobre os seus lábios silenciando-o – Um monstro sem alma não teria parado agora. Teria sugado meu sangue até não haver mais nada. – me aproximei mais dele colando nossos corpos e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios, continuando meu discurso improvisado num sussurro – Um monstro sem alma e sem coração não teria se apaixonado.

- Bella...

- Por favor, Edward, vamos esquecer isso, ok? – pedi ainda num sussurro e depositei outro pequeno beijo nos seus lábios gelados – Eu amo você. Eu amo o Edward que eu conheço. Humano ou não, não faz diferença alguma. Eu sempre soube que você era diferente. Claro que não fazia idéia de que era _tão_ diferente – continuei e ele riu de leve, me deixando mais relaxada – mas nada do que eu sinto por você vai mudar.

Edward continuou me encarando com um pequeno resquício do riso nos lábios e então ele me abraçou com força, tirando meus pés do chão e afundou seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, respirando longamente.

- E depois você diz que não é boa para mim. – ele murmurou com a voz abafada – Você é perfeita para mim, Bella.

Eu não concordava completamente com isso, mas em hipótese alguma eu iria retrucar agora, correndo o risco de começar uma discussão sem necessidade. Então me limitei apenas a abraçá-lo de volta, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços, e ficamos assim por longos minutos.

- Você ainda quer sair hoje? – ele perguntou, permitindo que meus pés tocassem o chão novamente, mas continuou me abraçando, apenas afastando um pouco o rosto para me encarar – Se preferir podemos ficar por aqui mesmo. Assistir algum filme juntos. Juntos de verdade, dessa vez. – ele completou com um sorriso radiante.

- Eu quero conhecer a clareira. – respondi com firmeza, embora a idéia de caminhar na floresta não me agradasse muito. – Mas... E essa chuva?

- Não está chovendo lá. Verifiquei antes.

- Então vamos. – confirmei sorrindo também. – Me deixa só terminar de fazer o sanduíche e...

- Não mesmo! – ele me interrompeu ficando sério de repente, contrastando sua expressão ao acariciar meus cabelos e beijar minha testa ternamente – Um incidente com sangue foi de bom tamanho por hoje. Deixe isso comigo.

Prendi o riso quando vi a expressão agora levemente amedrontada de Edward e deixei que ele se afastasse em direção ao balcão, continuando a fazer o sanduíche que eu tinha começado a preparar.

- Tenho uma novidade. – ele falou enquanto cortava as bordas do pão – Ia falar quando seu pai perguntou sobre a minha família, mas resolvi compartilhar apenas com você primeiro.

- O que é? – perguntei curiosa, me aproximando e parei ao seu lado, me encostando ao balcão.

- Eles estão vindo para Forks. – ele falou com um sorriso enorme. – Todos eles. Devem chegar aqui no começo da noite.

- Sua família... – comecei sem saber ao certo como falar – Eles são iguais a você?

- Sim. Carlisle me transformou quando eu estava morrendo de gripe espanhola. – ele respondeu, não parecendo se abalar com a minha pergunta, mas então sua expressão ficou séria. – Eu já tinha perdido meus pais para a mesma doença. Carlisle era nosso médico e minha mãe, de alguma forma, sabia o que ele era. Ela pediu para que ele me salvasse e Carlisle o fez.

- Sua mãe deve ter sido uma mulher muito inteligente.

- Sem dúvida. – ele concordou, o sorriso agora voltando ao seu rosto perfeito – Carlisle diz que foi dela que eu herdei meu dom de ler mentes. Infelizmente minhas lembranças como humano são muito vagas e confusas, mas eu lembro que a minha mãe sempre foi muito sensitiva. Era quase como se ela pudesse mesmo ler a nossa mente. Era impossível mentir para ela.

- Deve ter sido por isso que ela soube sobre Carlisle.

- Com certeza. – Edward concordou novamente e então soltou uma gargalhada que me fez rir junto mesmo sem saber o motivo. – Carlisle disse que enquanto eu estava agonizando no hospital com febre eu ficava gritando para todo mundo sair da minha cabeça. Para eles pararem de fazer tanto barulho. E isso com a enfermaria quase em completo silêncio. Acho que eu já tinha alguma habilidade naquela época, mas não lembro. Deve ter sido engraçado.

- Não consigo ver graça nenhuma nisso. – resmunguei cruzando os braços. – Você estava morrendo.

- Mas eu não morri, meu amor. – ele sussurrou, inclinando o corpo na minha direção depois que acabou de preparar o sanduíche e beijou meu rosto delicadamente. – Ou melhor, morri. Mas não da forma trágica. – então ele pegou meu rosto entre as suas mãos e eu quase derreti diante da intensidade daquele olhar – E essa _morte_ me permitiu te conhecer.

Nem precisei esperar muito e seus lábios já cobriam os meus num beijo suave, mas que deixou todo meu corpo arrepiado e eu imediatamente descruzei os braços para envolver seu pescoço.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me empolgar demais, Edward interrompeu o beijo, mantendo seu corpo colado ao meu. Seus olhos estavam fechados e um sorriso se espalhava pelo seu rosto enquanto ele respirava com dificuldade.

- É melhor irmos logo ou jamais sairemos. – ele murmurou abrindo os olhos e depositou um beijo leve nos meus lábios antes de se afastar de vez.

Pensei em retrucar, talvez até dizer que preferia passar o dia com ele aqui em casa mesmo, mas a curiosidade para conhecer a clareira, de finalmente saber se era a mesma do meu sonho, foi maior e eu apenas o ajudei a colocar o lanche na mochila, acrescentando água e refrigerante e me deixei ser conduzida para fora de casa.

A chuva tinha dado uma trégua, e nós andamos calmamente até o volvo estacionado atrás da minha caminhonete. O contraste entre os dois carros era gritante e apesar de eu adorar minha caminhonete, não pude deixar de ficar um tanto envergonhada. Continuei em silêncio enquanto Edward educadamente abria a porta do passageiro para mim, e em seguida dava a volta no carro para sentar ao volante.

Depois de colocar a mochila no banco de trás, ele manobrou o carro e pegou minha mão na sua, levando-a aos lábios e permaneceu com seus dedos entrelaçados nos meus enquanto entrávamos na rodovia.

- Então... Estava pensando – ele começou, enquanto ganhávamos velocidade – O que você acha de ir à minha casa hoje à noite e conhecer a minha família?

Conhecer uma família de vampiros? Em que realidade eu poderia me imaginar numa situação como essa? Não que estivesse com medo. De forma alguma. Mas eu nunca tinha conhecido família de namorado algum – já que eu nunca tive namorado – e a idéia de começar logo com uma família tão atípica me deixava um tanto nervosa. E se eles não gostassem de mim?

Embora eu já tivesse falado com sua irmã, eu ainda ficava receosa quanto ao resto da família.

- Bella? – Edward chamou quando continuei em silêncio e eu o encarei sabendo que ele poderia ver a minha incerteza no olhar – Está tudo bem?

- Eu só... E se eles não gostarem de mim? – perguntei por fim, mordendo os lábios nervosamente.

- Seria impossível eles não gostarem de você, Bella. E mesmo se isso acontecesse, eu não preciso da aprovação da minha família para ficar ao lado da mulher que amo.

Sorri para ele sem conseguir encontrar nenhum argumento para retrucar e relaxei um pouco. Ainda mais depois que lembrei que já conhecia alguém da família dele. Não pessoalmente, mas contava, não era?

Mordi o lábio inferior ao recordar que Alice tinha pedido segredo sobre aquela ligação, mas eu queria falar aquilo para ele. Não sei se ele já sabia que sua irmã tinha trabalhado de cupido por uma noite, mas se ele não soubesse e viesse a descobrir depois, ia ser bastante chato. Ainda mais para mim.

- Edward. – chamei quando ele voltou a atenção para e estrada.

- Sim?

- Eu conheço alguém da sua família. – falei de uma vez, olhando para o meu colo.

- Conhece? – percebi que ele estava me encarando, mas não me atrevi a olhar para ele.

- Sim. Ela... Me ligou uma noite e...

- Ela? Alice? – dessa vez eu não consegui evitar e ergui o rosto para encará-lo e o encontrei com o cenho franzido e olhar perspicaz. Apenas acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e ele voltou a olhar para frente – Tinha que ser.

Apesar de ter ficado muito sério de repente, não era como se ele estivesse chateado. Ao menos não comigo. O que me deixou com medo por Alice.

- Ela só queria ajudar.

- Alice _sempre_ só quer ajudar, Bella. Ela é especialista em cuidar da vida dos outros mesmo sem que ninguém peça nada.

- Não fique chateado com ela, por favor. – pedi, trazendo a sua mão até a altura do meu rosto e beijei sua palma, sabendo que isso iria desarmá-lo rapidamente. E não deu outra. O maxilar travado dele relaxou e ele me encarou brevemente com os olhos brilhando intensamente e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – Ela me pediu segredo, mas eu não poderia esconder isso de você.

- De qualquer forma, Alice não poderia esconder isso de mim quando eu ficasse frente a frente com ela e lesse a sua mente. Mas obrigado por me contar.

- Não está chateado com ela?

- Não. Eu deveria ter imaginado que ela faria isso.

- O que eu não entendo – comecei depois de colocar as nossas mãos entrelaçadas de volta no espaço entre os bancos – é como ela conseguiu meu número quando você não sabia sequer quem eu era.

- Alice tem um... dom. – ele falou num tom levemente receoso – Ela pode ver coisas. Pessoas. O futuro, para ser mais específico. E ela viu você tomando a decisão de mandar essas mensagens.

- Ela vê o futuro?! – exclamei espantada com a descoberta, tão perplexa que nem reparei na velocidade assustadora que Edward ganhava numa linha reta na estrada. – De todos? Do mundo inteiro? Isso deve ser louco.

- Não é tão amplo assim. – ele explicou – Ela se concentra apenas em coisas do interesse dela. Na maioria das vezes ela tem visão sobre as pessoas ao redor dela. Conhecidos apenas.

- Então como ela me viu? Nós não nos conhecemos.

- Mas a sua decisão me afetaria de alguma forma. Claro que ela não tinha como saber até onde isso chegaria, mas sabia que alguma mudança iria exercer na minha vida.

- Então ela não sabe tudo que aconteceu entre nós? Ou o que vai acontecer?

- O que aconteceu sim. Provavelmente ela ficou concentrada em nós vinte e quatro horas por dias desde a sua decisão de mandar as mensagens, mas ela só tem as visões quando alguém toma alguma decisão. Então ela não poderia ver a minha reação à sua primeira mensagem até que eu decidisse lê-la.

- Então ela sabe que eu te contei, não é? – perguntei mordendo o lábio com certo nervosismo.

- Provavelmente.

- Ela vai ficar chateada comigo.

- Claro que não. Para Alice ficar chateada de verdade com alguém é preciso muito. – ele falou em tom tranqüilizador. – Além do mais, ela está louca para te conhecer pessoalmente. Não duvido ter sido ela a convencer minha família a vir para cá assim tão rápido.

Pressionei os lábios entre os dentes, ainda na dúvida se Alice não estava mesmo chateada comigo, mas resolvi não insistir.

- Mas eu tenho uma dúvida. – Edward continuou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. Apenas me voltei para ele novamente, esperando a sua pergunta. – Quando ela te ligou?

- Eu não acho que deva contar. Ela me pediu segredo. – repeti.

- Eu vou descobrir de qualquer forma quando ela chegar. Ela pode até tentar bloquear a mente dela por um tempo, mas uma hora ou outra eu vou captar algo.

- Edward... – a minha intenção era pedir para ele não fazer isso, para deixar Alice em paz e dizer que ela só queria nos ajudar, mas quando ele se voltou para mim com um sorriso enorme e deslumbrante no rosto, eu me senti completamente hipnotizada e entregue. Tudo que consegui fazer naquele momento foi respirar fundo e soltar o ar pesadamente antes de dar a resposta que ele queria – Alice ligou quando nós brigamos e passamos aqueles dois dias sem trocar mensagens. Ela me aconselhou a esquecer um pouco o orgulho e responder a sua pergunta. E me pediu para não desistir de você. – completei num tom baixo, voltando a olhar para o meu colo.

- Bom saber que ao menos dessa vez o costume irritante que a minha irmã tem de se meter onde não é chamada serviu para algo. – ele falou simplesmente, acariciando minha mão com o polegar. – Me lembre de agradecê-la mais tarde.

Sorri ainda de cabeça baixa e ergui a vista quando percebi que o carro diminuía a velocidade. Entramos à direita e ficamos nessa estrada por alguns minutos, apenas entretidos na música que tocava no som do carro e que eu imediatamente reconheci como uma das minhas bandas preferidas; e aproveitando as carícias ocasionais da sua mão na minha.

Edward parou o carro no final da estrada, onde uma trilha estreita começava e eu sabia que nós não estávamos perto da casa de Edward. Não sabia exatamente onde ele morava, mas sabia bem que não ficava naquela região.

- Pensei que você tinha dito que essa clareira ficava perto da sua casa. – comentei tirando o cinto depois que ele fez o mesmo.

- Bem, levando em consideração que eu chego nela em cerca de cinco minutos, então eu considero relativamente perto.

- Cinco minutos?! – exclamei assustada – Você está louco? Como pode chegar aqui em cinco minutos? Não há nada aqui perto, Edward. É impossível chegar tão rápido.

- Bella, – ele começou num tom calmo, sentando de lado no banco e eu fiz o mesmo – a falta de apetite para comidas humanas e a pele fria não são as únicas características de alguém como eu. Vampiros são ágeis também. Muito.

- Quão ágeis? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Em resposta, Edward desapareceu da minha frente e eu mal pude reparar que a porta do motorista tinha aberto e fechado, me dando conta disso apenas pelo leve ruído, e quando dei por mim Edward já estava ao meu lado segurando a porta do passageiro aberta.

- Muito rápido. – ele respondeu com um sorriso, estendendo uma mão na minha direção.

Aceitei sua mão ainda levemente atordoada com a sua velocidade e saí do carro, me deixando ser abraçada por ele.

- Outras características dos vampiros são a força e a audição apurada. Alguns têm essas características mais acentuadas que os outros. Eu, por exemplo, sou o mais ágil da minha família. Emmett é o mais forte. Mais forte que a maioria dos vampiros, na verdade.

- E todos os vampiros possuem dons como você e Alice? – perguntei, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços e fiquei na ponta dos pés para observá-lo melhor.

- Não. A maioria não tem. Além de mim e de Alice, apenas Jasper possui um dom na minha família. Ele pode manipular as emoções ao redor dele. – franzi o cenho sem entender exatamente o que aquilo significava e Edward beijou minha testa delicadamente antes de explicar – Jasper pode fazer você ficar extremamente relaxada mesmo quando deveria estar com ódio. É útil em situações de conflitos. Acalma os ânimos.

- E pode fazer o oposto também?

- Sim. Qualquer tipo de emoção.

- Deve ser estranho conviver com alguém assim. Como saber se o que está sentindo é real ou fruto do dom dele?

- No começo era estranho. Confuso. Mas depois de um tempo nós aprendemos a sentir quando Jasper usa o poder em nós, mas geralmente ele só faz isso para nos acalmar quando estamos brigando. E é sempre bem sutil. – ele beijou o canto da minha boca tirando o foco da conversa e sorriu para mim. – Vamos?

- Claro.

Me afastei dele para que ele pudesse pegar a mochila no banco de trás do carro e ele pegou minha mão na sua novamente para que pudéssemos começar a caminhada. Mas antes que eu desse sequer um passo, ele me segurou e me fez voltar, ficando de frente para mim.

- Você quer andar?

- Como?

- Você prefere andar ou quer que eu te leve?

- Me levar? – questionei com o cenho franzido. – Me levar de que forma?

- Nas minhas costas ou nos meus braços. Você escolhe.

- Mas é longe. Você não iria agüentar...

- Bella. – ele me interrompeu com um sorriso divertido – Seu peso para mim é o mesmo que um travesseiro de plumas pesa para você. Posso te garantir que consigo te carregar por uma distância muito maior do que essa.

Ir andando pelos meus próprios pés descoordenados por um caminho cheio de armadilhas para alguém como eu, ou ir nos braços de Edward? A dúvida nem era realmente uma dúvida.

- Tem certeza que não ficará ruim para você?

- Absoluta. É até melhor porque assim chegaremos mais rápido. Perdemos muito tempo com aquele pequeno incidente na sua casa.

- Mas nós vamos nessa sua velocidade absurda? – perguntei, recuando um passo, momentaneamente insegura.

- Não. Um pouco rápido, mas não tão rápido. Tenho certeza de que não seria confortável para você. Quem sabe outro dia te mostro como é correr assim tão veloz.

- Que não seja tão breve. – falei com um sorriso, novamente passando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e Edward agilmente me tirou do chão, mantendo meu corpo confortavelmente nos seus braços, e ele realmente não parecia estar fazendo esforço algum.

- Está confortável para você? – ele perguntou preocupado, começando a andar para a floresta, mas não necessariamente para a trilha.

- Mais confortável impossível. – murmurei, repousando a cabeça na curva o seu pescoço e inalei seu perfume lentamente, depositando um pequeno beijo na pele gelada.

Por mais que eu quisesse observar o caminho por onde andávamos numa velocidade apenas um pouco mais rápida que o normal, tudo que eu consegui fazer foi relaxar nos braços de Edward, fechando os olhos e sentindo seu cheiro inebriante, me sentindo tão bem quanto era possível, daquela forma nova e igualmente conhecida que só Edward me fazia sentir. Como se eu estivesse no lugar certo.

Exatamente onde eu _deveria_ estar. Exatamente onde eu _queria_ estar.


	28. 20º Dia – Parte 3 e 4

**N/A: Não deu para atualizar o final ontem à noite. Estava muito cansada quando acabei de postar no orkut. Ia colocar as duas últimas partes do último capítulo separadas, mas resolvi juntar em um só, assim vocês não terão que esperar mais pelo final. **

**Então aí está as duas últimas partes do último capítulo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XX – Parte 3**

**~ 20º Dia ~**

- Está dormindo? – a voz suave e aveludada de Edward me tirou do estado de completo relaxamento em que eu me encontrava, não dormindo, mas era como se estivéssemos sozinhos num mundo só nosso. – Chegamos. – ele anunciou ainda naquele tom baixo perfeito e eu abri os olhos apenas para me dar conta de que aquele era, sem dúvida, um mundo _só nosso._

Diante dos meus olhos estava a clareira que eu tinha visto tantas vezes nos meus sonhos. Em todos eles. Nos sonhos em quem apenas conversávamos tentando conhecer mais a respeito um do outro; no sonho em que nos entregávamos de corpo e alma, sem reservas, sem pudores.

- Meu Deus! – exclamei baixinho, ainda chocada com o cenário perfeito e já tão conhecido, embora nunca tivesse pisado ali antes.

- É a mesma? – Edward perguntou mesmo sem realmente precisar.

Tinha certeza de que ele poderia ler minha expressão, mesmo sem poder ler a minha mente, e ver no meu rosto o quanto eu estava surpresa e maravilhada com aquela clareira.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, incapaz de falar, e só então Edward me tirou dos seus braços, deixando que meus pés tocassem o chão lentamente.

Devagar, comecei a entrar na clareira, observando cada detalhe com atenção, reconhecendo as flores pequenas de várias cores, a grama baixa e selvagem que crescia como um tapete aos meus pés, as árvores que variavam de tamanho, rodeando a clareira num círculo quase perfeito. Ao longe eu podia ouvir o som de água corrente como se houvesse um rio ali perto e esse foi o único detalhe que meus sonhos não captaram.

- Então, minha pequena médium, como você descobriu sobre esse lugar? – Edward perguntou num tom baixo e divertido, parando atrás de mim e me envolveu pela cintura.

- Eu não sei. – murmurei, inclinando minha cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no seu peito firme e relaxei nos seus braços. – É linda. Ainda mais perfeita do que nos meus sonhos.

- Descobri esse lugar alguns dias depois que me mudei para Forks. – ele falou enquanto acariciava meus cabelos com uma das mãos, mantendo a outra ao redor da minha cintura. – Estava a procura de um lugar ideal para me alimentar e a encontrei acidentalmente.

- Se alimentar? No meio da floresta? – perguntei franzindo o cenho mesmo sabendo que ele não teria como ver.

- E onde mais eu... – de repente seu corpo enrijeceu e Edward me afastou delicadamente pelos ombros, girando meu corpo para que eu ficasse de frente para ele. – Você acha que eu me alimento de sangue humano.

Não era uma pergunta e eu realmente estranhei a sua expressão chocada e levemente irritada.

Dei de ombros sem saber o que deveria falar e fiquei ainda mais confusa quando ele recuou alguns passos e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos nos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais revoltos.

- Edward, o que...?

- Como você pode querer ficar com alguém que se alimenta do sangue de outras pessoas? – ele perguntou me interrompendo, finalmente parando à minha frente, mas não me deu tempo para responder – Como você pode sequer pensar em se aproximar de alguém assim? Em beijar alguém assim? Em colocar a sua vida nas mãos de um monstro, Bella?

- Você não é um monstro, Edward. Eu...

- Você tem razão, Bella. – ele me interrompeu mais uma vez, mas eu não me importei. Edward estava visivelmente alterado e tudo que eu queria naquele momento era entender o motivo de tanto estresse. – Eu não sou esse monstro todo que você pensa. – ia retrucar naquele instante, dizendo que ele não era um monstro, repetindo isso por sei lá quantas vezes naquele dia, mas continuei em silêncio quando Edward deu um passo na minha direção e ergueu uma mão para colocar uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha – Você pode achar estranho ou nojento, mas eu me alimento apenas de sangue animal. Cervos, na sua maioria. Leões, ursos ou leopardos quando há oportunidade.

Continuei com os olhos fixos em Edward sem saber o que falar. Tampouco sabia o que pensar. Não sabia se sentia alguma espécie de nojo ao imaginá-lo bebendo sangue de um animal, ou se ficava feliz por saber que ele não machucava ninguém.

- No começo foi bem difícil. – ele continuou, se aproximando ainda mais e voltou a me envolver pela cintura, dessa vez de frente para mim. – Confesso que deslizei algumas vezes da _dieta_ e não me orgulho em nada disso. Tive meus momentos de rebeldia tardia de adolescente, mas há mais de seis décadas não colocava um pingo de sangue humano na minha boca. Até o seu.

- Se-seis décadas? – gaguejei, finalmente recuperando a habilidade de falar – Quantos anos você...?

- Dezessete. Ao menos era a minha idade quando fui transformado.

- Eu sou mais velha que você?!

- Eu nasci em 1901, Bella. – ele falou com um sorriso enorme aparecendo nos seus lábios, se espalhando por todo seu rosto. – Acho que sou um pouco mais velho.

- Mas sua aparência sempre será de alguém mais novo do que eu.

- Sim.

- Isso é injusto.

- Você é impossível, Bella. – ele exclamou, rindo ainda mais. – Nós falamos sobre a minha dieta especial e você ficou calada. Eu disse que já bebi sangue humano... – sua expressão ficou tensa de repente e tudo que eu queria era pensar em algo para fazê-lo voltar a sorrir – Eu já matei pessoas antes, Bella. E ainda assim você não se altera. Mas quando eu digo que, na _teoria_, sou um ano mais novo que você, aí sim eu vejo alguma reação. E novamente eu preciso perguntar: por que você quis ficar comigo mesmo pensando tão mal ao meu respeito? Mesmo pensando que eu me alimentava de sangue humano até hoje?

- Em primeiro lugar, – comecei, me parabenizando internamente por conseguir manter minha voz calma como se estivéssemos debatendo sobre algum assunto sem graça de História ou Biologia. – Eu nunca vi você como um monstro. E eu só pensei que você se alimentava dessa forma com base nas informações que eu tinha. Você bebeu meu sangue hoje, logo depois que eu descobri quem você era. Em que momento eu poderia pensar que aquele não era o seu tipo de sangue?

- Mas é. – ele me corrigiu imediatamente – O _seu_ sangue é exatamente o _meu_ tipo. – ele falou num tom baixo e levemente rouco, seu olhar ganhando um brilho intenso que me deixou levemente sem ar – O sangue mais perfeito que já provei em toda minha existência. Mas eu não deveria ter feito aquilo.

- Eu jamais teria te provocado se soubesse que você não bebia sangue humano, Edward. – baixei a cabeça me sentindo a maior idiota do mundo – Me desculpa.

- Não se culpe por isso. – ele sussurrou, inclinando o rosto na minha direção até que sua boca estava no meu pescoço – Por mais errado que tenha sido, e por mais que eu me envergonhe em dizer isso, eu amei sentir o gosto do seu sangue. Sei que te machuquei um pouco naquela hora e me arrependo muito pela minha falta de controle, mas, de alguma forma, aquilo serviu para me mostrar que eu sou um pouco mais forte do que eu imaginava. – Edward agora depositava pequenos beijos na curva do meu pescoço e estava bem difícil manter a concentração no que ele falava. – Posso ter perdido o controle por alguns segundos, mas consegui parar.

- Você é forte, Edward. – murmurei com a voz quase falha – Acho que apenas você não enxerga isso.

- Desde o primeiro dia que senti o cheiro do seu sangue, naquele dia na cafeteria, eu sabia que precisava me afastar, – ele recuou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para poder me encarar – sabia que estava brincando com fogo ficando tão perto de alguém que tem o sangue tão apelativo para mim, mas, de alguma forma, a felicidade que eu estava sentindo por finalmente te conhecer, me fez esquecer a minha sede. Bem, não esquecer, mas ao menos deixá-la em segundo plano.

- E agora que eu sei que eu não sou o seu prato principal – brinquei, sorrindo abertamente apenas por vê-lo sorrir novamente – prometo que vou tomar cuidado para não sangrar perto de você, ou tentar você com o meu sangue.

- O que eu fiz para merecer você?

- Você se apaixonou pela pessoa mais sem graça daquela escola. – falei dando de ombros – O mínimo que posso fazer é te amar com a mesma intensidade. Amar _você_, Edward Cullen, independente de quem você seja ou com o quê você se alimenta, apenas por você ser capaz de amar alguém como eu.

Olhei para baixo incapaz de sustentar o olhar intenso de Edward, mas ele ergueu meu rosto delicadamente, me obrigando a encará-lo.

- Por que você se coloca tanto para baixo, Bella? Será que você não vê que é linda? Tão linda por fora e ainda mais perfeita por dentro. Eu me apaixonei por você, Bella Swan, antes mesmo de ter visto seu rosto, quando ainda te chamava de Lizzie. _Minha_ Lizzie. – a menção daquele apelido trouxe um sorriso para o meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos quando ele começou a acariciar meu rosto com ternura – Mas no momento em que te vi, quando nossos olhares se encontraram, eu quase pude sentir meu coração voltando a bater. Seus olhos... São os olhos mais expressivos e igualmente cheios de mistério que já vi em toda a minha vida. O que é um fator extremamente importante já que não consigo ler a sua mente.

- Já falei que adoro esse bloqueio que a minha mente tem para a sua? – perguntei encarando-o, sorrindo ainda mais – É bom saber que os meus pensamentos são só meus.

- O que é uma tortura para mim. – ele devolveu, tentando ficar sério, mas acabou cedendo quando meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. – E a sua boca – ele continuou, voltando a deslizar a mão pelo meu rosto, agora tocando meus lábios com o polegar – parecem me convidar para um beijo. Fico a todo instante querendo sentir o gosto da sua boca mais uma vez. Por mim, passaria o dia inteiro te beijando.

- Eu não me incomodaria com isso.

Envolvi seu pescoço com os meus braços quando ele sorriu torto e depositou um pequeno beijo nos meus lábios.

- Você é linda, Bella. – ele repetiu, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos, e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desviar o olhar do dele – E eu não falo isso apenas porque estou completamente apaixonado por você. Cada dia que passa, cada segundo que fico ao seu lado, eu me convenço mais de que você foi feita apenas para mim. Só você, meu amor, tem o coração grande o bastante para me aceitar como eu sou, para aceitar todos os meus defeitos e ainda ser capaz de me amar.

- Você poderia ter qualquer mulher maravilhosa e estonteante ao seu lado.

- E no segundo seguinte em que elas descobrissem o que eu sou, elas sairiam correndo apavoradas, me chamando de louco ou assassino. Isso para ser gentil. E o que você fez quando descobriu? – mais uma vez ele não me deu tempo para responder – Você me ofereceu seu sangue.

- Me chame de louca. – falei apenas, dando de ombros de novo.

- Poderia chamar de suicida. Mas chamarei apenas de perfeita. – ele sussurrou, aproximando o rosto do meu e encostou os lábios delicadamente nos meus, murmurando contra a minha boca. – Perfeita para mim.

Me derreti nos braços de Edward quando ele deslizou a língua sobre os meus lábios e me deixei ser beijada suavemente, apenas sentindo o beijo sem pressa.

- E para sua informação, senhorita Swan – ele continuou depois de um tempo, ainda falando contra a minha boca – você é deslumbrante. Seu sangue pode ser apelativo, mas não chega perto do poder que seu corpo exerce sobre mim.

Se o olhar de Edward estava intenso antes, agora seus olhos pareciam queimar. Mais uma vez aquela conhecida sensação de mente anuviada e corpo mole como manteiga me dominou. Me obriguei a voltar a respirar quando senti que poderia desmaiar e quando comecei a ter controle do meu corpo e das palavras novamente, puxei Edward pela nuca, intencionando dizer que a atração que eu sentia por ele poderia ser considerada ilegal, quando ele se adiantou, cobrindo meus lábios com os seus com urgência.

Um gemido brotou da minha garganta e eu relaxei completamente, me deixando ser puxada ainda mais para ele, meu corpo se ajustando com tanta perfeição ao seu que era como se fossemos um só. E talvez isso fosse a mais pura verdade.

Apesar de completamente dominada pela luxúria e querendo muito, _muito_ mais, eu deixei que Edward recuasse, mal percebendo o quanto ele estava sem ar e sem controle, porque eu estava muito pior.

- Eu me pergunto como alguém como você conseguiu permanecer virgem por mais de um século. – falei num único fôlego, logo em seguida me chutando mentalmente por fazer um comentário tão idiota logo após ter sido beijada de forma tão intensa.

- E eu me pergunto quando tempo mais vou conseguir continuar assim. – Edward retrucou de imediato, me fazendo rir, corar, estremecer de excitação, um calor forte demais percorrer todo meu corpo, enquanto meu estômago dava um salto de nervosismo e ansiedade pelo que poderia acontecer ali. Pelo que eu _queria_ que acontecesse.

Respirei fundo enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo, passando a mão nos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais revoltos.

- Me... Me fala um pouco mais da sua família. – pedi num tom baixo e ainda um pouco arfante, sentindo meu rosto esquentar um pouco mais quando ele riu baixinho e, delicadamente, ergueu meu rosto pelo queixo, depositando um beijo igualmente suave nos meus lábios antes de começar a falar.

Sentamos na grama um pouco alta e cheia de pequenas flores. Edward falava da sua família, do tipo de relação que tinham, como era cada um, e me preparou para que eu não estranhasse o relacionamento nada fraternal entre alguns dos seus irmãos.

- Emmett e Rosalie estão juntos desde que ela o encontrou quase morto depois de ter sido atacado por um urso. Os dois conseguem ser bem explícitos quando querem e isso consegue ser bem irritante às vezes. – ele falou tentando se fazer de irritado, mas o sorriso que ameaçava aparecer no seu rosto o denunciava. – Jasper e Alice são mais quietos, mas conseguem ser amorosos _demais_ também.

- E você é o solteiro rabugento da família, certo? – perguntei de brincadeira e ele finalmente deixou o riso escapar.

- _Era_. – Edward me corrigiu, me puxando rapidamente pela nuca para me beijar de leve pela vigésima vez desde que nos sentamos naquela clareira. Não que estivesse contando, mas a cada beijo, por mais rápido que fosse, me deixava nas nuvens e eu sempre precisava de alguns segundos para me recuperar. – E agora você vai ter que se conformar em ter um namorado vampiro, possessivo e pegajoso.

- Com o namorado vampiro eu posso me conformar. – falei fazendo cara de pouco caso, observando a paisagem a nossa volta, tão familiar para mim que era como se sempre conhecesse aquele lugar. – Mas possessivo e pegajoso? Acho que prefiro chamar apaixonado e carinhoso.

- E novamente eu preciso dizer que você é boa demais para mim. – ele murmurou, me dando o vigésimo primeiro beijo em menos de meia hora.

Certo. Eu admito. Eu estava contando sim.

- Impossível alguém ser boa demais para você, Edward. Me contento em ser ao menos suficiente. – sabia, _tinha certeza_ de que Edward iria retrucar, mas resolvi não lhe dar tempo, mudando de assunto. – Como é ser vampiro?

Edward continuou me encarando, provavelmente pensando se aceitava a mudança de assunto, e eu sustentei seu olhar. Finalmente ele soltou o ar devagar e deu de ombros.

- Não sei bem se é possível explicar isso. Acho que tedioso seria uma palavra apropriada.

- Se você pudesse, escolheria outro tipo de vida?

- Em outro tempo, sim. – ele respondeu dando de ombros mais uma vez. – Mas agora eu não poderia estar mais agradecido a Carlisle por ter me transformado. Assim eu pude viver o bastante para te conhecer.

Sorri de leve sentindo meu coração disparar.

- E... Como vai ser daqui para frente? – perguntei ainda com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto e expliquei melhor quando ele franziu o cenho – Eu já sou um ano mais velha que você, na teoria. – acrescentei quando vi que ele ia me corrigir – E logo vou ficar _bem_ mais velha. Ao menos vou aparentar ser mais velha.

- Não vejo problema nenhum com isso. – ele falou simplesmente, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha antes de se inclinar na minha direção e beijar a minha testa. – Você sempre será a minha Bella.

- Mas eu sim. Eu me incomodo em ter quarenta anos e continuar me relacionando com alguém que aparenta ter dezessete.

Edward se manteve calado por alguns segundos, seus olhos fixos nos meus, e eu podia ver que ele se concentrava em algo, como se tentasse ler a minha mente. Sabia que isso era impossível, mas tinha certeza de que ele poderia ler nos meus olhos o que exatamente eu queria.

- Eu não vou te transformar, Bella. – ele falou apenas, num tom baixo e firme.

- Por que não?

- Eu não vou acabar com a sua vida. – Edward respondeu desviando o olhar do meu.

- Você não faria isso. – sussurrei erguendo seu rosto para que ele me encarasse. – Ainda seria eu, mas igual a você.

- De forma alguma. Não posso permitir que você desista da sua vida por minha causa.

- Essa escolha é só minha. – falei num tom firme agora.

- Minha também. – ele retrucou – Eu teria que te transformar e não posso fazer isso.

- Você não me quer ao seu lado para sempre?

- Claro que sim, Bella. – Edward respondeu num tom mais suave agora, passando a acariciar meu rosto. – Mas será no seu tempo. No _seu "para sempre."_

Um aperto no meu peito me fez desviar o olhar do seu e eu me esforcei para que a minha voz soasse firme.

- A eternidade é tempo demais para ficar ao meu lado? – perguntei olhando apenas para a grama abaixo de nós, não confiando no que ele poderia ver nos meus olhos.

- Bella – ele chamou num tom ainda mais suave, quase um sussurro, erguendo meu rosto. – Nem a eternidade seria o bastante para ficar ao seu lado. Mas eu não quero que você perca a sua humanidade. Não quero te privar de ter uma vida normal. Jamais permitiria isso. – deixei que Edward beijasse meus lábios de leve e me forcei a continuar encarando-o quando ele continuou. – Eu não poderia fazer isso com você, Bella. Você teria que abdicar de muita coisa. Dos seus amigos, da sua família.

- Você não pode escolher por mim, Edward. É a minha vida.

- Me chame de egoísta se quiser, mas eu não quero que você escolha isso. Você perderia muito, eu sei. Mas eu também perderia, meu amor. Eu não quero perder você, esse seu calor... O calor que faz com que eu quase me sinta humano de novo.

- Edward...

- Quando nós passamos a noite juntos, eu... – Edward desviou o olhar do meu rapidamente, olhando para as árvores à nossa volta e quando ele voltou a me encarar, quase perdi o fôlego com a intensidade do seu olhar. – Eu podia sentir cada fibra do seu corpo. Cada mínima reação. Cada ponto de calor. E quando você estava... Bem, quando você estava em cima de mim... – nesse momento eu tinha certeza de que meu rosto estava mais vermelho do que um tomate e o calor se espalhou do meu rosto para todo meu corpo quando ele pegou as minhas mãos e as colocou sobre o seu peito firme, sobre a camisa. – Quando você colocou as mãos aqui – ele continuou, fazendo mais pressão ao espalmar minhas mãos sobre o seu peito – buscando apoio para... Você sabe...

- Eu s-sei. – balbuciei, engolindo em seco.

- Eu senti meu peito aquecendo como se meu sangue tivesse voltado a correr e o meu coração voltasse a bater. Como se as suas mãos pudessem me queimar e isso foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já senti.

Apesar de sentir meu coração disparado, meu estômago revirando de felicidade e meu corpo tão quente que poderia entrar em combustão a qualquer momento, consegui reunir controle e força para sorrir para Edward e, desajeitadamente, fiquei em pé.

Edward imediatamente fez o mesmo e me encarou com o cenho franzido.

- Bella, aonde você...?

Coloquei um dedo sobre os seus lábios silenciando-o e recuei alguns passos, me distanciando dele.

Quando estava a cerca de três metros, lhe dei as costas e andei decidida até o outro lado da clareira, parando longe o bastante para que eu não pudesse ouvi-lo. Mas tinha certeza de que ele seria capaz de ouvir tudo que eu falasse. Afinal, Edward tinha dito que vampiros tinham super audição, certo?

- Consegue me ouvir? – perguntei, por via das dúvidas, num tom normal, como se ele estivesse perto o bastante para que eu pudesse tocá-lo, quando na verdade ele estava a mais de cinqüenta metros. Ele apenas assentiu, e eu podia ver seu cenho ainda mais franzido que antes. – Sinto dizer, Edward, mas você se enganou redondamente. Não foi porque eu sou quente e você gelado que você sentiu tudo aquilo. Porque eu também senti. Parecia que eu ia entrar em combustão.

Respirei fundo reunindo mais coragem e tentando fazer meu coração parar de querer rasgar meu peito de tão forte que batia, e então levei as duas mãos para os botões da minha blusa, abrindo um por um lentamente. Quando todos já estavam abertos, deixei a blusa deslizar pelos meus ombros até caírem na grama aos meus pés e estremeci de leve pelo nervosismo e pelo vento frio que soprava.

- Fica aí. – ordenei para Edward quando o vi fazendo menção de andar até mim. – Está sentindo algo, Edward? – novamente ele apenas assentiu e o leve frio que eu estava sentindo foi embora ao ver seu olhar percorrendo meu corpo lentamente, detendo-se um pouco mais nos meus seios cobertos pelo sutiã de renda azul.

Deslizei as mãos pela minha barriga, torcendo para estar conseguindo ser sensual o bastante e sorri internamente ao vê-lo engolir em seco quando cheguei ao cós da calça e abri o botão devagar.

- E agora? O que você sente? – perguntei, descendo o zíper com igual lentidão. Vi seus lábios se moverem rapidamente, mas não entendi o que ele disse. Mas vi quando ele deu dois passos na minha direção, mas logo parou quando eu recuei a mesma quantidade de passos. – Já falei para ficar aí.

Suas mãos foram para os seus cabelos, quase arrancando os fios cor de cobre e então ele esfregou o rosto de forma desesperada, voltando a me encarar com o olhar ainda mais intenso e levemente aflito.

Vi meu nome escapando dos seus lábios, mas o som não chegou até mim.

Tirei os tênis sem me abaixar e só então removi a calça jeans, tirando as meias junto e deixei as peças jogadas próximas à blusa. Agora estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã e eu sentia tudo menos frio.

- Imagine que eu estou à sua frente, e minhas mãos estão entrando pela sua blusa e repousando no seu peito. – pedi e mais uma vez sorri internamente quando Edward voltou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos. Seu olhar estava tão sedento e desesperado, que por muito pouco eu não desisti daquilo tudo. – Consegue sentir o calor?

Tudo que ele fez foi assentir. E então eu consegui provar meu ponto.

- Não era o _meu_ calor, Edward. Era o...

- O calor do desejo que nos consome. – Edward completou, agora parado à minha frente, quase me fazendo pular assustada com o seu movimento rápido.

No segundo seguinte ele me puxava de encontro a si e me beijava sofregamente, como se tivesse passado por anos de privação dos meus beijos. E eu, é claro, não perdi tempo em retribuir.

Os lábios de Edward rapidamente passaram a deslizar pelo meu pescoço, quase me fazendo perder completamente a linha de raciocínio e eu me apressei a falar antes que acabasse esquecendo como se fazia isso.

- Edward, eu posso... – tentei de primeira, mas seus dentes roçando de leve na pele sensível do meu pescoço me fez estremecer violentamente e eu tive que respirar fundo antes de tentar de novo. – Edward, eu quero... Droga! – exclamei baixinho quando ele desceu com a boca para o meu ombro, puxando a alça do sutiã com os dentes.

Mais uma vez tive que recorrer a um controle que nem imaginava possuir, e segurei o rosto de Edward entre as minhas mãos, forçando-o a interromper as carícias e me encarar.

- Quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Tudo. – ele sussurrou sem fôlego, mas logo meneou a cabeça como se tentasse clarear os pensamentos. – Menos te transformar.

- Não é isso. Esse assunto fica para depois.

- Não há o que discutir, Bella. Eu não vou...

- Eu disse _"depois"_. – interrompi e respirei fundo mais uma vez, sentindo meu rosto esquentar ainda mais enquanto eu reunia coragem para falar. – O que eu quero agora, nesse exato instante, é ser sua.

Seu olhar escureceu assim que eu terminei de falar e seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido.

- Aqui? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa e muito rouca.

Assenti de leve, tentando não corar ainda mais, descendo minhas mãos do seu rosto para o seu peito.

- Acho que não há lugar melhor. – murmurei meio sem fôlego.

Me pegando de surpresa, Edward me puxou para um abraço firme, enterrando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço e inspirou longamente antes de falar com a voz ainda mais rouca e abafada.

- Tenho medo de te machucar. – ele admitiu num tom pesaroso e me abraçou ainda mais forte. – Tenho medo perder o controle com você, Bella.

- Nada vai acontecer, Edward. – assegurei, abraçando-o de volta com toda força que eu tinha.

Ele me afastou brevemente, apenas o suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos, ainda mantendo meu corpo firmemente colado ao seu.

- Promete que vai falar se eu te machucar? – ele perguntou e eu rapidamente assenti. – Não adianta me empurrar, ok? Preciso que você fale.

- Eu vou falar. – garanti. – Mas sei que você não vai me machucar, meu amor.

- Você põe muita fé em mim, Bella. – ele murmurou suspirando pesadamente e então passou a acariciar meu rosto com ternura. – Se vamos realizar o sonho, quero que seja na íntegra.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar exatamente o que ele queria fazer, Edward me puxou contra si, erguendo meu corpo do chão e me levou até o meio da clareira onde estávamos antes.

Meus pés tocaram a grama novamente e Edward se afastou um pouco, indo até a mochila que havíamos trazido, e de lá ele tirou uma colcha de algodão que eu não reconheci.

- Essa parte não estava no sonho. – comentei tentando me manter calma enquanto ele estendia a colcha cinza na grama.

- Um pouco mais de conforto para você não fará mal. – ele falou, voltando até onde eu estava e me envolveu pela cintura.

- Acho que não.

- Você não está com frio? – ele perguntou, inclinando o rosto para beijar meu pescoço.

- Ne-nem um pouco. – gaguejei, passando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço para me firmar.

- No seu sonho – ele murmurou contra o meu pescoço, seu hálito gelado fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo – como chegamos à parte do_ "estar nua no meio de uma clareira, em frente ao homem também nu"_?

- Co-como? – perguntei sem fôlego quando ele voltou a brincar com a alça do sutiã entre os dentes, puxando-a um pouco para o lado.

- Pelo que eu entendi, nós tiramos as roupas afastados e então fomos nos aproximando lentamente.

Eu estava completamente incapaz de acompanhar a linha de raciocínio de Edward. Conseguia ouvir e até entender o que ele falava, mas quando seus lábios desceram para o vale entre os meus seios, meu vocabulário foi reduzido a zero e tudo que eu fiz foi enterrar meus dedos nos cabelos da sua nuca, acariciando-o enquanto lutava para me manter em pé.

- Acho que acabei de encontrar um problema nessa idéia de seguir o sonho à risca. – ele murmurou voltando a se erguer até parar com o rosto em frente ao meu, me encarando intensamente. – Porque eu sou completamente incapaz de permitir que você tire o restante da sua roupa sozinha. E eu preciso das suas mãos me tocando enquanto _você_ tira as minhas.

Eu continuava impossibilitada de falar, mas consegui me manter firme quando Edward tirou minhas mãos da sua nuca, e as guiou pelo seu peito e abdômen até chegar à barra da sua camisa.

Nossos olhares estavam fixos um no outro e eu me senti muito bem quando infiltrei minhas mãos pela sua blusa, tocando sua barriga firme e o vi mordendo os lábios com força enquanto ele se esforçava para manter os olhos abertos.

Devagar, tocando-o o máximo que eu conseguia, subi a sua blusa e ele me ajudou erguendo os braços e terminando de remover a peça quando eu voltei a tocar seu corpo, descendo para o cós da sua calça jeans. Demorei um pouco para conseguir abrir o botão, graças às minhas mãos que insistiam em tremer, mas finalmente consegui descer o zíper, tomando cuidado para não roçar no membro rijo de Edward e ele terminou de tirar a calça, jogando-a em cima da sua blusa.

- Agora você está mais vestida do que eu. – ele comentou naquele tom rouco que me deixava ainda mais zonza, girando meu corpo devagar até que eu ficasse de costas para ele.

Lentamente, como se estivesse fazendo o possível para me torturar, Edward afastou meus cabelos para o lado, deixando minha nuca exposta e eu tinha certeza de que tinha deixado um pequeno gemido escapar quando seus lábios passaram a trilhar um caminho de fogo pela minha nuca e pelo ombro livre, mais uma vez puxando a alça do sutiã para o lado. Mas dessa vez suas mãos foram até o fecho da peça e ele rapidamente a abriu, continuando a puxar a alça com os dentes enquanto uma das suas mãos deslizava a outra alça até que o sutiã caiu na grama aos meus pés, deixando meus seios expostos.

Quando eu pensei que a tortura tinha acabado ou que ao menos ele me daria uma trégua para lembrar como respirava, Edward deslizou as mãos pelos meus braços até chegar às minhas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos, e me puxou para trás, colando nossos corpos, me permitindo sentir toda sua gelidez e excitação.

Pensei que fosse cair ao sentir seu membro roçando nas minhas nádegas e certamente isso teria acontecido se Edward não tivesse envolvido minha cintura, ainda com nossos dedos entrelaçados e me segurou contra ele.

- O sonho não foi bem assim, não é? – ele perguntou num murmúrio com seus lábios roçando meu pescoço e fazendo violentos arrepios percorrerem meu corpo.

- N-não. – gaguejei sem ter muito fôlego para falar de forma coerente. – Mu-muito melhor assim.

- Também acho. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, mordendo a ponta do lóbulo sensualmente – Não resistiria te ter tão perto e não te tocar.

- Hum...

Edward estava me deixando cada vez mais irracional, tornando incapaz para mim pensar em algo para falar ou para fazer enquanto sentia suas mãos soltando as minhas, se dirigindo às tirinhas da minha calcinha que combinava com o sutiã.

Prendi a respiração quando ele começou a deslizar a peça para baixo, roçando os dedos pelo meu quadril e coxas, tudo bem lentamente, e o senti se abaixando atrás de mim, continuando a descer a calcinha pelas minhas pernas. Ergui uma perna, depois a outra para terminar de remover a peça e então estava nua, no meio da clareira, exatamente como no sonho. Ou quase.

Edward ainda não estava completamente nu.

Enquanto Edward se erguia, eu fui girando meu corpo até ficar de frente para ele e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, colando nossos corpos e Edward imediatamente cobriu meus lábios com os seus num beijo sôfrego e apaixonado.

Suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas costas com firmeza, me apertando ainda mais contra ele. Senti sua excitação contra o meu ventre, ainda coberta com o tecido fino da cueca, e tirei uma das minhas mãos do seu pescoço, deslizando-a pela lateral do seu corpo até chegar ao quadril e comecei a puxar o elástico da boxer preta, fazendo menção de retirá-la.

Edward manteve uma das mãos ao redor da minha cintura e usou a outra para me ajudar a remover a peça e agora ele estava tão nu quanto eu.

Mais uma vez ele me puxou contra ele, mas deixou um espaço entre os nossos corpos para infiltrar a sua mão e tocou meus seios, massageando os mamilos túmidos entre os dedos.

Quando Edward desceu mais a mão, indo na direção da minha região úmida, eu segui o mesmo caminho a fim de tocá-lo e proporcionar tanto prazer quanto ele estava me dando, mas Edward mais uma vez me deteve, segurando minha mão e a levou para cima, beijando a palma delicadamente, mantendo os olhos fixos nos meus.

- Por favor, Bella. – ele murmurou num tom arfante e rouco – Eu posso estar me controlando bem até aqui, mas ter sua mão em mim dessa forma... Não sei se conseguirei.

- Direitos iguais. – lembrei sem fôlego. Desvencilhei minha mão da sua delicadamente, voltando a deslizar minha mão pelo seu peito e abdômen, mas parei quando o vi travando o maxilar com força, fechando os olhos. – Eu quero te tocar, Edward. – sussurrei. – Por favor, me deixa de tocar.

Me pegando de surpresa, Edward me puxou rudemente contra o seu corpo, me apertando com tanta força que cheguei a ficar sem ar. Mas fui completamente distraída desse detalhe quando sua boca devorou a minha com quase selvageria, mas que me fez gemer contra a sua boca e corresponder no mesmo nível, enroscando sua língua na minha numa dança sensual e sem controle.

Mas então, tão rápido quanto aquele beijo tinha começado, ele terminou com Edward se afastando de repente, ficando a cerca de dois metros de mim quase me fazendo perder o equilíbrio com sua distância inesperada.

- O quê...?

- Eu não posso perder o controle com você, Bella. Jamais. – Edward estava de olhos fechados e então respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de voltar a me encarar, seu olhar percorrendo meu corpo lentamente – Mas eu te quero tanto que chega a ultrapassar o limite da razão. E, _por Deus_, eu _quero_ que você me toque.

- Edward...

- Me dá um segundo, ok? – ele pediu com a voz levemente desesperada, passando a mão no cabelo nervosamente.

Eu não queria dar nenhum segundo a ele. Mal podia me agüentar em pé com os tremores de excitação que me dominavam e que ficaram ainda mais intensos por, pela primeira vez, ter uma visão completa de Edward nu e tão excitado que deveria ser ilegal. Seu corpo pálido e definido por músculos no lugar certo, a forma como seu peito se movia acompanhando sua respiração acelerada, o modo como seu abdômen se contraía de instante em instante revelando músculos tentadores que faziam um caminho até... Bem, só posso dizer que eu me perderia fácil fácil naquele caminho.

Quando voltei a erguer o olhar para o seu rosto, percebi que Edward também estivera contemplando meu corpo sem reservas, e me senti corar quando ele viu que eu fazia o mesmo.

Um sorriso torto apareceu nos seus lábios e ele começou a andar na minha direção lentamente, tal qual um predador e eu não fiz menção alguma de me afastar. Eu queria andar até ele também para que aquela distância diminuísse mais rápido, mas minhas pernas se recusavam a me obedecer.

Quando Edward finalmente estava perto o bastante, ele estendeu uma mão e tocou meu rosto suavemente, descendo pelo meu pescoço e seguiu caminho por um ombro, deslizando lentamente pelo meu braço até chegar à minha mão, a guiando até o seu peito.

- Preciso sentir seu toque. – ele murmurou, deixando minha mão ali e levou as suas duas mãos para a curva do meu quadril, me aproximando um pouco mais dele.

Respirei fundo para tentar diminuir o nervosismo que fazia minha mão tremer levemente e desci pelo seu peito, sentindo os músculos do seu abdômen se contraindo por onde minha mão passava.

O aperto das mãos de Edward no meu quadril se tornou mais forte e eu ergui o rosto para encará-lo, encontrando-o com os olhos fixos no meu corpo, seus lábios levemente entreabertos e aquela visão foi simplesmente demais para mim.

- Me toca. – pedi num quase gemido e Edward prontamente me atendeu, erguendo uma das mãos até a minha nuca, me puxando mais contra ele, cobrindo meus lábios num beijo sôfrego enquanto sua outra mão se infiltrava entre as minhas pernas, facilmente encontrando meu ponto mais sensível.

Sua mão que estava na minha nuca desceu para a minha cintura, me mantendo em pé quando amoleci em seus braços ao sentir seu toque frio.

Consegui voltar a atenção para a minha mão que tinha parado no seu abdômen e desci um pouco mais, finalmente chegando ao seu membro. Foi a vez de Edward gemer contra a minha boca quando o toquei, seu corpo inteiro sofrendo um espasmo violento e seu beijo ficou ainda mais intenso, assim como seu toque na minha intimidade.

Comecei a mover meus dedos ao redor dele, primeiro lentamente, aumentando a velocidade quando senti Edward começar a arfar contra a minha boca.

Edward também movia os dedos rapidamente no meu sexo, fazendo pressões no meu clítoris e algumas vezes fazendo menção de me penetrar com o dedo.

Mas quando eu aumentei ainda mais a velocidade da minha mão ao redor do seu membro, Edward agiu tal qual no sonho, tirando minha mão dele e me beijou com ainda mais sofreguidão, tirando o pouco ar que me restava. Mas, diferente do sonho, ele também tirou a mão da minha intimidade, se limitando apenas a me colar completamente ao seu corpo, permitindo que eu sentisse toda sua excitação contra o meu ventre.

Ergui meus braços para envolver seu pescoço e foi nesse momento que Edward interrompeu o beijo, me pegando nos braços delicadamente e me levou até a colcha que ele havia estendido na grama.

Lentamente, Edward me deitou sobre o tecido macio, se certificando de que eu estava confortável antes de cobrir meu corpo com o seu.

- Você me acharia um pervertido se dissesse que quis te trazer aqui para realizar o sonho? – ele perguntou num tom baixo e rouco, depositando beijos molhados no meu pescoço.

- O que você pensaria de mim... se eu dissesse que pensei... a mesma coisa? – perguntei de volta, quase completamente sem ar e meu corpo inteiro estremeceu quando ele deslizou os lábios para os meus seios, beijando um mamilo lentamente antes de olhar para mim com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Pensaria que nós, _definitivamente_, fomos feitos um para o outro. – ele sussurrou antes de erguer com rosto até a altura do meu e me beijou de forma terna e envolvente, mas não menos sensual.

Sua mão deslizou entre os nossos corpos, se detendo um pouco pouco nos meus seios e ele logo descia pelo meu abdômen, chegando finalmente à minha região úmida, me tocando com uma habilidade que me fez gemer contra a sua boca.

Edward afastou sua boca da minha, mas apenas para voltar a dar atenção ao meu pescoço, lambendo e dando pequenas mordiscadas que só serviram para aumentar o meu prazer.

- Hum... Edward! – gemi ao mesmo tempo em que me corpo inteiro arqueava de encontro ao dele, precisando de mais daquela deliciosa fricção.

Foi a vez de Edward gemer contra o meu pescoço quando minha coxa roçou no seu membro rijo e ele voltou a devorar a minha boca, intensificando ainda mais os movimentos no meu sexo.

Comecei a sentir meu corpo se contraindo e tratei logo de afastar a mão de Edward antes que aquilo fosse longe demais. Mas ele nem parecia estar sentindo meu esforço ao tentar puxar sua mão do meio das minhas pernas e eu tive que virar o rosto para o lado, interrompendo o beijo, para que ele se desse conta do que eu estava fazendo.

- Te machuquei? – ele perguntou com a voz alarmada e arfante.

- Não. – me apressei a responder, puxando sua mão para cima e puxei o ar com esforço para conseguir continuar – Mas eu estava quase lá. E eu não quero.

Sua expressão imediatamente relaxou e um pequeno sorriso brincou nos seus lábios até que eu fui impedida de ver seu rosto quando ele voltou a assaltar meu pescoço.

- Me deixa te dar prazer. – ele pediu com a voz abafada pelos beijos, mais uma vez deslizando a mão entre nossos corpos.

- Eu quero que você sinta tudo que eu sentir, meu amor. – falei, detendo sua mão de novo. – Não quero você sentindo menos prazer do que está me proporcionando.

- Meu prazer está em te dar prazer. – ele murmurou, descendo os beijos para os meios seios. – Te ouvir gemendo meu nome, correspondendo aos meus toques, aos meus beijos... Me deixa completamente louco de prazer, minha Bella.

Edward passou a sugar meus seios com volúpia e eu mal conseguia pensar, sentindo sua boca e sua língua gelada se dedicando primeiro a um depois a outro seio e tudo que eu fazia era gemer e deixar meu corpo ser levado por aquelas sensações.

– Edward...

Minhas mãos agora deslizavam pelos seus ombros acariciando-o ao mesmo tempo em que tentava puxá-lo mais para mim. E quando o senti descendo os beijos para a minha barriga, me forcei a segurá-lo pelo rosto e puxá-lo de volta para cima. Eu não queria que ele fizesse por mim o que eu não poderia fazer por ele. Não hoje.

Quando seu rosto estava na altura do meu, eu o puxei para um beijo rápido, apenas roçando meus lábios nos seus de leve e voltei a afastá-lo para encará-lo. Seu olhar estava tão intenso e hipnotizante que por pouco não perdi a linha de raciocínio.

- Faz amor comigo. – pedi por baixo do fôlego e minha voz saiu menos que um sussurro. Mas a forma como o olhar de Edward escureceu ainda mais, chegando a um tom de quase negro, foi sinal claro de que ele tinha ouvido bem.

- Será um honra. – ele sussurrou de volta, me dando outro leve beijo antes de deslizar uma mão pela lateral do meu corpo até a minha coxa e a puxou para cima, rodeando-a no seu quadril.

Imediatamente fiz o mesmo com a outra perna e agora Edward estava posicionado exatamente na minha entrada, seu membro roçando no meu sexo várias vezes, fazendo nós dois nos contorcermos de prazer, ansiando por mais.

- Me fala se eu te machucar, ok? – ele pediu num tom tão rouco que mais parecia um rosnado, mas que ao mesmo tempo estava suave como a brisa que soprava. Assenti levemente e ele se ajustou melhor em cima de mim para se posicionar melhor. – Obrigada por me deixar ser o seu primeiro.

- Obrigada por... por me esperar para que eu fosse a sua primeira. – devolvi com um meio sorriso, sentindo o ar faltar mais uma vez.

Nós não desviávamos nossos olhares em momento algum, com exceção do momento em que ele abaixou o rosto rapidamente para depositar um beijo gentil nos meus lábios, logo voltando a me encarar.

- Esperaria por você pelo tempo que fosse necessário. – ele sussurrou, removendo uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. – Respira, Bella.

Só então me dei conta de que estava prendendo a respiração desde que senti seu membro na minha intimidade e me forcei a relaxar, respirando fundo e soltando o ar pesadamente.

- Nervosa? – ele perguntou e eu assenti de leve mais uma vez.

- Um pouco. – admiti.

- Confia em mim?

- Sempre! – respondi sem pestanejar, envolvendo seu pescoço com os meus braços.

- Eu não vou te machucar. – ele assegurou, mas algo no seu tom fazia parecer que ele estava falando aquilo mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

- Eu sei que não.

- Eu amo você, minha Bella.

- Eu sei. – sorri de leve para ele e ergui um pouco meu rosto para tocar seus lábios com os meus. – Também te amo. Muito.

Deixei minha cabeça cair novamente na colcha grossa e confortável, mantendo meus olhos fixos nos de Edward e me forcei a continuar respirando quando sua mão se fixou no meu quadril, acariciando gentilmente o começo da virilha com o polegar.

Lentamente Edward foi deixando seu peso cair sobre o meu corpo e eu comecei a sentir seu membro me penetrando, apenas um pouco, para então sair de novo. Ele continuava acariciando minha virilha com movimentos circulares e suaves, quase me fazendo pedir que ele fosse um pouco mais para baixo com aquelas carícias.

Mais uma vez Edward voltou a inclinar seu quadril contra o meu, entrando um pouco mais dessa vez e logo saindo de novo.

Até o momento eu não sentia dor alguma. Essa lentidão de Edward e suas carícias só estavam me deixando excitadamente ansiosa.

Eu queria mais.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, mesmo eu sabendo que isso não seria possível, Edward repetiu o movimento, mas dessa vez não saiu. Sabia que ele tinha chegado à minha barreira porque comecei a sentir um leve incômodo quando ele forçou mais um pouco, mas fui desviada da dor que poderia sentir quando Edward cobriu meus lábios com os seus num beijo que era um misto de paixão, confiança e entrega total.

Mas então Edward interrompeu o beijo gemendo e eu abri os olhos para encontrá-lo de olhos fechados e expressão torturada. Só então percebi que nossos quadris estavam completamente colados.

Edward estava inteiramente dentro de mim e, assim como no sonho, eu não havia sentido dor alguma.

- Bella! – ele rugiu num tom estrangulado e imediatamente eu soube que ele não estava sentindo apenas prazer.

- Edward, o quê...?

- Me dá um segundo, por favor. – ele pediu ainda de olhos fechados, sem relaxar aquela expressão tensa.

Levei minhas mãos para as laterais do seu rosto e o trouxe para perto de mim, beijando seus lábios repetidas vezes até que comecei a senti-lo relaxando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei quando seu rosto suavizou um pouco, embora ele continuasse de olhos fechados.

- Você... Seu s-sangue. – Edward conseguiu falar por fim, e então me encarou.

E apenas a dor estampada nos seus olhos me impediu de demonstrar qualquer emoção. Tudo que fiz foi trazer seu rosto para o meu novamente e o beijei, dessa vez forçando passagem para a sua boca com a minha língua. Demorou um pouco, mas Edward retribuiu ao beijo e aos poucos sua postura rígida foi relaxando e só então eu me permitir me afastar.

- Eu sangrei? – perguntei quase sem ar, como sempre ficava quando o beijava.

- Um pouco. Me perdoe, Bella. Eu quase...

- Não aconteceu nada, meu amor. – o interrompi, voltando a envolver seu pescoço com meus braços.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios e Edward inclinou o rosto na minha direção até que seus lábios roçaram no meu pescoço.

- Estou melhor agora. – ele assegurou, mordiscando a ponta do lóbulo sensualmente. – Posso continuar te amando?

- P-pode. – gaguejei, imediatamente perdendo todo pouco fôlego que me restava e involuntariamente arqueei o quadril na sua direção, fazendo nós dois gemermos juntos de prazer.

Lentamente Edward foi saindo de mim para então entrar de novo, de alguma forma indo ainda mais fundo.

Infiltrei meus dedos nos seus cabelos, trazendo seu rosto para perto do meu e passei a mordiscar seu lábio inferior enquanto ele repetia o movimento de entrar e sair, de novo e de novo.

Mas quando Edward aumentou apenas um pouco o ritmo, eu não consegui fazer mais nada a não ser ofegar e gemer quando encontrava ar.

Sua mão que antes estava no meu quadril me acariciando, agora me segurava firme impedindo que meu corpo deslizasse enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo. Já começava a sentir os espasmos dominarem meu corpo quando Edward passou a ir mais devagar, tão lento quanto no começo, me pegando de surpresa e fazendo o pouco ar que me restava ir embora completamente.

- Minha Bella. – ele sussurrou, abaixando o rosto e escondendo-o na curva do meu pescoço.

- Eu sou sua. – sussurrei de volta, rebolando um pouco o quadril na tentativa de voltar a sentir a intensidade do prazer que estava sentindo antes.

- Você é minha. – Edward concordou, aspirando o ar longamente contra o meu pescoço, sem deixar de se mover dentro de mim.

- E você é meu.

- Pelo tempo que você me quiser.

- Para sempre.

- Para sempre. – Edward concordou mais uma vez e então novamente me pegou de surpresa ao cobrir meus lábios com os seus num beijo urgente, ao mesmo tempo que voltava a aumentar o ritmo, segurando meu quadril com ainda mais força, erguendo-o levemente da colcha para ir mais fundo.

Não demorou muito e eu voltei a sentir os espasmos me dominando, agora ainda mais forte que antes. Meu corpo todo estremecia antecipando o prazer que estava por vir e eu tinha certeza de que Edward estava da mesma forma, a julgar pela forma como ele interrompeu o beijo, voltando a enterrar seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço e passou a gemer meu nome num tom que era quase um rugido selvagem.

Ao contrário dele, meus gemidos não passavam de murmúrios e eu o abracei com força, colando nossos corpos até onde era possível. Edward continuava se movendo contra mim, seu quadril produzindo um movimento muito rápido e curto e finalmente eu senti meu corpo inteiro se contraindo. Era a mesma sensação que já tinha sentido antes quando Edward me tocara com tanta perfeição no meu quarto, mas dessa vez era dez vezes mais forte. Mais potente, mais intensa, mais alucinantemente devastadora, quase como se eu tivesse deixado meu corpo por alguns segundos. Segundos esses que foram os melhores da minha vida.

Quando finalmente voltei a mim, me deixei cair pesadamente na colcha, sentindo Edward sofrer as mesmas convulsões que eu tinha acabado de experimentar. Seu corpo estava inteiramente rígido em cima do meu, e então ele relaxou, estremecendo violentamente, seu rosto nunca deixando a curva do meu pescoço enquanto ele continuava murmurando meu nome.

Me senti muito bem quando ele soltou parte do seu peso em cima de mim, podendo sentir cada músculo do seu corpo em contato com o meu suado e o abracei com toda força que me restava naquele momento.

Ficamos assim por longos minutos, apenas ouvindo e sentindo a respiração pesada um do outro, aos poucos voltando ao normal, mas eu ainda continuava totalmente devastada pelas intensas sensações e fui incapaz de impedir que Edward saísse de cima de mim. Mas fui recompensada quando ele me puxou delicadamente para si e me aninhou em seus braços, nos enrolando com a colcha.

**CAPÍTULO XX – Parte 4**

**~ 20º Dia ~**

Devo ter adormecido em algum momento – o que era bastante compreensível com Edward acariciando meus cabelos com tanta ternura – porque quando tornei a abrir os olhos, as sombras da clareira estavam numa posição diferente.

– Como se sente? – a voz suave de Edward foi o bastante para me fazer despertar por completo.

Eu continuava enrolada na colcha grossa, aconchegada ao peito duro de Edward e fiquei satisfeita de perceber que ele não havia colocado o tecido entre nós para me poupar de sentir sua pele fria. Eu me sentia tão confortável ali que não podia pensar em um lugar melhor para estar.

– Muito bem. – respondi num sussurro, apoiando meu queixo no seu peito para encará-lo.

Edward estava com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto e eu pude enxergar um misto de satisfação, paixão e devoção no meio do brilho intenso dos seus olhos que tinham voltado ao tom dourado. – E você?

– Melhor impossível.

– Dormi muito? – perguntei, erguendo uma mão para esfregar meu rosto. Não queria nem pensar no estado em que meus cabelos estavam.

– Pouco mais de uma hora.

– Faz tempo que você acordou?

O sorriso nos seus lábios mudou um pouco, ficando levemente divertido, e ele ergueu o rosto para beijar minha testa delicadamente antes de responder.

– Eu não durmo, Bella. _Vampiros_ não dormem.

– Nunca?! – perguntei espantada e ele apenas meneou a cabeça ainda me encarando com um sorriso divertido – E como vocês descansam?

– Não ficamos cansados também.

Continuei encarando Edward sem falar nada e sabia que a minha expressão estava mais que surpresa, mas resolvi não comentar nada do que me veio à cabeça. Muito menos a parte em que me envolvia como vampira e nós dois nunca cansando de _nada_. Era uma sorte Edward não poder ler a minha mente, mas eu tratei logo de abaixar meu rosto novamente, me aconchegando mais ao seu peito quando comecei a sentir um calor se concentrando no meu rosto.

– Parece ser legal. – falei apenas, me deixando ser abraçada por ele.

– Por que seu rosto está tão quente, Bella? – ele perguntou e eu podia jurar que seu sorriso tinha aumentado ainda mais.

– N-nada.

– E por que está gaguejando?

Edward certamente sabia ou tinha grandes suspeitas do que ia na minha mente. Por que eu tinha que ser tão transparente para ele?

– Acho que estou com fome. – falei, desesperada para mudar de assunto, embora estivesse realmente com um pouco de fome.

Edward riu com gosto e meu corpo chacoalhou contra o seu. Tentei ficar séria e me fingir de irritada, mas foi impossível quando Edward me posicionou delicadamente em cima da colcha, girando seu corpo para ficar por cima.

Preciso destacar o fato de que nós dois ainda estávamos nus.

Seus lábios foram imediatamente para o meu pescoço, depositando beijos e pequenas mordidas na pele já bastante sensível e não demorou para que eu ficasse arfante.

– Hum... Eu estou com fome também. – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca contra o meu pescoço, fazendo um arrepio violento percorrer meu corpo.

– Edward... – gemi, me arqueando contra ele ao sentir sua mão deslizando pela lateral do meu corpo, roçando num seio de leve para então chegar ao meu quadril, me puxando ainda mais para ele.

Seu membro já completamente rijo ficou prensado contra o meu ventre e eu queria mais que tudo que ele descesse um pouco mais.

– Não era bem essa a minha intenção. – Edward murmurou, erguendo o rosto para me encarar. – Eu queria te assustar. – ele continuou quando eu franzi o cenho, sem deixar de estremecer ao toque da sua mão mantendo meu quadril pressionado com força contra o seu. – Queria fingir que ia te morder para ver o que você fazia.

– Eu provavelmente... pediria para você... me morder. – falei quase sem fôlego, deslizando minhas mãos pelo seu peito, adorando sentir sua resposta aos meus toques.

– Você me tenta demais, minha Bella. – ele falou por entre os dentes, quase tão sem ar quanto eu, e então depositou um beijo terno nos meus lábios antes de fazer menção de se afastar.

– Aonde você vai? – perguntei segurando-o pelos ombros, embora soubesse que jamais conseguiria detê-lo de verdade.

– Pegar suas roupas para que você possa se vestir e comer algo antes de irmos. – Edward respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

– Termina. – pedi apenas e o vi franzindo o cenho sem entender o que eu queria. – Termina o que começou.

A compreensão saiu sobre Edward quando eu ondulei meu quadril de leve contra o dele, causando uma fricção maravilhosa para nós dois.

– Bella...

– Me ame de novo, Edward. – pedi num sussurro quase inaudível e o vi fechando os olhos como se travasse uma batalha interna.

Mas qualquer batalha que ele pudesse estar tentando vencer foi claramente posta abaixo quando eu abri minhas pernas para acomodá-lo melhor e seu membro parou exatamente na minha entrada que já estava bastante úmida.

Sua expressão imediatamente mudou da tensão para pura luxúria e seus lábios caíram sobre os meus, me beijando de forma tão devastadora que era como se ele quisesse me punir por tentá-lo tanto. E não poderia haver punição melhor.

Mas ao invés de me penetrar como pensei que ele faria ao me sentir tão pronta para ele, Edward interrompeu o beijo e passou a trilhar um caminho molhado com seus lábios e língua por todo meu corpo, dando atenção especial aos meus seios, mas logo desceu mais. E dessa vez eu não tinha intenção alguma de impedi-lo.

Quando seus lábios chegaram ao meu ventre, eu pensei que fosse desmaiar. Sentia tontura, falta de ar, meu corpo tremia de forma descontrolada e ainda assim eu não poderia me sentir melhor.

Lentamente, na sua típica mania de me torturar, Edward passou a depositar pequenos beijos na parte interna das minhas coxas, alterando entre uma e outra, às vezes chegando bem perto de onde eu mais o queria, para então se afastar de novo, me fazendo querer gritar de ansiedade.

Mas ao invés de uma reclamação pelo comportamento de Edward, o que escapou da minha boca foi um gemido lânguido quando finalmente ele me deu o que eu queria.

Eu não conseguia raciocinar. Não conseguia perceber o que Edward estava fazendo, como ele fazia ou com que intensidade. Tudo que conseguia pensar era que nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer em toda a minha vida. Superava o prazer que senti quando ele me fez ter o meu primeiro orgasmo, ou o segundo. Superava até mesmo o prazer que nós dois sentimos juntos quando ele estava dentro de mim. Mas isso eu atribuía ao fato de estar um pouco nervosa.

Mas agora, tendo a boca de Edward me beijando tão intimamente, sugando tudo que eu tinha para lhe oferecer... Não havia palavras para descrever. O gelado da sua língua contrastando com a minha intimidade que parecia pegar fogo de tão quente, fazia com que eu me sentisse num mundo paralelo onde só existisse o mais puro e intenso prazer.

E quando senti sua língua me penetrando com os movimentos de vai e vem cada vez mais rápidos, esse mundo não tardou a explodir em milhares de fagulhas, fazendo meu corpo inteiro estremecer violentamente e palavras incoerentes escaparem da minha boca. Tentava murmurar o nome do causador de tudo aquilo, mas não fazia idéia se estava sendo bem sucedida.

Não sei quantos segundos levou para a minha consciência voltar a funcionar quase normalmente, mas quando isso aconteceu, Edward já estava em cima de mim novamente, depositando pequenos beijos no meu colo, ombro e pescoço.

– Finalmente posso dizer que provei todos os seus sabores. – ele murmurou contra o meu ouvido, beijando o ponto mais sensível do meu pescoço. – E agora sei que é impossível decidir qual é o mais viciante.

Eu ainda continuava respirando com dificuldade, completamente incapaz de articular alguma palavra que fizesse sentido. E apenas por isso não impedi Edward de se afastar quando ele levantou e me cobriu novamente.

Mal pude perceber enquanto ele se vestia numa velocidade apenas um pouco mais rápida que o normal, mas que era rápida demais para a minha mente que estava funcionando em velocidade reduzida. E percebi, mais do que vi, quando ele se afastou ainda mais na direção de onde eu tinha deixado as minhas roupas.

Alguns segundos depois Edward estava ao meu lado novamente, sentando na grama, removendo mechas que o vento insistia em levar para o meu rosto e eu deixei um sorriso preguiçoso aparecer no meu rosto, vendo-o sorrir abertamente como se tivesse acabado de cumprir uma missão e tinha saído tudo da forma mais perfeita possível.

Tudo isso por ter me feito sentir tanto prazer que pensei que fosse enlouquecer?

– Que cara é essa? – perguntei num tom baixo, ainda sem conseguir encontrar fôlego para falar normalmente.

– Orgulho, eu acho.

– De quê?

– De mim. Por ter conseguido fazer amor com você sem te machucar. – meu sorriso aumentou diante dessas palavras e eu me forcei e levantar, ficando sentada de frente para ele com a colcha ao redor do meu corpo, me protegendo do vento e cobrindo a minha nudez. – E de você.

– De mim? – perguntei ainda sorrindo, mas agora também franzindo o cenho, enquanto arrumava melhor o tecido grosso da colcha para me cobrir.

– Sim. Por ter sido tão corajosa e me deixar fazer amor com você. – Edward respondeu, inclinando o corpo para frente até encostar seus lábios nos meus – E por não ter ficado com medo quando eu quase perdi o controle mais cedo.

– Eu nunca vou sentir medo de você, Edward.

– Eu sei. Não entendo, mas sei.

Sorri para ele, fechando os olhos enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto com ternura.

– É melhor você se vestir ou nunca sairemos daqui.

– Eu não me importaria com isso.

– Nem eu, pode ter certeza. – ele falou com um sorriso deslumbrante, mas ainda assim estendeu uma mão para pegar a minha pilha de roupas que estava ao seu lado. – Mas não seria nada agradável se a minha família viesse parar aqui para nos arrastar para casa.

– Oh!

Tinha esquecido completamente da chegada da família dele na cidade. E realmente seria algo além do limite permitido para um constrangimento ter a família do namorado conhecendo a namorada do filho vampiro enrolada numa colcha de algodão, no meio de uma clareira na floresta.

Definitivamente essa não era a primeira impressão que eu queria causar.

Assim, me limitei a aceitar as roupas e fiquei em pé com a ajuda de Edward, começando a me vestir sem me preocupar em ter o olhar de Edward cravado em cada um dos meus movimentos.

Eu percebia seu olhar, meu corpo reagia esquentando de forma alarmante, mas não me preocupava. E a vergonha que pensei que poderia sentir, nem sequer tentou aparecer.

Quando já estava completamente vestida, voltamos a sentar na grama em cima da colcha que tinha deixado cair e Edward tirou os sanduíches de dentro da mochila. Comi sem pressa enquanto conversávamos sobre a escola e quando já estava satisfeita – um sanduíche e meio depois – Edward recolheu tudo e colocou na mochila, junto com o colcha.

– Vamos? – ele perguntou, estendendo uma mão na minha direção depois de jogar a mochila em um dos ombros.

– Como vamos? – perguntei, entrelaçando meus dedos nos seus.

– Como você quer ir?

– Da mesma forma que vim.

– Parece bom para mim. – Edward falou com um sorriso satisfeito, me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo num movimento rápido e logo me acomodava nos seus braços, me mantendo aninhada confortavelmente no seu peito firme.

– Para mim também. – murmurei, repousando minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço e fechei os olhos quando Edward disparou na sua velocidade rápida demais.

Senti que ele tinha diminuído o ritmo, andando normalmente agora, e abri os olhos me surpreendendo quando percebi que já estávamos ao lado do carro novamente.

– Você é rápido. – exclamei baixinho, enquanto ele me levava até o lado da porta do passageiro e me colocava no chão delicadamente.

– Obrigado.

Entramos no carro e Edward logo dava a partida, dessa vez sem correr muito, a pedido meu. Continuamos conversando assuntos sem muita importância, até que o celular de Edward vibrou no console do carro.

– Mensagem de Carlisle. Eles chegaram. – ele falou depois de ler o texto.

Era natural ficar nervosa, certo? Porque eu estava.

Edward certamente percebeu meu estado, mas não comentou nada. Apenas me puxou delicadamente pela nuca, me levando para perto dele até que seus lábios estivessem sobre os meus.

– Eu amo você, Isabella Swan. – ele sussurrou contra a minha boca e apenas ouvir aquilo, mesmo que não fosse a primeira vez que ele falava, foi o bastante para desviar a minha atenção do fato de Edward não estar olhando para a estrada. – Houve uma época em que eu invejava o amor entre os meus pais e os meus irmãos. – ele continuou, finalmente voltando a olhar para a frente, mas não me soltou. – Eu invejava aquele companheirismo e a sensação de estar completo diante daquela pessoa, mas eram sensações distantes. Apenas impressões do que eles estavam sentindo. E agora eu finalmente tenho isso para mim. Uma pessoa que me faz sentir isso. Alguém para chamar de minha.

– É ótimo sentir isso.

– Melhor impossível.

– Também te amo, ok? Só para constar. – falei com um sorriso tolo, sentindo meus olhos marejados pelas palavras de Edward.

– E só para constar, eu sei disso. – ele devolveu, voltando a tirar a atenção estrada para se inclinar na minha direção e depositou um beijo sobre um olho e depois o outro, para só então beijar meus lábios de leve.

– É melhor você ligar para Charlie para que ele não fique preocupado com a sua demora.

– Duvido muito que ele vá lembrar de mim hoje. Charlie sempre chega muito tarde quando sai para pescar.

– Ainda assim, ficaria mais tranqüilo se você avisasse.

Suspirei enquanto me inclinava até o banco traseiro para pegar meu celular que estava dentro da mochila e liguei para Charlie. Caiu na caixa postal, então deixei um recado breve dizendo que ia para a casa de Edward conhecer os pais dele que haviam chegado do Alaska.

– Satisfeito? – perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas depois de encerrar a ligação.

– Muito.

Edward digitava algo no celular e eu julguei ser uma mensagem para os seus pais avisando que estávamos a caminho, mas me surpreendi quando o celular vibrou na minha mão.

_From: E.C._

_April 24 – 14:32_

"_Posso te contar uma coisa?"_

Encarei Edward com o cenho franzido e sem saber se sorria por ele estar usando a mesma frase da primeira mensagem que eu tinha mandado para ele; ou se respondia a sua pergunta, mas ele já estava digitando outra. Não tive que esperar muito e o celular vibrava em minhas mãos novamente.

_From: E.C._

_April 24 – 14:33_

"_Eu não acho que sou capaz de te perder um dia. Posso estar sendo egoísta em te pedir isso, mas eu quero que você fique comigo para sempre. Pela eternidade."_

Meu coração disparou no meu peito e eu cheguei a pensar que ele sairia pela minha boca a qualquer instante.

Girei no assento do carro de forma a impedir que Edward visse o que eu estava digitando e prendi a respiração quando o aviso "Mensagem Enviada" apareceu na tela.

"_Você sabe que é isso o que eu quero. Você! Pelo SEU para sempre."_

Mais uma vez Edward digitou uma mensagem e eu me perguntei o porquê de estarmos tendo aquela conversa por torpedos quando estávamos tão perto, mas fiquei incapaz de fazer a pergunta quando a nova mensagem chegou.

_From: E.C._

_April 24 – 14:35_

"_Em breve será o NOSSO para sempre."_

– Quando? – perguntei sem conseguir me conter, ignorando completamente o celular.

Edward riu de leve, mas era um riso um tanto nervoso, pegando minha mão na sua e a levou até os lábios, beijando delicadamente os nós dos meus dedos.

– Depois da formatura. Precisaremos sair da cidade e a ida à faculdade é uma ótima desculpa para isso.

– Logo depois da formatura então. – concordei com um sorriso, mas Edward continuou tenso.

– Você tem certeza disso, Bella? Terá que se afastar do seu pai, dos seus amigos.

– Eu sei, Edward, mas é o que escolhi para mim. Quero ficar com você.

Ele continuou me encarando sem falar nada, mas sua expressão relaxou um pouco e ele soltou a minha mão e voltou a pegar o celular.

– Precisamos mesmo disso? – perguntei, cobrindo o aparelho com a minha mão quando ele começou a digitar uma mensagem.

Edward apenas sorriu para mim, agora um sorriso de verdade, e desvencilhou minha mão da sua, continuando a digitar.

Suspirei resignada e peguei meu celular quando o aviso "Mensagem Recebida" apareceu na tela.

_From: E.C._

_April 24 – 14:41_

"_E então você será minha para sempre. Poderei te amar para sempre sem me preocupar com o seu sangue ou com a possibilidade de te machucar."_

Sorri abertamente diante dessa possibilidade e rapidamente digitei uma resposta.

"_E então não ficaremos cansados. De nada."_

O sorriso de Edward aumentou ainda mais ao receber a minha mensagem e eu me deixei ser puxada para mais perto, colando as laterais dos nossos corpos e me aconcheguei nos seus braços enquanto ele continuava dirigindo para a sua casa.

Pensar que em breve eu seria imortal e tão inquebrável quando Edward me deixou num estado de completa felicidade. Nunca mais ver aquela expressão torturada pelo meu sangue. Nunca mais vê-lo se esforçando para se controlar e se controlando para não me machucar. Nunca mais dormir e nunca mais cansar. Viver, ou melhor, _existir_, amar, ser amada, tocar e ser tocada da mesma forma, para sempre. Eternamente. E eu não poderia pedir mais nada.

**~ FIM ~**

* * *

**N/A: É isso aí. Acabou.**

**Obrigada a todos que leram, obrigada a quem mandou reviews, a quem adicionou a fic nos favoritos do FF. Obrigada a todos que leram mesmo sem marcar presença. **

**Espero que tenham gostando tanto de ler essa fic quanto eu amei escrever.**

**Sobre Message Received, eu não vou escrever por enquanto. Quero terminar uma fic minha que está um pouco esquecida e depois vejo o que farei. Ainda não é certeza escrever a versão do Edward para Message Sent, mas quando decidir de vez, aviso a vocês por aqui. **

**Mil beijos... e mais uma vez: OBRIGADA!**


	29. Resposta sobre a continuação de MS

**CAPÍTULOS EXTRAS DE MESSAGE SENT**

**Isso mesmo. CAPÍTULOS EXTRAS. No plural.**

**Cheguei a pensar em fazer uma seqüência da fic, mas acho que o melhor é escrever capítulos extras para encerrar a fic com as cenas que eu queria colocar, mas não em Message Sent para não sair do foco central, que eram as mensagens.**

**No momento eu já tenho três capítulos na minha cabeça. Nada escrito ainda. Vou postar um por mês. Sei que é pouco, mas é o melhor que posso fazer sem prejudicar minhas outras fics. **

**Ainda não tenho data para postar porque quero concluir o capítulo antes de dizer a data para não furar com vocês, mas aviso com antecedência aqui e na minha comunidade.**

**As postagens serão feitas aqui mesmo, ok? Então fiquem ligados nele para não perderem os posts.**

**DECISÃO FINAL SOBRE MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**Depois de muito pensar e muito escrever e reescrever, decidi NÃO escrever Message Received.**

**Por favor, não me matem. **

**O motivo é simples: por mais que vocês tenham curiosidade sobre algumas cenas, boa parte da fic ficaria repetitiva e isso eu não quero. ****Já falei antes que não posto nada que não me agrade. E não quero postar apenas por postar. Não vale a pena. Estaria enrolando vocês.**

**Mas eu não sou tão má assim a ponto de deixar vocês curiosas sobre algumas coisas. ****Sei que vivia *lixando* quando vocês faziam uma pergunta sobre a fic, mas agora chegou a hora de responder.**

**Estava falando com as meninas no chat no msn e tive um PLIM (também conhecido como "idéia").**

**Que melhor maneira de vocês saberem tudo que aconteceu com Edward quando ele não estava com Bella, ou o que passava pela cabeça dele em determinado momento, do que saber isso pela boca (ou dedos) do próprio Edward Cullen?**

**Confesso que não foi nada fácil, mas depois de uma longa e exaustiva conversa, consegui convencer o nosso vampiro preferido a conceder essa entrevista. Tudo bem que eu tive que ameaçar ele dizendo que ia fazer Bella se apaixonar perdidamente por Emmett quando ela fosse conhecer a família, mas o que importa é que ele aceitou. **

**A entrevista já foi feita na minha comunidade e vou postar as perguntas e respostas no próximo capítulo. **

**Caso alguém queira fazer uma nova pergunta, é só mandar por review. Se acumular uma quantidade razoável de perguntas, eu posto as respostas aqui. Caso contrário, se aparecer poucas perguntas, eu coloco apenas no tópico da entrevista na minha comunidade, ok? **

_**Beijos... **_


	30. Entrevista com Edward

**ENTREVISTA**

**Perguntas e Respostas**

• **Eu quero saber como o senhor foi se aliviar daquela mensagem que a Bella mandou depois que ela perguntou se você estava com outra! Estava caçando que tipo de animal?**

_Você se refere ao sábado em que ela enviou as mensagens do sonho depois que tínhamos assistido ao filme, certo? Porque ela me perguntou se eu estava com outra apenas na segunda pela manhã. Se deduzi certo a sua pergunta, depois que recebi o trecho do sonho, nós ficamos conversando sobre coisas que me deixou alterado. Sexualmente alterado. Eu não fui atrás de outra mulher. Não queria nenhuma outra. E não fazia idéia de quem era a mulher que eu mais desejava. Mas eu tinha ficado com muita sede também._

_Há uma linha muito tênue entre o desejo sexual e a sede de um vampiro. Por isso sexo com humanos é tão perigoso. Minha garganta estava queimando depois daquela conversa. Então fui caçar._

_Mas estava com tanta sede que apenas cervos não iriam me satisfazer. Por isso precisei me afastar um pouco mais para conseguir encontrar um leão das montanhas. Ainda continuava desejoso por aquele meu ser misterioso, mas a sede estava controlada quando voltei para casa._

• **Como foi receber a 1ª mensagem?**

_Na verdade, eu pensei que a mensagem tinha sido enviada por Alice em uma das suas brincadeiras sem sentido. Naquela manhã, quando eu estava saindo para a escola, ela me ligou e pediu para que eu levasse o celular porque queria me ligar para tirar uma dúvida mais tarde. Não era costume meu levar o celular para a aula. _

_Mas a primeira mensagem mesmo foi a que Bella perguntava se ela podia me contar algo. Pensei que Alice ia contar alguma coisa que tinha acontecido com a minha família. O que estranhei foi apenas o número desconhecido._

_Mas com a segunda mensagem, que foi a primeira parte do sonho, eu me perdi. Alice pode até ser brincalhona, mas aquele não era o seu tipo de brincadeira. _

• **O que você ficou pensando quando olhou para o bosque, logo depois da 1ª mensagem?**

_Pensava apenas em ligar para a minha irmã e perguntar que tipo de brincadeira era aquela. _

• **Foi tão difícil assim descobrir que era a Bella?**

_Muito. Não ler a mente dela era algo que eu jamais tinha cogitado. Sempre que sondava as mentes na cafeteria, procurava por alguém pensando sobre o sonho ou sobre estar enviando aquelas mensagens para mim. E, mais para a frente, procurei alguém lendo as minhas mensagens. E eu nunca achava nada._

_Jamais pensei em procurar por alguém diferente. E Bella nunca contou nada disso para ninguém, então foi impossível descobrir._

_Eu só pensava que ela não poderia estar naquela cafeteria._

• **No 8° dia... ser "domado" por uma mulher que você nem conhecia foi complicado?**

_No começo daquele dia eu ainda resisti um pouco porque não queria dar o braço a torcer. Não queria que ela soubesse que estava louco de curiosidade para saber mais do sonho. Mas depois acabei me dando por vencido e passei a responder as mensagens dela._

_O problema todo foi à noite. Tinha passado o dia inteiro ansioso por mais e quando ela disse que não ia enviar a continuação por estar cansada, acabei me comportando como um idiota._

_Quando ela enviou o "boa noite" e eu respondi, quase quebrei a tampa do piano com a força com que a fechei, tamanha foi a minha ansiedade para ler mais. E então ela disse que não ia mandar._

_Sei que disse que não queria ser domado e que pouco me importava se ela enviaria ou não a continuação, mas a verdade é que eu pouco me importava que ela tentasse me controlar. _

_A verdade é que eu estava torcendo para que ela me pedisse desculpas por tentar me domar e então enviasse mais. Só estava tentando jogar com ela. Mas o tiro acabou saindo pela culatra._

_Entrei em desespero quando ela não mandou mais nenhuma mensagem. Meu primeiro impulso foi confrontar cada aluna na escola para saber quem era e então exigir por mais, depois de me desculpar, é claro. Mas consegui me controlar antes de fazer alguma estupidez e me limitei a enviar as mensagens me desculpando e passei a madrugada andando de um lado para o outro esperando que ela as lesse e rezando para que ela me desculpasse. _

• **No 9° dia você já estava apaixonado ou isso foi antes?**

_Não. Eu ainda não estava apaixonado por ela. Estava completamente intrigado e desesperado para saber quem ela era. Acho que comecei a sentir algum carinho por ela naquele dia, mas não chegava a ser paixão. Talvez uma intensa admiração por ela conseguir despertar tantas emoções diferentes em mim em tão pouco tempo._

• **Como foi compor a música para Bella?**

_Eu comecei a pensar em compor algo para ela desde o dia em que ela disse que queria poder me ouvir tocar. Naquele momento eu percebi que queria tocar algo para ela. _

_Gosto de compor sobre pessoas ou fatos que são especiais na minha vida e Bella estava se tornando alguém muito especial para mim._

_Mas ainda não sabia exatamente que tipo de música seria ideal para ela, então esperei. Tivemos aquele pequeno desentendimento e só depois que fizemos as pazes foi que a melodia começou a se formar na minha mente. _

_Passei a noite madrugada de sábado trabalhando nela, recordando todas as mensagens que trocamos, todas as emoções que eu sentia quando falava com ela ou pensava nela._

• **Não ficou curioso de ver quem iria pegar o cd?**

_Muito. Sabia que conseguiria ver quem iria pegar o CD sem que ela me visse, mas tinha prometido, então precisei me controlar. E Bella já tinha ficado chateada comigo antes quando cheguei mais cedo na escola para tentar descobrir quem ela era, então não ia correr o risco de acontecer de novo. _

_Mas confesso que por muito pouco não fiquei ao lado da cafeteria para ouvir o som do adesivo soltando da lixeira e o plástico sendo colocado em alguma mochila. Sabia que se ouvisse esses sons, poderia acompanhar os sons dos passos dessa pessoa e só precisaria esperar que ela saísse. Mas, mais uma vez eu tinha prometido para Bella e ela tinha confiado em mim, então saí quase correndo para a minha aula de Espanhol, bem longe dali._

• **No 10° dia, como foi saber que ela estava ansiosa por falar com você?**

_Melhor do que eu poderia imaginar que me sentiria. Eu também estava ansioso. Muito. Mas isso é normal para mim. Ser vampiro e não dormir nos deixa com muito tempo e pouca coisa para se fazer. É normal ficar ansioso._

_Mas saber que ela, mesmo sendo humana, tinha acordado mais cedo apenas porque não via a hora de falar comigo, me deu a sensação de que éramos iguais, apesar das diferenças. Nós dois queríamos a mesma coisa._

• **Como foi a sua reação ao saber o porquê ela não querer que você soubesse a ID dela?**

_Eu estava dedilhando uma música no piano quando a mensagem chegou. A música que eu sempre tocava quando estava frustrado com algo. Sentia falta das mensagens dela, mas simplesmente não conseguia continuar com aquilo se ela não confiava em mim. Mas ver que havia uma nova mensagem sua me trouxe um pouco de esperança. _

_O motivo de Bella não querer saber quem ela era me deixou realmente surpreso. Ela achar que eu não iria me interessar por ela por causa da sua aparência ou falta de popularidade me fez perceber que ela não me conhecia de forma alguma._

_Quando me dei conta de que ela pensava que eu a desprezaria por tão pouco, concluí que ela jamais me aceitaria realmente. Se aqueles motivos para ela eram tão importantes, como ela reagiria ao saber quem eu era de verdade? _

_Foi ali que me dei conta de que estava entrando em um caminho perigoso para nós dois e resolvi recuar. Precisava me afastar dela antes que aquilo fosse longe demais._

• **Como foi descobrir que ela era virgem?**

_Quando li o trecho do sonho em que ela dizia que não havia sentido dor, fiquei em completo choque. Em momento algum tinha passado pela minha cabeça a possibilidade dela ser virgem. Jamais pensei que alguém "não-virgem" pudesse escrever e ter coragem de mandar um sonho como aquele._

_E também fiquei feliz. Saber que a mulher que eu mais queria nunca havia sido tocada por nenhum outro homem fez com que eu me sentisse muito bem._

• **Por que você ficou com tanto receio dela ir sozinha na casa dos Black?**

_Fiquei com medo que ela se machucasse. _

• **Descobrir que ela tinha ciúmes de você foi...?**

_Confuso, em primeiro lugar. Não imaginava que ela pudesse estar pensando que eu estava com outra mulher quando na verdade tinha ido caçar. _

_Mas depois me coloquei no lugar dela e vi que fazia todo sentido. E imaginar que ela poderia estar sendo tocada por outra pessoa que não eu, me deixou com ciúmes também, mesmo sendo completamente irracional._

_Mas me senti muito bem ao saber que ela estava se tornando tão possessiva comigo quanto eu já estava com ela. _

• **Quando ela respondeu "sim" à sua pergunta na carta, o que passou pela sua cabeça?**

_Nada. Apenas isso. Nada. Fiquei paralisado sem saber o que fazer. Tudo que conseguia pensar era "quando?", e foi tudo que consegui digitar na mensagem. E eu realmente pensei que fosse morrer de novo de tão ansioso que estava._

• **Como foi ver o rosto dela pela 1ª vez?**

_Eu não sei se conseguiria explicar. Eu estava tão nervoso naquele momento que as coisas que passavam pela minha cabeça não faziam muito sentido. Mas eu lembro do instante exato em que nossos olhares se encontraram e eu cheguei a sentir meu coração morto pulando no meu peito, mesmo aquilo sendo completamente impossível. Era ela. A mulher que eu tinha me apaixonado estava bem diante dos meus olhos e eu não poderia tê-la imaginado mais linda, mais encantadora e eu finalmente ia conhecê-la._

• **Foi difícil para você tentar manter o controle enquanto uma multidão de alunos pensava coisas sobre você e Bella quando vocês se conheceram?**

_Na verdade, não. Aquele momento foi um dos raros em que consegui me desligar completamente das vozes que antes quase gritavam ao meu redor. Só conseguia me concentrar nela e tentar inutilmente entrar na mente dela para saber o que ela pensava. _

_Mas depois que a deixei na sala de aula, as vozes voltaram para mim com força total. Elas não gritavam mais. Elas berravam fazendo minha cabeça doer, loucas para saber mais sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois, mas eu estava tão feliz por conhecê-la que consegui não dar muita importância à tudo aquilo._

• **Sentir a pele dela foi...?**

_Perigoso. Apenas tê-la perto de mim estava me deixando com tanta sede que pensei que não fosse resistir. Tinha medo de tocá-la e acabar machucando-a sem querer, mas vou ser sempre grato a Bella por ter insistido com isso. _

_Apesar do perigo que aquilo representava, sentir sua mão na minha me deixou estranhamente relaxado como se eu finalmente estivesse fazendo a coisa certa._

_Acho que não vou conseguir explicar isso muito bem, mas tocar Bella pela primeira vez foi como se eu tivesse rompido uma barreira que tinha criado ao meu redor inconscientemente, e eu sabia que uma vez que a tinha tocado, não iria conseguir parar. E aquilo me deixou apavorado, porque tinha medo de ir longe demais._

• **Por que você veio para Forks sem sua família? **

_Porque eu precisava ficar um pouco sozinho. Estava passando por uma fase complicada. Não agüentava mais ouvir os pensamentos de todos ao meu redor. E não suportava mais ouvir minha mãe pensando em mim com pena por eu ter me isolado tanto, por estar tão solitário. Até mesmo as brincadeiras de Emmett perderam a graça para mim. Precisava me afastar ou ia acabar explodindo._

• **Como era sua rotina antes de conhecer Bella? **

_Mais tediosa impossível. Escola pela manhã, depois ia para casa ou ia caçar quando tinha sede. Às vezes ia correr apenas para passar o tempo. Ficava ouvindo música, assistindo televisão. Nada muito emocionante. Mas ao menos era silencioso._

• **Por que nunca conversava com ninguém na escola? **

_Eu já lia a mente de todos ali dentro então sabia que não havia ninguém com algum assunto para me interessar. E também porque era chato ver sempre as mesmas reações quando me aproximava das pessoas: admiração com as mulheres e medo com as duas espécies. _

_Mas às vezes eu conversava com algum professor. Era raro, mas acontecia._

• **Você tinha curiosidade sobre a Bella antes de ela te enviar a primeira mensagem, já que não conseguia ler a mente dela? **

_Não. Posso até parecer esnobe, mas eu não sabia da existência dela. Nunca fui do tipo de ficar observando as pessoas ao meu redor na escola. Só sabia sobre elas pelo que lia nas suas mentes. Para mim só existiam aquelas pessoas que eu conseguia_ _ouvir. Nunca percebi que havia alguém "muda" ali dentro. _

• **O que achava da Bella antes de saber que era ela quem mandava as mensagens? **

_O mesmo que penso hoje. Que ela era especial. Só alguém diferente como ela poderia ter me aceitado tão bem. E eu era... Ainda sou muito grato por ela ter me tirado daquele mundo sem graça._

• **O sangue da Bella sempre te incomodou mais que os outros? **

_Não era bem um incômodo. O sangue dela cheira bem demais para mim. E isso era maravilhoso. Eu fiquei apavorado quando senti seu cheiro no dia que nos conhecemos. Pensei que era uma peça que o destino estava pregando comigo. Mas depois que passou o susto, percebi que era apenas mais uma coisa que me fascinava naquela mulher. Como se já não bastasse eu estar completamente apaixonado por ela, ela ainda tinha que ser tão linda e seu sangue tinha que ser perfeito para mim._

• **Quando vocês ficaram juntos quais eram os pensamentos dos garotos da escola sobre você repentinamente estar com Bella Swan? **

_Eles não conseguiam entender. Os rapazes pensavam que eles precisavam tirar Bella de perto de mim. Eles sabiam que eu não era bom para ela. E boa parte, principalmente o grupo mais próximo a ela, estavam querendo me matar por eu ter passado na frente deles, ao mesmo tempo em que queria se matar por ter demorado tanto para tomar a iniciativa._

_As garotas, a maioria delas, estavam morrendo de inveja de Bella e queriam mais que tudo estar no lugar dela. Mas elas também não entendiam como aquilo tinha acontecido. Como, de uma hora para outra, nós estávamos juntos. E como eu tinha preferido Bella às outras. Elas pensavam coisas nada lisonjeiras a respeito de Bella. Coisas que eu prefiro não mencionar._

• **Você chegou a comentar da Lizzie com a Alice? **

_Em parte. Eu sabia que Alice tinha conhecimento sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. A confrontei no instante em que deixei a escola, mas ela disse que não sabia de nada. Mas eu conhecia bem a minha irmã para saber que ela estava mentindo. Então ela sabia de Bella. Mas eu não ligava para comentar o que estava acontecendo. A liguei apenas uma vez exigindo que ela me contasse quem era a pessoa que estava enviando aquelas mensagens. Isso foi no terceiro dia. No mesmo dia em que enviei a mensagem para Bella perguntando quem ela era. _

_Quando Alice se recusou a me responder, eu tive que engolir meu orgulho e mandei uma mensagem com a pergunta. E para minha completa frustração, Bella também não respondeu._

• **Como você conseguiu se segurar para não sair de casa em casa vasculhando quem era a Lizzie? **

_Eu não sabia por onde começar. Eu sabia que se fizesse isso poderia até descobrir quem ela era, mas não sem levantar suspeitas pela cidade. Seria loucura se batesse de porta em porta à procura de uma garota que não sabia o nome, nem a aparência. Mas vontade não me faltou._

• **Foi difícil esperar para que a primeira vez de vocês fosse na campina? **

_Foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz. Antes mesmo de conhecê-la pessoalmente, eu queria levá-la para lá e tornar aquele sonho realidade. E quanto mais eu me aproximava dela, quanto mais eu sentia seu corpo, seu calor, mais difícil ficava me controlar. Na noite que ficamos juntos, eu pensei que não seria capaz de resistir. Mas foi bom ter esperado. Ficar junto dela naquela clareira, finalmente tê-la para mim, completamente minha, foi muito mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado._

• **Foi só a curiosidade que te manteve a responder as mensagens inicialmente? **

_Sim. Eu precisava saber mais daquele sonho. E também precisava saber quem ela era._

• **Quando você descobriu que estava apaixonado pela Bella? **

_Não sei exatamente quando. Começou gradativamente. Mas lembro que me dei conta disso enquanto estava compondo a música para ela. O que eu estava sentindo enquanto a música fluía, não era apenas um carinho e gratidão. Eu me dei conta de que o que sentia era algo novo para mim. _

_Quando compreendi o que era aquilo que sentia por ela, tive vontade de gritar para quem quisesse ouvir que a amava com todas as minhas forças. Queria falar para ela o que sentia, mas tive medo de assustá-la. Não queria que ela achasse que eu estava me precipitando. E muito menos queria que ela se afastasse por causa disso. Então esperei até que ela desse algum sinal de que também sentia algo parecido por mim. Mas, de alguma forma, ela conseguiu esconder bem o que sentia._

_Naquela manhã do dia que nos conhecemos, não consegui mais manter meus sentimentos em silêncio. Foi bom saber que ela sentia o mesmo. Muito bom._

• **Na campina, quando ela estava te convencendo que o calor era do desejo dos dois, o que você estava pensando? **

_Eu só conseguia pensar que ela estava certa. E não conseguia deixar de pensar que queria mais que tudo romper aquela distâ__ncia entre nós e tocá-la. Eu precisava tocá-la. _

_Sentia uma urgência tão de__vastadora que me deixava hipnotizado. Não conseguia desviar o olhar dos movimentos dela. Apesar de estar morto, eu conseguia sentir aquele calor a que ela estava se referindo. Mas eu queria sentir o calor dela._

• **Por que tanta insistência pra Bella parar as mensagens antes? **

_Eu precisava que ela parasse antes que acabasse cometendo alguma loucura. Aquelas mensagens estavam me deixando frustrado. Queria saber quem ela era para saber quem estava me deixando daquele jeito. Quem era a autora daquelas mensagens que me deixava tão excitado._

_Mas ficar daquele jeito estava me irritando também. Eu não era nenhum adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição. Décadas de existência deviam ter me preparado para aquilo, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Então eu pedi para ela parar. Eu exigi que ela parasse com as mensagens. Mas apenas porque era orgulho demais para admitir que era fraco e que queria mais._

• **Nos dois dias que vocês ficaram brigados, o que se passava pela sua cabeça? **

_Milhares de coisas. Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter agido daquela maneira, mas sabia que tinha razão. Sabia que Bella precisava demonstrar alguma confiança em mim. Ela estava me pedindo muito e não me dando nada em troca. Da mesma forma que para ela foi difícil admitir tudo aquilo nas mensagens, também foi difícil para mim me abrir para alguém estranha._

_Mas a cada hora que passava, a certeza que eu tinha de estar com a razão ficava mais fraca. Na noite que ela mandou a mensagem, eu estava quase desistindo de ter a razão. Quase joguei aquilo para o alto apenas para ficar bem com ela novamente._

• **O que você e Charlie conversaram quando ficaram a sós?**

_Eu sabia o que ele ia falar antes mesmo dele ter decidido que queria falar co__migo a sós. _

___FLASHBACK___

_Quando Bella saiu da sala, me voltei para seu pai que me encarava com o olhar sério._

– _Sabe, sempre me orgulhei de conhecer todos nessa cidade. Seja criança, adulto ou idoso, eu conheço todos. Mas você, Edward, é um completo estranho para mim. Mas você nunca criou nenhuma confusão na cidade, diferente dos outros rapazes da sua idade, então acho que isso é uma coisa boa. – nesse momento ele caminhou até mim, parando à minha frente – Minha filha parece gostar muito de você, mas se você fizer algo para magoá-la, eu juro que vou esquecer que justiça não se faz com as próprias mãos. Estamos entendidos?_

– _Perfeitamente._

– _Por algum motivo que eu não faço idéia, meu amigo Billy parece não gostar de você. Falou que eu deveria te expulsar da cidade quando você veio morar aqui, mas ele não tinha argumentos nenhum, então dei a você um voto de confiança. E é isso que estou fazendo de novo._

_Antes de chegar na casa de Bella, eu tinha ficado me perguntando se o pai dela saberia alguma coisa sobre mim. Se alguém da família Black poderia ter contado algo para ele, mas fiquei mais tranqüilo ao saber que eles tinham seguido o pacto. Mas desde o instante em que eu havia entrado naquela casa, ouvira a mente dele pensando a respeito dessa inimizade, tentando imaginar o motivo que fazia seu melhor amigo ter tanta antipatia comigo, mas nunca chegava a nenhuma conclusão. _

– _E eu sou grato por isso. Pode ter certeza que não vou lhe decepcionar, Chefe Swan. Não tenho interesse algum em criar confusões de qualquer tipo na cidade e jamais faria algo para magoar Bella._

– _Eu espero mesmo que não. _

– _Eu a amo. – falei num tom firme – Não é uma paixão adolescente como o senhor pode estar pensando. – e eu sabia que ele estava pensando isso. – Eu quero apenas o melhor para ela. Minha única intenção é fazê-la tão feliz quanto ela me faz. E vou amá-la pelo tempo que ela me quiser._

– _Hum... – ele murmurou apenas e sorriu de leve, dando alguns passos na direção na saída, mas se voltou antes de pegar o casaco. – Você é um bom rapaz, Edward. Tem meu total consentimento para namorar minha filha. Só te peço uma coisa._

– _Qualquer coisa, senhor. – falei, já sabendo o que ele ia pedir._

– _Tome conta dela, ok? Bella às vezes é independente demais. Gosta de cuidar dos outros, mas odeia que cuidem dela._

– _Pode deixar comigo._

– _Seria bom se você pudesse começar isso hoje. Sabe... Essa idéia de fazer trilha. Bella é um tanto desastrada demais. Culpa minha. Então seria bom que ela não chegasse com algum pé ou braço quebrado para variar._

_Mal sabia ele que eu cuidava de Bella desde o dia que nos conhecemos. Vê-la machucada, de qualquer forma, era algo inadmissível para mim._

– _Ela não voltará com um arranhão sequer. Pode ter certeza._

– _Ok. Bem... Foi um prazer conhecê-lo._

– _Igualmente, Chefe Swan._

___FIM DO FLASHBACK___

• **Em que momento você pensava em contar a verdade sobre a sua natureza para a Bella? **

_Antes mesmo de conhecê-la pessoalmente eu já pensava a respeito, mas temia que isso a afastasse e eu nunca tivesse a oportunidade de não saber quem ela era. Mas ao mesmo tempo receava contar pessoalmente quando nos conhecêssemos e ver o medo estampado no rosto dela. Tinha medo que ela me rejeitasse e se afastasse de mim para sempre. Isso era algo que eu não poderia suportar._

• **Que tipo de reação você verdadeiramente esperava que ela tivesse ao saber da verdade? **

_Eu esperava que ela se afastasse. Torcia para ela não fizesse isso, mas não via como seria possível ela continuar perto de mim sabendo quem eu sou. Então a minha esperança era que ela ficasse com medo, um tanto distante, mas que não se afastasse de mim completamente. Eu rezava por isso._

• **Edward, apesar de ser virgem, você foi bem desinibido e conduziu bem os momentos íntimos com a Bella, bem demais pra quem em teoria seria inexperiente... Onde você aprendeu tudo isso? **

_Conviva com seis vampiros sexualmente ativos, ouvindo tudo que eles fazem e pensam por décadas, e você saberá muito mais do que gostaria de saber._

_Por mais que me irritasse ouvir tudo aquilo naquela época, foi bom não ficar perdido quando estava com Bella._

• **Você já fantasiou sobre: Bella, sangue e sexo? **

_Sempre. Bella já me atrai fisicamente de forma natural. Combinado ao delicioso cheiro do seu sangue, ela se torna completamente irresistível para mim. Mesmo que tentasse, não seria capaz de ficar longe dela. E o sexo com Bella... Fazer amor com ela é algo que eu não consigo encontrar palavras para descrever. Dizer que é perfeito não seria suficiente. _

_E eu sei que acrescentar o sangue dela... Beber o sangue dela durante o ato iria tornar tudo muito melhor. Já fantasiei com isso diversas vezes. Estar dentro dela, sentindo-a completamente enquanto sugava seu sangue seria muito mais do que eu poderia desejar. Mas nenhuma das fantasias acabavam bem. Em todas elas eu perdia o controle e ia longe demais. E é por isso que preciso transformá-la. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de tentar levar essa fantasia adiante e correr o risco de machucá-la. _

• **O momento mais importante pra você, Edward foi quando... **

_Bem, levando em consideração que vampiros não esquecem as coisas facilmente, eu tenho tudo muito bem gravado na minha mente. Mas houve um momento específico que eu não esqueceria nem se tentasse._

_A primeira vez que ouvi Bella dizendo que me amava. Ouvir o som da sua voz dizendo as palavras que eu mais queria ouvir é algo que nunca serei capaz de esquecer._

• **O dia mais inesquecível? **

_Sem dúvida esse dia que ela disse que me amava. Mas o dia que nos conhecemos pessoalmente também seria impossível esquecer. E o dia que ela descobriu o que eu era e reagiu daquela forma completamente imprevisível e surpreendente... Que foi no mesmo dia que eu a tive pela primeira vez. _

_Eu sei que é mais de um dia, mas cada dia com Bella é inesquecível demais. Perfeito demais. Não consigo escolher apenas um._

• **A primeira vez foi... **

_Eu estava com tanto medo de machucá-la que pensei que não fosse conseguir ir até o fim. A todo instante eu pensava que precisava parar, que aquilo tinha ido longe demais, que eu não iria conseguir me controlar._

_Mas eu a queria tanto que simplesmente não conseguia parar._

_E saber que Bella me queria com quase tanta intensidade quanto eu a desejava foi a minha perdição._

_Eu não era um vampiro naquele momento. Era apenas um homem que desejava demais a mulher que eu mais amava nesse mundo e estava completamente radiante por ser correspondido. Eu precisava tê-la. Bella me amava e confiava em mim. Eu tinha que fazer valer aquela confiança. Nunca me perdoaria se a decepcionasse._

_Tive que colocar na minha cabeça que eu conseguiria fazer aquilo. Já tinha resistindo ao sangue dela antes, então seria capaz de amá-la sem machucá-la. Eu tinha que acreditar nisso. Acreditar um pouco mais em mim._

_Eu tinha levado Bella para aquela clareira com essa intenção. Não a única intenção, mas sabia que ali seria o lugar ideal para isso. Mas desisti dessa idéia várias vezes desde que pisamos naquele lugar. _

_Mas quando ela disse com todas as letras que queria ser minha ali mesmo, eu não consegui dizer não._

_O medo não me abandonou em momento algum, mas sentir seu toque, seu corpo respondendo aos meus toques, seu calor aumentando cada vez mais, era muito mais forte para mim. Superava tudo que pudesse estar sentindo. O prazer dela era a coisa mais importante para mim naquele momento._

_Por várias vezes quase perdi o controle. Na verdade, fiquei por um fio durante todo o ato. Mas com a mesma intensidade com que eu queria amá-la de todas as formas naquela clareira, que queria estar dentro dela, senti-la por inteiro, eu também estava determinado a ser forte. Por ela. Mostrar para ela que eu era digno de toda aquela confiança que ela depositava em mim._

_Por mais que tenha sido extremamente difícil me controlar, eu consegui. Em vários momentos eu pensei que não iria conseguir superar a sede que estava sentindo pelo sangue dela, mas me segurei no amor que sentia por ela e que sabia que ela sentia por mim. Seria completamente inadmissível para mim machucá-la de alguma forma. Seja fisicamente ou decepcionando-a._

_Eu a queria e sabia que ela me queria também. Foi apenas isso que precisei manter na minha mente. E deu certo._

• **Ficar ao lado dela enquanto ela dormia... **

_Apenas a lembrança de ver Bella dormindo já traz um sorriso ao meu rosto. Ela é completamente encantadora. Não que não seja quando está acordada. mas Bella parece um anjo quando dorme. _

_A primeira vez que a vi dormindo foi quando passei a noite na casa dela. Ela estava tão relaxada contra o meu corpo frio. Aquilo nem parecia incomodá-la. E o sorriso suave no seu rosto a fazia ainda mais linda do que ela é. Eu não sei se ela sabe, mas Bella fala dormindo. E algumas vezes ela falou o meu nome. Foi muito bom saber que eu estava fazendo parte do seu sono também, tanto quanto já fazia parte da sua vida._

• **Desejar e ter medo de machucar... **

_Imagine que você tem um boneca de porcelana que é muito especial, mas você sabe que não pode brincar com ela porque se a tocar da forma errada, ela vai quebrar e então nunca mais poderá brincar, mas que ainda assim você não consegue ficar longe dela. Você tem que brincar._

_É como eu me sinto com Bella. Eu a desejo demais, mas sei que posso machucá-la se não medir minha força. Ao mínimo toque ela pode quebrar e nunca mais vou poder ver aquele olhar que eu me perco de tão profundo, o sorriso que me encanta, ouvir sua voz dizendo que me ama. É como eu me sinto e sempre vou me sentir perto dela enquanto ela for humana._

• **Faça nossa alegria... Fala pra gente um momento pervo mais perfeito entre vocês? **

_Dizer que foi quando eu estava dentro dela sentindo seu prazer enquanto deixava meu próprio prazer explodir seria muito [i]cliché[/i]? Mas foi exatamente esse. _

• **Como você se sentiu nas ocasiões em que teve contato direto com o sangue de Bella? Quando ela se cortou, quando ofereceu o sangue do corte para que você provasse e na campina quando ela deixou de ser virgem? **

_Apavorado. Em todos os momentos eu pensei que não seria capaz de resistir. Que era o fim. Mas Bella como sempre me surpreendeu e conseguiu me acalmar com seu jeito peculiar._

• **Edward, jura que você não se tocou, em um "ato desesperado", nem uma vez enquanto lia as mensagens da Bella? **

_Juro. Por mais que quisesse, eu não fiz. Mas fiquei muito perto de fazer isso quando ela disse que também estava quase recorrendo a esse ato desesperado. Mas consegui me controlar._

• **Tira a Bella da sala agora e conta pra nós, como era a "Lizzie" em que você pensava nestes momentos? **

_Eu não conseguia visualizar sua aparência de forma alguma. Ela disse que não era líder de torcida, então duvidava que fosse loira. Mas de resto não conseguia pensar em nada. _

• **Enquanto vocês estavam na clareira, passou pela tua cabeça que você pode ter engravidado a Bella? Espematozóides em velocidade vampírica e imortais? **

_Não. De forma alguma. Nós estamos mortos por dentro. Meu corpo pode ainda produzir o esperma, mas nele não há nada. Eu conheci um vampiro que tinha relações sexuais com uma humana e ela engravidou. Ele jurava que ela dele, mas Carlisle fez o teste com seu esperma e viu que não havia nenhum espermatozóide ali. No fim, a mulher estava saindo com outro. _

• **O que você sentiu quando ela ofereceu o sangue dela para você? **

_Medo e prazer. Eu fiquei com medo de não conseguir dizer não ou de não conseguir parar se dissesse sim. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu desejava sentir o gosto do seu sangue. E tê-la oferecendo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era como se um drogado estivesse com sua droga preferida bem diante de si, implorando para ser consumida._

• **O que exatamente fez você mudar de opinião sobre transformá-la? **

_Enquanto eu a observava dormindo lá na clareira, eu me dei conta de que simplesmente não poderia viver sem ela. Eu não conseguiria continuar existindo sem a presença de Bella ao meu lado. _

_Eu sei que poderia tê-la por muito anos ainda e que isso poderia poupá-la de se tornar um monstro como eu, mas seriam apenas alguns anos. Algumas décadas. E isso não era suficiente para mim. Eu precisava ter Bella comigo para sempre._

_Eu sabia que podia esperar mais um pouco, aproveitar um pouco mais do calor dela, deixá-la aproveitar um pouco mais da sua humanidade, mas também sabia que isso não a deixaria feliz. Bella não queria aparentar ser mais velha do que eu. Então desisti de adiar o inevitável e fazer o que deixaria nós dois felizes._

• **Achou que Bella fosse louca por ignorar o fato de seu coração não bater? **

_Louca não. Pensei que ela estava com medo de descobrir a verdade sobre mim. E isso me deixou com ainda mais medo porque pensei que ela fosse se afastar ao descobrir tudo._

• **Edward, nos conte o que você achou do sonho! Não digo se você ficou curioso ou não! Só o que você pensou quando o leu inteiro. O que você achou dele? **

_A minha reação naquele dia que li o sonho todo, começou antes mesmo de chegarmos na casa de Bella._

_Ler o trecho do sonho perto dela, mesmo sendo uma parte relativamente inocente, era algo para o qual eu não estava preparado. Porque uma coisa era ler as mensagens na minha casa, onde eu podia extravasar minha frustração quebrando alguma coisa ou saindo para correr debaixo de chuva como já tinha acontecido tantas vezes. Outra coisa era estar em frente a Bella. Ela não sabia o que eu era ainda, por isso tive que usar todo meu autocontrole para não esmagar o celular em minhas mãos enquanto estávamos sentados na cafeteria da escola._

_Quando li o trecho que ela me enviou naquele momento, eu precisei respirar fundo para não perder o controle. Como sempre acontecia, quando eu lia qualquer trecho do sonho, a minha memória fazia questão de juntar todos os pedaços enviados antes. E recordar tudo aquilo, finalmente tendo-a tão perto, não foi nada fácil._

_Quando consegui me acalmar, me aproximei mais dela, puxando sua cadeira para que ela não ficasse tão longe de mim e me atrevi a deslizar minhas mãos pelos seus braços delicados e quentes._

___FLASHBACK___

_- Você não faz idéia do que essas suas mensagens fazem comigo, Bella. Eu ficava imaginando como seria te ter comigo, olhar nos seus olhos enquanto eu te toco, sentir seu calor sob os meus dedos, tentando descobrir como você reagiria ao meu corpo frio. Mas parece que você não se importa._

_- Nem um pouco. – ela respondeu com a voz fraca._

_Eu podia ouvir seu coração muito acelerado, por vezes falhando nas batidas, mas quando ela soltou o ar que estava prendendo, foi a minha vez de ficar com o coração acelerado. Mesmo que fosse apenas a sensação do meu coração morto disparando no meu peito._

_Seu hálito quente e doce me atingiu em cheio, inebriando meus sentidos, e eu precisei recorrer ao meu autocontrole mais uma vez para não fazer algo imprudente._

_- Posso apenas dizer que minha imaginação deixou muito a desejar. – continuei depois de me recuperar do choque. – Eu tentei criar uma imagem, mas nela não havia você corando de forma encantadora, nem seus olhos brilhando com tanta intensidade enquanto eu te toco, nem esse seu cheiro que inebria todos os meus sentidos._

_Eu continuava deslizando minhas mãos pela sua pele quente, sentindo-a arrepiar a cada mínimo toque, mas sentir o calor ainda mais concentrado no seu pescoço, o sangue correndo pelas suas veias, era ainda melhor._

_- Edward... – ela sussurrou com os olhos fechados, me fazendo perder toda linha de raciocínio._

___FIM DO FLASHBACK___

_Apenas o som da voz doce de Bella sussurrando meu nome foi o bastante para me fazer esquecer o bom senso e finalmente criar coragem para me aproximar mais dela, para puxá-la contra o meu corpo e beijá-la. _

_A partir do momento que senti seus lábios quentes contra o meu, eu já não respondia mais por mim. E quando ela correspondeu com tanto fervor, agarrando meus cabelos como se implorasse desesperadamente para que eu não me afastasse, a única coisa que me fez recusar seu pedido mudo foi o ruído das vozes dos alunos que pouco a pouco saíam dos prédios e viam aquela cena que para eles era mais que estranha, mas que para mim estava como deveria. _

_Mas quando Bella me pegou de surpresa na sua casa, enviando mais um trecho do sonho, eu sabia que não poderia deixar o desespero que eu sentia em tê-la por perto falar mais alto outra vez. Ali nós estávamos sozinhos. Não haveria nada nem ninguém que pudesse me fazer parar caso eu começasse a fazer algo tolo._

_Por isso, e apenas por isso, eu tive que me afastar depois de ler todo o sonho quando estávamos no seu quarto._

___FLASHBACK___

_Enquanto lia o sonho, eu esqueci completamente de fingir ser humano. Eu não me mexia ou respirava. Eu sequer piscava. Sabia que aquilo poderia estar parecendo estranho para Bella, mas todas as minhas forças estavam concentradas em tentar controlar meu corpo para não reagir àquelas palavras. Mas eu não estava sendo bem sucedido dessa vez._

_Ler tudo aquilo com Bella ao meu lado, sentindo sua mão na minha, ouvindo seu coração disparado, sabendo que ela estava tão perto, não colaborava em nada. E antes mesmo que eu lesse a última palavra, eu já sabia que precisava sair daquele quarto o quanto antes._

_Mas ao invés de sair correndo como eu covardemente queria fazer, eu soltei sua mão devagar e levantei, andando até a janela e ficando de costas para ela para que Bella não visse o meu estado de descontrole._

_Ouvi quando ela levantou e fez menção de andar na minha direção e meu corpo imediatamente enrijeceu, um misto de medo pela proximidade contrastando com a necessidade que eu sentia dela._

_- Fique aí, Bella. – pedi com urgência, conseguindo pensar com um pouco de clareza agora que não podia sentir o calor do seu corpo._

_- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, atendendo ao meu pedido._

_- Sim. Só preciso de um tempo para me controlar._

_- Eu não quero que você se controle. _

_Eu também não queria me controlar. Mas precisava! Eu precisava desesperadamente me controlar antes que fizesse alguma idiotice. Algo estúpido e igualmente prazeroso que envolvia Bella e aquela cama pequena, quando eu sabia que não estava preparado para isso. Seria impossível tê-la agora._

_E como se tentasse me testar de todas as formas, Bella se aproximou e parou atrás de mim, me envolvendo pela cintura com seus braços delicados, seu rosto descansando tranqüilamente nas minhas costas. Mas quando sua mão que estava na minha cintura desceu um pouco mais, eu tive que detê-la antes que aquilo fosse longe demais._

_- Não faz isso. – pedi quase rosnando._

_- Por que não? – ela perguntou e então beijou minhas costas de leve, me fazendo contrair ainda mais meu corpo._

_A verdade era que eu queria que ela fizesse aquilo. Queria que ela continuasse me abraçando, beijando meu corpo, meus lábios. Queria que a sua mão descesse um pouco mais. Eu queria senti-la. Eu precisava dela. Mas não podia tê-la. Ainda não. Não quando eu sabia que não conseguiria fazer nada sem machucá-la fisicamente. _

_Então, mais uma vez eu me afastei, pedi desculpas e fui embora, sabendo que ela poderia me odiar por rejeitá-la._

___FIM DO FLASHBACK___

• **Como se sentiu ao final do 16º dia em que você foi embora sem dar satisfações a Bella? **

_Eu sabia que tinha feito a coisa errada. Ao menos para Bella pareceria a coisa errada. Mas eu não podia explicar o motivo de me afastar daquele jeito. Ainda não. Tinha medo de contar toda a verdade e vê-la se afastando com medo de mim._

_Quando voltei na casa dela para levar sua caminhonete, por pouco não esqueci da minha decisão e entrei para pedir perdão. E tudo isso apenas por ouvir o som do chuveiro no primeiro andar. Imaginar Bella ali, sozinha... Posso apenas dizer que foi bem difícil me afastar de novo. Mas, por mais que me doesse saber que estava magoando, era apenas algo que eu precisava fazer._

• **E no dia seguinte, quando você disse que iria fazer trilha e não poderia ir a escola? Como foi quando Bella disse que você não poderia ligar pra ela? **

_Eu tinha planejado aquele dia para passar toda a aula pedindo desculpas pelo meu comportamento, mas vi que seria algo inviável antes mesmo que o dia amanhecesse. A frieza tinha diminuído e eu podia ouvir os sons de alguns pássaros celebrando o sol que não tardaria a aparecer. Era raro fazer sol em Forks, e logo naquele dia ele teve que estragar meus planos._

_Passei a mensagem para ela dizendo que ia fazer a trilha, mas a verdade é que ficaria trancado na minha casa, esperando a noite chegar para poder ir até a casa dela ou ao menos ligar para ela. Eu queria ligar para ela para avisar aquilo, mas sabia que seu celular não recebia chamadas. Já tinha tentado diversas vezes entrar em contato com Bella, mas nunca conseguia. Por isso passei a mensagem. Mas ler aquela curta resposta negativa à minha pergunta sobre poder falar com ela quando eu voltasse, me fez sentir uma dor que há muito não sentia. Na verdade, eu acho que jamais tinha sentido aquilo antes. O medo de perdê-la novamente quase me fez esquecer o sol que cobria Forks, para aparecer na sua casa antes dela ir para a aula e implorar perdão. _

_Mas então ela mandou a segunda mensagem dizendo que queria falar comigo apenas pessoalmente. Um pouco de esperança me deu paciência para esperar a noite chegar para ir falar com ela._

_Ao menos era esse o meu plano. Isso se Alice não tivesse me ligado para avisar que dois homens que estiveram fazendo trilha na floresta iriam aparecer na minha casa ao final da tarde para pedir instruções de como chegar à cidade. Tive que sair de casa ou eles me veriam brilhando no sol. E quando voltei, fui direto para a casa de Bella, mas seu pai já havia chegado. Claro que poderia escalar a sua janela, mas não queria assustá-la, tampouco me sentia preparado para ficar sozinho em um quarto com ela._

• **E quando você ouviu o que Lauren e Jessica diziam a Bella no vestiário, e ao ver Bella chorando após o ocorrido? **

_Eu sabia que naquele dia iria fazer sol de novo, mas que não demoraria a chover. Por isso fiquei por perto a todo instante. Estava nos arredores da escola o dia todo e podia ouvir tudo que todos estavam pensando sobre Bella e a minha ausência. E também podia ver, através das mentes dos outros, a reação de Bella aos comentários grosseiros._

_Eu queria entrar para defendê-la, mas ainda estava fazendo sol. Era fraco, mas eu ainda iria brilhar e me exporia. E dei graças a Deus quando a chuva finalmente desabou durante a última aula dela. _

_Coloquei meu carro no estacionamento e fiquei dentro dele esperando que ela saísse. Enquanto isso eu ouvia tudo. Inclusive ouvi quando Lauren disse para Bella não chorar. Por pouco não invadi o vestiário feminino para tirar Bella dali e implorar por desculpas, pedindo que ela não chorasse, mas quando Bella encarou Lauren, seu rosto estava seco, sem sinal algum de lágrimas._

_Então continuei dentro do carro enquanto alguns alunos começavam a sair. Finalmente Bella saiu também e eu imediatamente saí do carro sem me importar com a chuva, mas estanquei no meio do caminho quando a vi se recostando na parede externa do ginásio, passando a mão no rosto para enxugar uma única lágrima. _

_Nada havia me preparado para aquilo. Vê-la chorando por causa do que aquelas duas idiotas falaram me fez sentir tanta dor quanto eu sentira no dia que fui transformado. Com a diferença que dessa vez a culpa era toda minha._

• **Ver Bella na aula de educa****ção física... Descreva como era e por que você se distraiu a ponto do professor acabar por repreendê-lo? **

_Era cômico e ao mesmo tempo apavorante. Eu me divertia em vê-la se atrapalhando com a bola em movimentos tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava com medo que ela se machucasse de verdade. No momento que ela foi fazer o saque, eu li a mente do professor lembrando de um dia em que ela tinha rebatido um saque e, de alguma forma, tinha conseguido bater a bola no ferro da rede e feito a bola voltar para ela, atingindo-a com força na barriga. Pela forma que ela se preparava para sacar, eu imaginei que algum acidente do tipo acabaria acontecendo novamente e esqueci completamente que estava no meio de um jogo e fui ajudá-la. _

• **E o pior**** momento para você foi...? **

_Foi quando eu senti o cheiro do sangue dela na cozinha da sua casa. Pensei que estava tudo perdido naquele momento. A quantidade de formas que me imaginei bebendo daquele sangue, sugando toda sua vida, foi mais forte do que o fraco pensamento de que eu não deveria fazer aquilo. _

• **Como você conseguiu se controlar aquela noite em que você e Bella ficaram juntos na casa dela, sem deixar ela te tocar propriamente? **

_A minha decisão de ser controlado para mantê-la viva era mais forte do que a minha necessidade de sentir prazer. Eu ainda não estava preparado para ter as duas coisas. Mas aquela noite foi uma espécie de teste para mim. Uma prévia do que estava por vir e me ajudou a testar meus limites._

• **Você um dia imaginava que iria encontrar alguém como Bella? Alguém com quem você iria querer passar a eternidade? **

_Não. Apesar Esme dizer que eu um dia encontraria alguém para ter o que ela tinha com Carlisle, eu não me julgava merecedor de tanto. Ainda não acho que mereço ser tão feliz, mas não abro mão dessa felicidade por nada._

• **Você tinha "sonhos" (acordados) com Bella? Se sim, como eram? Conte-nos nos mínimos detalhes. **

_Não exatamente. Eu começava a imaginar como seria quando a conhecesse ou tentava visualizar aquele sonho na minha clareira, mas sempre que chegava na parte em que eu olhava para ela, o "sonho" acabava. Não conseguia imaginar seu rosto. Por mais que tentasse colocar uma imagem na minha fantasia, era sempre tão falso que me fazia parar. _

• **Como é se envolver com uma pessoa que você não tinha a mínima idéia de como se pareceria? Se Bella fosse um monstro de feia e mulambenta, você teria se apaixonado? **

_Eu me apaixonei por ela antes mesmo de vê-la. Sua imagem para mim não significava nada. Independente da sua aparência, nada mudaria o que eu sinto por ela. Mas posso dizer que ela ser tão linda e encantadora me deixou ainda mais apaixonado._

• **Por que você não usou a cueca rosa do frajola que a Lê te deu? Era tão sexy... **

_Tinha que ser você, Suri. Ela me deu a cueca, mas pegou de volta. Não me pergunte o que se passou pela cabeça dela. Quem entende o que se passa ali?_

• **O que você pretendia fazer da vida se não tivesse conhecido a Bella? **

_O mesmo que eu fazia antes. Nada. Apenas seguiria com a minha existência sem graça._

• **Vai me achar muito perva se eu fizer perguntas pervas? Porque eu vou fazê-las sem esperar a resposta dessa pergunta. **

_Pode fazer. Letícia já falou para eu me preparar para tudo._

• **Já pensou em usar as suas "habilidades" vampirescas para tentar coisas novas no sexo? Tipo... Transar em cima de uma árvore, em cima de uma torre, caindo de pára-quedas, etc. (são só exemplos, ok?). Tenho certeza que a Bella iria gostar. **

_Nunca pensei nisso, embora já tenha visto muitas posições do tipo e até mais criativas. Não sei se Bella iria gostar, mas vou deixar para pensar nisso apenas depois que a transformar. Não vou correr o risco de machucá-la._

• **Como você conseguiu ficar virgem por quase 100 anos? Eu sei que a Bella te perguntou isso já, mas só quero saber: você nunca teve "curiosidade" com sexo? Nunca, nunquinha, ficou "duro" com outra mulher? Pode falar a verdade, perguntei pra Suri se ela achava que a Bella ia ficar com raiva se você dissesse que sim e ela disse que não. **

_Meu Deus! Vocês duas quando se juntam não deve sair nada saudável._

_Respondendo as perguntas: Curiosidade sobre sexo era algo que eu tive apenas até Esme aparecer na vida de Carlisle. E então chegou Rosalie e alguns anos depois veio Emmett. Não havia como ser curioso sobre um assunto que era tão explícito para mim. _

_Sobre eu já ter ficado excitado com outra mulher... Bem, sim. Mas não por ter tomado a iniciativa. Vivi um tempo com os Denali e Tânia nunca se preocupou em esconder o que sentia por mim. Na primeira vez que ela tentou uma abordagem mais direta, eu fiquei excitado, mas era mais pela surpresa de ver uma mulher nua pela primeira vez. _

• **Já fantasiou com Bella e outra mulher, tipo... Juntas? Ah, vá lá, você entendeu. Tenho certeza que Emmett já pensou nisso alguma vez e você viu. **

_Emmett já pensou nisso várias vezes, mas eu nunca fantasiei algo tipo com Bella. Mas agora que você comentou isso... Acho que minha mente está fluindo._

• **Falando em Emmett... Você ouvia e lia os pensamentos de todos sobre sexo. Como era isso? Como era ouvir as sacanagens de todo mundo e depois olhar pra cara deles como se não soubesse de nada? **

_No começo era estranho. Mas eu já tinha me preparado para isso com Carlisle e Esme. Claro que Emmett e Rosalie são bem mais ativos e indiscretos, mas eu basicamente me afastava quando percebia que algo começava a acontecer em algum dos quartos. _

_Na maioria das vezes que eu escutava demais, eles ficavam muito mais sem graça de me encarar do que o contrário. Bem, ao menos Carlisle e Esme ficavam. Emmett ficou assim apenas nos primeiros dias, mas depois que nós nos conhecemos mais, ele se soltou e agora faz piadas sobre eu ouvir demais o tempo todo._

• **Você pensava em algum dia voltar para casa? Voltar a morar com a sua família? **

_Se não tivesse conhecido Bella, provavelmente um dia voltaria. _

• **Onde você conheceu o Jesse? (fiquei curiosa... você diz que conheceu o homem mais hot que jamais existiu na face da terra. *lixa) **

_Em um dos encontros de personagens que Letícia promove esporadicamente. Conheci todos os outros personagens que ela criou. Inclusive Robert de Prisoner of Lust._

• **Se te fosse permitido voltar atrás e refazer algo ou apagar alguma coisa: você mudaria ou faria diferente algo do que aconteceu entre você e Bella nesses dias? **

_Nada. Posso ter cometido alguns erros durante esses dias, mas os erros foram apenas formas de fazer com que nós dois crescêssemos juntos, para que a nossa relação ficasse mais sólida._

**N/A: Se quiserem fazer mais perguntas, já sabem... é só mandar review.**

**Ah, e eu preciso dizer... Estava morrendo de saudade de vocês!**

**xoxo**


	31. Message Sent – Extra

**Message Sent**

**Extra**

Sim, é isso mesmo que vocês estão lendo. Depois de dois anos eu consegui escrever esse extra de Message Sent. Não é muita coisa. Apenas alguns pedaços que eu sempre quis escrever, mas não encontrava um meio. Eu na verdade já tinha desistido de escrever essas cenas, mas depois de conhecer uma leitora altamente viciada nessa fic, acabei sendo motivada a isso. Ela pediu essas cenas extras de presente de aniversário (que por coincidência cai no dia de uma das cenas antigas de Message Sent) e eu resolvi escrever para ela. Mas como Luma é uma pessoa muito boazinha e solidária, ela deixou que eu compartilhasse isso com vocês também. Então agradeçam a ela, ok? Por me motivar a escrever essa continuação e por permitir que eu postasse isso no meu blog.

O aniversário dela é dia 23 de abril, que será quando ela receberá o extra de presente, mas só vou postar no blog uns dias depois, ok? Nada mais justo que ela seja a primeira a ler.

Mas trago para vocês agora, com exclusividade, o poster do extra que será postado apenas no meu blog no dia **27 de abril**. Não percam!

**Acessem aqui: territoriodale . blogspot . com / 2012/04/ ? zx=d84ffee15c797c7c (tirem os espaços)**


End file.
